Into the Flames
by HeartProdigy
Summary: What if Kara didn't become supergirl but used her powers to help people as a firefighter. Would she be allowed to have some form of a normal life? Or will circumstances force Kara to reveal who she is? First fanfic let me know if I should continue with the story.
1. Chapter 1

{Prologue}

Fifteen years ago, a space ship crash landed on Earth. It wasn't the first nor was it the last, but it was a special case. It was one of two ships that had left from krypton at the same time as it was destroyed. Both pods successfully made it to Earth, but the first arrived twenty-four years earlier.

That very first ship contained a baby none other than Kal – El, better known as Clark Kent. By the time the second ship arrived Clark was a young adult and had become Superman. He was considered a god amongst humans and a protector of good. It was him who discovered the ship which held a thirteen-year-old Kryptonian who was his older cousin, Kara Zor – El. After discovering that fact that this thirteen-year-old was supposed to be his older cousin Clark in listed the help of a friend. Doctor Jeremiah Danvers was the scientist to help Clark control his powers and the only one he trusted in this situation.

Once they went over everything they discovered that Kara's ship had gotten trapped in the Phantom zone. A section of space where time does not pass, which explained why she was still thirteen and not thirty-seven. Clark not thinking he could properly take care of a teenager, who had no control over her powers, and do his two jobs asked Jeremiah if he would raise her alongside his sixteen-year-old daughter Alex. When Jeremiah spoke with his wife Eliza and they both agreed, Clark left a confused and disoriented Kara behind.

Chapter 1

Thinking Earth only needed Superman, Kara found another way to help people in becoming a firefighter at nineteen. She loved helping people and she did so well as a firefighter the chief promoted her twice within her first five years working. Now at National City's Fire Department a twenty-eight year old Captain Kara Danvers stood in line awaiting food with the rest of her squad. It had been a slow day which was a nice relief to the squad after a week of wild fires and the docks catching fire.

Kara piled her plate high with food before asking if there was enough for seconds which the chief chuckled at. "Of course! You've been working here for so long we naturally just cook for an army simply to feed you." Blushing at that Kara mumbled about having a fast metabolism which made the rest of the squad remaining laugh.

Retreating into the day room Kara saw that the rest of her squad was huddled around the television. "Anything good on guys," she chuckled. When no one answered her Kara moved closer only realizing then that the television was muted and no one was uttering a word. "Guys?"

Now that she was closer they all seemed to jump at her voice. They each turned around but kept blocking her view of the screen. Finally Kara looked at her lieutenant Jacob to see him gulp at her stare. "Jacob what is going on?"

"Flight 237 is having engine trouble…it's circling the city."

As Jacob finished the speakers came alive. "Technical Rescue Team and Marine Response Unit are needed in the Bay Area. Flight 237 is performing an emergency landing."

Kara dropped her plate of food, "Oh my god Alex." With that she bolted towards her locker to gather her gear. "Move it people that plane is holding at least two hundred people on board."

As her squad along with the marine response unit got their gear secured, Kara was already out the door to the docks holding the fire boat. When she got on board Kara rummaged around in her pockets for the ear piece that would connect her to the DEO's network. Placing it in her ear after turning it on Kara spoke clearly. "Mr. Henshaw!" Kara didn't have to wait long for a reply. "Ms. Danvers how did you get on this line?" "Alex gave me this for emergencies. I know I am not a DEO agent and I'm not even supposed to know about it. But I know you know what I can do."

"Yes Ms. Danvers we are aware of your abilities. Yet what Alex needs from you is for you to get your rescue unit on that water as quickly as possible. She can land that plane on the water without your assistance."

"Alright but if at any time I know she can't land I will do whatever it takes to get her."

"Understood Ms. Danvers."

Just as she finished her conversation her lieutenant placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Everyone is ready to go captain. Captain Sam says you can put your ass in gear so we can save your sister." Kara glared at him for a second before Jacob put his hands up in surrender. "Her words Kara not mine."

Turning Kara headed for the helm and started up the engines before taking off towards the middle of the bay. As she steered into the open water of the bay Kara could now see the falling plane. Just as it look as if it would make a simple emergency landing Kara watched as the other engine caught on fire and the plane began to nose dive. "NO," Kara screamed just as Captain Samantha Steele of the marine response unit walked in. She was the only one in the fire department who knew about Kara's Kryptonian heritage.

Sam rushed over and turned Kara around before lightly slapping her face. "Kara go I'll get the team beside the plane. You need to stop it from crashing nose first." That seemed to snap Kara out of it because before Sam could say or do anything else she was gone. The only thing that was left in her place was her equipment.

As soon as Kara had cleared the boat she broke the sound barrier which put her at the plane in a matter of seconds. It was still three hundred feet above the water. "Still have plenty of time," Kara thought. She could see Alex's eyes go wide as soon as she grabbed the nose of the plane. Just the effort of slowing the plane down was enough for Kara to scream in frustration as it pushed her backwards more then she would have liked. Not wanting to expose herself by stopping it midair Kara used all her strength to level out the plane while slowing its rapid descent to one less dangerous. But just as she was about to hit the water the back of the plane blew. The force was so great the nose of the plane slammed into her stomach knocking the air from her lungs.

"Kara! Kara!"

Disoriented Kara opened her eyes to see Alex pounding on the glass of the cockpit trying to get her attention. The plane was sinking and the front of the plane was already taking on water. Suddenly Kara's super hearing kicked in and she could hear all the passengers screaming. Looking at Alex she held up her hand to her. Alex seemed to understand as she disappeared from the cockpit. "Alright everyone grab your life vests and begin to exit the plane. Everything will be alright." Kara began to swim towards the sound of her fire boat once she knew Alex started evacuating the passengers.

Once the engine to the fire boat stopped not too far away from the crash site did Kara leap onto the deck. Vibrating fast enough Kara shook the water from her skin and clothes so no one would suspect her of anything. "Danvers." Kara turned to see Sam throw something at her only to realize it was her diving gear. "That plane is going down. My team will get as many as we can in the half that isn't submerged. You take the one that's going under." Kara nodded before using a burst of speed to change and get to her team.

"Alright guys Captain Steele is taking her team to get as many passengers out of the plane that's still above water. We are going to get the rest. Be careful we don't know how fast its gonna sink or how many are unconscious. Justin and Mike you take the part of the plane that came off in that last explosion. Jacob and I will get the front of the plane." As they accepted their roles they dropped backward one by one into the water with their diving gear.

Quickly Kara sped off to the nose of the plane which was already farther in the water than when she had left it. Making sure Jacob was still a ways off Kara gripped the edges of the emergency door by the cockpit and ripped it open. As she entered the submerged part of the plane it seemed as if all the first class passengers had gotten out ok seeing as their seats were empty. Turning Kara opened the door to the cockpit to find it empty as well. "See anyone yet Captain?" Jacob asked as he swam in behind her.

"Not yet Jacob keep looking." Kara replied through the diving gear. As Jacob went further past first class Kara decided to check the bathroom. She thought it odd that it said occupied and when she ripped it open she was startled to see a young girl no more than eight unconscious in the small space. "Jacob I found a girl I'm gonna get her topside she's unconscious."

Grabbing the limp form she used her sped as quickly to the surface as she dared as too not hurt the girl. Once she breached the top did she fully speed towards the rescue boat. "Steele this girl needs CPR. She was trapped in the bathroom. I'm not sure how long she's been out but she still has a pulse." Sam stooped low and retrieved the girl from her arms. "I got her Danvers. And my team cleared the majority of passengers it seems as if most of them got to my side fo the plane." Kara nodded," Alex?" Sam shook her head.

Without another word Kara was underwater using her speed along with her x-ray vision to scan for her sister. As she swam toward the plane Jacob was swimming past her with a older gentleman who was using Jacob's breathing mask. Turning her head back around Kara scanned looking for passengers to see four left. Once inside she sped towards them to realize one of them was Alex and she appeared to be struggling to get another passenger out of her seat. Alex turned her head to see Kara and point to the passenger who couldn't be more than fifteen along with what appeared to be her younger sister and mother. The mother was terrified because her kids couldn't get out.

"You're gonna be ok. I'm going to give you my mask and I want you to take several breaths before giving it to your sister ok." When she got a nod of understanding Kara took off her oxygen mask and handed it to the girl. Kara took advantage of the distraction and ripped the seatbelt off its hinges before the girl even passed it to her sister. Once the girl was free Alex moved her behind her so that the little girl could be freed. Again Kara took advantage of the little girl taking in oxygen to snap the belt off. Lifting the little girl into her arms Kara then gave the mask to Alex who took breath before giving it back to Kara.

"Ok I want each of you," Kara pointed to the older girl, "to grab onto my shoulders and your sister to hold onto your waist. Is that ok." They both nodded. "Alex and you, I want you to grab my feet." Alex gave her a puzzled look but went along with it as well as the older woman. Carefully Kara maneuvered them to the first exit door kicking it open so that they could reach the surface. Once in open water Kara gave her oxygen mask to the girls again before they all clung to a part of her. When she knew they were secure Kara began swimming to the surface.

"Their over here!" Kara heard someone shout as soon as she hit the surface. She put her hand down and felt when her sister grabbed hold before she pulled her and the woman up. When Alex's head popped up she heard her squad collectively say, "Thank god." Alex took the younger girl into her arms and began swimming towards the rescue boat to hand her off to Jacob who was already on board. "Jacob did Mike and Justin finish their sweep?"

"They were all dead Kara. They were too close to the last explosion that ripped that part of the plane off. Mike and Justin are just trying to get the bodies out to be identified before the plane sinks too far." Kara nodded as she handed the teenager over to be checked out by Sam's crew. She watched as the mother was pulled up next and nodded her head as the woman said thank you. Turning away Kara used her x-ray vision again just to make sure no one else was left behind. Finding no one did Kara turn to Alex who was already on the boat leaning down to lift her up.

Once aboard the rescue boat Kara embraced her sister. She might have gone a little over board because the next thing she knows is Alex is patting her back. "Kara too tight. Can't breath." Releasing her hold just a bit Kara continued to hug her as she tried to hold back tears of the thought of almost losing the one person that made her feel normal. "I didn't think I'd get there in time."

Alex seemed to realize how distraught Kara was when she took off Kara's diving mask and began to run her fingers through her sister's hair. "I'm fine. You got there just in time." Alex pushed Kara back so that she was now looking at her little sister's face. "But you still have a job to do Captain Danvers." Kara nodded and went back into firefighter mode making sure everyone was alright as they made their way back to shore.

Aside from the thirty that died in the explosion on the back of the plane the NCFD's marine and technical teams managed to get the rest of the hundred and seventy passengers out. A large amount had to receive medical attention but nothing life threatening.

Back at the fire station Kara left Alex in her office to sleep on her cot, while she roamed the now quiet halls. Aimlessly she walked until she ran face first into someone she didn't even realize was there. Looking up she saw that it was Sam. "What's wrong Kara?" Kara's face fell as her friend placed a hand on her shoulder. Being slightly taller than her made Kara have to look up into her eyes and once she looked into those concerned hazel eyes did she break down. "I didn't see it Sam. I didn't see it." Kara sobbed.

"See what?"

"I didn't see the bomb."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The first major tragedy to ever impact National City in years. Though a hundred and seventy of the two hundred passengers on board flight 237 were saved. Thirty individuals had no chance of rescue when an explosion took the back part of the plane during its emergency landing. Captain Samantha Steele of the NCFD's marine response unit was able to share a few words with us after her team transported the survivors." The television in Alex's bedroom was turned onto channel 12 news. Looking over from her bathroom Alex could see Sam standing next to the male reporter still in full gear.

Samantha Steele or Sam as she liked to go by was Kara's best friend. They had both met the day Alex had dropped Kara off to start her first day at NCFD. Sam was just a few months older than Kara and they both hit it off. They simply understood one another and at first that bond threatened Alex. Yet once she got to know Sam she realized she needn't worry.

Kara and Sam were the dynamic duo of the fire station. Both being highly competitive they pushed one another to do better and they quickly rose through the ranks. With Sam being an only child Kara took it upon herself to include her in anything she could outside the fire station. Alex had come to think of Sam as another little sister with how much she was over each of their apartment through the years.

On the screen, Sam wiped the back of her head across her forehead where the sweat was falling into her eyes. As the reporter turned to her Sam focus on what it was he was asking. "Captain Steele how did you and your team respond so quickly?"

Alex snorted, "It's their job to respond as quickly as possible."

Sam smirked as if she was thinking the same thing as Alex. "Well sir we train everyday along with Captain Danvers' team in getting ready as quickly as possible. But for this call specifically, our station had a personal interest in handling this as quick and efficiently as possible."

The man seemed puzzled, "Why do you say the station had a personal interest?"

Alex stopped what she was doing as she returned her attention to the screen. She could see Sam look over her shoulder. In the background Alex, saw Kara holding her in a tight embrace. It was the second-time Kara had done it that night but this time was after Kara had made sure her job was done. It was a moment after all the survivors were accounted for and sent to the hospital if need be. That was the moment Kara collapsed into Alex's arms. "At the station we are part of a family. We know each other's families personally. It just so happens that flight 237 was the flight Captain Danvers' sister was taking tonight." The camera zoomed in on the two sister's embracing. Alex could make out Kara's shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her emotions. "We're just happy Captain Danvers was able to rescue her sister among several other individuals who were trapped in the submerged part of the plane."

Alex shut off her television once she had finished drying her hands. Picking up her phone Alex called the DEO. "Henshaw."

"Sir its Danvers. Is it alright if I take the day off?"

"Alex as much as I want to say yes I can only give you a partial day off. We have a new agent coming in today and I need you to come prep her. She'll be reporting to you."

"I'm alright with that sir. What time will this agent be arriving?" Alex asked as she walking into her bedroom grabbing her black leather jacket and motorcycle helmet.

"She'll be here within an hour. Oh, and Alex please bring your sister in as well." Before Alex could ask why the line went dead.

·

Kara and Sam were currently vegging out in the living room of Alex's apartment eating pizza and watching Bride Wars. Both had been excused by the fire chief to look after Alex and ended up having a movie marathon. After every movie, they switched on who would make sure Alex wasn't suffering from a concussion or nightmares.

They were at the part of the movie where Anne Hathaway's character is jumping onto a rope in a strip club, when the door to the Alex's bedroom opened. Without even looking up both girls lifted their pizza slices in the air. "Morning come join us!"

"Yeah help me eat the pizza before Kara devours it all."

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed while smacking Sam with a pillow. "Your just upset I can't gain weight and my abs look awesome."

Sam sighed, "It really isn't fair." She continued to eat her slice when Alex rounded the couch to face them. "Why the long face?"

Alex took a slice from Sam's pizza and took a bite before answering. "Henshaw wants to see you. I suggest you wear my gag gift and some jeans." Alex threw the bag she had been holding between the two girls. She watched as Sam was the one to pull it out and smirk at what she discovered.

"Oh this is gonna be good. Kara quick put it on!"

"Why does he want to see me? Is it because I flew? Am I in trouble?"

Alex shrugged but didn't say anything else. Getting the idea Kara stood up and went to her guest bedroom grabbing a pair of black jeans. She disappeared for a second to reappear before them wearing a tight long sleeved navy blue shirt that held the coat of arms for the house of El and the jeans she just grabbed. Sam whistled, "Very nice Supergirl but you might wanna rethink the glasses. How 'bout the lead lined sunglasses Eliza made?"

Kara smiled before speeding out of the room and returned with the sunglasses. Alex looked her over before taking another item out of the bag she threw. "Here it's to cover up the symbol until we get to headquarters." Kara took the blue and black plaid shirt admired it before putting it on over the long sleeve. Alex nodded at the look. She then looked back to the couch were Sam was. "Wish I could take you along as well but seeing as you shouldn't even know about my job…"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Though one day I wanna see it…even if you like have to facetime me and put me in your pocket." Sam chuckled at the idea before getting up. "I should head to the station anyway. That plane isn't gonna get itself out of the bay."

As soon as Sam was out the door Kara latched onto Alex. Smiling softly Alex began to run her hand through Kara's hair. "I'm alright just bumps and bruises." Kara nodded into Alex's shoulder but refused to let go for another five minutes. After being released Alex looked at her little sister, "What's up Baby Sis?"

"I didn't see it Alex? Why didn't I see it?"

"Kara you were focused on saving a plane and worried about me. With your attention split there was no time for you to think about scanning the entire plane for a bomb. You still managed to get a hundred and seventy passengers out alive. That's what makes you…and Sam great firefighter Captains." Kara sighed while putting her head-on Alex's shoulder. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll get there. Thanks Alex."

Alex nodded, "Come on lets go see what Henshaw wants."

[Thirty Minutes Later]

Kara and Alex zoomed through National City on the back of Alex's Ducati Monster. When Alex passed the city limits did she pick up the speed so they were going the top speed of 153mph. Kara squealed as the air pushed against her skin. It wasn't long until Alex pulled into the underground headquarters of the DEO.

Parking they both dismounted and removed their helmets at the same time. As soon as they did Kara laughed because of the helmet hair Alex managed to achieve in such a short amount of time. "Very funny now quick take off the plaid before you go in to meet everyone."

Kara pouted as she looked down at her shirt. "But I like the plaid. Besides everyone already knows I'm Kryptonian and your sister?"

"Well yes normally speaking everyone in my division knows. However today we are getting a new recruit and since your going to be here might as well conceal your identity for now."

Kara sighed as she reluctantly took off the plaid shirt revealing the house of El crest on her chest. Alex looked at her and pulled off her leather jacket which she handed to her. "Put this on. Just keep it over." Kara did as she was told and followed Alex as she began walking towards a door.

Past the door was a long corridor. Kara took off her sunglasses and scanned her surroundings. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah and now that you're here I can give you the update I was working on for your bracelet." Kara nodded and started to float alongside Alex as they entered the main room filled with agents.

"Ah speak of the devil Agent Danvers and our Kryptonian friend." Director Hank Henshaw of the DEO bellowed from the catwalk above them.

"Afternoon Sir."

Kara continued to float from her excitement of finally seeing where her sister worked and didn't realize she had caught the eye of one agent. As Kara's excitement grew so did the height in which she floated. Before she had gotten too far Alex had grabbed hold of her ankle. "Hold your horses Supergirl."

Blushing slightly Kara descended, "Sorry."

"I wasn't aware there was another Kryptonian on earth?"

Kara and Alex snapped their heads up to where the voice had come from. Behind Henshaw descending the stairs was a woman who wore a military uniform. Her posture was perfect and her eyes were a piercing green that seemed to paralyze Kara where she stood. Alex looked over to her sister when another minute had passed without her saying anything. Only to see Kara still holding her blush and quite obviously staring at the woman. Clearing her throat, Alex took to speaking for Kara. "Superman is the only actively heroic kryptonian on earth. Supergirl helps out in other ways."

When the director and this mystery woman came to stop in front of them Alex realized how much shorter she was. As did Kara as she slightly tilted her head down to meet this woman's stern gaze.

"How else does she help out?"

This question seemed to shake Kara out of her staring. "She is right here and she can speak English." That seemed to get the woman's attention. "Now I can't tell you that ma'am otherwise you might figure out my identity."

"Major Lucy Lane," the woman said as she then turned to director Henshaw. "I assume there is a reason a none active super powered alien is here? And not being held within a cell."

Alex growled. Hearing the sound Kara placed her hand on her arm. Tilting her head as Hank turned to her, Kara gave him a questioning glance. "Supergirl it came to my attention that you have been to multiple planets and remember quite a bit from krypton."

"Yes sir. I've been to twelve planets and since I was thirteen when I left Krypton I remember a lot more than Superman would."

Major Lane turned to her at that. "Why would you recall more about Krypton than Superman? He is older than you after all."

"Yeah now he's older than me," Kara snorted. "I was born first. It's still weird to think about actually."

Major Lane's eyes grew wide at the admission but she kept her mouth shut.

"Anyway Supergirl I was hoping to use your brain today."

"Regarding what?"

"The plane crash yesterday."

Kara's eyes dimmed at the mention of the events of the night before. She nodded and followed Hank towards the large wall of screens. As they neared, images of the crash appeared on the screen.

"I don't believe it was an accident. The first engine malfunctioning could've been justified but the second as well as the explosion suggests foul play." Hank stated as he played a video of the crash.

Kara nodded, "I agree. This was planned. How many D.E.O agents were aboard this flight? I highly doubt Alex was the only one." Kara turned to see her sister and Major Lane not too far behind her.

Agent Vasquez, Stone, and few others were also on the plane. We lost Agents O'Connell and Nash when the explosion went."

Kara frowned at the new information she received. She was having trouble reining in her emotions when she said. "I'm sorry for your lose. If I had just seen the bomb sooner..." Kara stopped talking when Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. Taking in a breath Kara composed herself and turned to Hank. "Who do you think could have done something like this? Why would they want to target DEO?"

"At the moment we believe that it is an escapee from Fort Rozz. What has Agent Danvers told you about it?"

Kara folded her arms, "Fort Rozz was a prison that was in the phantom zone. When my ship started working again it brought Fort Rozz with it to earth."

"I was hoping once we narrowed it down you would lend us your knowledge on the species."

"Of course director. But if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to the city." Hank nodded in understanding and Kara turned to face Alex and Major Lane. "Agent Danvers I shall see you later. Major Lane it's was very nice to meet you."

"Oh before you leave here's the new bracelet. It won't make you sick like the last one did when it cracked. It's got stronger material and this one you can control the exposure level or just turn it off." Alex said quickly as she handed Kara a soft green glowing silver bracelet. "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too." With a gust of air Kara was gone.

"Am I right in assuming I'm going to have to get used to working with aliens?" Major Lane asked as she turned to her new coworker.

"Give it time Major. She'll grow on you."

[Fire Station 15]

Back at the fire station Kara had just stepped in when Sam came running up. "Ugh so glad you are here! Do you know how long it took us to fish out that plane?" She paused before continuing "Hours! And what's worse is the guys ate all the food!"

Kara laughed, "I'm not sure what you want me to do about it. Unless you don't mind take out?"

Sam spun Kara around so she faced the way she had just walked in. "So long as you're buying!"

After they made a run for Chinese Kara and Sam sat down in Kara's office to the eat. "So how was going to the DEO?"

"It was exciting. Henshaw asked me there to formally ask if I would help identify the alien species that they are tracking down." Kara paused to scarf down some lo mein. "Oh and they have a new recruit. Her name is Major Lucy Lane and Sam she is gorgeous as much as she is intimidating. But I don't think she likes me all that much."

"Oh am I sensing a little crush on the Major there? And why wouldn't she like you?"

"No no I'm simply stating that she was pretty...pretty intimidating. I mean with the glare and and the military uniform it was just intimidating." Sam lifted her eyebrow in challenge but Kara ignored it. "As for her not liking me well she asked why I wasn't in a holding cell."

"Oh tough luck kid but who knows maybe you can charm her into liking you. I mean you have that whole adorkable thing going for you." Sam shrugged as she then stuffed her face with an egg roll.

Kara sighed, "I don't think it'll be that simple Sam."

"Fire Station 15 Rescue Squad 2, urgent rescue required at Catco. Window washers suspended on 39th floor."

Kara looked at Sam apologetically as she bolted from her seat. "Don't do anything crazy Captain Danvers!" Sam yelled as Kara gathered her team.

[Catco]

Getting to Catco took them roughly fifteen minutes from the fire station. Once there they still had to gather all the necessary equipment and get it up higher than the suspended scaffolding. As the elevator doors slide open people scurried out of their way.

"Justin make your way to the roof and see what's causing the malfunction. Mike and Jacob set up a rope access line so that I can propel my way down to them." Kara barked orders as she entered the esteemed Cat Grant's office. "Pardon the intrusion but we need access to your balcony in order to reach the workers."

Cat nodded her consent and watched as Captain Danvers and her two men went about their work. Quickly the three worked on making sure Kara would be safe operating a rope access rescue from such a high point. When they were sure it would hold her and another did Jacob hand Kara her harness.

"Alright lieutenant I want you to go down to the floor where the scaffolding is and start making an opening. Mike will stay here in case I need assistance." Kara tugged on her harness once more before climbing over the railing.

"Be careful Kara," Mike said as she loosened the rigging so that she could walked down.

Kara smiles at him. "Will do and when this shift is over the squad will go out for drinks."

She was making her way down the side of the building when her radio sparked to life. "Captain!" It was Justin.

"Go ahead Justin."

"The scaffolding isn't going to hold. The gears just running over the line and it's slowly weakening it." Things got much worse when the scaffolding started to tilt to one side and one of the workers lost his grip was now sliding down it.

"Shoot." Kara let go of the rig so now she was falling freely several stories. She could hear all the occupants of the office building gasp or scream. Kara had almost reached the scaffolding when the man slipped off the end.

Using a little burst of speed Kara caught up to him and held him around the waist while using her free hand to stop their free fall. When the line caught, Kara was slammed into the side of the building. Grunting Kara looked at the man. "Sir can you reach my radio?" He looked at where it was and nodded before reaching up to it.

"Jacob I need that access point open and I need it now. Mike pull me up but only to the scaffolding." Just as she finished speaking Kara felt the familiar tug of the line as they slowly started moving back up.

Twenty minutes later Kara and the man who fell were back at the tilted scaffolding. Just in front of her was Jacob with his arm out stretched to grab her. "Grab him and pull us towards you." The lieutenant did as he was told and managed to grab hold of the man's leg. Kara felt the glass crunch beneath her boot as Jacob pulled them through the opening he had made. Quickly Kara dropped the man on the floor and went back out to get the other window washer.

With her feet firmly placed against the glass window Kara began to walk towards the other end of the scaffolding. "Sir I'm coming to get you. Are you injured?"

"I banged my shoulder pretty good when the other side went down. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on." The man replied.

"Alright well I'm going to need you to hang on to me tight once I get to you." Kara saw the man nod. Carefully Kara grabbed hold of the scaffolding with her free hand pulling herself towards the man. Then she put her legs on beams on either side before releasing her grasp of the scaffolding to then reach out towards the man. "I need you to reach." Reluctantly the man reached out towards her. Leaning just a bit further Kara grasped onto his forearm. "Now I'm going to need you to let go."

"Are you nuts if I let go I'll fall. There's no way you can hold me with just your hand." He argued while keeping an iron grip onto the scaffolding.

"I will not let you fall. You're going to have to trust me or neither of us is getting back inside that building." Kara stated calmly trying to encourage the man into seeing things her way. Once again there was hesitance to his actions but after ten minutes of staying in that position he let go of the scaffolding.

He only fell for a few seconds until Kara yanked him towards her where she than held him by his waist. As soon as she was sure he wasn't going anywhere Kara took her feet out of their holding and made her way along the windows towards Jacob. In a matter of moments, the second window washer was safely inside once more and Kara was making her way back up to Mike.  
Swinging both legs over the ledge twenty minutes later, Kara looked at Mike. "What a rush!" Kicking her legs Kara just casually sat on the railing of a balcony 76 stories up. Mike simply chuckled as he began to dismantle the rigging gear.

"Kara!"

Startled Kara looked up at the balcony doorway to see one James Olsen strutting towards her. "James what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Metropolis at the Daily Planet?" Kara asked as she hopped off the railing and took off her helmet.

She didn't receive an answer for James simply took her into his arms. Though he wasn't crushing her airways in any way the embrace was still suffocating. Placing her palm on his chest she forcefully pushed him back. James frowned at the action but before he could say anything Kara's radio went off. "Captain?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I've finished checking both men and neither have sustained anything life threatening only minor bruising."

"Alright make sure to tape off the access point you made before heading down to the truck. Mike and I are still gathering the equipment." With a yes ma'am Jacob returned to radio silence and Kara turned to James. "If you need to speak to me James you know where to find me but right now I'm at work."

With that Kara brushed past James and entered the building. As soon as she entered the building Kara was stopped by a slow applause. "That was the most impressive and reckless thing I've ever witnessed after Lois Lane called out Perrie White for being sexist."

Kara snorted, "Uh I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment seeing as you publicly dislike Ms. Lane."

"Take it as both. Now how do you feel about doing an interview for Catco's magazine? Oh and could you possibly get that other firefighter Captain to do it as well? You both seem to be in the spotlight these days."

Kara sighed, "We're just doing our job Ms. Grant. If Captain Steele agrees to doing the interview, then she will contact you."

"But will you do the interview Captain Danvers?"

"I'll think about it Ms. Grant. I make no promises though." Cat frowned at the answer but said no more as Kara started to walk out of the room. Mike trailed after her and they were both met at the elevator by Justin who had just come down from the roof. "Have the scaffolding's company sent a mechanic?" Justin nodded. "Then let's get back to the station."

[Several Hours Later]

It's the end of the day and the last half hour of Kara and Sam's shift. Both their squads were once again in the break room enjoying some much needed down time. Currently they were playing a round of Pictionary were the leading team was Jacob, Mike, and two paramedics Zinda and Roman. Sam was up next when Kara's phone rang.

"I'm just gonna take this. Continue with drawing us to victory." Walking away Kara answered her cell. "Kara speaking."

"Dinner at Noonans?"

"I thought we were doing Noonans for lunch tomorrow? Oh and can I bring Sam I was gonna go over to her place to finish our movie marathon."

"Yeah, well I kinda told the new recruit she could stay with me until she got her own place. Plus I kinda said I would introduce her to my sister."

"You told Lucy what?" Kara yelled and then jumped when everyone turned towards her. Mouthing an apology Kara went to her office and shut the door. "Alex what were you thinking? What if she recognizes me or what if what if I do something super? Cause I tend to do that around you and Sam. Oh god what if Clark comes for a surprise visit? And he doesn't use the door!?"

"Kara!" Alex yelled stopping Kara from rambling any further. "Take a deep breath everything will be fine. Look just wear your glasses, put your hair up, wear your bracelet and just be your dorky self."

Kara took in a breath before releasing it and ran her hand through her hair. "If you're sure about this Alex then I'll go. But I'm bringing Sam in case things get awkward. How about we meet you guys there in an hour." When Alex agreed, Kara hung up and turned toward Sam who was finished playing and walking into Kara's office.

"Is everything alright Danvers? You kind of scared the piss out of Roman back there."

"Uh yeah if you think me having dinner with Alex and Major Lucy Lane in an hour is alright. Oh and um your coming because I cannot be alone with them!" Kara told Sam really fast that all Sam understood was it had something to do with Alex.

Sam's eyes widened when Kara placed her hands-on Sam's shoulders and shook her. "Whoa Kara slow down. Now slowly repeat everything you just said."

"Alex wants us to have dinner at Noonans in an hour and meet Major Lucy Lane the new recruit. Also, apparently Major Lane will be staying with Alex for the foreseeable future."

"Oh so I get to meet this gorgeous Ms. Lane. That was fast I thought I was at least going to have to bribe Alex with some fancy wine or something." Sam looked at the clock behind Kara's desk. "We better get going unless you wanna just go in our firefighter t-shirts and some jeans."

"No no I'll fly us back to my place and we can change there. But once we get to Noonans we have to seem really…really normal. Not like normal-normal but super normal. Wait no not super no super just just be cool." Kara said as she grabbed what she needed.

Sam laughed as they both walked out of the office, "Oh I'm gonna be fine. I'll just sit back and watch the train wreck happen." Kara gave her a sad puppy look which made Sam pat her cheek. "I know you're trying to glare at me but it just looks so cute. But seriously Kara don't worry about this dinner Alex and I have your back. So, come on lets up, up, and away."

Kara laughed at her best friend's antics before grabbing her around the waist as they exited the back of the building towards the docks. Making sure no one was around; Kara took off with Sam secured to her side. It wasn't long seeing as Kara's apartment was only two miles away. When they arrived Kara gently pushed her window and stepped into her living room.

[One Hour Later]

Stepping into Noonans, Kara looked for Alex as she ran her hands down the front of her dress to rid imaginary wrinkles. It was a textured yellow dress with a brown thin belt across the waist. To her right stood Sam in ripped black jeans, her old NCFD navy shirt recently turned crop top, and a black leather jacket.

"Do you see them Kara?" Sam asked as she peered over everyone's head.

"I hear Alex's heartbeat but I haven't spotted her yet."

Sam chuckled, "Remember to turn your bracelet on so you don't do anything super."

Kara nodded as she continued to scan for her sister. When she did Kara lifted her wrist to where the silver bracelet was and turned one of the rings causing the bracelet to glow green. Then without saying a word she grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the booth where Alex and Lucy currently resided.

Once spotting Alex, Sam cupped her free hand over her mouth and shouted, "Yo Danvers!" Immediately Alex's head turned towards the sound and stood up when she saw them. Quickly she embraced the two before releasing them to introduce them to Major Lane.

"Lucy Is like you to meet my sister Kara and her friend Sam."

Sam scoffed, "How you offend me Alex. I'm Kara's best friend and the other sister you never wanted." Sam extended her hand to Lucy. "Nice to meet you Lucy was it?"

"Yeah Lucy Lane."

"Any relation to Lois Lane?" Sam asked side eyeing Kara's reaction.

"That would be my big sister. Although we don't really get along all that well."

Sam had to hold on her laugh because of how big Kara's eyes got. "That's a shame. Alex and Kara are the closest thing I have to siblings. I don't know what I do if I didn't get along with them."

Kara seemed to restart her brain as she smiled at Sam. "You'd be at work all the time." She then extended her hand to Lucy. "Hi Lucy it's nice to meet you I'm Kara. How about we all sit down and order I'm starving."

Lucy smiles as she shook Kara's hand and they all agreed that food was needed quickly. Once they got their first round of drinks set on the table along with some appetizers did they begin talking again. "So Alex tells me you both are firefighters."

"Yes ma'am best damn firefighters National City has seen in decades," Sam exclaimed while fighting with Kara over the last onion ring.

"And obviously, Sam's the humblest of the two," Alex added as she sipped her wine.

Lucy laughed. "So do you work together?"

"Well we're both at Fire Station 15, but we're in different squads." Kara said while victoriously dunking her onion ring in zesty sauce.

Sam downed her whiskey sour, "Every now and then Kara goes out with my team. We do a lot of trainings together."

"It must be nice to work with your best friend."

Sam nodded as she flagged down a waiter for more whiskey. "She's always got my back. Gives me peace of mind."

Kara's curiosity won out and she couldn't stop from asking, "So I know you're now working with Alex but what did you use to do before?"

Lucy took a long sip of her drink before answering. "I was a lawyer for the Army. I actually worked with my father but I recently decided I needed a change in my life. So here I am in National City." She shrugged as she played with straw on her drink. "I've been a little frazzled with the changes since I moved so abruptly."

"Huh never would've pegged you as someone who gets frazzled." Sam stated but with a sharp elbow to her ribs added, "no offense."

"Just because I look a certain way on the outside, everyone assumes it matches the way I feel on the inside."

"You'll have to excuse Sam. She has no filter." Alex said as the waiter brought out their food. "So how was the rest of the day at work. Anything interesting..."

"Captain!" Alex was cut off by a swarm of navy blue and cargo pants. Both Kara and Sam turned their heads at the sound which intrigued Lucy as she watched the firefighters approach. "You left before we could go out for that drink!"

Kara face palmed, "I'm so sorry guys I forgot I promised you we'd go out for drinks. Can we do it another time I'm having dinner with Alex."

Jacob playfully saluted her, "Aye aye Captain but only cause you're out with Alex."

Mike saw Sam and nodded politely, "Captain Steele."

He then turned to Alex, "We're all glad you're ok Alex. I'll let you get back to dinner." With that he dragged Jacob, Justin, and a few others away.

"So Captain huh."

Kara blushed and rubbed at the back of her neck, "Um well I uh yeah."

"You're looking at the two youngest firefighter captains in National City history." Alex stated proudly.

"Well that's actually quite impressive."

Alex's phone rang, "Danvers." She listened to whoever was on the line before replying, "Right away Sir." Closing her phone she looked at her sister first, "Sorry guys duty calls. Lucy you can stay if you want since you weren't called in. Kara or Sam can show you to my place to get you settled in."

Sam sat up at this suggestion. "Of course that wouldn't be a problem. Your apartment is on the way to mine anyway. Plus, Kara was coming over for our movie marathon."

Lucy looked at the both of them and then Alex. "If you are sure you want me to stay with you and that it wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"I'm sure Lucy."

"Then I'll stay with them and head to the apartment later."

Alex nodded before getting up. "Then I leave you in my sister's capable hands. I shouldn't be too long." Alex then pulled Kara into a big hug and kissed the side of her head. "Love you."

"Stay Safe. Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Meanwhile at Alex's Apartment]

Not wanting to leave Lucy alone in an empty apartment in an unfamiliar city, Kara and Sam decided to finish their movie marathon there. First they made sure Lucy had properly settled in with the same number of personal items she had on hand before bringing her into their domain. After careful consideration and several rejected movies, they finally settled on one they could all agree upon.

Several hours later Lucy watched as the credits rolled and turned to say something to the girls. Only when she did so she found them curled up in one another. If Lucy didn't know any better she would have thought Sam and Kara were a couple based in how they fell asleep. Getting up Lucy grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and swung it over the girls. Just as she was turning off the tv, the front door opened and Alex came in holding her motorcycle helmet under her arm. Lucy put a finger to her lips once she held Alex's attention before pointing at the girls.

Alex smiled as she walked over and sat down beside Kara. Gently Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair and barely whispered Kara's name out loud. Immediately Kara stirred awake opening her eyes and turned to Alex. "Hey you're home."

"Yeah I'm home. How about you take Sam into my bedroom to sleep and I'll be right there."

"Okay." Kara nodded while rubbing her eyes under her slightly angled glasses. She then proceeded to hoist Sam up into her arms bridal style and retreated into Alex's room. Alex watched as Lucy took in Kara's muscular back before shaking her head and looking away. When she noticed Alex's smirk she blushed. "You settled in ok Lucy?"

"Uh yeah. Sam was a real help in showing me where everything is. It's like she lived here."

Alex laughed, "She either here or at Kara's. Sometimes I wonder if she should just sell her place and move in with Kara."

Lucy seemed to think of something before taking a step towards Alex. "Does your sister not like me because I thought dinner went well enough. But she kept to herself after you left."

Alex gave a small smile. "Kara doesn't handle change well. In fact, she hates change. You're a new person who came into her life after a stressful shift at the station. And on top of that I dumped on her that you'll be staying with me until you find a place." Alex shrugged a little. "Give her a little time to adjust and I'm positive she'll warm up to you."

"I hope so I'd really like to get to know her better."

[The next morning]

"Alex! Sam! Wake up I brought back donuts!" Kara bellowed as she walked into the apartment holding two boxes of donuts and a cup holder with four cups of coffee. She had left an hour and a half ago after finding Lucy was not anywhere in the apartment. Knowing Alex probably had nothing in her refrigerator Kara thought it best to have breakfast ready by the time Lucy returned or before Alex woke up.

"Kara hold the door!"

Kara quickly dropped off the stuff she was carrying and then grabbed the door opening it wide. When she did, a sweaty Lucy came running in. Kara's eyes widened when she caught sight of all the tight form fitting clothes Lucy was wearing that showed off just how fit she really was. The more she looked the more flushed Kara's face got. Needless to say, it was extremely noticeable to the agent especially when Kara wouldn't look away from Lucy's abs.

"Kara are you ok?"

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly realized Lucy was now right in front of her. "I um what?"

"I've been calling your name and you weren't answering. You seemed to have found something you liked if that blush is any indication." Lucy teased and was pleased when the blush darkened.

"Oh I um I'm yeah I'm good. Just uh not used to some-someone else being here is all." Kara completely missed the last of what Lucy had said as she tried getting her brain to work again. She saw a flash of sadness cross Lucy's face for a split second before it went away as Lucy took a large step back.

Rubbing the back of her neck Kara gave a nervous smile. "I uh got you coffee and there's donuts if you want to have donuts. I mean you don't have to eat the donut because you just went running but if you do there's plenty."

"Kar it's too early," Sam yawned as she shuffled out of Alex's room. She wore boxer shorts, a loose t-shirt, and to complete her look her dirty blonde hair was all over the place.

"Sam it's almost 9 in the morning."

Sam came around into the kitchen and plopped her head on to Kara's shoulder. "Too early." She yawned and closed her eyes as she snuggled further into Kara.

Lucy watched as Kara smile down affectionately at the sleepy Captain Steele. Kara stretched out and she grabbed the coffee cup marked with an S. Pulling the lid off the cup Kara brought it just under Sam's nose. Kara caught Lucy's gaze and mouthed, "Watch."

Ten seconds later, Sam's nose started sniffing the air. She looked like a little bunny as her nose scrunched up and it wasn't long before one eye opened to confirm she indeed smelled coffee. "Have I ever told you I loved you? Because I really really do." Kara beamed as Sam kissed her cheek and then took the coffee.

Kara laughed as she watched Sam steal a box of donuts and retreated into the living room. "There are only two ways to get that one up in the morning. First, is when we get a call from dispatch at the station and the second is coffee."

"I wish I had a friend who knew me that well," Lucy said as she grabbed the cup that had an L on the lid.

"Why don't you?" Kara asked innocently.

"As a kid my father moved us around a lot to different army bases. Then when I went to West Point I was focused on my studies and didn't really socialize. I never really gave people a chance so I don't have many friends and none that are as close to me like the way you and Sam seem to be." Lucy shrugged it off like something of fact but Kara could see it bothered her. But she dropped the subject knowing it wasn't the time and waited for Lucy to try her coffee.

Lucy took a sip before grinning at the sound of delight she made. "Kara this coffee is delicious!"

Kara shrugged, "You looked like a salty sweet type of person."

Sam seemed awake enough after scarfing down a donut that she looked back at the two of them. "So Danvers what are we gonna do on our day off?" Kara watched as Sam pointed at Lucy while Lucy's back was to her. With her super hearing, she heard Sam whisper, "Invite her to come with us somewhere."

Kara tried shaking her head no but Lucy turned to look at her after she grabbed a donut from the box. "So um Lucy do you wanna go hiking? Sam and I usually go out of the city to walk some amazing trails through the mountains." Kara then seemed to realize Lucy had just gone running and began to back track. "But you probably don't want to do more exercise. Especially not with two firefighters. Not that you can't keep up with us I'm sure you can. I mean you seem to be in really good shape. I um what uh what would you like to do...if you're even free I mean?"

Sam face palmed as Lucy snickered at how adorable Kara was when she rambles. "Yes I'm off today Kara. I'd love to go hiking and exploring outside the city. But shouldn't we wait for Alex to wake up?"

"Oh we don't have to worry about that. She's just finishing up her shower and then she'll come out for coffee."

Lucy looked at her puzzled as Sam was shaking her head. "How do you know she's finishing up a shower? I didn't even hear the water running."

"Oh um Alex does certain things at certain times." As Kara finished her lame explanation Alex walked out with a towel around her neck. Alex did a double take at Lucy in her exercise gear with Kara standing behind her and then looked at Sam who was smirking at the two.

"Do I even want to know Sam?"

Sam looked over to Alex. Tilting her head, Sam raised her eyebrow as if to say, "Do you even have to ask?" Sam bit into a donut and offered Alex one as she walked into the living room. "Kara was trying to ask Lucy if she wanted to go hiking with us."

Alex looked to Kara and then Lucy. "Oh yeah of course. Please come save me from these extreme exercise junkies." Lucy looked confused so after eating her donut Alex asked. "Did either of you explain how hiking with you two actually ends up being."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kara clearly knew what Alex meant as her voice went up an octave.

"We just have a stroll through nature Alex. Don't make it weird," Sam said with a donut in her mouth.

Alex gapped at them, "You two are the worst. Lucy, I know you have a lot of stamina because you go running everyday but these two are nuts and you won't be able to keep up." Lucy's eyes widened.

"I won't be able to keep up with them? Is that a challenge?" Lucy asked

"Well I mean Alex is one of the athletes back home and she can't beat us."

"Well unlike Alex I went to West Point and I don't like to lose." Alex, and Sam began to laugh for the fact that they knew if she really tried Kara couldn't be beaten. "What's so funny about me not wanting to lose."

"Oh um it's an inside joke. You'll get it one day."

[In Sam's car]

Driving down the 202 was interesting to say the least. Sam was driving her jeep wrangler as she blasted the most annoy rap music to make Alex cringe in the back seat. It bothered her so much that Alex pulled on Sam's until she changed the station.

In the passenger seat, Kara was navigating a new trail they could try that was easy enough for Lucy but long enough to challenge herself and Sam. At one point in the car ride Kara got overwhelmed with excitement and overstimulated with how much of Lucy she was aware of in such a small space. So discreetly she turned on her bracelet until the glowing bar indicated she had placed it at level five, which was half the amount it would go. Suddenly Kara wasn't able to hear the cars speeding past them or the three other heartbeats inside the car. She also couldn't smell Lucy which Kara thought the woman would appreciate if she knew what Kara could do. After turning the bracelet on Sam's hand appeared on her thigh palm facing upwards and Kara knew Sam saw her turn on the bracelet and was offering comfort in the form of touch.

Sam smiled as she felt Kara begin to play with her fingers. It was something Kara use to do with Alex when everything became overwhelming and Kara needed something to focus on. It was also a game Alex started so Kara would get used to dealing with a human and not fear harming them with her powers. Kara would squeeze, pull, or push on their fingers to figure out how much pressure was gentle or firm and what would register as painful to a human.

Sam eventually took over doing this with Kara after she was told who exactly Kara Danvers was. She would then offer her hand to Kara when certain calls they would take were too much physically and emotionally. With Alex, not there every second of every shift Sam thought it was only logical she took over caring for Kara.

Unbeknownst to the two, Lucy was watching curiously from the back seat. She found it rather odd that Kara's bracelet glowed but chalked it up to Alex having been a scientist before a DEO agent. It was probably something Alex made from a mineral of some sort or chemical as a gift for her sister. She smiled when the tension that had built up in Kara's posture slowly went away the more she played with Sam's fingers.

Sam took a right which brought them to a road alongside a river. "So which trail are we taking Danvers?"

It took a while for Kara to answer as she had to release Sam's hand and pick up the map again. Once she found where she last was Kara began explaining. "So I think we should do the narrows hiking trail. It's about eight miles but it has some awesome climbing spots and it's a beginner's trail."

"How good are these climbing spots? Cause I mean you know how much..."

"Sam watch out!" Kara yelled as the car in front of them went off the road into the river and the truck they were avoiding came at them. Sam swerved and Kara turned her bracelet off as the truck slammed into the front end of the jeep and the passenger side door.

Having used the bracelet Kara wasn't to full strength and winced at the impact of the truck slamming into them followed by the airbags deploying. As the door buckled Kara grabbed the front of the truck and shoved it backwards away from them so that the force of the truck wouldn't cause the jeep to topple over. Sam managed to gain control of the car again and stopped them after several moments of skidding across the asphalt.

Almost immediately after they stopped Kara kicked the door off and exited the jeep. She stumbled at first and had to favor her left side more as she walked to the back of the jeep to open the second door. First, she checked on Alex who had sat behind her. "Alex are you ok?" While she asked, Kara lowered her glasses to see if her sister had sustained any broken bones. When she didn't find anything, Kara moved on to Lucy leaving her sister to call 911. "Lucy anything broken? How's your head?"

"I'm fine Kara just shaken up." Lucy answered as she got out of the car. "I should be asking you how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

Sam was already moving to the truck to check on the driver. She had cuts running up and down her arm and along the side of her face from the glass shower she received but it was all superficial. Before she got there a very intoxicated man stumbled out. Sam grabbed him by the collar and swung him into the side of the truck. "You son of a bitch you could've killed somebody."

"Whoa lady I don't know…know what your talkin bout," he slurred.

"Sam!" Kara yelled as she remembered the car that went into the river. "Yell at him later and help me with this!" Kara took off her shoes and jacket as she ran towards the edge of the river where the back lights of the car were barely visible underneath the surface. "Alex tell the operator there is a submerged vehicle and two off duty firefighters are trying to get the family out."

"Kara you can't be serious! You were just in a car accident wait until the rescue squad comes." Lucy said as she looked on with disbelief. How could Alex simply nod when Kara is the one who took the full brunt of that car.

"They won't get here in time! I will not just stand by and watch this car sink!" As soon as Sam was beside her, Kara took off her glasses and dove straight into the cold water. She heard when Sam entered but was focused on getting to the car. Using her x-ray vision Kara could see it was a family of four. When she reached the vehicle, Kara broke the window open on the passenger side with her elbow and got the woman out first who was still conscious. Kara could see Sam trying to get one of the kids out from the backseat on the driver's side as she swam back to the surface.

Lucy waited impatiently on the side of the road with Alex. It wasn't but a few minutes and already they could no longer see the tail lights of the car. "How could you let them go in there right after being hit by a car!"

"They know their limits Ms. Lane," Alex growled out. "Plus they are the only hope that family has of surviving. The fire station is fifteen minutes away." When Alex finished speaking Kara broke the surface with the woman who was now telling Kara to please save her family. Alex grabbed onto the woman and pulled her ashore as Kara dove back in to save the rest.

When Kara got back to the car it was much further than before and Sam hadn't been able to get the girl out. Pushing her out of the way Kara could see the rest of the passengers were unconscious and decided to rip off the seat belt like she had done in the airplane crash. After she had the kid free Kara pushed the girl into Sam's arms and went to free the boy from the backseat.

Kara knew she had very little time. The father and son had now been underwater too long. She could hear their heartbeats slowing down and she ripped the car seat out from its holding and proceeded to swim back to the surface. Using a burst of speed she reached the surface just as Sam was returning to the water's edge. Sam stopped in front of her, reaching down for the car seat where the boy was still unconscious. "Start CPR on him. I'm going back for the father. The car is too far for you to get to without your gear." Sam nodded in understanding and Kara dove back in.

Using a burst of speed Kara got to the car and broke the window of the driver's door to get to the man. It was then Kara noticed she didn't hear his heartbeat anymore and he had a large gash across his forehead. "Hopefully the ambulance has arrived by now," Kara hoped as she carefully broke him free of his seatbelt and extracted him from the car.

Sam was administering CPR to the small boy while Alex took care of the little girl. It was several moments before Sam could hear the little girl cough up water and the sounds of sirens mixed with screeching tires. "Captain Steele we can take over for you." It was Roman and Sam couldn't have been happier to see a member of their station.

"The family was in a car accident. The car went into the river and was fully submerged by the time we dove in to get them." Sam began to inform them. "Captain Danvers went back in to get the father who was unconscious the last time I was there."

Roman nodded at the information as he barked orders to the rest of his team, who were already checking on the mother and daughter. As Roman knelt beside the boy and took over for Sam, Kara's head breeched the surface. "He has no pulse!" She yelled as she carried him bridal style out of the river.

Immediately Sam and Zinda rushed over with a backboard. Gently Kara placed him down and allowed Zinda to do her work as she backed away. Kara placed her hands at the back of her head as she turned her back to the ongoing rescue. She took even breaths as she tried not to focus on how she couldn't hear the man's heartbeat or how the little girl was crying in her mother's arms. The sounds of the sirens mixed with the sounds of the paramedics as they shouted to rush the man to the hospital.

Kara fell to her knees as she tried to block out the sounds. She hadn't even realized someone was approaching until she felt a hand on her wrist. Gently she was spun around to face her sister who then turned on her bracelet which made the sounds go away. Alex smiled sadly at her before kneeling down to place Kara's hand over her heart where she could feel its steady beat. "You did good Kara. You got everyone out and it's up to the paramedics to do the rest." Alex released her hand but Kara kept it over her sister's heart as Alex put a spare pair of glasses onto Kara's face. When she was sure they would stay Alex ran her hand through Kara's wet hair to sooth her sister further before they got swarmed by police and reporters which Lucy had managed to keep away for the moment.

"Kara! Alex!"

Alex looked up as James Olsen came running towards them camera in hand. She heard Kara sigh and then Sam came out of nowhere to block his path. "What are you doing here Olsen?"

"I work at Catco now and Ms. Grant told me to come take photos of the rescue. What are you doing here Steele?"

"The Danvers and I were in the car accident." Sam stated

[Several Hours Later]

The police kept them for a while to get their statements and then passed them onto the reporters who swarmed the two firefighters. They were asked how they managed to get out of an accident and into the water so quickly. Kara had let Sam do most of the talking when it came to the reporters and managed to slip away from the group only to be stopped by James who hadn't left. He had grabbed her arm but Kara had removed it quickly.

"What do you want James?" Kara folded her arms across her chest as she prepared herself for what he would say.

"Are you ok?"

"You know I'm fine so what do you really want to ask me?"

"Look I know back in Metropolis I screwed up our friendship but I just think a person with your abilities should be out there like your cousin is every day."

Kara was getting annoyed at this point. Talking with James was like talking to a brick wall. The last time they had seen each other was over a year and James had told her that her job was a complete waste of time. That being a firefighter and helping the people of National City wasn't enough. "I know that's what _you_ think. But I have no obligation to do what it is you think would be best. However I am out there every day saving lives!" James looked like he was about to try persuading her again on why he thought she should be a superhero when Lucy came up behind him.

"Hey Kara are you sure you're feeling okay?" At the sound of her voice James turned around to stare at Lucy and looked back at Kara before looking back towards Lucy. "James?"

"Lucy when did you get to National City?"

"Very recently. But why are you here? I thought you loved Metropolis and the man in blue."

"I uh was hired by Cat Grant as the new art director for Catco."

Kara looked between the two before looking to Lucy, "Hold up! You know each other?"

Lucy sighed before walking to Kara's side and turning to face James. "We used to date."

James like a child tried to justify why the relationship didn't last and that it wasn't his fault. Kara truly didn't want or need to know the reasoning. "Lucy didn't like that I associated with Superman." Hearing the answer made Kara really wish she hadn't. A look of disappointment flashed across Kara's face but disappeared when Lucy looked at her. It lasted long enough for James to have seen his point got across.

Kara no longer wanted to participate in this conversation. "Um it was _great_ seeing you again James but I have more important things to do."

"Kara wait!" Lucy called out as Kara turned her back to them.

"I'll see you around Lucy."

"We need to talk Kara!"

"No we really don't James." Kara yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. "I really don't need to hear you call me a coward again," She thought to herself.

"I have to get an interview with you for Ms. Grant. I promise it'll be strictly professional."

Kara stopped and turned around. "Ms. Grant can have her interview." James smiled but before he got too excited Kara added more to her answer. "But she'll have to do it herself."

[One hour later]

"So let me get this straight," Sam started as she walked around Kara who was sitting at her kitchen table. "You told James, that the Cat Grant herself had to do your interview or there wouldn't be one?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Do I have to be there?"

"Well she did want an interview from you too. So I you wanna kill two birds with one stone?"

Sam shrugged as she grabbed beer from the fridge and walked towards the couch. As Kara got up to join her she felt her back pocket vibrate. Taking out her phone she saw it was Alex. "Hey Alex are you sure you and Lucy are alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Listen I need you to come to the DEO. We figured out who planted those bombs."

"I'm on my way." Kara began to leave her apartment when she remembered to ask. "Wait is Lucy there?"

"Yes baby sis she's here so wear the shirt."

"Ugh fine." Hanging up Kara turned to Sam. "I gotta…"

Sam raised her beer into the air, "Save the world, get the girl, be awesome. Yeah yeah just go I'll be here when you get back."

Kara grabbed the shirt with the house of El on it and turned around with a confused look. "What girl?"

"Oh come on Kara. I see how you look at the major." Sam got up off the couch and approached her best friend.

Kara shook her head. "No there's nothing there Sam. I just I admire her. Plus she may like Kara Danvers but she won't when she knows Kara Zor-El." Sighing Kara took off her shirt to change out with Alex's gag gift. Sam leaned against the wall and took a sip of her beer. "You didn't see the way she treated me the first time we met when I was _Supergirl._ Plus James said Lucy dumped him because he was friends with superman."

Sam made a look of disgust. "Major Lane used to date James! That's just wrong. But Kara I'm sure that the reason she left him had more to do with James than Superman."

"She doesn't like aliens Sam and I'm an alien! Which is why I don't date because people just want a normal life. And I will never be normal no matter how hard I try."

Before Sam could say anything, Kara had finished changing and was out the window. Once she was high enough Kara broke the sound barrier and was at the DEO headquarters in no time at all. Slowing down, Kara entered the same way she had last time with Alex and only stopped once she saw her sister. "Alex."

Alex turned around and walked over to her giving her a brief hug. "So Vartox is the Fort Rozz escapee that is responsible for bombing the plane. We have what little we can get from his file but it doesn't say much." Grabbing Kara's arm she dragged her back towards the large monitors. "Vasquez can you pull up Vartox?"

"Right away ma'am."

As the image of the alien appeared Kara heard as more people came into the room. Two of which she recognized being Henshaw and Lucy. Ignoring their presence Kara focused on the image before speaking. "He's a Valeronian. There planet was destroyed long before Krypton." Kara looked to Alex unsure of how dangerous this man is. "Valeron didn't have a red sun so I'm unsure if Vartox has gained any powers here on Earth. I would advise extreme caution when confronting him."

"Anything else you can tell us Supergirl?" Henshaw asked making his presence known to the rest of the agents in the room.

Kara frowned and shrugged. "The only thing I can tell you is what my mother had let slip during his sentencing. She had mentioned he was well trained fighter and hard to take down. Other than that there really isn't much else I can tell you."

Just as Alex was about to ask something else a high-pitched noise began to sound hitting Kara like a train. Looking around Kara realized only she could hear it and then she knew why. "I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this than you are not born of this earth."

"Supergirl are you okay?" Henshaw asked as Kara reached for her ears.

"Vartox is communicating at 50,000 hertz." Kara winced as the message continued.

"Painful isn't it. The humans of National City will suffer ten times as much pain if you don't fix it. Meet me at the National City power plant."

Kara leaned against the railing grabbing hold of it for support as the pain grew. Alex rushed towards her and placed her hand on her neck. Kara grabbed onto her hand and squeezed gently but hard enough to convey she was in pain.

"How many innocent people are going to die until you prove you are not a coward." The hand Kara had placed on the railing crushed the metal within her fist. "Son of Jor-El."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what you're saying is that Vartox is trying to communicate with Superman and get him to come to National City." Director Henshaw asked while pacing in front of the monitors.

"It's the coat of arms Superman wears." Alex suddenly said from her spot in front of Kara.

"Our family crest," Kara asked as she touched the symbol on her chest.

"You mentioned something about your mother having something to do with his case? Am I right in assuming she was some sort of lawyer on Krypton?" Lucy asked as she took a small step towards the still slightly dazed girl.

"Uh not exactly. She was a judicator which is more like a judge then a lawyer. Why?"

"This is personal for Vartox. Since you aren't a public figure he doesn't know you exist but since Superman is he's going after what he thinks is the last of your family." Alex looked at Kara as Lucy finished explaining what she thought to be the motive behind Vartox's message.

"Even so Kal-El isn't really who Vartox wants. I mean Kal-El doesn't even remember my mother he was too young. The person who he would truly want…would be me." Alex began to protest knowing Kara would do something reckless. "We don't even know if Vartox broadcasted far enough for Kal-El to even hear it."

"Sir…ma'ams, there is a high speeding object coming into National City at mach four. Its trajectory seems to be the power plant." Vasquez was quick to announce as she scanned the area for alien activity.

Lucy looked to Alex before running off barking orders to get a squad ready to head out.

Kara shook her head, "I need to go help him."

"No absolutely not!" Alex stated. "Think about all the Fort Rozz escapees and how many of them your mother sent there. If you go out there with that symbol on your chest, then they'll know you're alive. And that will put a target on your back!"

"I can't just sit on the sidelines on this one Alex. This is my responsibility."

"No its not it's Alura's!"

"Kal-El is my responsibility Alex and he is flying into this blindly!"

"Agent Danvers we're ready to move out." Lucy stated from the other side of the room gaining the attention of both Danvers sisters.

Alex nodded in understanding before turning to face her sister again. "I'm serious Supergirl stay out of this." Unfortunately, Alex should have seen it coming but just as she turned her back to Kara she felt a gust of wind. Turning her head back around she saw that Kara was gone. "Shit."

[National City's power plant]

Hovering above the power plant Clark tried scanning for the man who had called him out here. Only to find out that his x-ray vision had failed him due to the objects made from lead. "Clever coming to a place that is lined with lead. However, I can still hear your heartbeat." He vanished from sight in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind a man hiding behind a large container.

"It is an honor to fight you son of Jor-El. I only wish it was Alura I could have the chance to kill. But I guess you'll do just as well."

"How is it you know my father?"

Vartox chuckled, "Though I was only on Krypton for a brief amount of time I did manage to break into a facility where your father Jor-El and his brother Zor-El worked." Taking several steps to the right Vartox began to slowly circle Clark. "At this facility they did many terrifying and magnificent things. One of them being this." With a burst of speed Vartox had charged at Clark while unsheathing a weapon he had strapped to his back. A weapon Clark had not even looked for while Vartox spoke of his time on Krypton. This mistake caused Vartox to have a brief window of opportunity in which he managed to wound Clark when the axe he wielded made contact with Clark's torso.

Clark screamed in agony as he clutched his chest. Quickly he managed to dodge another swing but seeing as his wound was not closing Clark figured something was wrong. Vartox swung again and this time Clarke managed to side step the swing which gave him an opening to punch the side of Vartox's face. As he flew from the impact he lost grip of his axe. Keeping his eyes trained on Vartox, Clark heard as someone approached rapidly from behind. The person flew past him and turned allowing Clark to see that it was Kara.

Kara's eyes widened briefly before she calmed herself to examine the problem. "A piece of metal is lodged in your fifth rib."

"Kara get out of here. I can handle this."

"Says the Kryptonian with a gaping hole in his chest," Kara scuffed.

"Well isn't this my lucky day. I had no idea both children of the house of El were alive. Now I can finally pay Alura back for all those years in Fort Rozz."

"I'm sure my mother had her reasons for sentencing you to Fort Rozz."

"Years of my life were stolen from me in that hell hole!"

Clark stood up, "Regardless of your time in Fort Rozz your time here on earth hasn't been tainted yet. If you surrender…"

"Actually that's not entirely true." Clark looked at Kara puzzled. Seeing Clark's expression Kara elaborated, "Well um he sort of blew up a plane a few days ago. He ended up killing thirty people while he was trying to kill DEO agents."

Clark tilted his head, "Well in that case." Clark looked at Kara who brought both her hands together creating a loud cracking sound. The force of wind that expelled from her hands was so great it knocked Vartox back twenty feet.

Not allowing him a chance to breath Clark sped towards him and kicked him on his right side. He was takin by surprise when Vartox managed to stop his kick and use his own momentum against him. As Clark's leg was released and he flew into the air, Kara sped into Vartox flying him through a roof of a building.

"Do you think you can defeat me daughter of Alura?" Vartox asked as he flipped them over and began to pummel Kara into the ground. With each punch, he sent her deeper into the ground. Feeling the heat behind her eyes Kara shot of a shot blast of heat vision which dazed Vartox. Then suddenly Kara felt as the weight of Vartox was lifted as Clark grabbed him by the back of his neck and flung him backwards.

Bending down Clark extended his hand out to Kara who rejected it and sped off to find Vartox. When she did he was just getting up after being thrown into a pile of metal pipes not far from where he dropped his axe. Kara got off two hits to his face before one of her hits landed him right beside his weapon. Rushing in Kara didn't realize what had happened until just before he swung. She had barely managed to get out of the way but still Vartox was able to graze her right arm. It wasn't deep but she was bleeding as she staggered back slightly. In her dazed state Vartox strapped his axe to his back before flinging her backwards into Clark as he approached them.

The force of Kara slamming into his chest cause Clark an enormous amount of pain as the shard from Vartox's axe sank further into his bone. As Kara got back up to go another round Vartox charged at her again. Yet before he could reach the two Kryptonians a large missile hit Vartox straight in the chest and exploded. As he recovered Vartox thought now was a great time to retreat as he leaped away from the military helicopter that was chasing him.

Just as Kara was about to pursue after the fleeing convict she felt several light pinches on her shoulder. Turning around Kara saw Lucy holding up a gun to her and Alex on the ground beside Clark. As she reached behind her Kara pulled out what appeared to be a dart. Once she focused on it which was difficult through her haze eye sight she realized it was a kryptonite dart. Looking back up to Lucy she asked her in dismay, "You shot me." After that everything got dark and the last thing Kara remembered was hitting the ground.

[Back at DEO Headquarters]

Shaking her head Kara sat up before even opening her eyes. "Alex," She called out as she picked up on the familiar heartbeat thumping in her eardrum.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Kara frowned and opened her eyes to see her sister standing before her fuming. "How's Clark?"

Glaring Alex began to answer only to shut her mouth as the man of steel walked into the room they were in. Looking at him Kara noticed there no longer was a large wound in his chest. "I'm fine Kara. Alex took out the metal shard and is analyzing it to see if they can get Vartox." He suddenly turned on Alex with a less then pleased look. "I however am here to question the use of Kryptonite on my cousin when she wasn't a danger to anyone."

"That wasn't Alex's fault. Unless she told Agent Lane to shoot me…several times."

The doors opened again and Lucy appeared with her hands on her hips. "You weren't even supposed to be there Supergirl. You and Superman got in the way of our job which was to capture Vartox. Instead you flew off as soon as you knew Superman was in the area."

"I am sorry that things didn't go as planned for you. But I wasn't about to let my cousin walk into a battle that wasn't even meant for him."

"I had it handled Supergirl!"

"Again says the man whose chest was sliced to the bone when I arrived!"

"We would have been better off working alone then with aliens Agent Danvers. Supergirl disobeyed a direct order and that cost us the mission. She would've caused more harm than good by following after Vartox so I took her out of the equation. "

"Supergirl shouldn't have been shot! Kryptonite should never be used so carelessly especially in front of an unknown entity."

"I don't have time for this." Kara began taking off all the wires attached to her body showing her life signs. "I don't work for you Agent Lane. I was merely brought in to help you understand different alien species. And I will not apologize for going to help my family." Alex tried to stop her but Kara pushed her back gently yet strong enough that she took two steps backward. "If you need me you know where to find me." Jumping off the metal slab she had been resting on Kara walked out of the room leaving the other three adults to argue.

[Next morning at Fire Station 15]

Kara walked into the Fire Station before the sun rose. Today she would have to do a twenty-four-hour shift without Sam and she thought she might get a little kick boxing done. Walking down the corridor she saw as the shift before her crew was leaving and nodded at them politely. Making a quick left she dropped her stuff off into her office and then headed straight for the back of the fire station where Kara kept a boxing bag.

Normally this wouldn't even cause her to sweat and she'd end up demolishing it. But thanks to her kryptonite bracelet Kara didn't have to worry about anything except her technique. As she pounded away at the weighted bag Kara couldn't help but replay how everything went yesterday with Vartox. As she thought over it Lucy actually stopped herself from exposing herself to the world. If she had followed Vartox people would have seen her on the bridge and the questions would have been endless. Sighing Kara stopped the punching bag from swinging and leaned her forehead against it.

"Good morning Cap. Its been awhile since we had a shift together."

Looking up Kara saw that it was Lieutenant Carson Matthews of fire engine 28. Kara took a step back from the heavy weight bag and smiled at the freshly promoted lieutenant who used to serve under Sam. "Well if it isn't Lieutenant Matthews. What brings you out to my outdoor office?"

"Just thought I'd stop by before my Captain makes me do inventory."

Kara nodded in understanding. Carson was all about the action and less about the preparation. It was one of the many lessons Sam had to give the younger woman before suggesting her promotion to the chief. "You know as well as I do Carson that it's better to be prepared then to need something you don't have on a call." Carson nodded in understanding. "How's the promotion going besides having to do boring inventory?"

"It's a lot of responsibility. I didn't realize how much until my first call out with my team and the captain had me run point." Kara nodded, understanding completely the heavy weight that was set upon Carson's shoulders. "I was a mess. I didn't know who to put where or what was needed. Finally, one of my guys suggested something and I had no choice but to go along with it. I was so embarrassed."

"You know your stuff Carson. You just have to have a little more faith in yourself during those moments. But also remember to trust you team. They've all been doing this for as many years as you have if not more." Kara paused as she thought on her words realizing Alex had been the one she had needed to trust with Vartox. Kara had been the inexperienced one in that situation regardless of her powers. "Never be embarrassed to ask for help Carson. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call."

After excusing herself Kara walked back swiftly to her office before entering and shutting the door. Quickly she glanced at the clock which said it was now seven o'clock in the morning. Grabbing her phone Kara hit speed dial and hoped her sister was already awake. After the fifth ring Kara desperately wished it would go to voicemail and she didn't wake her sister. Just when she thought she was clear of her sister's wrath the line picked up and an angry, "What is it, " was asked.

"I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Kara?" She could hear her sister's confusion as she began to wake up. "Kara do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's seven am but I knew if I didn't call now I would probably forget. So I called and you answered and so I'm sorry." Kara rambled as she played with the little picture frame on top of her desk that was of her, Alex, and Sam.

"I don't understand. What are you apologizing for?"

"The whole Vartox thing. I just…I lost my mind or something when I thought about Clark getting hurt that I didn't really think about the consequences or the fact that going after aliens is your job not mine. And and Lucy was right to have shot me. I'm just I'm sorry."

There was a long pause where nothing was said and Kara started to worry that her sister was more upset then she had originally thought. But finally she heard a soft sigh. "Kara you can't do that ok. Henshaw was so pissed that you went rogue I thought his head would explode." Kara kept silent knowing Alex wasn't finished. "I understand that protecting Clark was the job your parents had for you but you know he can handle himself. Rushing off like that only put you in danger and lost us our guy."

"I know and I'm truly sorry for having made your job harder but I promise to stay out of it unless asked to do otherwise."

"Fire Station 15 Rescue Squad 2 and Ambulance 10 needed at Melrose and 52nd street."

"Gotta go," Kara hung up on Alex as she gathered her squad for the first call of the day.

[First Call]

Arriving at the scene, Kara quickly assessed the situation. From what she gathered from the drive up to the four-story building it was condemned and seemed to be in the process of collapsing. Stepping out of the truck, Kara was quickly approached by a young man who stated there were still people inside. At this Kara frowned, it was too risky to send her people in. Sighing Kara nodded at the man and turned to face her squad. "Alright guys the building is collapsing on itself and I don't know how much longer it will stand for. However, I've been told that there are still people inside so were going to have to search the building."

Kara could see they were a bit uneasy about doing this but she cut through it with a smile. "Lieutenant you're with me and were going to go in through the ladder search the top floor and the third. Everyone else search the bottom two floors. Be quick and do not take any unnecessary risks. Now move it we don't have much time."

The squad split up, one team going through the main doors while Kara along with Jacob took to climbing the ladder up to the top floor. Smashing in a window and removing the glass from the frame Kara and Jacob landed on the fourth floor. Scanning the area Kara quickly saw that there were three people trapped in a room to the back of the building by a piece of ceiling that had fallen. Walking through the long corridor in that general direction Kara shouted, "Fire department call out."

"Over here! We're trapped!"

When they came into view Kara could see that one of them was pinned underneath the piece of ceiling that had collapsed within the room they were in. The ceiling was blocking off the only exit and the others were trapped behind it unable to get out without hurting the man trapped underneath the rubble. "Jacob help me lift this." Jacob looked at her but nodded. "Alright guys get to the back of the room so we can get this off him and get you out." Kara grabbed hold of one end of the concrete ceiling and Jacob grabbed the other. "Ready?"

"Captain bottom floor is cleared! Moving on to the second floor."

"Alright Mike don't take too long the fourth floor isn't stable. Jacob and I will be there in a little bit." Mike signaled back that he understood and Kara looked back to Jacob answered her earlier question.

"Yeah I got it."

"Alright lift." Kara made sure to lift so that Jacob would hardly have to and then they both deposited the ceiling beside the man who was now free to move. His left arm however had been crushed underneath the weight of the concrete. By the looks of it Kara had to get him out to the ambulance quickly from the amount of blood he was losing. "Alright guys lets go. Jacob lead these guys out. I'll take him." Kara heard as the building's structural columns groaned getting ready to give. "Hurry we don't have time left."

As Jacob left Kara quickly ripped a piece of her undershirt to try and cut off the blood flow and stop the man from bleeding out. Once that was done she grabbed the man and gently placed him in a fireman hold before she descended the stairs. Grabbing hold of her walkie she contacted Mike," Get your team out now." Just as Kara reached the landing to the last flight of stairs which lead to the second floor the building groaned and the stairs began to crumble. "Shoot." Checking to see that the man she was carrying was in too much pain to think about what was happening Kara leapt onto the landing and continued to make her way down.

Jacob's group had just made it to the ground level when the columns gave out on the floor above them causing the ceiling to start falling in random spots. Using her perfect eye sight Kara saw that all of Mike's group had gotten outside with no injuries and all she had to worry about was Jacob. "Run," Kara shouted as came up the rear jogging with the man on her back. Doing as they were told the group sprinted towards the exit. The two they had saved made it out first with Jacob eight feet behind when Kara heard the last of the structure groan as it gave. Using a burst of speed Kara pushed Jacob the last eight feet out the building and away from a large slab of concrete that had nearly crushed him on his way out.

Jacob got up and brushed away as the glass began to fall from the exploding windows. When he and Kara got to a safe distance Jacob brushed himself off. "Thanks for the shove. That was a close call."

Kara handed the injured man off to the ambulance crew and nodded. "Too close. What a way to start a morning."

[Back at Fire Station 15]

Two calls later had Kara lying face down on her cot within the darkened room of her quiet office. She had just drifted off into a light slumber when someone burst through her door. "I brought you sustenance!" Groaning Kara tilted her head to the side to just barely make out Sam who was standing beside her holding two boxes of pizza and a bag of what smelled like potstickers. "And not a moment too soon you look beat. Oh, and I had to bring this one along. Apparently, she got Alex to tell her where I lived and she insisted on seeing you."

It was in that very moment as Kara had begun to lift herself off of her cot that she noticed Lucy standing behind Sam, casually leaning in the doorway. Her eyes widened and the hand she had been using to lift herself up gave out causing her to roll off her cot and onto the floor. Cheeks burning from embarrassment Kara quickly popped up and dusted herself off. "I um, "Kara coughed and began again, "So what brings you to my station Ms. Lane."

Sam looked at Kara with a look that said, "Really its Ms. Lane now?"

Ignoring her friend Kara took one of the pizza boxes and sat in her desk chair. While she waited for Lucy to talk, Kara took out a large slice of cheese pizza and began to eat. "Its just Lucy, Kara. Ms. Lane makes me feel old. And…I wanted to see how you were doing." Kara stopped mid chew and made eye contact with Lucy. "I mean you took the brunt of that car crash yesterday and I know Alex and I are sore from it." Kara kept staring at Lucy who then continued to talk as it was clear Kara was going to keep silent. "Not only that but you also must have strained yourself in rescuing those people. I mean you did three trips without any diving gear."

"I told you I was fine. I'm also sure that Alex and Sam insisted on me being fine as well." Sam nodded as she dove into the container of potstickers with gusto. "If I wasn't fine in anyway due to the accident then I wouldn't be working." Kara stated as she also went for the potstickers.

Lucy nodded, "Your right I'm sorry I just…the damage to the car was so great it's a miracle we're all alright." Sam and Kara nodded in agreement knowing that the only reason they were fine was because Kara had taken the hit and deflected the vehicle from them.

It was quiet for a while as they ate but all good things must come to an end. For as soon as Sam had finished her food she turned to Lucy with a smirk. "So you and Olsen huh?"

Kara who had been drinking water began to cough as Lucy looked at Sam with surprise. Lucy then turned her eyes to Kara who looked down and continued eating her food. "Kara told you about that?"

"Not in so many words." Sam leaned back in her chair keeping an eye on Kara through her peripheral vision. "So how did miss west point end up with the photographer known for taking photos of a man in tights?" Kara had to hold a hand to her mouth as she began to laugh at Sam's cruel joke.

Lucy shrugged, "At first when we started dating I thought James was just doing his job. Then I found out he had an alien as a best friend. I mean its not entirely normal to have an alien as a best friend, right?"

"You didn't find it weird that he's the only photographer who could get a decent picture of the man of steel?" Sam asked as she grabbed another sliced of pizza. "But I mean I think having an alien bestie would be pretty awesome." Sam couldn't help but smile slyly at Kara when Lucy wasn't looking. Kara simply rolled her eyes at her best friend and tried to hid her smile as she took a bit out of her slice of pizza.

"How do you guys know James?" Lucy asked ignoring Sam's question completely.

Sam just looked at Kara and raised her eyebrow in question. It was as if she were asking," How do you wanna answer that one." Kara didn't really want to lie to Lucy. Especially since the truth tended to find its way out. No the truth was going to have to do seeing as Lucy was now going to be part of their lives for the foreseeable future.

"How much has Alex told you about me exactly?"

"Just that you two are sisters and have lived in National City for the last few years since you became a firefighter. Oh, god did you date James too? Please tell me you didn't otherwise this will be extremely weird."

Sam started laughing as Kara back tracked. "No no no that's not what…" Kara looked to Sam for help who finally got control of her laughter.

"Easy there Major. Nothing like that ever happened."

"Right, I never dated James! But the reason I was asking was because I was adopted." Lucy looked at Kara and then Sam but remained quiet until she was sure Kara had finished. "And James knows my only living relative. But um James and I haven't spoken or seen each other for over a year."

"If you don't mind me asking why haven't you two talked?"

Kara looked away from Lucy. "Um he thinks I should be doing more with my life. That I um I'm not living up to my full potential."

"What right does he have…"

"Fire Station 15 Engine 28, Rescue Squad 2, and Ambulance 10. Urgent rescue on Mill Road and Evergreen Drive."

Kara popped up and ran out the door before Lucy could finish what she had been saying. "Come on move it people! I want to go in ten seconds!" She shouted as she ran towards the truck. Grabbing her gear Kara quickly changed and x-rayed the truck to check that she had everything in order before her team had arrived. Behind her team she could see Carson leading hers while her Captain picked up the stragglers who had been napping.

Sam and Lucy had made their way into the garage watching as Jacob shouted to Kara that they were good to go. "Alright let's move out."

Hopping into the truck Kara looked to Sam who then cupped her hands over her mouth. "Don't do anything stupid Danvers!" At that Kara smirked and Jacob drove the truck out of the fire station.

Blaring the sirens, they had driven quickly leading the other two vehicles to their destination. They were just two blocks away and already they could make out the smoke. It was thick and almost black in color as it swirled into the sky above the city. As they came to a stop in front of the four-story building Kara sighed see that the building next door was starting to catch fire as well.

"Alright we are splitting into teams. Jacob, I want you and Mike in that other building. Evacuate whoever is inside before that fire spreads too far. Justin, you and I are going into this building and seeing if we can get anyone out." The boys nodded as Carson jogged over to her carrying a hose line.

"Cap I'll be goin in with you and keeping that fire off you. Logan is going with Jacob to do the same. The rest of my people are going to vent the roof and start putting the fire out."

"Understood Lieutenant. Let's go guys." With that Kara had put on her oxygen tank and mask, before rushing into the building. She heard Justin and Carson come in behind her as she found the staircase. "Justin you and Carson take the first and second floors. I'm going to check the upper floors."

"Understood."

As she climbed Kara listened for foreign heartbeats. The smoke was so thick Kara had to resort to her other senses as she felt her way up the staircase. "Fire Department call out!" Once she had canceled out the sound of everything going on outside and ignored Carson, as well as Jacobs familiar beats, Kara heard two new heartbeats. Using her super speed Kara got to the nearest heartbeat and froze when she was barely able to make out a young boy being clutched by a teenager. What made her freeze was the fact that the second heartbeat she had heard was not coming from the older boy. Ignoring procedure Kara took off her mask and began cpr on the teenager.

He must have passed out from the lack of air and his heart gave out. Kara kept her ear trained on the younger boy as she administered cpr on the teenager making sure they were strong steady beats. She wouldn't compromise one to save the other but she had to try to get the teen's heart working again. After her fifth breath into the boy's lungs and a final compression upon his chest did he begin to breathe again. As his heart pounded into her hand Kara quickly placed her mask upon his face before picking both boys up into her arms. The teenager Kara placed into a Fireman hold while the small boy was cradled in her right arm close to her chest.

Descending the staircase Kara ran into Justin who was carrying an older man out of the building. When they got outside they quickly handed their survivors to Roman and Zinda who immediately replaced Kara's mask with their own. Placing it back onto her face, Kara ran back into the burning building along with Justin who continued his search of the second floor while Kara ran to the fourth.

Reaching the fourth-floor Kara took off her mask when the roaring fire became too thick. Inhaling a large amount of air Kara exhaled deeply and allowed a gap to be made as her breath froze the air. Walking through the corridor Kara saw upon the floor, as the fire slowly encroached upon her, a woman in her late thirties. Seeing the woman's arm was in danger of being burned Kara threw off her jacket and wrapped her in it before lifting her into her arms. Placing her mask over the woman Kara began to make her way down the stairs. "Captain all clear down here."

"I'm going out with the last person." Kara replied to Justin. "Carson how's that roof venting going?" Kara asked as she heard the stairs giving way as she reached the third floor. It was getting hotter and Kara feared it was reaching its flashpoint.

"Cap It's Carson my team's having trouble getting into the roof but they've almost got it."

Kara looked back at the staircase behind her and saw that the fire had closed the gap she had made and was making its way towards her fast. Kara lifted her long sleeve and turned her bracelet to level three before she responded to Carson. "I don't have time to wait. It's getting too hot. Carson get out of building." Knowing Carson would listen without arguing Kara made her way down the staircase and leapt out of the second story window as the fire flashed causing an explosion. As she fell through the air Kara rolled so that she would get the full impact of the ground against her back.

"Kara," She heard several people shout as she flew out of the window. After she had landed Kara rolled over shielding the woman's body from the debris showering down on them from the explosion. After several moments Kara heard as the ambulance crew run over to them.

"Cap hold on?" Suddenly Kara felt high pressurized cold water hit her back side. She hadn't realized that when she was escaping the house she had caught fire. When the pressure left, Kara was left drenched from head to toe and her long-sleeved fireman t-shirt was burnt all the way to her skin in several spots.

Standing up Kara winced as she tried to straighten up. "Nothin some rest won't fix up. How's the lady doing? Is she okay?"

Carson looked over to Zinda who nodded. "She'll be okay Cap. You want Roman to take a look at you?" Kara shook her head and Carson knew to leave well enough alone when it came to Kara. So instead of insisting she get looked at by a paramedic she simple asked if she should call Alex.

"No I'm sure she'll be on her way to the station without me calling. You just focus on getting that fire out." Carson nodded before running back over to her team who were now successfully putting out the fire after having gotten the roof open. Wincing Kara slightly limped her way over to the truck and waited for her squad to be ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After returning to the fire station, Kara limped back to her office where she took off her seared shirt. As she was standing in only her sports bra and cargo pants the door to her office once again opened without warning. Turning around with a clean long sleeved shirt in hand Kara was surprised to see Alex standing there looking worried when she caught sight of Kara. "What on earth did you do this time?" Alex walked towards Kara as she looked her over noticing a large bruise on her side beginning to form and a gash on running across her forehead. Without even asking permission Alex invaded Kara's personal space while she grabbed for her wrist. "Kara this is to use for training or when you are overwhelmed by your powers. Please do not use it while on the job for some crazy heroic stunt." Saying that Alex flicked off the bracelet and watched as Kara's wounds began to heal leaving small traces of dried blood in their wake.

"I had no other choice Alex. If I had jumped out that window and come out with my shirt on fire but no wounds people would have gotten suspicious. It's bad enough even with the bracelet I was hardly injured."

"Hold the phone. You jumped out a window and what the hell happened to your gear?"

"I wrapped the girl I was saving in my gear because she was getting burnt by the fire. It was burning too hot by the time I got to her and I had to jump out the second story window."

"Did the girl make it?" When Kara nodded, Alex sighed and sat down on the edge of Kara's desk as she ran a hand through her short brunette hair before setting her eyes on Kara once more. "At least it wasn't for nothing. What else happened on the call?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Kara shrugged thinking it was one of her squad members. "Come in."

As the door swung open Kara looked towards Alex and resumed their conversation. "Carson's team had trouble venting the roof and getting the fire under control. Before we had gotten there the fire had already jumped into the building next door so I had to split up the crew to cover more ground."

There was a gasp that made Kara turn. "God Kara what happened to you?"

"You did something stupid, didn't you?"

Sam and Lucy were both standing there in Kara's doorway looking both concerned and amused. Kara was having trouble finding words as she caught sight of her Lucy's flushed and concerned face. Sam however was having a field day when she looked towards Lucy. Watching her, Sam almost laughed as she caught her checking out the sweaty, shirtless, and fire kissed Kara who of course was oblivious. Walking towards her best friend, Sam slapped Kara's stomach, "This is why I always yell at her to not do something stupid."

It was after the fact that Sam's hand had made contact with her skin that Kara realized she still hadn't put on her new shirt. Blushing profusely Kara turned her back to them and pulled the long sleeved t-shirt over her head. "Hey my stupid heroics saved three people's lives in that fire."

"Maybe so Kara but you're lucky you didn't get severely hurt jumping out that window. Or taking your fire gear off…in a fire!" Kara winced as Alex continued. "Oh wait how about the fact that you actually caught on fire?"

"You what!" Sam asked surprised at what she was hearing.

"Don't team up against me it isn't fair." Kara pouted and hung her head which made Lucy laugh because it was utterly adorable. Just then Kara's office phone rang, "Captain Danvers speaking."

"It has been brought to my attention that a certain Firefighter Captain proclaimed she would only do an interview for Catco if I myself would take the time out of my busy day and conduct it."

Kara blushed and bent her head. "I uh I meant no offense Ms. Grant." Kara looked at her sister and Sam wide eyed not knowing what exactly to do in this sort of situation. "I know you are an extremely busy woman. Honestly I would have done the interview with anyone you would have sent."

"But not Mr. Olsen. Why is that exactly?"

"Difference of opinion." Kara looked towards Lucy at the mention of James but kept an emotionless expression as she continued. "Ms. Grant I suppose with you calling you were going to ask for me to come in and do an interview with you?"

"Ask no I'm telling you. I've already spoken with your chief and know for a fact that you and Ms. Steele are off tomorrow. That being said you both have a ten fifteen appointment with me for tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

The line went dead and Kara looked up at the three people inside her office. "Well Sam it appears we have been summoned to Catco tomorrow."

"Is this because you basically told James to suck it?"

"That isn't even remotely close to what I said…but yes."

"Dynamic Duo for the win. Do you think she'll have us pose for pictures or something?"

Alex laughed as Kara looked at her terrified. "She'll probably make you guys take pictures so I'd wear your casual NCFD shirt with cargo pants or just jeans."

Kara stood up and gestured to her body. "So I should dress like this tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Alex, Kara, and Sam all looked at Lucy, immediately as she was the first to answer Kara's question. When she noticed all eyes on her Lucy straightened her back. "I just think it would be best if she stuck to her casual firefighter look."

"Actually you should wear your short sleeved shirt." Alex said and when Kara looked at her in question she lifted Kara's sleeve. "You have to show off your muscles." Kara's cheeks turned red and she pushed Alex away from her.

"Alex it's an interview. I can't just go around like like some jock showing off my arms." Sam couldn't contain her laughter anymore at this point and just let loose when Kara kept looking at all of them horrified. "I need to look professional. I mean this is Cat Grant _Queen_ of all media we are talking about."

"Kar your profession is saving lives and you'd technically be wearing your uniform. I think that's pretty professional unless you want to take your fire gear with you." Sam added once she got her laughter under control.

"Sam's right Kara. You'd technically be in your uniform and if she needs pictures of you then the uniform would be the way to go. That way people know what you do before reading the article." Lucy jumped in when she saw Kara about to protest.

"But guys Ms. Grant is like a fashion icon. If I looked like this what would she think?"

"Kar I'll be wearing it too. I'll even wear short sleeves and do a muscle shot with you if that's what it'll take."

Alex smirked, "You could even match up so she could mistake you both as twins."

Sam looked to Alex and then Kara like an excited little puppy, "Danvers this is happening!"

[Next Morning]

After several non-emergency calls one having Kara climbing to get a snake named fluffy out of a tree, the shift was finally over. As Kara left the station the sun had yet to come up and rather than go straight to her place she decided to head to Sam's. In the cover of the still darkened sky Kara flew over the silent streets of National City. It wasn't long before Kara was outside of Sam's apartment and stepping in through the open bedroom window.

The apartment was dark but Kara could see perfectly as she made her way towards the bed. Sam lay there snuggled into several pillows but opened her eyes the second the bed dipped as Kara sat down. "Kar?" Sam asked as she turned to look in her direction.

"Shhh go back to sleep."

"Mkay," Sam mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Kara smiled at her friend and settled down to get some sleep before they had to head over to Catco. As soon as she laid down Sam burrowed into her side seeking out the warmth that radiated off of Kara. Closing her eyes Kara reminded herself to set an alarm knowing they could only sleep until eight thirty if they wished to be on time.

The constant beeping grew louder and louder until finally Kara couldn't ignore it. Rolling over she smashed her hand down onto the clock and ended up destroying it in the process. Shocked from the sound Sam shot out of bed and fell onto the floor with a yelp. "Sam? You okay down there?"

"Geez Danvers you just gave me a heart attack and I ended up on the floor. How do you think my morning is going?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry I'll…I'm just going to go start coffee." With a burst of speed Kara was dressed and out of the bedroom before Sam could even get back up onto the bed. It was another ten minutes before Kara finally saw Sam emerge from the bedroom. When she sat at the bar top at the island Kara gently placed a steaming cup of joe in front of her as an apology for earlier.

Without a word Sam took the coffee and practically inhaled it before placing an empty cup back down. Her hazel eyes found Kara's who stood on the other side of the island staring at her apprehensively. "So how much time do we have before we go meet the Queen of all media?"

Kara's eyes flickered for a second and Sam assumed she was using her x-ray vision to check the time. Only once Kara had done that did she remember why she was so anxious with what Sam would say. "I didn't mean to break your clock."

"You're lucky we have today off so I have time to actually buy another one."

"I'll buy it! I mean I broke it with my freakish strength."

"Hey now you're not freakish. You are simply an alien." Sam joked before she stood up and walked around the island to stand beside her best friend. Embracing Kara, Sam tucked her so her head rested beneath Sam's chin. "I'm going to be with you during the whole thing Kar. You aren't going to be alone so there is no need to be nervous."

Kara nodded into Sam's chest and gently squeezed her. "I'm just scared I'll say something I shouldn't."

"If you get tongue tied or something I'll step in. I got you Kara."

Kara back out of Sam's arms and took in a deep breath. "Alright. Now how about some breakfast at Noonan's before we head to the interview."

"Now you're talking Danvers!"

[Catco]

"Excuse us."

Getting off the elevator the two firefighters were a stunning sight to behold and yet right off the bat Kara felt a body bounce off her. Apologizing profusely Kara looked down at the man who had dropped his folders and bent down to help him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…whoops."

Sam bent down with Kara to help pick up the folders while also checking that the man was alright, seeing as he just ran into a solid wall of steel disguised as a woman. "Sorry about Danvers here. She's really clumsy."

The man stood up brushing off his sweater, "No it's okay. Um my name is Winn…Schott Jr and you are?" He looked at them both as they continued to walk further into Catco before stopping in the middle of the office.

Sam extended her hand first, "Captain Sam Steele of the NCFD Marine Response Unit." Winn shook it and then turned to Kara who was distracted by the sound of crying as a young woman ran out of the large office across from them.

Winn winced, "Guess Ms. Grant didn't like the new assistant."

Kara shook her head and then noticed Winn's outstretched hand. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I'm Captain Kara Danvers of the NCFD Technical Response Team and Rescue Squad." Kara didn't realize until too late she used a little too much force when grabbing Winn's hand.

"Oh uh wow…that's uh quite a firm hand shake you got there."

"I um I work out a lot. Yeah know cause I'm a firefighter and all. So um do we just walk in to see Ms. Grant, since uh she doesn't have an assistant?"

"I uh I'll go get our Art Director. He's usually good at handling these sort of things." Winn was about to leave to go get him when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. Turning he saw it was Sam who had stopped his movement.

"It's ok Winn no escort needed. She is after all expecting us." Kara looked to her as they began to move away from the man towards the office where the girl had run out of earlier. "Did you already forget who the new Art Director at Catco is?"

Kara's mouth formed an o shape as she finally recalled James saying he was the art director. "Yeah I forgot."

As they stepped into the office Sam cleared her throat which unsurprisingly didn't cause Ms. Grant to look up. "I believe we are here exactly at ten fifteen as per your requested Ms. Grant."

"Oh it's you. I mean who are you?" Ms. Grant said in a sarcastic voice as she rose from behind her desk. She walked around it in a slow manner before pausing right in front leaning against it as she took in the sight of the two people standing before her.

"Well I'm Captain Steele and you've already met and spoken to Captain Danvers."

"Yes. Now the both of you have been doing what other people are calling amazing feats in just this past week alone. With the both of you on the news the people want to know more about you. Before we begin do either of you mind if I record our conversation?" Both of them shook their heads in unison after looking towards one another for confirmation. Cat paused at this examining both of them, taking in the facial features and hair coloring. Taking out her phone Cat began to record, "Are you related in anyway?"

Kara and Sam looked at one another. Kara could see the smirk already on Sam's face before she turned back to Ms. Grant. "No ma'am just really good friends."

"Where are you from?"

"Well I grew up in Midvale." Kara started before looking at Sam to continue.

"And I grew up in Gotham."

"So we have the innocent farm girl who wanted to live in a big city and the rebellious kid from the wrong side of the tracks. How _very_ cliché." Cat frowned slightly as she grabbed a glass of water up from her desk. "Now with those types of backgrounds why did you chose National City and why firefighting?"

"Well I am an orphan and once I was phased out of the system I hitchhiked my way across the country until I finally got here. I was actually on my way to catch a ferry boat when I saw that the fire department was looking for volunteers. So, on a whim I signed up and soon I became an EMT which is required before being allowed to enter the fire academy to become a firefighter." Sam looked at Kara who had sat down on the sofa in the office. "I was twelve when one of the orphanages I was in caught on fire and not everyone got out." Sam shrugged her shoulders and Kara took hold of her hand rubbing circles into it with her thumb. "I got six kids out with me but I knew I could've gotten to more. By the time the firefighters actually got there…too many lives where already lost."

That hadn't been what Cat Grant expected a twenty-eight year old to say. It obviously affected her some as Kara watched Ms. Grant sink further into her desk and grab hold of a glass tumbler filled with M&Ms. "Um yes well…how about you Kira?"

Sam looked at Ms. Grant as if she couldn't believe she called Kara by the wrong name. Kara just kind of rolled with it "I actually had a fear of fire when I was younger." Kara paused as her mind took her back to how that fear came about.

In her mind's eye Kara could clearly see Alura as she knelt beside her while Zor-El made final preparations for the launch. "The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way and we will be with you in your dreams. You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin Kal-El. Because of the Earth's yellow sun you'll have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things."

Kara looked up at her mother trying to be strong. "I won't fail Kal-El or you."

Seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes, Alura grabbed hold of her head and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "I love you Kara." It was at that moment the surface erupted and the ground shook. At the end of the run Kara could see a blazing inferno. It was a mixture of lava shooting out from the surface and buildings catching on fire. Alura began to push Kara towards the ship realizing their time was up. "You must go now!" Turning back Kara stole one last hug before her mother once again pleaded, "Go!"

As Kara's ship launched into the sky, all she could see was red, orange, and yellow as more explosions went off just barely missing her pod as it flew higher.

Shaking off the memory Kara realized she had been silent too long. Sam looked at Kara puzzled having not heard this part of the story over the years. She knew that Kara's ship flew off because Krypton was dying but by the time Sam had met Kara her fear had never come to light. Meaning Alex must have worked with her over the years to make sure she wouldn't be afraid. Especially if Alex knew in advanced that Kara wanted to be a firefighter.

As if seeing the gears in Sam's head turn Kara glanced at her shaking her head slightly as if to say she'd tell her later, "I lost my parents to an explosion when I was thirteen. I was then adopted by the Danvers and with the help of my adoptive sister Alex I've learned to face my fear. I started small and by the time I was eighteen I started volunteering at the local fire station in Midvale. I had already trained as an EMT at nineteen and was about to start at the academy when my sister asked me to come live with her in National City. Now here we are what is it nine years later?"

"Nine amazing years of the Dynamic Duo's reign."

Ms. Grant stared unblinkingly at Sam. "Uh-huh so being two young women how was it you could move up in rank so quickly. I'm sure there were many who opposed the idea of having women in charge. I know at the Daily Planet I had issues with white male idiocy."

Kara laughed, "We worked very hard for our titles Ms. Grant. And I mean yeah that didn't sit well with others. As a female firefighter, it was hard. Not because of the physical aspect but because of the men who think a fire station is no place for a woman. Especially in the academy when we were first starting out."

Sam grimaced as she remembered the good ole days of fire academy. "One of our fellow classmates at the fire academy turned my oxygen off while we were in a real fire scenario."

"Oh well that's mildly interesting. What happened," Cat was intrigued and leaned forward slightly.

Sam elaborated, "So in a fire scenario at the academy they are trying to teach you the proper way to do things with different types of equipment. So, in the one we were learning that day they basically have you running into a controlled fire with a hose getting you accustomed to how its going to be on the job." Sam looked to Kara, "I was at the front when suddenly I was choking in my mask. All I wanted to do was take it off but I couldn't because of the smoke." Sam pointed at Kara, "This one got to me before I actually did take my mask off."

Kara shrugged, "I heard her coughing in her mask and managed to get to her by shoving the guy out of the way to turn her oxygen back on."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"Yeah sure at the academy but Kara and I left top of our class so it didn't matter."

"How about the fire station? Were they all team players?"

"Not at first but I mean we were fresh from the academy we still hadn't proven ourselves."

Kara laughed, "It wasn't until what our twelve call we earned their respect?" Sam nodded. "And it was only because we disobeyed direct orders to go rescue our lieutenant who was trapped after the stair gave way."

"That was a close call too because the fire was burning so hot it could have turned really bad if we hadn't gotten out in time. It was worth it though. Because we went back three kids still have their father."

"Let's talk something more recent. Everyone is calling you two the heroes of not only the plane crash in which you both managed to save people without any complications. But also on your day off as you plunged into freezing waters to save a family whose car was sinking."

Sam leaned into Kara, "We would have gotten to them a lot quicker if that drunk driver hadn't smashed into my car. I was still a little disoriented when I got out but Kara was already in full blown firefighter mode."

"I just had a quicker recovery then you Sam. Diving in after the car didn't require much thought even though one of our friends was adamant on getting us to let the proper authorities handle it." Kara gave Ms. Grant a pleading look, "I'm not sure how someone could ask me that. To sit and watch as the car sank when I knew I could get them out."

Sam sighed, "If we had waited like our friend had wanted and let the firefighters on duty rescue the family it would have been too late. So, Kara and I dove in. Oh by the way Ms. Grant by any chance do you know what happened to that family?"

"Everyone is fine. The father is still in the hospital due to some minor complications but he's expected to recover." Kara gave Ms. Grant a great big Danvers smile which she returned with a small upturn at the corner of her lips.

[A Moments Later]

Ms. Grant had gotten an exclusive look into the girls past and present lives that no one else outside family knew of. She would have gotten to ask more questions regarding Kara and Sam's heroics on and off the clock but it just so happened Alex had called requesting Kara's presence. Hanging up her phone Kara looked up at the Queen of all media with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Ms. Grant it appears that I'll have to cut this interview short."

"Well that is disappointing news Kira but I'm sure this won't be the last time I will see the both of you."

"It was a pleasure Ms. Grant."

"I'm sure."

Sam and Kara looked at each other before turning to leave the office of the one and only Cat Grant. As they headed to the elevator Kara looked to Sam, "So Alex sounded stressed out."

Sam couldn't help but smile, "Food truck time!"

Kara laughed, "Chicago here we come."

Thirty minutes later Kara was slowing down her flight speed until she was just hovering through the long corridors of the DEO. As she entered the main space Kara landed softly before walking up the steps right beside her sister. "Hey I know you forget to eat when you're stressed. So Sam and I stopped by that food truck you like."

Alex looked at the brown paper bag before looking back up at Kara with hope in her eyes. "The one in Chicago?" When Kara nodded Alex immediately dove straight into the bag. "You are my favorite person."

Kara smiled, "I know."

"Is supergirl's day job as a delivery girl, and should I be offended that I didn't get anything?"

Kara spun around at Lucy's voice but Alex was the one who spoke before she could. "Supergirl just knows I don't tend to remember to eat when I'm stressed." Lucy just lifted her eyebrow about to reply to Alex when Kara held out a second bag she had been hiding while looking at Alex.

When Alex tilted her head, Kara shrugged, "The fastest way to be accepted by people is through their stomach." Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the brown bag full of suspicion before taking it and walking off to talk to Vasquez.

Once Lucy had left with the food, Alex whispered so only Kara could hear. "We should tell her before she figures it out on her own."

Kara looked at Alex like she was crazy. "Oh no no no no. Alex you cannot be serious. She's been in our lives for less than a week! Sam only found out when I had to lift a steel beam to save her life on an oil rig that was about to explode! And even that had been after a year of knowing her!"

"Kar, I live and work with her. You know her personally and professionally as two separate people. I mean with Sam only you worked with her and you guys didn't share an apartment!" Alex sighed as she stepped closer to her sister. "You know I wouldn't even think about it unless I thought there was anyway of her finding out on her own. She's a Lane, Kara. Look how bad it was when Lois first found out who Clark was."

Kara had begun to think over what Alex had said but was interrupted by Vasquez. "Ma'ams sorry to interrupt but apparently, Superman has located Vartox. Or at least I think its Superman who's flying at mach 3 towards a remote desert path." Vasquez pulled up an image of a map of the surrounding area with two beacons flashing in specific areas. "With the fragment we were able to pull from superman the other day I managed to located Vartox's weapon which just so happens to be where the object is traveling at such a high velocity. Anyway, we have no way to communicate what you discovered earlier Agent Danvers. Unless of course Supergirl you can communicate with him?"

Immediately Kara reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone which she used to call her cousin. Lucy began to laugh as Kara walked away with her phone to her ear. "I thought maybe they had a telepathic connection or something."

"Kal we have some information that I think will be extremely helpful if you're going up against Vartox again."

An hour later, Superman arrived along with Alex and Lucy with a sour look on his face. Kara flashed over to all of them in a blink of an eye ready to question how the mission went. "He killed himself before we could get to him."

Kara's eye went wide. "What." She was so shocked she didn't even realize Alex had grabbed her shoulder until her sister's face was directly in front of her.

"He used a piece of his axe."

"But…but why would." Kara backed up. "Alex that doesn't make sense. He wanted to be free of Fort Rouzz why why would he take his life?"

Lucy was the one who stepped up and answered, "A solider or spy would sometimes rather face death then be tortured for information. Sometimes its programmed so strongly they see no other way." Kara nodded but still couldn't imagine Vartox as someone who would take his own life when he was so intent on making her pay for the time her mother had imprisoned him.

Clark also stepped towards Kara and was about to pull her into a hug when Kara stepped away. "I think I need some time to rap my head around this. If you need me…"

"I know where to find you." Alex finished.

[Kara's Apartment]

Stuffing her face with ice cream Kara mindlessly watched a romantic comedy trying to come to terms with learning of someone committing suicide. Granted she wasn't close to this person, in fact they hated each other. However, that didn't stop her heart from hurting over the fact that he had chosen to end his life. That he had been trained to end his life so as not to be the weak link in whatever master plan he had been a part of.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before she got up Kara used her x-ray vision to see who it was. Sighing once she saw who it was Kara reluctantly got off her butt and padded her way across the floor to her front door. When it opened Alex immediately hugged her sister close to her chest and ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she gently leaned against Kara so the younger girl knew to take a step back allowing Alex to close the door. Kara shrugged as she gently increased her hold on her sister. "Do you want to talk about it or just cuddle up and watch some tv?"

"Cuddles please." Kara mumbled into Alex's neck.

Alex nodded, "Alright. Now before we do all that I have something that I think will cheer you up. It's from someone else who loves and believes in you just as much as I do." Alex placed a hand on Kara's stomach which told her that Alex wanted to separate. Once she had release Alex, Kara saw her sister take something out of the bag she had brought in with her.

When Kara first saw what, it was she gasped and looked up at her sister in disbelief. "Is that…"

"Kryptonese writing why yes yes, it is. Hank and his old team recovered it from the pod that brought you to earth." As Alex was talking Kara was already rushing towards her living room placing the object down on her coffee table. Remembering how it work Kara got it to glow and it wasn't long before it projected a 3d image of none other than Alura, Kara's mother.

"Mom," Kara gasped out as her eyes began to glisten at the sight of her mother whom she missed more than anyone could imagine.

"Kara my brave daughter. By now you have become the woman I knew you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El your destiny is not tied to his." Alex could see how much emotion this projection was bringing Kara and slowly stood shoulder to shoulder to offer some form of comfort. It didn't seem to be enough for a few seconds later Kara grabbed hold of Alex's hand squeezing it lightly. "There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times. What's important is that you find your way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise. Be strong. And always be true to yourself."

Kara let go of Alex's hand and approached the image. For a moment forgetting it was simply and recording of her mother, Kara reached out only to be heartbroken as the image disappeared. Letting out a light sob Kara tried reigning in her emotions before turning towards Alex. "Okay you don't have to talk baby sis but just listen." Alex waited for Kara to nod before beginning, "You have such a big heart Kara. And growing up I know life hasn't always been fair to you but you've never let that stop you from being who you truly are." Alex began to wipe away the tears that had found their way down Kara's face. "Working at the DEO even as an informant is going to expose you to a lot of things that are going to be mentally and physically challenging." Alex held Kara's face gently with both her hands after she finished wiping her tears away and made sure Kara held her gaze. "I know as a firefighter you've come across cases like this but here the difference is that you met Vartox before. And though your encounter was brief you had already made an assumption and that is the difference. I know you want to save everyone even if they don't deserve to be saved. But you have to guard your heart and understand that not everyone wants to be saved."

Kara nodded but didn't say anything. Alex knowing, she had put her two cents in just kissed her sister's forehead before going over to the couch. "Ok so did you eat because I am starving."

[Next Afternoon at Fire Station 15]

It had been a quiet shift thus far. Sam and Kara hung out with the crew playing video games as well as getting some much needed training time in. After lunch everyone dispersed into their own little worlds and Kara went outdoors to relieve some stress that had been lingering. Mike had already been out there getting in some rope exercise in and smiled as his Captain got ready to hit the bag.

It had been a good thirty minutes into her workout when their first call of the day came in.

"Fire Station 15 Engine 28, Rescue Squad 2, and Ambulance 10. Urgent rescue at St. Edmund Hall."

Immediately they jumped into action. Mike dropped the ropes which landed with a loud thud while Kara stopped with swinging bag. As they ran inside Mike asked, "Cap isn't that a school?" Kara nodded and they both ran faster to the truck. Within four minutes the entire crew was ready and speeding towards its destination with the sirens blaring.

At the scene, they could clearly see why they were called when the back half of the school was on fire. Kara could hear Carson and her captain barking orders to get the water going, while Jacob told Justin and Mike to sweep for kids still inside. Once their masks were on they entered the building only to see that it split in three different directions and had a second floor. "Alright Justin you take left, Mike center, and Jacob you take right. I'll sweep the second floor." They all nodded at her and Kara left to started making her trek up the stairs.

The farther she went up stairs the thicker the smoke became. Lifting her sleeve, Kara turned her bracelet off and let all the sounds wash over her. Instantly she could hear everything, all at once and winced at the increase in noise. Slowly she began to shorten her range and neared in on a heartbeat not to far ahead of her. Using her eyes Kara saw a figure slouched by a door. The boy couldn't be more than fifteen. Slowly Kara watched as the boy lifted his free hand that wasn't covering his mouth to bang against what appeared to be a door. "Help." If Kara hadn't been using her super hearing there was no way anyone would have heard the whisper the boy had let out.

Zipping down the long hallway, Kara came upon a teacher's restroom. Looking at the door Kara immediately noticed the difference to other public restrooms throughout the school. This one had a door knob that could be locked, Kara assumed, to keep students from using it. However, Kara also noticed a make shift portable lock made out of a metal fork. The kid would have never made it out if she hadn't found him. "Fire Department Call Out!"

"Help," came a slightly louder whisper followed by a bang to the other side.

"Step back from the door." When Kara saw he was clear she took off the portable lock and tucked it into her pocket before kicking open the door sending it flying across the room and into the back wall. She rushed into the restroom and got on her knees beside the boy. He could barely breath when Kara placed her mask over his face. "What's your name kid?"

"Carter."

"You're going to be fine, Carter. Take nice slow breaths of air for me." Kara then hoisted Carter up into a fireman hold and proceeded to briskly walk him out of the building to seek medical attention.

"Kara the fires out." Her walkie said as she continued to walked the smoke filled halls of the school while carrying carter.

"On my way out with a kid." She replied back into her walkie. Turning her head slightly Kara asked Carter, "You wanna tell me who put you in that bathroom?" Carter shook his head. "They put your life in danger Carter! I would like to know who they are so I can be sure that won't ever happen again."

Carter seemed to run it through his head, while Kara went down the stairs, before finally caving into her request. "Sterling. August Sterling."

Kara nodded before she kick the metal doors open letting the smoke that surrounded them escape to the outside. Standing on the steps looking out onto the sea of people Kara could hear their collective gasp as she held carter in her arms.

Teachers, parents, and students all quieted as Kara began to move down the steps towards the ambulance. Kara could hear the murmurs of how none of her colleagues had brought anyone out. Others were asking how Carter had gotten left behind. All other noise was pushed to the background when a voice called out. "Carter!" Kara had just placed him on the back step of the ambulance and climbed in behind him to get him more oxygen when none other than Cat Grant pushed through the crowd.

Kara gasped as Cat ran towards them. She only managed a weak, "Ms. Grant?" Before the woman was upon them and fussing over Carter as any mother would.

"Oh my precious baby boy are you alright? Does anything hurt."

"I'm fine mom. Captain Danvers got to me in time."

It was then that Ms. Grant even realize someone was kneeling behind her son inside the ambulance. "Well if it isn't half of the dynamic duo."

Kara placed the new mask pumping with oxygen over Carter's face and brushed his hair that was ruffled by the elastic band. He smiled up at her and she smiled back before switching to a serious expression. "Ms. Grant may I speak to you privately?" Cat hesitated as she looked at her son covered in ash. "Roman will take care of him while we speak. It won't take long I promise."

"Very well. Carter if you need me we'll be right over here."

When they moved out of earshot Kara folded her arms in front of her chest. "Ms. Grant a classmate of Carter's locked him in the boys bathroom while there was a fire. Has he told you he gets bullied? I'm sorry if I'm over stepping but I used to get bullied and this could have cost him his life had I not found him."

"You were bullied?" Ms. Grant asked before shaking her head and returning into her role as a mother and not a reporter who got a good scoop. "Carter has always been shy and distant with people. I never got a name. Though he has mentioned a boy giving him some trouble but nothing violent was ever done. I've spoke to his teachers and he never spoke of it again I had assumed the problem was taken care of."

"If you would allow it I personally would like to speak with the boy in question."

Ms. Grant's eyebrows rose, "Kira as I stated before I don't have a name."

Kara smiled, "But I do." When she saw Ms. Grant give her a nod, Kara turned her back to the woman to face the crowd. "Will August Sterling please step forward." At first no one moved but suddenly a teacher went into the crowd of students before returning with August.

Concerned the teacher brought the student to the Firefighter Captain and Queen of all Media. "What is this about Captain Danvers?"

"There is no tolerance for bullying at this school correct?" The young teacher around Kara's age nodded. "I thought as much. Now August do you wish to tell us how I might have found Carter?"

August looked up at Kara and opened his mouth but when nothing came out he looked back down at his feet. Meanwhile the principal as well as someone Kara assumed was August's father stepped into their little circle.

"Ashamed of being caught, right." Kara said to the boy before looking towards the adults. "I found Carter Grant locked in the boys bathroom not too far from the fire. August here used this," Kara proceeded to take out the portable lock she had pocketed earlier, "As a means to lock the teacher's bathroom door making it impossible for Carter to leave. If I had taken any longer to get to him Carter would have passed out from lack of oxygen and I wouldn't have heard him in order to save him."

Everyone looked at August and then to Carter who was being cared for by Roman. The teacher looked at August in horror and disbelief, "How could you do something like that? I thought I was clear on what was to happen should you continue."

"I didn't know the fire was gonna happen. I just…He was…I didn't mean it. I didn't want him to almost die."

Kara glared at the boy, "If this happens again to my friend young man we will not be having such a pleasant conversation." With that Kara stalked back to the ambulance to see how Carter was doing. She sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. "Feeling better little man?"

Carter took a deep breath of oxygen before replying. "Yeah. Thanks for…yeah know." Carter motioned to where August's father was pulling him away from the school by his ear.

Kara gave him a small smile followed by a shrug. "I was bullied when I was in high school. But I had my sister to look out for me." Kara lightly bumped her shoulder with his, "So if he ever bothers you again…your mom knows how to contact me." And with that Kara got up brushed her pants off before returning to her truck where her team waited.

Once they were back, Kara went straight for Sam's office. She walked right in without knocking finding Sam at her desk with a pen tucked behind her ear. Not looking up Sam continued to type on her dinosaur of a computer and only acknowledged Kara with a grunt. This didn't phase Kara who simply wanted to be in her best friends company and went straight towards Sam's cot to lay down on. It wasn't for another five minute until Kara heard the typing stop and another minute for the cot to dip. "What's up Kar?"

"Just wanted to be close by."

"Alright well you can take a nap. I got some reports to finish up and then I'll go raid the kitchen so we can have dinner." Kara yawned before snuggling into the pillow and falling fast asleep. Sam smiled down at her best friend before pulling blanket over her and returning to her reports.

Several hours later, Sam had been returning from the kitchen to her office when all of a sudden.

"Fire Station 15 Technical Rescue Team and Marine Response Unit needed at SeaDragon II oil rig."

Running Sam got to her office as the door swung open revealing a still sleepy Kara. Sam pushed past her placing the food on her desk and swiping some fruit before running back out. Kara ran with her to get their gear. When Sam and Kara suited up she handed Kara an apple. Outside Kara separated from her to head to the helicopter while Sam headed for the boat. Once aboard Sam went to see if everyone was there and began to pull away from the dock

The oil rig wasn't too far off coast but it still took them about twenty-five minutes to reach it by boat. All while they saw it light up like a Christmas tree. Oil and fire was a dangerous mix but they knew they had to get as many workers out as they could. Before even arriving Sam knew this fire would be too much for her team as well as Kara's to handle. Grabbing the mic off the mount on the boat Sam began to call for assistance from the Coast Guard.

Kara meanwhile had arrived much faster than Sam and was already repelling down to see if she could find survivors in the blazing inferno. Kara always wanting to be prepared grabbed three hundred feet worth of tactical rappelling rope before she even left the station. No one asked her why but soon they got an answer. "Cap it's too dangerous!" Jacob radioed her as another explosion managed to rock the helicopter.

"I'm not risking anyone's life but my own. I'll radio if I've found anyone. Stay safe." Kara replied as she unhooked herself from her harness as she landed on the rig. Using her x-ray vision she saw that people were down below stuck in a corridor. In a blink of an eye she was gone. They were screaming and that pushed Kara to go faster. Once she was there Kara saw the problem that had trapped the rig workers and began lifting the heavy beam out of the way. "Go!" she yelled as the pathway cleared. Not believing their eyes the workers paused before an explosion from behind them kicked them into gear and they started running. As the last of them ran past her Kara dropped the beam and brought up the rear. She made sure the fire was not going to reach them by freezing the corridor behind.

Kara new the minute Sam had arrived with her team when she heard a blast of water hit metal to her right. It had taken about eight minutes for the workers to get back to the top and another five for Sam to clear the way of fire. "Guys I need you to land and pick up some people."

"Got it Cap."

When the helicopter landed, Kara began to usher the workers toward it. But it became very clear that if they didn't leave quickly no one was leaving. So making a hard decision which was very easy for Kara she barked her orders. "Justin get them out of here!"

"Captain…"

"NOW," She shouted. Kara could see Justin's eyes glass over but he did as she asked reluctantly. Another explosion went off but Justin was able to get clear before it could do damage. "I'll be fine you get them to the hospital you hear me." Kara spoke into her walkie as she began to unravel her rope. Switching stations Kara got hold of Sam. "I'm coming to you."

"Kara what do you mean I saw the helicopter leave."

"I'm still on the rig. Everyone else is gone. I'm going to jump and swim to you."

"Kara if I didn't know who you were I would seriously kill you right now."

Kara fastened one end of the rope to a beam and wrapped the other end around her waist. "You love me." With that Kara ran off the side of the oil rig and fell before the rope caught twenty feet above the water. As a normal human being falling two-hundred feet only to be halted by a rope would cause an enormous amount of pain. But seeing as Kara was nearly indestructible it just tickled slightly. Using her heat vision Kara severed the rope and fell the rest of the way. When she resurfaced Kara located the boat and saw to it. Immediately, Sam threw her a line and got her on board where she was then wrapped up in a blanket.

"I swear you love giving me heart attacks. I mean just wait until Alex hears about this."

Kara was about to reply when her comm link that Alex had given her started to ring from inside her pocket. Taking it out and placing it in her ear Kara spoke, "Danvers?"

"It's Henshaw. There's been an incident." Kara looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Your sister's been abducted."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"It's Henshaw. There's been an incident." Kara looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Your sister's been abducted."_

Kara closed her eyes and Sam watched as her eyelids glowed a bright red. "Kara? Kara you need to breath okay? Just take nice easy breathes and tell me what's wrong," Sam probed as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Sam calmed down slightly as Kara did as she was told and the red glow died down until she could see Kara's normal skin tone.

When Kara's eyes opened Sam saw the fury raging inside. "Someone took Alex."

"Ok um this is what we'll do. I'll get this fire out and that's going to take a while. In the meantime you go search for Alex. No one will be looking for you on the ship because they'll be busy getting that inferno out." Sam grabbed hold of Kara's face with both her hands. "But you need to go. Bring her home!"

Kara didn't need to be told twice. She nodded before taking Sam's hands off her and leapt off the ship where she took off into the air. Sam lost sight of her in a mere second and let out a deep breath. After putting back on her authoritative expression, Sam went back to barking orders at her team.

[DEO]

Everyone knew she was there because of the shit storm of flying papers as she flew past. When she stopped in front of Hank and a squad of injured agents Kara sent off a strong gust of wind that pushed the gurneys they were resting on several feet. When she spoke it was as if she were part animal for it came out in a deep growl. "I should have been there! If I had been aware of this mission I could have easily gotten there in time to have stopped this! If you had just trusted me I could have saved her!"

Hank didn't blink at the furious display and simply put his hands on his hips as he towered over Kara. "Or maybe you'd be captured and dead too." Kara glared at him.

"I know to you she is just another agent but to me she's all I have…she _is_ my family!" Kara's face heated up and she had to close her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Does that mean anything to you?" Hank continued to stare at her unmoving from his stance of authority. "Do you have a family?"

Hank's face softened and filled with sorrow, "I did." Kara's anger calmed slightly at the look she recognized having seen it on her own face before. "Look we have every satellite and tactical drone up in the air searching this whole city for her."

"And now you have me. No offense but I can find her faster."

"Before you go looking for her, you might want to stop by her office and borrow some clothes. Hard to hide who you are when you're parading around in a fire department uniform."

What they hadn't realized was that Agent Lane had been just around the corner listening to their conversation. Quickly Lucy chanced a glance around the corner and was shocked to see Supergirl in NCFD fire gear. She saw the young girl blush in reference to her attire before she turned around to do as he suggested. That was when Lucy saw what was written on the back end of the fire jacket, Danvers. "Kara?"

At the soft whisper of her name Kara turned around and caught sight of Lucy staring directly at her with wide eyes. "Shoot." Before Hank could turn to see who it was that caused the panicked words Kara was already gone.

When Hank did manage to turn around he bowed his head when he noticed Lucy coming towards him. "You knew?" Lucy asked almost covering the hurt in her voice with rage.

"Did I know what Agent Lane?"

"That Kara was Supergirl. Did you know this whole time?"

Hank took the same stance he had when Kara had been yelling at him. Towering over her, Hank told her the truth. "You were the _only_ one who didn't know." Lucy opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "You are new here and Agent Danvers didn't think it was best to disclose her sister's identity on your first week here. However she wanted to tell you. Kara was the one who didn't think you'd take it well considering how you've treated her as Supergirl."

Lucy didn't know what to say or even think on the matter. So instead she focused on the task at hand. "Let's just find Alex."

[Up In The Sky]

Kara now dressed in all black was hovering far above the center of the city with her eyes closed. It almost appeared as if she were meditating but she was actually shifting through the sounds she was hearing. "Come on Alex say something." Kara muttered as she continued to shorten the diameter of her hearing. Cutting out the distinct sounds of cars and machinery, Kara focused on voices and heartbeats only. That was when the familiar beat of Alex's heart came into focus and Kara heard her sister speak.

" _ **She**_ will find me."

Kara smiled and zeroed in on her sister's location before taking off. "Director Henshaw I got her. A warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington."

" wait for back up before entering the premises!"

Alex was gasping in short breaths before exhaling. Kara could tell her sister was in pain not just by her breathing but also by her heartbeat. "She's in pain. I can't just stand by waiting for you when I know I can get to her!"

"Kara wait!" Hank yelled before curse and rounding up a team. Lucy insisted she be along for the ride and reluctantly Hank agreed as they hoped into their vehicles.

Kara increased her speed and managed to be outside the warehouse in a matter of seconds. Using her X-ray vision Kara scoped out the building and found nothing. Though she did see that certain parts of the structure contained lead and could certainly hide someone if they knew about her inability to see past it. Walking in Kara saw Alex crawling along the floor only to stop at the sight of her sister. In an instant Kara was by Alex's side.

"No get out of here. It's a trap!"

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not leaving..." Suddenly Kara felt a strong force hit the side of her face that sent her flying until she hit the ground hard.

"Kara were eight minutes out. What's going on?" Hank said into her comm link. But as she turned to face her opponent Kara was left nearly speechless at the sight. There standing where she had just stood was her aunt, which was impossible because she was dead. Everyone on Krypton was dead.

No no no this can't be real, Kara thought to herself. "It's been a long time, _little one_." Her aunt tilted her head as she examined her niece. "Look how you've grown. So beautiful."

Kara staggered to her feet as if in a daze. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. How could this be when only she and Kal-El had been shipped off before Krypton died. "You died. When Krypton exploded. Everyone died." From her spot on the floor Alex could only watch as her sister visibly broke in front of her. "You died Aunt Astra!" Kara said with more force trying to shake whatever illusion this was.

Astra smirked, "Except I was not on Krypton when it perished." Her face changed instantly into one of disgust and hatred. "I was a prisoner on Fort Rozz. Did your mother not tell you?" Astra spat, "How she sent me away! Banished her own blood. Imprisoned me for speaking the truth, while she only told lies!"

Kara flinched slightly as Astra lashed out for something Kara had no control over. Kara bowed her head as her Aunt yelled at her. Never before had Astra raised her voice at Kara unless it was to protect her. Now Astra was channeling her anger towards Kara for something her mother had done that Kara could not fix. Even if Kara truly wish she could. "Why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" Kara's voice came out soft but curious.

"For being a hero. For trying to save our world! While all the other pompous fools continued with their ways and watch our world burn!

Kara looked away from Astra and meet Alex's sadden gaze. Alex knew her sister would do the right think but she also knew it would hurt Kara deeply. "I remember so many nights. Sitting on your lap as you taught me all the names of the stars." Kara's voice shook with emotion as she looked back at her aunt. The one she had loved more than anyone and who had loved her just as much.

Astra's eyes showed emotion that did not match the emotion on her face as she touched Kara's cheek with her hand. Her eyes were soft and filled with love while her face was hard. "Then let me educate you again dear niece. Your alliance with the humans is misplaced."

"How is it misplaced when they were the ones who took me in when I had nothing." Kara yelled, "They were not the ones who sent a thirteen year old into a ship alone knowing everyone she knew would die, Aunt Astra!" Kara flung her arm towards Alex. "That agent who you think is weak and unimportant is my sister and she gives me strength everyday!"

"Do not stand against me." Kara watch as the life in her aunt's eyes harden with her next words. "I let one planet died. I will not do so again. Even if that means I have to go through you."

Kara knew in this moment she was about to lose a piece of her heart all over again. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing." After Kara's words were spoken Astra smacked her into the next room.

Once Alex knew the immediate threat was over she finished crawling to her tactical bag which held her walkie. "Greyhound this is Trap Leader do you copy. Greyhound..." Alex was unable to finish when the helgrimmate, the one who had captured her, dragged her away from her bag.

On the other end Henshaw had just barely gotten Alex's transmission when he began to respond. Only to realize she was now unable to communicate due to being engaged in combat as well as Kara. Though he could only hear what had been happening to Kara. He winced when he heard Astra comment about her cape and then the sound of things crashing around Kara. It had taken them sometime but by then Henshaw and his team had arrived at the warehouse. Giving silent signals they surrounded the building as they heard the destruction going on in the building.

As Henshaw gave the signal he and Lucy went in first keeping to the shadows to avoid attention. They saw as Kara flung her aunt out of the warehouse and ran towards Alex. "Alex are you alright?" But their reunion was cut short when Kara turned back around to shield Alex from the frigid winds Astra created. In a last hope ditch effort in overpowering Astra Kara slammed her hands together. Thankfully Henshaw recognized the move and told Lucy to duck as the shockwave sent Astra flying near them.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" Henshaw shouted as he and Lucy ran out of hiding to stand above the downed Kryptonian.

Kara watched as Astra stood up and went to hit Lucy with as much power as she could. It was as if Astra were trying to swat a fly or squish a bug. Lucy was human and to Astra she was merely in the way. Kara ran out in front of her and caught the blow her aunt was about to give. The force was so great Kara's feet cracked the concrete beneath her but she held onto her aunt's fist. "Don't _touch_ her," Kara growled. Kara's face heated up as before when she had been with Sam. Not wanting to release that much heat she closed her eyes trying to contain it. Astra watched as the red glow took over her niece's face and the grip holding her increased to a painful amount.

Astra watched as the human behind Kara stared on with a mixed expression upon her face. "Who is this little one? Someone of great importance to you no doubt." Astra goaded. When Kara remain static Astra prodded deeper. "Is this your _zhao_ , little one?"

Kara screamed and opened her eyes at last releasing her heat vision which Astra desperately tried to block. It sent her skidding across the concrete floor right at Hank's feet where he had retreated to. The effort of that blast took a lot out of Kara who swayed before taking a knee to the ground. She watched as once again her Aunt recovered quickly rising onto her feet and this time grabbed Hank by the throat. She was about to stand to charge in when Hank gave a small shake of his head. "You are unafraid." Astra observed as she squeezed tighter on Hank's throat. "Yet you possess no weapon that could hurt me."

Hank smirked, "You're so wrong." Quickly he unsheathed a kryptonite knife that glowed a bright green and slammed it into Astra's forearm. As she screamed she dropped him to the floor and proceeded to retreat. As she did the rest of the DEO agents entered and secured the area. "Anymore family members I should know about?" Hank asked only to see Kara's face fall in sorrow. He made no comment on it but knew to let the young Danvers have her space.

Kara stood shakily before moving towards her sister and her expression changed to one of relief as she brushed Alex's cheek. "Glad I found you in time."

Alex shrugged, "I knew that you would." Alex saw the crinkle on her little sister's forehead and knew it had nothing to do with what had just happened. "What is it?"

Kara nodded over her shoulder where her back was facing. Looking in that direction Alex could see Lucy looking at the two of them with anger and thinly disguised hurt. "Lucy found out about you." At Kara's nod Alex sighed. "Should we take care of this now or..."

Kara looked at Alex and shook her head. "I have to get back to Sam. We were taking care of an oil rig that caught on fire. If I'm not on that boat when it comes in people are going to talk."

Alex placed a hand on Kara's shoulder when she saw her sister glance down at her injured leg. "I'm assuming you left your gear in my office." Kara nodded and Alex couldn't help but smile at the image of her sister rushing into the DEO in full fire gear. "How about you fly me to headquarters so you can change into your gear and keep an eye on me." Kara smiled at that before looking over at Lucy and Henshaw.

Lucy was still glaring but Kara ignored her as she kept her focus on Henshaw. When he looked towards the Danvers sister. Alex hopped a little before wincing in pain and nodded towards Kara. "Permission to be flown to headquarters." Seeing Alex in pain Kara had looped an arm around her sister's waist allowing her to lean onto her.

Henshaw looked towards Alex and then Kara before nodding. "Take care of my agent Ms. Danvers."

"Always." Kara looked at Alex who smiled before moving slightly to wrap her arms around Kara's neck and hopped onto her back. Once she knew Alex had a good grip, Kara took off slowly before speeding off into the night sky.

[Fire Boat]

After two hours of battling this inferno Sam and the coast guard finally extinguished it. Turning around Sam wasn't even remotely stunned to see Kara standing there wrapped in a blanket she knew her best friend didn't need. Before Sam could even ask Kara spoke. "I found her." Sam nodded but then saw as Kara's eyes turned glassy and tears began to pool down her face.

"Kar what happened? Is Alex alright? Is she alive?" Sam began to panic as Kara didn't answer right away.

Kara managed to nod and say that Alex was fine in order to calm down Sam somewhat. Her next words were somewhat sobbed out but Sam got the idea. "My aunt...she's alive."

Sam shut her mouth and then beamed at Kara. "Kara that's amazing! When do I get to meet..."

"No Sam! You don't un-understand. It...she...she had Alex kidnapped." Sam didn't say anything knowing Kara wasn't done telling her story. "She was imprisoned on Fort Rozz and she's the one who's been planning something for the humans."

Sam didn't know what to say. So she offered Kara the next best thing. Taking two steps forward Sam brought the distraught girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth until she calmed. "Let's get this boat back and then you're spending the night at my place so we can binge on some rom coms and eat junk food. Sound good?"

"Can we get potstickers and pizza? And before we do that can we check on Alex?" Kara asked through a sniffle.

Sam laughed lightly and ultimately agreed. She steered them towards the bridge where they then set course back to the station.

[At The D.E.O]

It was already one in the morning by the time they had finished their shift, Kara and Sam were on their way to see Alex. Knowing that Alex was injured and not next to them had been very taxing on the girl's reports on the oil rig fire. As they arrived Sam tried not to be overly excited as she looked around at the top secret facility. As they made their way to the infirmary they were suddenly surrounded by agents holding their guns at the ready. Sam began to chuckle at this but put her hands up in surrender. "I come in peace," Sam chuckled slightly at the end before getting ahold of herself again.

"Guys it's alright she's with me." Kara said but not before she heard Sam mumble on how she wished to see them try and shoot her. Kara shook her head at Sam and rolled her eyes right before Henshaw made his way into the circle.

"Kara this isn't a museum where you can bring your friends on a tour."

"I just came with Kar to see Alex." Sam stated before looking at Hank. There was something about him that seemed almost familiar but she couldn't tell what.

Hank looked at Sam and her attired. Once he saw the casual NCFD clothes he pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side in thought. "You're the honorary Danvers I take it."

Sam smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Ah so you have heard of me. Yup I'm Sam Steele. Now that introductions are out of the way would you ever be so kind as to allow us to see Alex."

When they got to Alex's room, Kara was the first to step inside and greet her sister. "I wish I had your healing powers."

"You took down that Hellgrammite with no help from me." Kara said as she hung by the doorway. Sam hung back in the shadows to give them a moment before making her entrance.

"Yeah well you were a little busy." Alex sighed and then really looked at her sister, "I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now. I mean, after all this time. Finding out you still had family."

Kara stepped into the room, "You and Sam _are_ my family." Sam approached quietly but stayed by the door as Kara continued. "My aunt…that wasn't her Alex. I-I can't explain it. Not yet at least but she wasn't doing that out of her own free will." Kara sagged, "But regardless of that fact I need to be ready for her next time. I mean she is a warrior. At the level I'm at now I'm probably half as skilled as she is or maybe even less."

"I can help you with that." Sam said as she walked into the room. "Alex can as well I'm sure but she's injured and well I'm better. So if you'd like I can train you like I was trained."

Kara frowned at Sam, "You said you never wanted to even think about that again."

Sam shrugged, "I was naïve in thinking that just because I ignored it I could live a normal life." Sam sighed as she looked down at her steel bracelets on her wrists she never left the apartment without. Typically she hid them with her fire gear or a long sleeved shirt, but as they left the station Sam opted for a short sleeve. "But you know just as well as I do, we can't run away from who we are."

Kara pulled Sam to her by her wrist. Once they were all seated on the bed on either side of Alex she broke the silence that had fallen. "Sam when I first met you, you were giant goofball who had been wrong in so many ways. But no matter what you've always been a silent protector. And Kara you may have your battles with your powers or with anger but you've always had the heart of a hero. I just wanted to say I have faith in both of you. I always have and I always will." Alex kissed both of their temples before she got up. After silencing their protests of her walking, Alex made them follow her down the corridor to a side hallway that held a single door. "Your cousin has a base. It's a fortress, I guess in the artic. Now we don't know much about it. But we do know it's a place where he is able to communicate with his Kryptonian ancestors."

"How can he do that? Their all dead…well I mean aside from Astra who freakin popped up out of nowhere," Sam asked.

"Well back on Krypton we had devices that could store away living memory or be programmed with an artificial intelligence that would be able to understand and think on its own. But Kal-El never told me he had a way of communicating with our ancestors."

"I'm not sure why he kept it from you. The door only opens for you."

Kara looked at Alex and then Sam before placing her hand upon the panel. As they stepped through the door they saw a wide open space with a platform holding the house of El's coat of arms. In the very center of the platform was a three dimensional hologram of Alura. Gasping Kara didn't know what to say or do as she stared at her mother. "Hello, Kara."

Kara looked at Alex with tears in her eyes as she mouthed, "Thank you Alex."

Alex gave her a small smile. "I'll let you two talk." With that Alex bowed out, but not before she dragged Sam out against her will.

[An Hour Later]

After Kara talked with her mother's AI she finally decided it was time to head to Sam's apartment. Once there they didn't have to talk as they fell into their routine. They had done it so often that Kara and Sam didn't need to ask who used what first. It was just an unspoken rule now that Kara always showered first before letting Sam have the bathroom. Now as they sat on the couch freshly showered in pajamas Sam went about ordering up some grub from their favorite twenty four hour restaurant before then deciding on what movies to watch.

"Now before we start the movie I just wanted to ask you one thing." Sam waited for Kara to turn towards her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a fear of fire?"

Kara almost laughed at Sam. After all the event that had occurred the day before Sam had held on to that little nugget to ask nearly twenty-four hours later. "By the time I met you, Alex had been giving me immersion therapy for years. I'm no longer afraid of it. I didn't mean for it to sound like I kept something from you in that interview it just never seemed important."

Sam nodded, "Ok that seems logical. Now do you wanna tell me about your aunt?"

Kara leaned over until her head rested on Sam's broad shoulder. "Twins were rare on Krypton. So when I was really little I would always confuse my mom with my Aunt Astra." Kara snuggled further into Sam when she started running her finger's through Kara's hair. "As I got older both my parents were very busy. Father being a scientist and my mother a judicator which is like a judge were never really home all that much. But Aunt Astra even as a general to our military always made time for me." Kara started to get choked up and pushed away from Sam to look at her. "Something is wrong with her Sam. I don't think she's acting of her own free will. But I don't think Hank or Alex will believe me without proof." Kara was furiously wiping her face.

Sam was going to say something when a knock came from the door. With a quick look to Kara, Sam deduced it wasn't their food. "Kar who is it?"

Sam watched as Kara's shoulders sagged further. "It's Alex...and Lucy. She is here to yell at me most likely." Sam gave her a puzzled look as Kara grabbed a pillow to cuddle it to her chest. "She found out I was Supergirl."

Sam made an o shape with her mouth. "Soooo do I let them in or?" Before Kara could answer the lock on the front door clicked and swung open. "Huh I forgot Alex had a key."

"Nobody needs to get up." Kara lifted her eyes without removing her head from the pillow to see her sister watching her. Seeing the piercing blue color Alex knew they had interrupted something. "Kar you okay?"

Kara shrugged and Sam just looked at Alex as if she was an idiot. "Shouldn't you be resting. I mean you're not invincible Alex and I know that wound is still throbbing when we left earlier."

Lucy scoffed at this and mumbled, "Apparently you are."

Kara's eyes snapped to her and Lucy had the decency to blush only having remembered Kara's super hearing. Alex stepped in front of Lucy diverting Kara's gaze onto herself. "I was cleared by the doctor before I came here. They said a week or two off the field work but I'm good." Alex limped her way across the room but when Kara heard the stitches ready to pop she was beside Alex in an instant to lift her up into her arms. "Kara I'm fine really."

"You were about to pull a stitch," Kara said as she gently placed Alex on the sofa where she had been sitting. Then she grabbed a pillow and spun Alex so that she could elevate her leg without putting strain on her stitches.

At this point Sam stood to her feet and clapped her hands. "Now how bout some drinks? Beer, wine? Or is this conversation going to be so bad we need the hard stuff?" Sam looked pointedly at Kara who switched on her bracelet to level 5 as an answer to her question. Alex noticed it as well as Lucy. "Right so what's your drink of choice baby Lane? Scotch, whiskey?"

"Scotch."

Sam nodded and disappeared to gather a bottle and some glasses as the other three waited in awkward silence. Lucy shuffled from side to side while Kara grabbed a pillow and buried her head into it. Just as Sam returns the doorbell rang and Kara got up with a smile knowing it was most likely their food and not more unwanted visitors. As she got to the door and opened it she flashed a big Danvers smile at the delivery girl. "Hey Kara. You and Sam off duty tomorrow and having one of your movie marathons?"

"Hey Ashley," Kara greeted. She then gently took the food from the girl and kicked the door open further allowing the girl to enter. Once she did Kara explained the evening's activities were ruined. "Actually we were. It was kind of a rough day but um well my sister and her roommate dropped by."

Ashely then seemed to notice the two other people other than Sam that were simply watching her. Alex raised her hand and introduced herself as the sister and Lucy just silently watching their interaction. "Oh well I didn't mean to intrude. But uh since you're off tomorrow Kara you maybe wanna go out for drinks?"

Kara was getting paper plates from the cabinet when Ashley had asked. Once she got them and turned around Kara smiled politely. "Actually I'm not a big drinker. You should take Sam with you." Kara looked up just as Alex and Sam both did a face palm causing her to frown in confusion. Kara looked back at Ashley who just smiled and giggled.

Kara smiled back and Ashley took a step closer to her to place her hand on Kara's arm. "I mean do you wanna go out with me Kara like on a date." Kara's eyebrows rose as she stared at the delivery girl wide eyed. Ashley saw the panic in Kara's eyes and immediately began to back track. "Unless I miss read you and you aren't into girls..."

Kara blushed profusely and fidgeted with her glasses while looking at the floor. When she did look up she gave a small smile to Ashley. "I um I'm really flattered and no you aren't wrong I'm attracted to both actually." Ashley seemed to sense a but in the future and she didn't have to wait long before it was said out loud. Kara lowered her voice to make their conversation more private. "But I'm interested in someone else and it wouldn't be fair to you if I accepted."

Ashley nodded and dropped her hand. "I had to at least try but thanks for telling me. And hey if it doesn't work out with whoever it is you know where I work." By the time Ashley had turned to leave Sam was waiting by the door with money for the food as well as a very generous tip. "Have a good night and it was nice meeting you guys."

"Night Ash. See ya around," Sam said before closing the door.

As the door shut Kara looked up at Sam and shrugged before picking up a pizza pie and walking back to the living room to sit on the floor to eat. She sat close enough to the arm chair that when Sam sat down she could run her fingers through Kara's hair easily. Kara having been emotionally drained nearly purred at the tactile form of affection as she ate her pizza.

Lucy opened her mouth about to say something when Sam cut her off completely.

"Ok enough of the emotional shit. Let's dive into the reason you decided to come here." Sam looked at Lucy while still playing with Kara's hair. "I'm going to keep this short. You don't like aliens." Kara flinched at the statement but continued to say nothing as she then downed a glass of whatever Sam had poured earlier. "And yet someone you were starting to care for is one. Now before you say anything I will warn you." Sam paused and leaned forward glaring at Lucy. "Hurt her in anyway and I will come after you. You may think you know some of Kara's background. You may even think Alex is scary but you know nothing about me or what I can do. And I'm a hell of a lot worse."

It was like a switch had been turned on, for Sam's usual easy going demeanor changed into that of a seasoned warrior as she set a cold gaze upon Lucy. True to her military training Lucy tried to remained unaffected and as still as a statue, but even with all her training she shifted uneasily at Sam's new threating presence. The room suddenly felt heavy and hot as if the temperature rose drastically in the past six seconds. Then Sam turned her gaze away as she sat back in her seat, while still playing with Kara's hair, the feeling Lucy felt suddenly went away and the temperature returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Alex who ignored the whole thing was now trying to lean over far enough to steal pizza from Kara who wasn't willing to share. But when Alex almost fell off the couch trying to get some, Kara relented and passed her the pizza box. "She lied. You all lied to me." Kara looked at Lucy and saw the mixture of rage and sadness. "I trusted you and you didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself. I only found out because you were so worried about Alex you still had your fire gear on!"

"We didn't know how you would react. Then we found out you were Lois's baby sister but had spent time in the military we were even more cautious." Alex began. "I mean I'm sorry but have you met your father? He's not exactly an ally to the DEO or to friendly aliens."

"Yeah, I get that my upbringing is of some concern, but you didn't even give me a chance. It was already decided that this huge secret, _that everyone at the DEO knew of,_ was to be kept from me. I am not my _Father_ ," Lucy said directly to Kara. "But now that I know…I mean it all makes sense now. The way _Supergirl_ and Alex were always so in sync and…and over protective of one another. How you didn't have a scratch on you after that car crash! I just I didn't want it to be true. But why? Why did you have to lie!"

It was then that Kara put down her pizza and cleared her throat. "I was scared." Kara's voice was small at first and she cleared her throat hoping it would come out a little more confident. "Coming to this planet and living with a new family was terrifying. Learning English was confusing as well as learning teenage behavior. But what was worse was having to shut off a piece of you because of how others would react." Kara looked at Alex and gave a sad smile. "At first I didn't shut it off and my powers got me into some difficult situations. It got Alex hurt and people were afraid of me even when all I did was help. So I lied. Then I lied to protect my sister and I lied to protect myself. I lied to try to fit in this world."

Alex shifted in her seat to turn slightly just to be able to see Kara's face more. She watched as Sam gently scratched the back of Kara's neck before speaking. "Kara never wanted to lie. She had such a hard time for the first couple of years because unlike Superman she remembers everything of that world. But My parents told her most people wouldn't except her for who she is. And they were right to an extent but now she isn't a kid anymore and it's up to her who she tells."

Kara stood up and walked towards Lucy but stopped when she saw how tense the woman had gotten with each step. Taking in a deep breath Kara closed her eyes before exhaling and opening them again to meet Lucy's gaze. "Ask me anything you would like to know. I will not lie to you no matter the topic."

Lucy didn't seem to believe her so decided to start small. "What is your name."

"Kara Zor-El but here my legal name is Kara Danvers."

Lucy looked to Sam and Alex to see them nod their head at the information. "How old were you when you came here?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. "Ok that part gets kind of complicated. So um I left when Krypton exploded when I was thirteen right after my baby cousin's ship. He got to Earth just fine but I didn't get here on time because I got stuck in the phantom zone which is a place in space that doesn't allow time to pass. Anyway twenty four years later I crash landed on earth and my baby cousin was now Superman and I was still stuck in my thirteen year old body."

"So what you're supposed to be fifty two?"

Kara shrugged and Sam got up and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Hottest fifty two year old you'll ever seen."

Kara shoved Sam off with a small smile. "Technically I'm supposed to be but I'm only twenty-eight. Oh and due to Kryptonian DNA we age at a slower rate than humans do."

Lucy nodded in understanding before looking back at Kara. "Why did you save me back in the warehouse and what was it your aunt called me."

Kara blushed profusely. "Um I uh…well first you would never have survived that blow she was going to hit you with. I mean, I caught it and it still cracked the floor beneath me from the force." Kara rubbed the back of her neck before straightening her glasses.

"And the second?"

"Um well she uh assumed that um by me defending you like I did that you um were my zhao. Which is a um Kryptonian word that the closest translation is love. And Rao um I got angry because she was trying to kill everyone. And I've only known you a week so uh…" Kara looked at Sam for help who had a smirk on her face.

Stepping forward Sam looked at Lucy to set things straight. "What Kara means to say is that her aunt asked if you two were banging and the answer is no. Seeing as Kara got angry it was due to her aunt trying to still find information she no longer has the right to. Not because it was true. Kara saved you because that hit would have killed you nothing more." By the end of Sam speaking Lucy was blushing just as hard as Kara was. Looking back at Kara, Sam smiled, "Did I sum it up?"

Kara nodded, "In a very blunt and rude way but yes. I uh gosh can we watch a movie or something because I'm really tired and this is really awkward." Kara looked to Lucy and then rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the floor before shyly looking up at Lucy. "That is if you want to stay…I understand if you wouldn't. I'm a fre…"

"Don't," Sam scolded.

"Kara," Alex warned.

Lucy frowned at Kara almost calling herself a freak. If Lucy had been honest with herself beforehand she could have realized she was angry that she had been lied to but not because Kara was an alien. Her father may have tried to instill that belief that aliens were abominations that deserved to be captured and experimented on, but the very thought of having Kara subjected to that made her sick. So letting out a deep breath and stepping forward Lucy placed her hand on Kara's face. The action made the girl in question jump slightly but ultimately lean into the touch. "You aren't a freak Kara. This is a lot to wrap my head around but you aren't a freak. Being from another world just makes you unique." Lucy shrugged with a small smile.

"So we're good?"

"Just don't lie to me okay?" Kara nodded.

[A Week Later]

Kara and Sam were outside of Fire Station 15 sparring with one another. No one else was around and Kara's kryptonite bracelet was off as she swung her fist directly at Sam. Dodging Sam punched Kara in the gut before getting in two more jabs. Kara was then able to block a hit to her face and then swing her elbow into Sam's face.

The two backed away from one another. The hit Kara had just given Sam should have broken her nose or at least split her lip, but there was no damage to even suggest a fight. "You're getting better Kar."

"Good because I need to be ready in case Astra tries to find me." Sam then charged Kara and sent a round house kick to her face which Kara deflected with her hand. "One day I'm going to beat you and do a victory lap around the city." Kara then went to swing at Sam again.

"In your dreams." Ducking down Sam caught Kara's arm over her shoulder before flinging her across the deck where Kara landed with a thud as she dented the flooring. There was a reason Alex was never able to beat Kara nor Sam at anything sporty. It was also the same reason she hates to work out with them. Groaning from the ground Kara looked at Sam who was upside down, "Are you going to tell Lucy about your heritage? I mean your real story not that half-truth crap you told Ms. Grant."

Walking closer to Kara, Sam kneeled beside her before lying on her back as well. "I don't think it matters right now. I mean I'm not lying to her and secretly holding two separate lives."

"True but, Diana is in town on official business. Who knows if Alexa is with her this time or perhaps Artemis."

Sam chuckled, "As if _Artemis_ would leave that fucking island to see me." Kara could hear the detestation in Sam's voice as she said the woman's name but let it go. She knew that saying anything now would cause Sam to shut down and only Artemis would be able to fix the pain she had caused Sam. "Besides Diana is too busy with her peace talks and heroic acts to give a shit about little old me. And Alexa cares too much to come unannounced."

"True Alexa has been more…appreciative of the boundaries you have set for all of them. But I do believe Alex is right in thinking the Lane sisters' have the uncanny ability of figuring things out…even when they aren't looking for answers." Kara mumbled the last part remembering how Lucy figured out she was actually supergirl. Though Lucy had forgiven her, Kara was still not fully trusted. It had only been a week and Kara was working on gaining Lucy's trust every chance she got.

"Hey I like baby Lane and all but Kar you know I don't like talking about it. It's still pretty weird for me to even think about it. Besides as far as I'm concerned my last name should have been Zor-El or Danvers."

Kara smiled brightly at Sam and then sadly. "My parents would have loved you."

Sam gave a small smile to her best friend before jumping up. "Alright enough of this crap. Less talking. More sparring." In the next twenty minutes, Kara ended up eating more of the floor as Sam continuously slammed her down into it. Again, Kara was lying on her back not willing to get up knowing she would end up in the same position in a few seconds.

 _Author's note:_

 _Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have taken a liking to my story. I love to hear your feedback on my chapters after every upload. The comments keep me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, any guesses on what Sam's secret is?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was several hours before the girls went on shift for the start of a new day. The sun wasn't even up as Kara flittered around her apartment gathering items of clothing as well as making coffee for both her and Sam. The night before, Sam and Kara had been practicing hand and eye coordination which according to Sam, Kara sucks at. They had been training throughout the night so Sam just spent the night unwilling to go home at three in the morning.

So, while little miss sunshine randomly came in and out of the room, Sam was seated in the middle of the floor. Her legs were crossed, her back was as straight as an arrow, and her eyes were closed. She was so still that if anyone had come in they would have thought something was wrong. However, her chest moved slowly as she breathed in and out.

As Kara moved about the apartment she made sure not to disturb Sam's meditation. This wasn't anything knew. Ever since they became friends Sam as always found sometime of the day to meditate and find her center. It was just something she did and Kara never questioned it. Though it wasn't until Sam had found out about Kara's secret that she told Kara why she had to meditate.

Anger was always an emotion that can become frightening depending on who the person is. It was one of the things Sam knew if not controlled she would hurt someone. So to keep herself in check she did several things and one of them was meditation. Kara had never really understood Sam's fear of her losing her temper until one day she had her answer.

[Later that day]

"Were sitting ducks over here Captain."

"Just keep your head down. I'll get us out of this mess."

It was just a calm day at the fire station until it was time for chores. Then all hell broke loose. It started off with just trying to get the fire trucks clean and then Sam went rogue with the hose. Now it was MRU against the TRT and Kara's hose wasn't up and running just yet.

"What's the matter Kar. Afraid of a little water?" Sam chuckled as she blasted the column Kara was hiding behind.

"Afraid Ha. In your dreams, Captain Steele." Kara leaned over slightly to look at her best friend but quickly went back in for cover as Sam blasted the side she had peaked out from. "Just remember when all is over and I've one this war you've started. It was your own lack of vision that lead to that."

Sam laughed as well as her rest of her team, who felt as if they had already won this. "That's rich coming from you as you cower behind a column with no weapon."

"Did you ever think maybe I'm just stalling." As if right on cue Jacob and Mike came running out behind Sam from the other side of a truck with fully functional fire hose. Sam had two seconds to looked at them wide eyed before she got blasted with high pressurized cold water. After two minutes of being continuously drenched the water was shut off and the Technical Rescue Team laughed good naturedly at the losers. As Kara stepped out into the open she couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "You kind of remind me of a wet dog."

Sam who was shaking off the water stopped doing so at Kara's statement. "I will get my revenge Danvers!" With that she ran towards Kara who squealed and tried to run but almost slipped on the water covering the floor. That gave Sam enough time to slid right into her and give her a great big wet hug. As Kara tried to get out of the hold neither of them noticed the visitor they had amused with their childish acts.

"So this is what you guys do on your down time?"

All heads turned to the voice having forgotten they had the garage doors open acting like children having been caught doing something they shouldn't. When Sam saw it was Lucy she released Kara from her grip and slowly backed away to see the look on her friends face. Everyone saw this and looked to Kara who was blushing profusely at having been caught squealing and begging for surrender. Sam, Jacob, and Justin all busted out laughing at the sight of the esteemed Captain who now closely resembled a tomato. "Well you see uh," Kara started before giving up and pointed towards Sam, "She started it!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted in disbelief. "Way to throw me under the bus Danvers! I mean I know she's cute," Sam smirked as Kara's blush got darker, "But siding with a pretty face over your best friend is just wrong on so many levels."

Kara stood there gaping like a fish as Sam continued to smirk at her. Sam looked over at Lucy to see she had bowed her head to try concealing the light blush that had spread across her face unbeknownst to Kara. Then Kara felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to turn towards Justin. "Hey Cap I think introductions are in order."

Kara took off her glasses and proceeded to clean them with the tank top she was wearing. Seeing as Sam declared war, Kara hadn't wanted her long sleeve to get drenched. However only certain spots of her body were still dry due to Sam's very wet hug. "Um well," Kara placed her glasses back on before stepping over to Lucy. "Ladies and gents this is Lucy Lane. Lucy these three on the left are my boys. Justin, Mike, and Jacob. Those soaked over there on the right are Sam's. Richard, Dave, and Spencer."

Lucy laughed, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." She then looked to Kara, "I was wondering if it were okay to steal you away for a moment? Maybe grab something to eat?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but I-I can't leave the station while I'm on the clock." Kara really looked at Lucy and saw that she was anxious. Speaking softly Kara placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Hey what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

Lucy chuckled, "Everything is fine. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh uh well if you don't mind talking here. I mean it has been a slow day today."

Sam having heard what Lucy said whispered so only Kara could hear her, "Take her outback on the dock." She knew her friend had heard her when Kara smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Would you like to go outback? Sometimes when its quiet like this Sam and I will sit on the dock and watch the clouds go by."

Lucy smiled as Kara started to walked back into the station. "I've actually never done that before."

Kara turned back to look at her with a confused expression. "Sit on a dock?"

"Watch the clouds go by."

Once they were out on the dock and passed Kara's make shift outdoor workout area, did Kara turn to look back at Lucy. "So it's just us right now. Did you maybe want to talk about what's going on in your head?" Lucy looked at Kara questioningly. "Lucy you can try to lie to me but your heart is beating faster than normal and your twitching. I've never seen you twitch. Granted I haven't known you long but I think I'm a good judge of character…so what's up."

Lucy turned away and folded her arms across her chest. The first time she had done this Kara had rambled through thinking Lucy wasn't going to answer her. However, it was just how Lucy processed what was asked before answering, so Kara walked to the edge of the dock and sat down with her feet over the edge. "James contacted me."

Kara's heart sank. "Oh." Clearing her throat Kara looked at Lucy and waited for her to continue.

"I was the one who dumped him back in Metropolis. I know you probably think it was because he worked with your cousin but that wasn't the reason. I mean sure it was one of the reasons but not the main one. And it wasn't even cause he worked with Superman it was because no matter where we were if Superman called, James…James just left. No warning no goodbye he would be there one second and gone the next. Once, he left me an hour outside the city where we were trying to have a nice weekend together. I didn't have a car and it was practically in the middle of nowhere. I mean I didn't even have cell reception but James' Superman watch worked just fine." Lucy turned to face Kara. "I had to wait a full twenty-four hours wondering if James was ok until he came back to pick me up."

"How did you find out about him knowing my cousin?"

Kara watched closely and saw as Lucy's shoulders sagged a little from the memory. It was a full minute before Lucy sat beside Kara. Kicking her legs as she watched the water below Lucy sighed. "Lois. I found out from Lois."

Kara nodded, "She knew something important about your _boyfriend_ and knew or rather guessed you didn't know." Lucy nodded. "Did she tell you because she knew it would hurt you or because she thought you had a right to know?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. But either way I just…it hurt Kara. When you have a hard time trusting people and finally let someone in only for them to betray that trust…" Lucy shook her head. "I was dating him for eight months and he could have told me at any time! But he chose not to." Kara nodded but Lucy wasn't finished. "Anyone else would have left him the second time he left in the middle of a movie or left them during a dinner to meet the family. But he always apologized with flowers and I got swept back in. And now he's asking for a second chance."

Kara looked out into the water as she prepared for the answer to her next question. "Did you love him?"

Lucy's legs stopped move in the air as she looked back to Kara who refused to look at Lucy. "I think I loved the idea of him more than anything. I've always been alone." Lucy sighed, "I mean I had my dad and even Lois but I didn't have friends. Hell I didn't even date until after I came back from overseas. But James was my first everything."

Kara really didn't want to think about what Lucy had meant by everything. "But do you see a future with him? Is he someone you see that can support you in anything you do? Is he the one you would want to raise children with? Is he the one you picture with you when you take your last breath?" Kara asked seriously as she glanced over at Lucy briefly. "On Krypton love is different than here on Earth. You have to be absolute in your choice of partner. There is no second or third chance. We do not believe in divorce. Once you are bond it's for eternity." Kara sighed, "Sure many marriages were made to improve status of the houses but it was a rare honor for a person to find their match. Their zhao."

Lucy had opened her mouth to answer when suddenly Kara's ears picked up on Sam's heartbeat. It was accelerating rapidly and Kara shot up to her feet knowing her friend was getting angry. Usually if it spiked Sam would be able to regain her control but that didn't seem to be the case today. And if Sam didn't calm down soon there would be a lot of questions asked that neither would really want to answer. "I apologize Lucy but Sam needs me."

"I…wait what Kara what's wrong?"

"I have to…" Instead of explaining Kara picked Lucy up and ran with her towards Sam's voice. Once inside Lucy could hear Sam shouting and saw the crew looking to the double doors to the garage but none approaching it.

"You don't get to come here and demand me to leave with you!" They heard Sam yelled behind the door.

Kara put Lucy down and turned to her coworkers. "Go about your chores. I'll go see what's going on." Then Kara turned to Lucy and rubbed the back of her head, "Um I know you probably want to make sure Sam is ok but uh if you go in with me I need you to stay as far away as possible. I don't want you to get hurt."

Lucy nodded and stared at the doors when they heard a loud crash. "I am not some politician you can negotiate with _Princess!"_ Sam almost screamed and with that Kara sped through the doors with Lucy right on her tail to see Sam standing in front of Diana Prince. Beside where they both stood was the giant chest, where all the tools to work on the trucks, was lying completely destroyed. "Samantha your queen has given you enough time in the world of man it is time to return home."

"And like I told you before _Princess_ my home is here! Just because you think it isn't does not mean you can force me to leave against my will!" Kara watched her best friend try to fight off the rage waring inside of her. But as soon as Kara saw Sam had lost and was about to hit Diana she flew across the room and grabbed her arm. "Out of my way!"

"Sam come back to me." Kara said as she tried to get Sam to look at her.

"…I…," Sam gritted out as the force increased into Kara's palm causing her feet to slightly crack the floor. The cracks were too small however to been seen from where Lucy was standing.

"I thought we taught you how to control your powers. If you cannot even do that in my presence then you really must return home and continue your training."

"Stop talking Diana! You are the cause of this," Kara yelled towards the older woman.

"I'm simply stating what is true, Kryptonian! If she had never met you, Samantha would have done what was best and returned home to her sisters. And regardless of what you think I'm doing this for her own good!"

Sam was having a hard time controlling herself and lunged for Diana at her words towards Kara. "She _IS_ my sister, "Before Sam even reached Diana, she was tackled by Kara who simply hug Sam close to her chest.

"Enough!" Kara said gently as she held Sam in a tight but comforting embrace. Almost immediately Sam stilled against her and placed her head against Kara's shoulder taking in deep breathes to calm herself. Once Kara was sure Sam wouldn't move she released her and spun around to face the Amazon Princess. "Why are you here Diana? Did Artemis send you?"

"The stubborn one's mother as well as the queen are concerned with her safety."

"If Artemis and Hippolyta are so concerned why the hell didn't they come themselves?"

"It isn't safe for her to be off the island and my mother would never leave her people." Was all Diana would say.

Kara looked at warrior who at the moment was wearing civilian clothes to blend in. Before either Kara or Sam could ask more questions it seemed as Diana had finally took notice of Lucy. Thankfully, Lucy had listened to Kara and kept by the doors as she watched everything play out. Forgetting her place Diana went for Lucy thinking she had been spying on them to figure out their identities. In a blink of an eye, Kara had grabbed hold of Diana by the throat with eyes glowing. "What do you think you are doing Diana," Kara asked calmly as she tilted her head to the side.

"I was merely approaching her to talk. She could have been a spy for all I knew."

"Attack her and you attack me." Kara stated as she tightened her grip on Diana's throat.

"If you think you can beat me in battle you are mistaken Kryptonian." Diana replied before adding, "But forgive me for making it appear as if I would strike first." Seeing that her apology was sincere Kara put her down and Diana looked at Lucy. "I apologize I meant no harm to you. As I stated I merely wanted to talk and see if you meant any harm to us."

Lucy could only nod at the woman before quickly glancing at Kara who's eyes were closed and jaw was shut tightly. "It's alright. However, I think it best for you to leave and revisit this later. Once both of them are calmer." Lucy said once she turned to Diana with a fake smile placed on her face. It was polite enough that Diana didn't second guess it as she nodded and said her farewells. Once she was out of the garage, Lucy took hold of Kara's hand. "Hey."

Kara still had her eyes closed but when Lucy intertwined their fingers she opened them to look down into bright green eyes. When she gazed into Lucy's concerned eyes Kara could do nothing but exhale the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "I'm sorry."

"Kara I don't know what you are apologizing for."

"I lost my temper."

Lucy shook her head. "You were protecting me. There is no need to apologize for that." Kara nodded at Lucy's words before looking over to Sam who was sitting on the ground with her forehead resting on her knees. She then looked back to Lucy as if seeking permission to go comfort her friend. Permission Lucy gladly gave as she released her hand with a small nod.

Sitting with Sam beside her, Kara made sure not to touch Sam. She just waited until finally Kara felt Sam acknowledge her presence by leaning into her. When that happened Kara placed right arm around Sam's shoulder while Sam leaned her head onto Kara's shoulder. "Kar I'm so..."

"Shhh you stopped. No one was hurt. Nothing you need to apologize for."

"Did I scare her?"

"She's worried about you." Kara chuckled, "I know this isn't funny to you now but I did say the Lane sisters have an uncanny way of finding things out."

Sam gave a small smile Kara could feel when Sam pressed her face into her shoulder. "Too soon Danvers. Too fucking soon."

Thirty minutes later, Kara managed to calm Sam down enough to stand and face Lucy, who had patiently waited. As Sam's hazel eyes met the Lucy's she gave a small smirk. "Well I guess you have a lot of questions."

Lucy nodded as she folded her arms. "Honestly I swear you both are more like sisters than me and Lois." Sam smiled proudly at that before Kara elbowed her in the ribs causing her to wince. "So are you an alien too?"

"Well actually it would probably better if I was. I mean I hardly believed Artemis when she explained what I was."

Lucy puzzled tilted her head to Kara as if asking her to explain. Seeing this Kara stepped in to fill in the blanks Sam had missed. "Artemis is Sam's biological mother and no she isn't an alien she is still human…partly."

"Okay and am I mistaken or was that woman Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah that would be her."

"So does that make you an Amazon warrior?"

"Fire Station 15 Rescue Squad 2 and Ambulance 10 assistance needed at MLK St. and Graham Blvd."

Kara almost laughed at the irony of Sam being saved by the bell. It was one phrase she never really understood until this very moment as she looked at Sam who let out a sigh of relief. "Lucy I'm sorry but can we continue this when I return? This has always been a difficult subject and I would like to be here to help explain." At Lucy's nod all they saw was a blur as Kara used her super speed to get changed before her crew entered the garage. When they did Kara yelled at them to move their butts and not soon after that they were speeding out of there.

[Ten minutes later on the top floor]

When they had first arrived at the address Kara's team thought it was the wrong location. It wasn't until Kara heard someone's voice from above them. "I can't go back…I can't…Just stay away." Kara used her enhanced sight to see that a young man was standing on the ledge of the building's roof. With a whistle Kara got her teams attention and began the trek up the stairs that would lead them to where they were now.

Several people were on the roof trying to get to the young man, but he was very clearly distraught at the thought of them coming closer. Jacob and Justin then began getting everyone out of the way while Kara was suited with a harness for her safety as she spoke to the boy. "It's a beautiful day isn't it. And I have to say the view from here is nice."

"I wanted this skyline to be the last thing I saw. It's always been so peaceful here." The young man no older than twenty said as he looked out into the sky as bird flew by.

"It is very peaceful." Mike gave a final tug on the line he had just hooked onto Kara's harness and with a nod she began to approach the boy. "My name is Kara by the way. Is it alright if I join you?"

Kara saw as he began to fidget and so she stopped. "Stay where you are! I'll jump!" If Kara wasn't an alien she wouldn't have heard when he added, "I don't deserve to live."

"Look kid I'm sure whatever's going on at home isn't something we can't fix. Now let me come over there to talk. No one else is going to approach you. It's just going to be me."

"You can't fix this. No one can. I can't be fixed ok."

Kara slowly approached the ledge but made sure to be fifteen feet away from him so he didn't get spooked. Using her x-ray vision Kara did a scan of the boy to see if there was any ailments that would be the cause of this. She saw that several of his bones healed wrong but other than in increase of heart rate there wasn't anything that would trigger a suicide. Not happy with the lack of information she proceeded to ask for more information. "Who says you need to be fixed?"

"My step dad." There was a pause and then the boy turned his face so that Kara could see it clearly. When she did all she could see was the anguish on his face and the large bruise that covered almost the entirety of his left side. Kara tried to keep her expression neutral but it was hard when she now knew it was a domestic abuse case. "He found out. He wasn't supposed to find out. I can't go back. I can't."

"No one here is going to make you go back. But we don't want you to end your life when you haven't even lived it yet."

That seemed to give him pause. "You aren't going to take me back?"

"No. Now what was it he found out. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with your step father."

Kara was now five feet from the boy and stopped as he debated whether or not to tell her. Finally he looked back up at her. "I…I'm gay. And he said I'm an abomination and that there was a way to straighten me out."

"I can honestly say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Kara gave him a warm Danvers smile, "Besides, I don't think he would have liked me either because I'm bisexual." She saw as his eyes widened at the statement. "Now how about we get off this ledge. I know the view is lovely but how about we take a look at that bruised eye of yours?"

When he nodded Kara grabbed hold of his hand and tied him to her just incase something happened that caused them to fall. Once it was secure her team rushed in to helped him over the side before pulling Kara over. Roman began to examine the boy and shook his head when Kara looked over at them. Kara knew the boy had been badly injured.

"So kid you got a name?"

"Sebastian."

Kara sat next to him in the ambulance as Roman continued his examination. "Look Sebastian if you ever need to talk about being gay or something…I work at fire station 15. I'm usually always there but if not they can contact me if you ask."

He nodded, "Thanks Kara."

She smiled, "No problem. Just remember you don't need to be fixed."

[Fire Station 15]

Kara ran from the garage to Sam's office to find it empty. Extending her hearing abilities, she found Sam's heartbeat and ran to it which led her outside. Hanging upside down doing sit ups was Sam who made it look easy. "Oh hey Kar you're back already." With a wave of her hand Sam smiled before dismounting from the pullup bar and landing directly in front of Kara.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Oh yeah um Baby Lane got a call from her sister saying she needed to be picked up at the airport."

"Wait what?"

"Lois is in town and asked her sister to pick her from the airport. Supposedly, Cat did a whole piece on Lois before her flight even touched down so none of the locals want to go near her. Their all afraid of the wrath of the queen of all media."

"Yeah I mean Ms. Grant really doesn't like Lois. The fact that she's even in National City is going to cause a media war. I bet Ms. Grant's even going…"

"Fire Station 15 Engine 28, Technical Rescue Team, and Ambulance 10. Multiple car collision on the NCH heading south."

Kara sighed. It hadn't even been ten minutes since she got back from the last run. "Looks like I'm going to need extra people. Wanna tag along?" Sam just gave her a wide grin before sprinting to grab her gear. Laughing Kara ran after her and then called out for her crew as well as Sam's to be suited up.

It wasn't long before they were all ready and heading out to the accident on the highway. When they arrived, the police were on the scene trying to get the growing crowd away from the potential danger. Gas was leaking onto the road from several severely destroyed vehicles and the crowds were getting in the way of Kara's assessment of the situation. As Kara and Sam leaped out of the truck a civilian ran up. "The driver she's still in there." Sam looked to where the man was pointing and saw that it was an overturned school bus. She tilted her head towards the bus when she caught Kara's gaze who nodded before they both made their way over.

"Alright everyone fan out make sure we have everyone out of their vehicles." Sam bellowed.

"Be careful there is fuel on the road and just the slightest spark can set this whole place on fire. Go in teams of two." With that Kara and Sam walked to the bus and saw one of the lines was sparking. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her specifically Sam stomped on the line killing the power. Once it was out Kara then came to stand by Sam. "Alright so the driver is pinned down by the steering wheel." She told her as she lowered her glasses to scan the bus. "Grab my hand."

Sam nodded, "Alright." Sam did as she was told and Kara swung her over so that Sam was now standing on top of the bus. Leaning over ,Sam reached down for Kara's arm but stopped at the look on Kara's face. "What's wrong?"

Kara stood still until she recognized what she was hearing and then her eyes began to search frantically for the source. "No no no no no."

"Kara talk to me."

"Lucy." Was all she said, but it was all Sam needed to know.

"Go get her." Sam watched as Kara body blurred before it vanished completely. Remembering she had a job to do Sam walked over to the emergency door that had been opened previously and lowered herself into the bus.

"Help." Sam made her way to the front and saw that the woman's legs were pinned and that the woman was still conscious but in a severe amount of pain. "I can't feel my legs." Sam frowned at the information and filed it away for later.

Smiling down at the woman, Sam kept her voice calm. "Everything will be alright. I'm going to get you out of here in no time." Crouching down Sam examined the place where the woman was pinned closely before looking back up at the woman. "I want you to close your eyes in case things come flying off when I try to move it. Oh also grab my shoulder and squeeze if there is any pain." The woman nodded and did as she was told. When Sam saw her eyes were closed and the woman's hand was on her shoulder she then placed one hand on the bottom of the steering wheel. The other was placed on the driver's chair and in one fluid motion Sam shoved the steering wheel into the console. The woman let out a gasp and squeezed Sam's shoulder but by then Sam had maneuvered the woman into her arms. Standing with the woman safely tucked into her, Sam began to walk toward the opening she had entered through.

Meanwhile Kara was approaching a very familiar and very mangled car of none other than Major Lucy Lane. If Kara didn't hear a heartbeat she would have broken down by now but instead she jammed an axe into the side of the door and began to pry it open. When it swung free she could see Lucy checking her sister's pulse with one hand and a gun pointed at Kara in the other. "Kara? Oh thank god." Lucy lowered her weapon then, but still had a hand on her sister who was unconscious.

"I heard your heartbeat…I…Lucy you're bleeding."

"Kara focus!" Lucy snapped her fingers at Kara who seemed to zone out once she saw blood on Lucy's forehead. "I need you to listen." Kara nodded once she met Lucy's intense gaze. "This wasn't an accident. Something was shot at us and fried the car."

Kara stared at Lucy not understanding. "Something shot at you?"

Lucy gave Kara a look and flicked her gaze to her sister before looking back up to Kara. When Kara finally understood, she ripped Lois' seatbelt off and gathered her into her arms. When Lois was out of the way Lucy was able to climb out and stand beside Kara who was x-raying her to see any signs of injury. "I'm fine Kara. Just some minor cuts. And yes someone shot us but it was like a beam of energy. Like I said it fried the car."

"Okay if that's the case maybe it was an attack from an alien? Did you contact Alex?"

"She's on her way."

Kara nodded as she walked with Lois in her arms and Lucy beside her until they came upon the overturned bus. Looking up they saw Sam standing on the top with a very injured bus driver. "Everything good?" Sam nodded and Kara smiled at the woman who was in her best friend's arms. "You're going to be alright ma'am."

Looking around they could see most of their team had managed to get everyone out safely and away from any potential fire spots. Roman and Zinda had called in for another ambulance to help assist them with all the injured civilians. Everything was going fine until Kara's head snapped in the direction of one very familiar heartbeat. Sam seemed to notice Kara look over to a specific direction and saw as several black glad figures made their way through the wreckage. "What the hell?" Sam asked clearly confused whereas Kara and Lucy seemed to know what was happening.

Alex approached them as several D.E.O agents fanned out. "This wasn't an accident. You need to get these people out of here." She said as she came closer to them. Sam still had the bus driver in her arms when she dropped down on the ground beside Kara and Lucy. The woman gave a little shriek but Sam did not drop the woman or even land hard on the ground.

"Do you know what's doing this?"

"We aren't sure. Nothing is coming up on the scanners so we know it isn't alien, but according to Lucy this wasn't an accident. That's all we know for sure."

Sam had placed the driver on a stretcher and returned to gather more information from Alex and Lucy. In the meantime, Kara was placing Lois down onto a stretcher a man was seen flying towards them. Looking up Kara tried to see if it was her cousin coming to check on his khao, but was taken by surprised when Sam suddenly stood in front of her as a beam of some sort of energy was shot at her. "Sam," Kara heard Lucy shout.

The blast however didn't hit Sam for suddenly standing in front of her was none other than Wonder Woman. The beam of energy was powerful enough that as it hit Diana it drove her feet into the asphalt making it buckle under the pressure. When the energy dissipated, Kara saw that Sam held her arms out in front of her one on top of the other ready to protect her. Normally, Sam wouldn't get in the way knowing Kara could handle her own. Puzzled by this Kara wondered what made this time any different. "Kara get out of here," Sam said as she kept her eyes on the woman and man in front of her.

Kara blinked at her friend not understanding why she was being ordered to leave. "What? Why?"

"He can kill you Kara! Go. Now." When Kara still didn't move Sam shoved her so hard Kara slammed into a car ten feet away. Lucy didn't say anything about Sam being able to shove Kara so far or even ask what Wonder Woman was doing here. She simply turned to face the attacker and shot tranquilizer darts so as to not harm this unknown non-alien enemy. As they bounced off of him Lucy looked at Alex who had also been firing with no such luck. The man shot off three rounds of energy one aimed at Diana who quickly blocked the attack. The second went towards Alex who ducked behind a truck and the other aimed this time at Lucy who had no cover available.

When Diana saw his attention was on the DEO agents she used this as an opportunity to break off a car door and throw it with frightening accuracy into the man's armored chest. A loud crack could be heard as the man was sent into the ground. In the meantime, Sam and Kara raced so fast towards Lucy they were mere blurs. Kara faced Lucy with her back towards the beam while Sam stood at Kara's back with her arms out ready to block the blast. All Lucy could do was stare into Kara's eyes as the Dynamic Duo protected her. As the beam hit Sam's arms it pushed her into Kara who was able to keep Sam upright. When the glare from the blast disappeared Kara moved around to see if Sam was alright. As she did she saw Sam's fire gear had burned away on her forearm revealing the silver bracelets underneath. "You good?"

"I'm fine Kar. You're an idiot but I'm fine." Sam chuckled. "How's Lucy?" They both turned around to see Lucy in some type of shock as the girl stared wide eyed gaping at the two. "I think we broke her." They barely registered as Diana chased after the man whom had just openly attacked them without so much as a word to them. Not that either really wanted to talk with her but it would have been nice to know why she had gotten there so quickly.

"What in god's name were the both of you thinking!" Both Kara and Sam winced as Alex ran towards them.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well I wasn't really thinking. Just more like reacting." Then Sam smiled at Alex, "Cause you know it was Reactron." Sam waited but all she got was a slap to the back of the head. "Ow no need to be violent because you didn't like my joke."

"I for one think it was well deserved Samantha." Sam whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh great you're here too?" Sam scoffed.

Standing before them was a tall woman with fiery red hair and sparkling hazel eyes. "Yes well my sister thought…"

"Artemis can burn in hell for all I care, " Sam spat at the amazon standing before them.

"I'm sorry Alexa but why are you here exactly?" Kara asked as she placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder. Immediately Sam stilled but her eyes turned green from the fury raging within.

"I was going to call you to inform you that I'd be coming but Diana got to you first it would seem." Alexa sighed, "The truth of the matter Samantha is that you are in danger and the queen thought it best if you came back so we could protect you. As well as prevent any harm from coming to this city." Before they could ask questions, Alexa waved her hand in front of them. "I'll answer all your questions later right now I need to tell you why Diana was here first."

Kara acknowledged her request and with one glance to Sam she knew her friend would remain quiet.

Seeing this Alexa smiled and nodded her thanks. "Superman informed the league that Reactron had disappeared from Metropolis. He feared that his public relationship with James Olsen would cause the man to come out here. In addition, he was also informed that Lois Lane would be coming to National City as well for some article. That is why Diana had originally come here. To protect civilians from Reactron on the arrival of Ms. Lane." Alexa looked at Alex and then Kara, "Diana being a princess thought it was only logical to come here in light of these events as well as to talk with Samantha." She paused in thought, "Would the correct saying be…Killing two birds with one stone?"

Kara almost wanted to laugh at Alexa's inquisitive look. She nodded and Alexa's eyes began to sparkle with the new found knowledge. However, it was Lucy who spoke next. "So what you're saying is that my sister is in danger because of Superman?"

Alexa tilted her head not recognizing the third party. "Yes that would be correct. As she is the only reporter to interview Superman, Reactron thinks that by harming her he will injure Superman. Same for if he went after Mr. Olsen."

Alex looked at Lucy and then to her adopted siblings. "We need to talk to Henshaw right away."

[DEO]

"Keep her sedated I don't want her waking up while she's in here." Lucy told one of the doctors before walking out of her sister's medical room. She was deep in thought as she ran over what she now knew in her head when she ran into what felt like a wall. When she looked up she saw Kara was staring down at her with a slight frown on her face. Subconsciously, Lucy didn't think the look suited the young Danvers and poked at her cheek until the woman couldn't help but smile at her childish antics.

Kara laughed and grabbed hold of the hand that kept stabbing her cheek. "You okay?"

Lucy sighed, "My sister, who I don't really get along with, and my ex-boyfriend are in danger. I mean I'm not okay but I'm okay." Lucy shook her head. "that didn't make any sense did it?"

"Well if you meant your worried or concerned but physically you're fine then I think I got it." Kara said tilting her head as if in thought. "Is that what you meant?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Need a hug?" Lucy nodded and Kara happily did so. When Lucy was in her arms Kara noticed how she was the perfect size in relation to herself. They just seemed to fit together and Kara hoped Lucy would take notice of this as well. "Do you want to finish our talk from this afternoon?"

Lucy pulled back, "Which one? The one where I was asking you what I should do about James or when Sam was finally going to tell me what she is. I mean I pretty sure she's Amazonian on at least her mother's side but something tells me her father's side of the family is a doozy."

"Oh you have no idea Baby Lane," Sam said as she pulled up alongside her best friend and swung her arm over her shoulder. She seemed to share a conversation with Kara who nodded before Sam looked back at Lucy. "So uh how familiar are you with Greek mythology?"

AN:

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been without internet for two weeks. Finally got a hotspot working long enough to upload this. Hope you enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" _So uh how familiar are you with Greek mythology?"_

Lucy looked between the two blondes wondering where exactly this was going. "What little I know is what was covered in high school. Now what exactly does that have to do with anything?" The duo seemed to shift with nervousness but ultimately it was Kara who gave Sam a simple nod. It seemed to be the push Sam needed in order to entrust her secret with Lucy.

"Well you see apparently," the next few words were mumbled out and Lucy didn't hear anything. Seeing her confused face Kara elbowed Sam who seemed to be channeling Kara as she began to rub the back of her neck. "My father is sort of one of those…uh gods." As she said this Sam refused to make eye contact as she stared intently at the floor.

Lucy began to laugh. The thought of Sam being the offspring of some "god" was just comical. She had been laughing for a good minute or so when she realized she was the only one laughing. When she glanced back up at the two blondes she could see laughing was the wrong reaction. "Oh…you were serious."

Sam threw her arms out. "Why the hell would I joke like that! I mean this isn't just a game Lucy. If it was I wouldn't have wanted any part of it!" Sam quickly got into Lucy's face and Kara extended her arm forcefully pushing Sam back. Her chest moved rapidly as she grew angry but took steps backwards away from Kara and Lucy not wanting to lose control. "I never asked for this. I just wanted to believe I was normal."

Before Lucy could apologize Sam stormed off. She would have followed but Kara had stiff armed Lucy just as she had made the motion to go after Sam. "That isn't a good idea at the moment."

"But I need her to know I'm sorry. Its just I never thought…I mean greek gods are real?"

Kara nodded, "I know it's a lot to wrap your mind around it. But Sam would never lie about something like this. But going after her now could get you hurt."

"She wouldn't hurt me Kara."

"Sam would hurt you Lucy," Kara emphasized by putting her hands on her hips. Though her facial expression softened as she added, "But she wouldn't know she did until it was too late." Lucy looked at Kara disbelieving and not understanding how someone would hurt someone they knew personally. Before Kara could explain further Alex made her way towards them. Glancing at her sister's face Kara knew something was up. Walking closer to her sister Kara tilted her head in question, "Alex?"

"He's on his way."

"Who's on his way?" Lucy didn't understand who they were talking about until suddenly there was a whooshing noise followed by hundreds of papers flying towards them. By the time it stopped the papers had slowly fallen to the floor and the space between Lucy and the Danvers sisters was now occupied by none other than the man of steel.

"Kal, she's fine. You aren't needed here."

Clark looked at his cousin and shook his head. "I-I need to see her. I need to make sure." Kara knowing Lois was her cousin's khao didn't try to argue with him further and simply nodded in understanding. Clark was so focused on the room not too far away from them that he hadn't even acknowledged Lucy who he had his back to.

Lucy however wasn't too happy that Superman had basically super speeded his way between her and Kara. Nor was she entirely pleased to hear he had come to see Lois. The entire reason Lois is even in danger is because of her ties to the man of steel. Unknowingly Lucy scoffed at him but he was already making his way into the medical room that held Lois.

"Why is she still asleep? She should have woken up by now." Clark asked as he x-rayed Lois to see signs of trauma that maybe the cause of her slumber.

"She's been heavily sedated." A nurse still within the room stated.

"For what? From what I can see all her injuries are minor."

Lucy decided to make her presence known by stepping into the room with the others. "Because she doesn't need to wake up in a secret government facility and start asking questions we can't answer."

Clark spun around at the sound of Lucy who was once again behind him. Kara saw his face and immediately got in front of Lucy. Clark who had stepped forward in an intimidating way stopped once he saw Kara now in front of him. "She was doing what she thought was best Kal."

"She needs to be awake Supergirl! What if this harms her! What if…"

"Who do you think you are coming in here and demanding things that are of no concern to you!" Lucy yelled stepping around Kara only to feel an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into a solid wall of warmth. Emboldened by the continued show of protection Lucy continued yelling at Kara's cousin. "Need I remind you _Superman_ that she is hurt BECAUSE of you!"

Lucy didn't know why she continued yelling at this man but once she saw the look of pain flash across his face she knew she didn't know everything. Closing her mouth Lucy just stared up at the man of steel studying his expression. It took her about a full two minutes of carefully watching him to see Superman's shoulders sagged in what looked like defeat. However the moment was over in a few seconds. "Who exactly is my sister to you?"

Kara squeezed her hand against Lucy's hip and Lucy knew she was on to something. Though Clark opened his mouth to answer it wasn't actually him that spoke. There was a loud groan and suddenly Lois was upright in her bed clutching her head in one hand. "I know I didn't drink so can someone tell me why I feel like I have a hangover?"

"How?" Lucy asked as she stared at her sister.

Alex stepped over to Lois and check her vitals. "I didn't allow the doctor to sedate her. I knew that Superman would have been pissed if she had been."

Lois opened her eyes and took in the faces of everyone around her. Clark stepped towards her and placed his hand over hers gently squeezing it in relief. Lois smiled up at him but looked back over at Kara and Lucy. Suddenly Lucy felt Kara take a step back from her as Lois sent a glare their direction. When she turned her head to look at Kara she saw the girl was blushing with one of her hands rubbing the back of her neck. "Lucy I didn't know you knew Kara." Lois observed but Lucy turned to see that look on her sister's face. It was the same look she gave her when she told her about Superman and James being friends.

"Lois," Clark said in a scolding tone at her possibly outing Kara's identity.

"No Lucy I wasn't keeping this from you like James. Get that out of your head!" Kara spoke immediately as if reading her thoughts. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place…it was Kal's." Kara then moved so she stood by her sister and glared at her cousin. "Please just tell her so I don't have to." Lucy's mind started to work in overdrive putting past conversations into context with what she now knew.

Clark looked at Kara, then Lucy, and finally landed on Lois who simply shrugged. "I'm…"

"Clark Kent." Both Clark and Lucy said in unison.

"See creepy power," Alex mumbled and Kara nodded as they both looked at Lucy.

Lucy laughed, "I don't have a power its just Kara you said James knows your only living relative. Oh and you have a photo of you, Alex, and Clark in metropolis framed in your living room. I just connected the dots. Honestly, I should have seen it sooner."

Kara just looked at her in awe. "You should be a detective. Not that you aren't good at your job now. I just mean…like wow." Lucy smiled as Kara had trouble explaining what she meant.

"I thought you were going to tell her that we were dating but I guess this works too," Lois stated with a shrug. "Now can anyone tell me why I'm sitting in the DEO right now?"

"Hold on. You are dating Superman…I mean Clark." Lucy just looked at her sister. The woman who had become a stranger to her after she had left her alone with their father. "How long?"

"We've been together for three years." Clark said as he kissed the top of Lois' head.

"So what I'm hearing is that for the eight months that I dated James. You both could have said something but you didn't. You just watched as he left me over and over again. So that he could play hero alongside you." Lucy stopped and looked to Clark briefly, "Not that what you do isn't helpful most of the time." Then she turned her attention back to her sister, "You saw him lie to my face. You saw how unimportant I was to him and how I kept acting like everything was fine. But you didn't say a word!" Lucy continued to look at Lois but while she was breaking her sister appeared to be as calm as ever. However, Clark seemed to be apologetic but one look from Alex and Kara shut him up real fast. Lucy shouldn't have been surprised by Lois's reaction but it still hurt her greatly. Turning on her heels, Lucy stormed out of the room.

"Well that was not how I envisioned telling Lucy would go." Clark breathed out.

"Seriously that's all you have to say?" Kara asked furiously. "Did you even hear what she was telling you or was her reaction to your big news the only thing you got from that exchange?"

"Now listen hear Kara. I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't exactly like that tone you just gave me. Also I thought Lucy would be happy…"

"Oh shut up Clark. You and Lois of you are a pathetic excuse of a future brother-in-law and sister to that girl." Alex snapped. When the both of them looked shocked by Alex's tone she simply rolled her eyes. "When she came here she was broken, but holding it together enough to get a new job. To start a new life in a city that she didn't know anyone." Alex threw her hands motioning to both of them angrily. "Neither of you called to check up on her or ask where she was living. And you saw her Clark but you didn't even think maybe she wasn't ok?"

Kara decided to step in and add, "Also no one called to tell her hey by the way James is moving out to the city you just moved to? She just had to run into him to figure that out."

"Now wait just a minute!"

"I will not! If you had just called you would know that she has been living with me! That I have taken her in so she has some sort of family in her life!"

"Family? I am her family Alex! Not you." Lois finally said something but it wasn't convincing enough. It was more like a fact that everyone knows, rather than something Lois believed.

"No you are not. When asked Lucy will say that you are related but that you don't get along. That even when she was physically within arm's reach you never acknowledged her!" Kara placed a hand on Alex's shoulder trying to silently calm her down. When that didn't work Kara started to move them out of the room. "You are her big sister Lois! How were you so blinded by rebelling against your father and dating Clark to see that she _needed_ you?"

"Alex come on. Sam and Lucy need us." Kara said as she once more pushed her sister and finally got her out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Kara turned Alex so she could look into her eyes. "I'm going to go after Sam. She need her best friend. And Lucy needs hers."

Alex almost went to protest being best friends with Lucy but Kara shot her a look which stopped her. "Ok yes she sort of grown on me since she's been here." Kara smiled at the admission and Alex shoved her in the shoulder which didn't move her at all. "Do you know where they are right now?"

Kara paused and listened for their heartbeats, "Lucy's in your office. Sam's found the training room. I better go before she breaks the equipment."

[Training Room]

When Kara walked in Sam was using a barbell as a stick and a metal punching bag as a piñata. Kara knew she should probably stop Sam from swinging but instead she walked around until Sam could see her. Kara knew that since the bag was still attached to the ceiling Sam was already calming down on her own. So she sat down on the floor watching as Sam continued to swing and saw that each hit became weaker than the one before. After a few moments, Sam dropped the barbell and walked over to Kara to sit beside her.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy?"

"I'm right where I want to be." Kara placed her arm around Sam's shoulders. "Because even if I happen to like Lucy. You are my best friend and I will never abandon you when you need me.

It seemed to be what Sam needed to hear as she leaned into Kara. "Good because you're my safe place."

"And you are mine. Now how about we…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Came the booming voice of non-other than director Henshaw. Both looking like deer caught in headlights the duo could only stare at the man as he stormed in towards them. "Steele, Danvers my office now!"

"Yes sir." Both said in unison as they jumped up and raced out of there. Once at Henshaw's office they waited in silence. It wasn't long before the man came barging in with his hands on his hips looking at them with a glare that could possible turn them to stone.

"Now can either one of you explain the mess in my training room or the fact that superman is in my facility with a conscious reporter from the daily planet? Or the fact that my two top agents are not answering their comms?"

"Uh well you see about my cousin he uh. He's sorta romantically involved with um Ms. Lane. And he must have heard from one of the Amazons we encountered that Lois was injured…" Kara's voice started out strong but the constant glare from Hank made her voice get softer until it vanished.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane really?" Kara shrugged at Hank who shook his head. "Of all the things, an alien romantically involved with a reporter. Well for your sake I hope he knows what he's doing." Kara shrugged, In all honesty she had no idea what Clark was thinking at the time but in his defense it's been three years and Lois hasn't been disloyal in anyway. "Alright now Kara explain why you made my training room equipment into a war zone. I mean you could have at least used the kryptonite emitters so you wouldn't break anything!"

"Actually sir…that was me not Kara." Sam said as she shrunk into the chair she was seated in.

Hank looked bewildered at the statement and just blinked for several moments. "I'm sorry can you run that by me again." Sam repeated that it was her and not Kara that had destroyed the punching bag. Once again Hank looked at her confused. "How in the world did you manage that one?"

"Well sir I grabbed a barbell and used it for batting practice."

"You used a barbell," Hank looked at her, "Steele you do realize that those barbells are specifically designed for Kara. They way about as much as a small airplane."

"Well um sir my biological parents aren't you…how would you put it," Sam looked to Kara.

Looking at Henshaw Kara tired helping Sam out. "They aren't your average people."

"Right average people. Yeah so uh my biological mother is an Amazon warrior equal to the likes of Wonder Woman." Hank nodded and Sam breathed out a breath. "Where as my biological father…isagreekgod"

"Run that by me one more time?"

"My biological father is one of the Greek gods." Sam waited and when Hank hadn't laughed or made any movement she looked towards Kara, who simply shrugged.

After several moments of silence, Hank finally folded his hands and sat down behind his desk. "So let me get this straight. The both of you are telling me that you are a demigod." The both nodded and Hank leaned back with a sigh of revelation. "So do you have powers? I mean other than strength?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "I uh ok well first I guess would be I age similar to Kara except much slower."

"Which is so not fair. Why can't we age the same," Kara pouted.

Sam smiled at Kara and continued, "I've been told I can fly but I haven't done that so I'm not entirely sure. I can jump really high though. I have also lived on Thymescira for a few years and trained to fight like an Amazon warrior." Sam's smile faded as what she had to say was serious. "The down side other than unwanted powers is that they are similar to my biological father."

"Who exactly is your father?" Henshaw asked as he leaned forward.

Before Sam could answer there was a knock at the door. After Henshaw stated whoever it was could enter the door opened and in stepped Lucy as well as Alex. "Sorry to intrude but Vasquez said you wanted to see us?"

"Ah yes. Please in form Ms. Lane that she is free to go and for her to take Superman with her on her way out."

"Sir she is still in danger. Whoever attacked us is still at large. You can't honestly send her on her way with out at least a protection detail." Lucy argued after taking her eyes off of Sam and Kara who hadn't turned around to greet them.

"The D.E.O is a secret organization Agent Lane and although you and your sister were attacked it wasn't by an alien. I cannot risk exposing this organization every time a human goes out on an attempted killing spree." Lucy opened her mouth to argue but Hank lifted his hand to stop her protest. "However, I will give you the time off for as long as she stays in National City so that you can keep an eye on her."

"But Sir!"

"Agent Lane that is an order now get your sister out of here!"

Lucy stormed out of the office to get her sister leaving behind the Danvers sisters. Hank looked at the three of them and sighed. "Agent Danvers gather a team of people you trust. I want to see what exactly Steel is capable of."

Sam looker at Kara with wide eyes. Immediately Kara stood to her feet, "With all do respect Director Henshaw, Sam isn't comfortable using her powers. Especially not near anyone who could get hurt."

"You girls have nothing to worry about we set up a new room where you can have at it and non of us humans will be in any danger. I promise."

[After Alex Gathered A Team]

Henshaw lead them further down into the D.E.O then they had ever been. Alex didn't even know of the corridors and stairways they had used. Whereas, Kara couldn't see anything thanks to the lead lined walls. Once they had all reached their destination they were stopped. Standing in front of the small group of trusted individuals Hank stood making eye contact with each person. "You are all here because you are trusted with the secret of the Danvers sisters. We hope you can extend that curtesy to Ms. Steele." The group made a unanimous agreement before Hank continued. "Now this area was built to test the capabilities of any alien within different scenarios. This room behind me is filled with cutting edge human technology merged with Kryptonian technology. This room can simulate any environment and make it look, smell, and feel real." Hank looked to Kara and Sam, "This is where you both can train without fear of hurting anyone."

Henshaw opened the passage to the door allowing Kara and Sam to enter. Before they walked farther in they turned to see that Hank nor any of the others were following them. "Are you going to monitor us from a different room or something?" Sam asked as she rubbed her bracelets.

"Yes. Now I want you to spar with one another. Don't hold back alright." Hank so the look of fear on Sam's face. "If we understand your powers more we can help you control them."

"The amazons tried that in their own way and it didn't help."

Kara placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "But now you have me to keep you grounded." Sam smiled before nodding her consent. "Alright so lets get this started. I want to see if I can finally kick your butt!" Sam laughed as she pushed Kara not even noticing that Hank had closed the door.

"You heard the man Danvers. No holding back."

"Won't this be fun."

Sam frowned, "If I lose control Kar…"

"I got you," Kara cut her off. Sam just nodded. It was then that their surroundings started to change. The girls spun around as suddenly they seemed to be in an open field with grass filled hills and a bright blue sky. "Whoa," Kara uttered as she bent down and touched the grass.

Sam backed up and took in several deep breaths calming down. Murmuring some sort of chant while extending her arm Sam waited. Suddenly the door to the simulator burst open and something metallic glittered in the artificial sunlight. Now within her hand was a large battle axe. Sam looked at it curiously, "I didn't think that would actually work."

"How did you," Kara asked puzzled.

"It's an enchanted weapon. Alexa took me into a vault that held many and when I approached this one it sort of glowed. Anyway, she said it _chose_ me to be its wielder and would come if I called." Sam shrugged as she spun the axe around her body like it was a baton. "Thought since we were going all out I'd see if what Alexa had said was true. It was supposedly forged by the greek god Hephaestus himself ."

"That's so cool!" Kara shook out her limbs and jumped in place before looking back at Sam with a smile. "Ready?" Kara waited for a Sam to nod and before she could blink Kara vanished from where she had been.

She moved so fast that everyone in the monitoring room could only see the grass move in a straight line towards Sam. The next thing they knew was Sam stepping to the side and swinging the axe is such a way it caught Kara's belt. She then used that along with Kara's momentum to slam her into the ground. The force was so great it created a crater that Kara then had to climb out of.

The longer the two of them battled the more the team noticed the change in the simulators environment. When they had started the trial the sky was clear of all clouds and was a stunning bright blue. However, just as when Sam had threatened Lucy not to harm Kara the air was thick and clouds rolled in turning to a dark gray.

Alex watched on and started to get nervous as she noticed the change in the environment along with the look on Sam's face. "Sir, we need to stop the simulation."

"We're still analyzing the data Agent Danvers. If she stops now were just going to have to start all over again."

"But Sir you don't understand Sam is getting angry. And when that happens she's not in control of her actions anymore." Just as Alex was explaining lighting flashed across the sky. "The angrier she gets the stronger she gets. Kara has always been physically stronger and faster than Sam but Sam has always been the better fighter. If this continues and her strength increases…I'm not sure who would win."

"Who exactly is her father Alex?" Henshaw asked.

Alex looked back at her two sisters battling before looking back to Hank. "Ares the god of war."

[Five Minutes Later]

Back on the field Kara was aware of the situation but knew Sam needed to deal with this sooner rather than later. So, Kara continued to fight and watch as every block or counter she made angered her best friend. Seeing an opening Kara flung Sam into the air and waited for her to come back down. "Guess she learned how to fly," Kara mumbled when Sam didn't come down and flew up to meet her. It turned out to be a mistake when Sam lifted her axe into the air where it was struck by a bolt of lightning before Sam swung it down onto Kara's chest.

As Kara fell she was aware enough of her surroundings to see the sky go from gray to blue. She fell for a few more moments before Kara felt strong arms on her back and legs. Shaking her head of the dizziness she was feeling from that last attack Kara looked up and saw Sam had caught her. "See you calmed yourself down."

"I saw blood and I got scared that I hit you too hard," Sam said quietly as she softly touched down on the now white ground of the simulator floor.

"Nah tis but a scratch. Thanks for catching me though." Sam chuckled as she lowered Kara's feet to the ground right as the doors to the simulator opened once more.

Alex rushed out to meet them and immediately looked the both of them over for injuries. The only thing she could find was a cut in Kara's fire department shirt that had the smallest amount of blood trickling down her chest. Sam however saw this and knew her battle axe had cut into Kara's skin which was pretty much impossible without kryptonite. Sam on the other hand had a split lip from when Kara punched her using both hands clasped together.

When Alex grabbed Sam's chin pulling it down so she could inspect she was pushed back. "I'm fine Alex. It'll heal in like thirty minutes."

"Just let me…" Alex started putting ointment on the cut but with Sam moving all over the place it ended up pretty much everywhere but the injury.

"Alex," Sam whined.

"Oh hush you big baby. Just let me take care of you like a big sister should!" With that Alex finally got Sam to stand still and allow her to treat the injury. Alex heard as Kara chuckled behind her and turned to look at her little sister. "You're next Kara."

Kara wasn't laughing anymore.

[Alex's Apartment]

Opening the door Alex was expecting to hear arguing or the banging of pots and pans. Instead as she walked into her apartment she was met with silence. Walking further inside, Alex saw that the light was on in Lucy's room and decided to go check on her. Slowly she approached the door and knocked on it lightly. "Luce you up?" When Alex didn't hear anything she pushed the door open to see Lois passed out in bed with Lucy sitting with her knees to her chest. "Luce you okay?"

Lucy took her eyes off of her sleeping sister and looked towards Alex as she shrugged. " _Clark_ left not too long ago."

Alex pushed the door further open and gestured for Lucy to follow. When she did Alex led her to the living room. Gently Alex pushed her roommate onto the sofa. Lucy looked affronted but said nothing as Alex had already walked over to the kitchen and started up the stove. Several minutes later Alex returned to the sofa with two piping hot cups. "Hot coco." When Lucy gave Alex a questioning look Alex simply shrugged. "It was only thing that would cheer Kara up after a bad day. Was hoping it had the same effect with you."

"She really enjoys her sugar." With a small smile Lucy took hold of the cup before Alex sat down. "So even big tough Kryptonians have bad days?"

Alex nodded while she took a sip of hot chocolate. "When she was younger, and Kara had just come here…everything was new. The way the air smelled, the way we talked, the ocean. Just everything was something she had to adjust to." Alex paused and stared at nothing as if remembering to when she had just met her sister. "She started school not to long after arriving and her powers would give her sensory overload."

"They still do. That's why you made that bracelet." Lucy questioned.

Alex nodded. "Every once and awhile things get to be too much." Lucy nodded in understanding but Alex knew she didn't really know what it must be like for Kara. She never had to witness Kara's breakdowns when they were younger. Not that it was Lucy's fault but no one ever really understood except for Sam. Those two really should be siblings, Alex thought to herself. "Everyone thought she was autistic at the time and that made her an easy target for bullying in our little town." Alex set her cup down onto the coffee table before rubbing her hands together. "Kara didn't say anything about it, but I knew that it bothered her. She gets this crinkle between her eyebrows when something is bothering her. So, whenever that crinkle showed up I just made her a cup of hot coco and we'd watch movies."

"Is that how your movie nights started?"

"Yeah. That's how it started but enough about that how about you tell me how you're doing?" Alex saw as Lucy hesitated and took a sip from her cup. "You didn't talk while we were at the DEO so how about you let me into that head of yours in the comfort of our home."

Lucy almost wanted to smile at how Alex said the apartment was both of theirs. She had been close to doing so when she registered the rest of what Alex had said. "Why didn't she say anything Alex?"

"Look I am not going to sit here and pretend to understand the workings of Lois's brain." Alex paused before telling Lucy what she had said to Lois once she had left the room. Instead she decided to ask, "Was your relationship always like this?"

Lucy sighed and pulled her legs to her chest. "We were attached at the hip when we were little. I looked up to her but when our mom died…" Lucy shook her head at the unwanted memories creeping their way back into the forefront of her mind. "That's when everything changed."

"How old were you when she died?"

"I was seven years old when my mom passed away. Lois was fourteen."

"Oh Luce," Alex cooed as she saw her friend start to silently cry. When Alex went to pull Lucy towards her Lucy put up her hand. Immediately Alex froze and stayed back. She knew some people didn't like to be touched when they were troubled.

"I don't like to be held when I'm upset."

Alex nodded and when she was about to turn her head she caught a glimpse of something outside her window. With a smirk, Alex chuckled before looking fully in that direction. There floating right outside her living room was none other than her sister. The only one Alex thought Lucy would let close enough when she was feeling vulnerable. "I have a door you know."

Confused, Lucy looked at Alex with her eyebrows raised as tears still fell down her face. It wasn't until she heard the window creak open and felt the cool night air that she realized Alex was speaking to someone else. When she turned and saw that it was Kara, Lucy exhaled in relief that it wasn't Clark.

Looking between Lucy and Kara, Alex decided that they needed some alone time to discuss everything that transpired that day. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Getting up Alex walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "She needs you," She whispered into her ear. Then Alex kissed Kara's cheek before going to her bedroom.

Kara's blue eyes met Lucy's green and instantly recognized that she had been crying from the wet tracks going down her face. Knowing what Kara saw, Lucy used the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing to wipe away the evidence. "God why did you have to come when I'm such a mess."

Kara walked until she stood in front of Lucy and then knelt down taking Lucy's hands into her own, after placing Lucy's mug on the coffee table, so she could see her face. "Well I came over as soon as I got Sam to sleep and you aren't a mess Lucy. It was just a very trying day."

Lucy laughed lightly at the idea, "You put Sam to bed?"

"Yeah after Sam gets upset and realizes what she's done she gets kind of clingy. So, I had to assure her I was perfectly fine…"

"Why did you have to make sure she knew you were fine?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. "Well uh we had to tell Henshaw about Sam's biological parents…after she kind of used my equipment and destroyed the punching bag."

Lucy's eyes widened, "The metal punching bag?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah that one." Kara stood up and moved so that should could sit right beside Lucy. "Anyway, Henshaw set up this simulator because he wanted to see what Sam was capable of while keeping everyone safe. While we were fighting, Sam was angry and when she's like that she doesn't see clearly. And one of her final hits struck me so hard she cut my chest." Lucy's eyes traveled down to the fully clothed chest before going right back up to look into Kara's eyes again as she blushed profusely. Kara smirked having caught her in the act but didn't call her out on it. "The sight of my blood snapped her out of it but after words she made me lay in the sun bed until I healed. Though it wasn't really necessary because it was just a small cut. It wasn't very deep. It was just long."

"I missed a lot after Hank dismissed me, didn't I?"

Kara shrugged, "You missed seeing Sam kick my butt."

Lucy laughed, "I'm sure that's not entirely true."

"Oh no I'm serious. Her Amazon training has put my super powers to shame countless times. But enough about my lack of battling prowess. Wanna tell me why you were crying before I came in?"

Lucy hung her head. "How well do you know Lois?"

Kara shrugged, "Not well really. I mean I don't even really know Clark all that well and he's my own cousin. Why? Did she say something?"

Lucy shook her head no, "I mean yes she said things but that wasn't why I was crying." Lucy stood up and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Alex asked if we've always been this…estranged and I told her it wasn't like this until after our mother died." As soon as Lucy got it out she started to cry again. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just…I never talk about it."

Kara got up and walked over to Lucy slowly as if waiting to be told to stop. Yet when she got within arm's reach of Lucy and had not been told to stop she gathered the weeping woman into her arms. Accepting the embrace Lucy cried out all her sorrows that have been kept in for far too long. "I got you Lucy. I got you," Kara said as she rubbed soothing circles into Lucy's back.

Lucy fisted her hands into Kara's shirt as she cried and all Kara could think to do was hum a song as she swayed back and forth. It was something Lucy had never heard before but the melody soothed her as Kara softly began to sing. Lucy almost pulled back to look at Kara when she heard her voice but decided to just be soothed by what seemed to be Kryptonian lullaby. As the song died away so did Lucy's gut wrenching sobs. She had been reduced to sniffles as Kara backed away to gently wipe away the rest of Lucy's tears. "I know you've thought you need to appear strong all the time Lucy, but you don't have to…not around me. Let me be there when you fall apart." Kara gave her a big Danvers smile. "I promise to always catch you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kara."

Kara's expression turned serious and Lucy could see all the adoration in her eyes as she said, " _I Zhor_ , I don't take making a promise lightly. However, this promise I intend to keep no matter what until the night comes where I must join my family in the sky."

Lucy tilted her head. She wasn't sure what it was Kara had said in Kryptonian but the way she had said it suggested it was something with meaning that Kara was not ready to share in English. So instead of asking her what it was she simply asked, "What do you mean by join your family in the sky?"

Kara gave her a sad smile, "It means I will keep my promise until my time comes and I can finally be with my parents again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was six in the morning. Everything was dark and peaceful until soft footsteps padded across the wood floor. A soft thud of a cabinet door and light from the refrigerator illuminated the room just enough to find the right remote. "People are running around scared once finding out the car collision that transpired two days ago was caused by Reactron. He's more infamously known for battling none other than Metropolis' Superman and appears to be somewhat evenly matched with the caped crusader. The people who were caught in the crosshairs were saved by Wonder Woman who managed to move the battle elsewhere allowing the police and fire department to assist in caring for the injured." Was the first thing the tv let out when Sam turned it on while getting breakfast ready for herself.

With everything that has happened the last couple of days Sam had been finding it hard to sleep. She always woke up worried and afraid about something she had dreamt but once she was awake she couldn't remember what it was. "After Reactron managed to disappear he reportedly made a visit to Lord Technologies and kidnapped Maxwell Lord. I'm happy to say that after 24 hours Maxwell has been rescued by Wonder Woman but once again Reactron managed to slip away. The public is being warned to remain cautious and in the event that they run across Reactron to call the authorities immediately." Sam growled at the news as she finished pour milk into her bowl. In her mind, it was too early for this shit.

Changing the channel Sam settled further into her couch as she watched cartoons. It wasn't until an hour and another bowl of cereal later that Sam decided to switch back to the news. "Moving on to more optimistic news, you all know this particular powerhouse duo. Though the two have always kept the public safe and informed after tragedies for years, it wasn't until the queen of all media had a one on one interview that we really got a taste of the dynamic duo." Sam rubbed her eyes as she sat on her couch with her freshly made bowl of cereal in her lap as the tv before her showed pictures of her and Kara. Picking up her phone, Sam dialed one and immediately Kara's name popped up. With her free hand, Sam got a spoonful of cereal into her mouth as the phone dialed Kara. "Cat Grant herself is hosting a party in the honor of these two heroes and anyone who is anyone will be there."

As Sam was chewing the dial tone finally gave way and she was greeted by Kara. "Hey Danvers…member when we did that little interview with the queen?"

"You mean the one we were kind of forced into by Ms. Grant?"

"Yeah that anyway I'm assuming you haven't checked the news today." When Kara said no, Sam exhaled heavily. "So it would appear that the article came out the other day and it was such a hit Ms. Grant has decided to throw a party…in honor of us."

"Oh. Oh no what why," Kara whined. "Wait does that mean we have to go?"

Just then there was a knock at Sam's door. "Hold on Kar someone's at my door." Getting off her sofa still dressed in boxers and a tank top Sam shuffled to her door. "Coming." She called out as she finally made it to the entry and began to take the locks off the door. Once it was open she saw that it was a well-dressed young man. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Samantha Steele?" He asked as he looked her up and down smiling when he realize she wasn't fully dressed.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Uh I was told my name would be unimportant in this exchange. However, what is important is that I was sent by Ms. Grant and she formally invites you to attend tonight's party."

Sam put her phone between her ear and shoulder blade as she reached out to the envelope the young man was holding out towards her. "Thank you I guess." He nodded and left down the hall. Closing the door Sam spoke into the speaker, "Did you hear that Kar?"

"Yeah guess we don't have a choice in the matter seeing as if we don't show Ms. Grant might have us hunted down for shaming her good name." Kara paused as she thought of what time it was, "Sam please tell me you did not just open the door in boxers again."

"Love you bye!" Quickly Sam ended the call as she chuckled and began to read the formal invitation. "Hm to go stag or get a date?" Sam mused to herself as she placed the invitation on the table and resumed her previous position on the sofa.

[7:30am]

Exiting the stairwell on to her floor, Kara was searching for her keys inside her purse not looking at her surroundings and was startled when a voice called her name. "Kara!" Looking up Kara smiled when she saw that it was nonother than Mr. Carter Grant himself alongside what appeared to be his babysitter for the afternoon. Carter rushed towards her and wrapped her into a hug. Quickly she made it so that she staggered back a few steps as well as matching his momentum so that he wouldn't slam into a solid wall.

"Carter, what are you doing here…how did you find out where I live? What no your mother pretty much knows everything so this isn't really that surprising. But to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Carter smiled up at Kara, "Mom's throwing a party and since you're the big headliner you get an invitation. So I asked if I could give it to you." Carter then handed Kara an envelope with the rest of the details.

Kara bent over so she was eye level with Carter, "Well then I think since you personally delivered my invitation how could I possibly refuse." Carter did a little fist pump. "Now how about the both of you come in for some breakfast. Unless you have to go back to see your mom?"

Carter looked at his babysitter who shook his head no making the boy frown. "Thanks for the offer Kara, but I should be getting back."

Kara nodded, "No worries. I'll see you tonight then."

Carter nodded excitedly before leaving with his sitter. Once they had left Kara opened up her apartment and walked into find Alexa standing in the middle of her living room. Quickly closing the door, Kara locked it and turned back to the Amazon scholar in her apartment. "You know this counts as breaking and entering right Alexa?"

"I apologize however we must speak about Samantha. I fear Diana is going about it in a most inefficient way. I know that if the information comes from you and not one of us Samantha will be more level headed to see reason."

Kara nodded and motioned to the sofa, "Ok I'm listening."

Alexa sat down on the sofa and turned to face Kara with her hand gently clasping one another. "As you know Samantha's father took on the form of man and bedded my sister in hopes of conceiving a child."

Kara of course knew this part of the story and nodded her head waiting for Alexa to continue. "Artemis had fallen in love with this form and had been deceiving into thinking this man was mortal. Ares had told her they would run away together and have their family but Artemis had realized by then who he truly was. She managed to escape and made her way to Themyscira so that we would protect her. However, on her voyage home Samantha had been born and Artemis was separated from her in a storm."

"Is that how she ended up in the United States. Why she never knew who she was until she was twelve?"

Alexa nodded, "I never agreed with it but Artemis thought being separated might give Samantha a fighting chance to remain hidden from Ares. She kept tabs on Samantha as she grew older but never wanted to make contact which again I thought a mistake. The one things she did not consider was the fact that Samantha was not fully mortal. I had warned Artemis that when she started showing powers Ares would not stop until he found her."

Kara's eyes widened in realization, "The fire."

Alexa nodded. "Ares had sensed her but couldn't distinguish her from the other children. So he decided to see which child was his by setting fire to the orphanage. As you know Samantha went back for the children getting as many as she could alongside another girl Donna." Kara nodded at this having met Donna the first time she had met Diana. "However, the both of them showed extraordinary capabilities that day. If it hadn't been for Batman's involvement in notifying Diana both of them would have been taken by Ares."

"So Diana took Sam and Donna to Themyscira to keep them safe." Kara stood up, "Then you found out Sam was not just extraordinary but a demigod and Donna was of Amazonian heritage."

"Yes. So we trained them but it became more apparent the differences in the two. Where as Donna was exactly like an Amazonian warrior, Samantha was something else entirely. She had such uncontrollable rage which in turned fueled her strength. Her powers were so out of control we gave her bracelets, similar to that of Diana's, in hope of repressing them."

"Are you telling me that Sam's true powers are more than she can handle?"

Alexa tilted her head in thought, "Without the bracelets I fear Samantha could be more susceptible to going into a blind rage that not even you cannot pull her back from."

Kara thought on this staring at the windows behind Alexa's head before meeting her eyes again. "Sam has been in control of her powers for years. Why are you here now…what's changed?"

"Ares is on the move. We don't know what he's planning but he isn't called the god of war for nothing."

Kara stood up then. "I'm glad for the information but I think I can protect her without having to remove her from her home."

"Kara she isn't the only one we are thinking of. Think of all the people she cares about if she loses control or is used as a weapon she could hurt them. She'll never come back from that. Then there are the lives of everyone in this city who are relatively innocent. That is why we are suggesting she come back to Themyscira. There Ares will be unable to get to her."

"Sam will not agree with this. And I'm pretty sure Diana would not want me to be there, which I'm pretty sure is the only way I can even convince Sam to think about it."

Alexa stood up and nodded her understanding. "I will discuss with my queen about possibly allowing you passage to Themyscira. However I cannot make any promises. We have very strict rules about outsiders."

"I am aware, but maybe if Sam knows she won't be alone on Themyscira she'll be more willing to go."

"Thank you for listening Kara Zor-El. I will be in touch once my queen has made a decision." Alexa moved towards the door, "In the meantime discuss the warning with Samantha." With those last words, Alexa opened the door and left Kara standing in the middle of her living room with so much to think about.

Letting out a deep breath, Kara exhaled and walked into her bedroom to change when she remembered the envelope Carter had gave her. Opening it Kara saw that it was a formal invitation that suggested formal attire and that she was allowed one guest. Kara paused usually her plus one was Sam but seeing as she's going to be there she couldn't ask her. Kara frowned in thinking, "Who is Sam going to bring?" Kara shrugged as she started to plan for the rest of her day.

[DEO]

The gentle rhythm of a familiar heartbeat lead Kara down a corridor which headed to the training facilities within the DEO. Pushing through one of the solid metal doors Kara was greeted by the back side of her sister as she sprang forward throwing a steel bladed knife half way across the room. Kara watched with a smile as it sank into the center of her sister's target before clapping to inform Alex of her presence. "Nice aim."

Alex spun around with a smile on her face. "Years of practice. What brings you to my Thursday morning knife practice?"

"It's nearly one thirty in the afternoon Alex," Kara said in amusement.

When Alex chuckled and shrugged saying, "Guess time really flies when you're having fun?"

Kara rolled her eyes at her older sibling. "The fact that you think throwing knives is fun actually leads me into what I came to ask." Kara began to say as she put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth. Alex raised one eyebrow silently telling Kara to continue. "Will you go with me to a party?"

Alex took another knife off her belt and threw it at the target while looking at Kara. "What kind of party?" Kara took her eyes off of Alex to see the knife hit the target but was several inches to the right.

"So apparently to celebrate the launch of the article covering the interview Sam and I did, Ms. Grant is throwing a huge party. The invitation says I can have a plus one and I just thought since we haven't really hung out that it'd be nice." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "To you know go together."

Alex saw as Kara looked down at the floor before looking back up at her. With DEO field work, Lucy moving in, and Sam's aunts coming to town Alex really hasn't spent any sister time with Kara. Alex gave Kara a small smile, "That sounds nice. What time does it start?"

"The invitation says tonight at 8." Kara frowned, "Do you think Hank will let you out early?"

"Will I let you out early for what Agent Danvers?"

Both of the Danvers spun around, "Director Henshaw."

"Uh Sir I was wondering if it were at all possible to get Alex out a little early to escort me to a party?"

Hank squinted at Kara for a few silent moments and had to hide his smile as he watched her fidget. "I don't see why not but just in case Alex keep you ear piece with you."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Ms. Danvers while you are here. I want you to see if you can find any more information regarding your aunt and any known associates."

Kara nodded and immediately sped towards the sealed room containing the memory of her mother. Once there she scanned her hand and prepared herself as she walked into the room. "Hello Kara."

Kara smiled, "Hi mom."

"What can I assist you with today?"

"Can you give me the names of anyone aboard Fort Rozz who was affiliated with Non?"

"Several man and woman from Krypton were sentenced to Fort Rozz who had been loyal to the Lieutenant. Astra In–Ze, Ursa, Asha Del – Nar, Brainiac 8, Lor…"

"Brainiac? Why does that sound familiar." As Kara mumbled this the image of her mother transformed into a triangle made up of three red dots. "That symbol belongs to a race derived of Coluans."

The imaged vanished and Alura reappeared. "Yes the original Brainiac haled from the planet Colu. Their synthetic lifeforms had the ability to transfer their physical form into that of technology."

"They were basically living computers. Brainiac was the one who programed Kelex back on Krypton." Kara thought out loud as she paced back and forth. "But the people of Colu ran the basic functions for our day to day needs. What ties Brainiac 8 to the others sentenced to Fort Rozz? Unless she was running the ship's computer."

"Brainiac 8 was captured while trying to shut down Krypton's defense systems and sentenced to Fort Rozz."

"Why? What was she trying to accomplish?"

" _Praokh chai_ "

Kara's eyes widened at the Kryptonian phrase. It meant mass kill or more accurate translation would be mass genocide. "Thank you for the information. I'll talk to you again later."

"Of course, Kara." Stepping out of the room Kara let her shoulders drop as she exhaled. Seeing the image of her mother always seemed to lift her spirits as well as crush them. Shaking the feeling of loss off Kara focused on listening for Alex.

She didn't have to go far seeing as her sister was making her way towards her. "Hey," Alex called as she jogged the last couple of feet to reach her. Kara smiled as her sister put an arm around her. "What do you say to shopping in the DEO undercover wardrobe and then catching a bite to eat before heading to the party?"

Kara flashed a big Danvers smile, "That sounds perfect!"

After several hours of debating what to wear for the formal event Kara finally went with the first dress Alex had suggested. They placed what they each would wear in a garment bag before heading out to Kara's apartment. Once inside the two decided that instead of going out to eat before the big event they'd rather sit back with a movie and order in some food.

"So I know you probably weren't going to bring it up but I noticed that you left my apartment this morning while everyone was still sleeping." Alex stated as she walked over to Kara's fridge looking for a beer. Turning around Alex caught her sister blush slightly as she placed the garment bags onto the table top.

"Uh yeah. I didn't want Lucy to be alone. I mean when I finally got her to calm down we just talked until she fell asleep." Kara said with a fond look on her face before shaking it off to look at her sister. "But then she fell asleep on me and I had to figure out how to get her off without waking her. So I just you know…waited a little longer so I knew she was sleeping deeply before I moved."

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Going on where?" Kara asked as she grabbed the beer from Alex and took a sip.

"Don't play coy. What's going on with Lucy?"

Kara shook her head, "I…we're just friends. I'm just trying to get to know her."

"She says you said something in Kryptonian to her last night. Want to elaborate there little sis? Because as far as I'm concerned you have never said anything in Kryptonian to anyone outside of our family."

Kara bowed her head, " _I Zhor_ I called her _I Zhor_."

When Kara first came into her life she only knew Kryptonian. After Kara had a better understanding of the English language and they knew each other better, Alex asked to be taught how to speak Kryptonian. Language didn't come as easily for Alex as it seemed to with Kara but after several years of practice Alex could speak to Kara fluently. _My heart,_ Alex translated in her head. Alex put her hands to her face in shock. "Kara…is she…are you sure?" Alex was smiling as she looked at Kara.

Kara nodded, "But please Alex just don't say anything. Regardless of any Kryptonian customs I should be doing I won't. I just…I just want to get her to know me. You know the real me now that she knows about the whole alien thing. Besides she maybe mine but I'm not sure if I'm hers."

"My lips are sealed. I just want you to be happy." Alex said as she touched Kara's cheek. Taking back her beer Alex walked over to the couch. "Now who's up for the beginning of sister night?"

"I am! Now you go pick something to watch and I'm going to order food."

[Later that evening]

The Danvers sisters walked into the room after handing the doorman their invitation. Both were stunning as they glided into the room and many people noticed. As they made their way further into the room Kara's ears began to hear only one heartbeat. Kara stopped walking and Alex immediately came to a halt turning towards her sister who had a stupid smile on her face as she looked around. "Kara you okay?"

Kara struggled to hear what it was her sister had said but it didn't take long to finally hear other sounds aside from the one heartbeat. Once she was able to soften the familiar sound could Kara responded. "Lucy's here." Alex's brow furrowed. "Her heart is so loud Alex."

Alex smiled in understanding and reached for Kara's hand. When Kara realized what Alex was doing she shook her head and pulled her arm free. "Kara you just said it was too loud. Just put the bracelet on level one to soften it."

"But it doesn't hurt Alex…its soothing," Kara shrugged trying very hard to explain to her sister that she needed not worry. Before they could talk about the topic more they suddenly heard a loud, "Danvers!" Both sisters turned to the sound with a smile on their face as Sam came into view looking very dashing in a white blazer with no shirt underneath, along with black pants. Her tan Amazonian skin helped the white pop and her dirty blond hair cascaded down her right shoulder in gentle waves. But it wasn't what she was wearing that caught her off guard but the fact that she had Lucy on her arm.

Kara's mouth nearly dropped open in awe. Lucy wore a short cocktail dress with long sleeves that had a silver pattern designed onto a skin colored fabric. Her eyes that were already striking on their own with no makeup, were now pierced into Kara's very soul with the light touch of eyeshadow and liner. However, the moment was ruined when Ms. Grant came between them. Kara was snapped out of her trance by Alex gripping her wrist and chuckling lightly. "Ms. Grant!"

"You're late."

Kara and Alex were both stunned. "I'm so sorry Ms. Grant we lost track of time."

Ms. Grant gave a bored expression as she looked at her nails. "Don't apologize to me Kira. I mean you got my kids hopes up to crush them by coming late. Go do damage control." Alex laughed as Kara shrank in on herself before leaving to find Carter. It didn't take her long for he was standing in front of the enlarged poster of the magazine cover of both her and Sam in action.

Someone with a very good eye who just happened to be in the right place at the right time got a shot of Kara and Sam as they dove into the water to rescue the family in the submerged vehicle. Sam was just getting in the motion of jumping while Kara was midair about a foot away from entering the water. "They chose a great picture." Before Carter turned around Kara read the person who was credited for the shot and paused briefly when it said James Olsen. He hadn't approached them until after an hour or so of being interrogated by the police and now Kara was learning he had been there long enough to capture that photo. Or had he gotten the photo off of one of his contacts?

Kara came back from her thoughts just as Carter spun around smiling widely before embracing her. "You made it! Mom said not to get my hopes up but I knew you'd come."

Kara squeezed Carter back. "Of course, I came. I gave you my word, didn't I?" Carter nodded when he stepped back from her. "Now come along I have some people I want you to meet." Kara turned around and was surprised when Carter took her hand but simply squeezed it to tell him it was alright. Weaving through the crowd Kara made her way over to where she last left her sister and found that Sam and Lucy had joined her. "Guys I want you to meet my friend Carter."

Sam was the first to approach and extend her fist towards the newcomer. "What's up little man?" At first Carter looked down at the floor but then Sam got down to his level. "Hey now don't leave me hanging. A fist must be bumped in a greeting as awesome as this."

"Your Captain Steele!" Carter exclaimed when he finally looked up at Sam. All Sam did was smile and tilt her head a little as she once again offered up her fist. When he finally gave her what she wanted Sam stood up and ruffled his hair a little. "Are you guys really best friends?"

"Of course we are," Kara gasped, "How could you think we would lie about such a thing."

"Yeah Kara would be so boring without my presence there to liven her up." Sam jumped back as Kara's arm went out to smack her. "No need for violence."

"Carter please ignore Sam. Anyway this is my big sister Alex if you think I'm awesome she is by far the greatest badass on the planet."

"Aw Kara you say the sweetest things, but a bet is a bet and I won. No amount of flattery will get me to relinquish my reward."

"Yeah yeah okay moving on." Doing a little sidestep Kara placed Carter in front of Lucy. "Carter I want you to meet someone very special to me, " Kara whisper so only the boy could hear before speaking louder, "This is Lucy. Lucy this is my buddy Carter." Kara could see the question in Lucy's eyes wondering what introduction did she get that Kara did not allow her to hear.

"Hi," Carter waved. "Did you tell them how we meet?" Carter asked curiously looking to Kara for an answer. When Kara shook her head he looked back at Lucy. "Would you like me to tell you?"

"I would love to hear the story." She said to him before raising an eyebrow to Kara.

"So my school caught fire not too long ago and I was trapped in the bathroom by a bully." Lucy's eyes widened not expecting that kind of answer though now that she thought about it she should have considering Kara is a firefighter. "Luckily Kara found me and even stood up for me by informing the principle of what happened."

"Whatever happened to dear old August Sterling?" Kara asked now curious. "Your mother never said anything after that day."

Carter smiled, "Oh he was expelled because of the evidence you brought the principle. Now I can actually enjoy school again. Mom is more involved in what is going on at school. But I like that so its ok."

"Who is your mother Carter," Sam asked as she leaned into Kara.

"Oh my mother is Cat Grant." Other than Alex who had witness Ms. Grant scold Kara to say hello to her son, the other two simply gaped at Carter and then Kara. The boy obviously confused looked back at Kara, "Was it something I said?"

Shaking her head Kara was about to reply when someone called out to her. "Kara!" The voice though gave way to who it was and immediately she froze looking at Lucy. _She shouldn't have come_ , Kara thought. "Kara."

"I'd stay where you are Olsen." Sam had been the first to react as James made his way through the party goers.

"I just want to talk to Kara, Steele." James seemed to realize who else was there when he paused, "Lucy?"

"Would you honor me with a dance Carter?" Kara asked hoping the boy could tell she needed to get away.

"I'm not sure how but if you teach me I think I can do it."

Taking Carter's hand Kara led him out onto the dance floor and showed him the proper placement for his hands. There they stumbled their way to the music as Carter got his bearings and laughed when Kara told him her first experience with learning to dance. They were about three songs in when someone tapped Kara on the shoulder causing her to stop and Carter to bump into her letting out a laugh. After smiling down at the boy Kara turned them around so that they could both see who it was. "Mind if I cut in?"

"I don't mind I actually think I have to go. Mom thinks nothing emphasizes power like leaving your own party early." While saying this Carter rolled his eyes. "I honestly wonder where it was she learnt that one. I think its kind of ridiculous. She's going to miss all the excitement." Carter looked up at Kara, "Thank you for everything Kara." He took off but before he left completely he shouted, "I'll see you around."

Then it was just Kara standing in front of her new dance partner. "You sure you want to dance with a woman in a room filled with reporters Lucy?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Kara seeing as your life is more in the public than mine?" Lucy asked tilting her head as she took Kara's hand and placed it onto her waist.

Lucy then placed one hand on Kara's shoulder and watched as Kara smiled before taking Lucy's free hand into her own. "I've never been shy about my orientation Lucy. They can write whatever they want but it won't matter because I know that the people who are important to me love me unconditionally."

"How do you do that?" Lucy asked seriously as she looked up into Kara's eyes.

"How do I do what?"

"How can you be so optimistic about life? You lost everything Kara and yet it doesn't seem to affect you."

"I'm not going to lie to you." Lucy nodded in understanding. "I promised I wouldn't but it hurts. It hurts every single day and the anger I feel is indescribable. But if I let it out I don't think I'll ever come back from it so I just stay positive as best I can." Kara leaned in and dipped Lucy gently before bringing her back up slowly. "I may have lost everything Lucy but look at all that I have gained. I have adoptive parents who love me. I have Alex, Sam, and my crew. I have a great job which I love. I help out at the DEO and I now have you in my life. I think my life here is good." Kara looked off into the distance over Lucy's shoulder as she continued to speak. "My life on Krypton would have been different that's for sure. I would have had to pick a guild and my mother would have probably pushed me into the military guild because she always said I had the heart of a hero. I would have had to get married at my twentieth birthday to strengthen the house of El."

Lucy chuckled, "You'd also be in your fifties."

Kara laughed before pausing to look back at Lucy and smiled. "That is true. But I know in my heart I know I was meant to come here. I know that even if I had followed my heart on Krypton I would not have been happy."

Lucy frowned at hearing Kara say this. _Isn't being back on your home planet with your parents something you wished for_ , Lucy thought, _why would Kara think otherwise_? "Why do you think you wouldn't be happy?"

"I know on Earth bringing up soulmates is almost laughable in some cases but uh…on Krypton it was real. You could feel it when you meet the person you would marry. The person who's soul matched yours. You would feel a connection with them like no other. Like…my mother described it to me once…she said it was as if your senses were drowning in a sea of everything and everyone." Kara smiled as she remembered how her mother spoke that day. "But when you meet them and get to know them it's like a breath of fresh air." Kara spun Lucy slowly before pulling her back in to continue talking. "I know on Krypton my heart would have tried to choose the closest resemblance to my soulmate. But I wouldn't have been truly happy because I don't think my soulmate was ever there."

Kara watched as Lucy opened her mouth but unsure of what she would have said because at that moment someone came up to them. "May I cut in Kara?" They both stopped and looked at James.

"That is up to Lucy." Kara looked down at Lucy who smiled at her. "Would you like to change dance partners?"

Lucy leaned into Kara and whispered, "I don't think he'd leave if I say no. Stay close in case I need to make an exit." Lucy felt Kara nod as she stepped away. When Kara's presence was no longer within grasp Lucy frowned as she felt an overwhelming sense of loss. "One dance James that's all I will stay for."

"I'm sure I can persuade you for more with the next song I requested." Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over to Kara who had went straight for a waiter on the outskirts of the dance floor. Lucy chuckled when said blond took several of the appetizers he was serving before turning to watch Lucy. Catching Lucy's gaze Kara smiled around a mouth full of whatever it was she picked up and shrugged. "So Lucy you never gave me an answer."

Lucy knew to what he was referring and honestly didn't want to even think about the idea again. "My answer is no James. The span of our relationship you were never honest with me. How am I supposed to trust you when I don't even really know you."

"I was honest with you," James insisted but Lucy immediately shut him down.

"You never let me in!" Lucy exclaimed as James twirled her out before bringing her back into his chest. " James I fell for your passion as a photographer and I thought I knew your heart. But I hardly know any personal things about you."

"How can you say that Lucy. You do know me." James stated as he put Lucy's hand over his heart. "I'm still the man you fell for."

"That's the thing James. I don't think the man I saw was ever truly there." Lucy said and at this point James seemed agitated but she continued. Lucy needed to say this. "The other day I tried to think of things we discussed and realized you changed the subject most of the time. You never spoke of your past and we definitely didn't talk about our future." Lucy moved her hand off of James chest and began to distance herself. "I guess I was just so happy to finally have someone I didn't notice you never opened up to me." Lucy sighed, "If your honest with yourself James you'll see that I'm not the girl you want. I was just someone to pass the time with. I'm not the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"No Lucy I…" James never got to say the last of his sentence as the ceiling caved in and Reactron flew down. James and Lucy froze while Kara scanned the room for Alex and Sam as Reactron spoke. "Where is James Olsen!" Immediately James placed Lucy behind him. She watched as Reactron scanned the room before latching onto James before raising his gauntlet at them. "Superman will suffer at your death."

After having found Alex and Sam not too far away but safe Kara returned her gaze to the scene before her. Kara watched as James stood protectively in front of Lucy. But Kara could hear as Lucy's heart rate picked up speed in panic at being was again between Reactron and his target. So Kara began to move into action.

Sam searched for Kara instantly after Reactron touched down and tried to figure out what her non biological sister was going to do. Seeing Kara move quickly towards Lucy, Sam reached out for one of the high-top tables that happened to be metal and broke the wooden stand off with her foot making a make shift shield. Hoping for the best Sam threw the shield towards Kara, "Danvers!" Hearing her name called Kara looked over in time to catch the table top without breaking her stride.

As the blast of energy came Kara was able to slide into place before popping up in front of James holding up the shield to block it. When the glare from the blast subsided Kara looked behind her. "Run James." She yelled at him and that seemed to get him out of his head as he bolted instantly. This caused Reactron to throw another blast at her and Lucy before leaving to follow James. Kara was able to deflect the blast to the ground and looked at her sister across the room who was already in communication with the DEO. Turning around Lucy came into Kara's view. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded and looked at Kara not knowing what to do or say. "Good. Now stay put I got this."

"Danvers we gotta go help Olsen. I mean I don't like him but he can only run so fast before becoming barbeque."

Kara sighed as she turned to Sam and Alex. "Okay okay I get it. Any ideas on how to actually stop Reactron?"

"Hank has been working on it and we both think it's possible to disarm him by taking out his power source." Alex said as soon as she got close to Kara.

"There's a catch isn't there."

Alex nodded., "You have to encase his core in lead immediately after extracting it otherwise it will explode."

"Lead no problem." Without questioning her sister further Kara began scanning the room to find something her x-ray vision wouldn't see through. They were lucky that the party was taking place in the space that it was because it didn't take long for Kara's eyes to locate the one bust that was made entirely out of lead. "Got it." Walking over to the bust Kara made sure no one else was around having been quickly evacuated. Once she was positive no one was there she took off her glasses and used her heat vision to melt the metal. Wincing a little Kara psyched herself up for the next part. "Here goes nothing." Kara then stuck her hand into the liquid metal thoroughly coating it before extracting her hand to let the metal cool.

Sam whistled before placing her hand on Kara's shoulder, "Too bad its lead and not gold. I would have definitely called you King Midas." Kara glared at Sam which caused her to laugh with how adorable she look, "Now come on James is probably running out of steam."

[Empty Lot]

Running bare foot at super speed Sam and Kara were quickly able to track down James and Reactron. Throwing out her arm Kara had to wait only a second for Sam to reach out for it. Once she had a hold of Sam, Kara flung her at Reactron to give him a new target other than James. As Sam slammed into the flying metal clad man, Kara sped towards James who had begun to throw off his jacket which had gotten seared slightly from a rather close call. Picking him up Kara sped away as she heard Sam and Reactron hit the ground hard.

"What the…Kara?"

"You may think I'm a coward. But I do far more than you credit me for." Kara stated before turning around, "Now stay out of the way." With that Kara sped towards the battle going on as she watched Sam deflect the energy blasts with her bracelets.

Reactron let out a long continuous burst of energy that kept Sam at bay. However due to thinking he had the upper hand Reactron slowly approached as he allowed more energy to leave his gauntlet. Taking a knee to get him just a bit closer, Sam smirked when he did as she wanted. From her kneeled position Sam grabbed hold of Reactron's fist while she maneuvered to stand behind him. There she was able to bring his arm behind him creating a painful hold. "Now or never!"

Rushing forward Kara was able to shove her lead coated hand into Reactron's chest piece. Kara saw as the man's eyes gaze at her angrily just before she felt pain like she's never felt before. Reactron had taken his free hand and placed his gauntlet against Kara's stomach. The blast hit her full in the chest knocking her back ten feet while also allowing her to effectively remove the core. However, Kara didn't move after she hit the ground.

Seeing Kara fly back Sam flipped Reactron so that he slammed face first into the asphalt. Just as she was checking to make sure she didn't overdo it, a black helicopter arrived and landed not too far from them. Once Sam saw Reactron was unconscious she bolted towards Kara's still unmoving body. As she got beside her Sam grew worried, "Shit." Kara's dress had a large whole over her stomach where the blast had hit. There was a small amount of blood and the wound seemed almost cauterized. It was as if the blast itself wounded her but the heat coming of the gauntlet, which made contact with her, sealed it. Sam was mostly worried over the fact that Kara wasn't getting back up or even conscious. Kneeling beside her Sam began searching for a pulse. "Hang in there Kara," Sam whispered and sighed in relief when she found Kara's heart was still beating.

"Kara!" Alex seeing her sister on the ground after following the sounds of destruction raced towards her. Lucy wasn't far behind her as they had both took off to find the dynamic duo and do their duty as DEO agents. "Kara come on don't you do this to me." Alex knelt beside her sister and began checking her wounds.

"Alex she needs to be exposed to the sun. Like now."

"How exactly did this happen?"

"He hit her up close at full power before she could rip that stupid core out."

"Oh my god," Lucy uttered once she saw the full extent of the wound that up until that moment had been blocked from her view. "She's going to be alright right. She has to be alright." Sam got up and took hold of Lucy embracing her with as much strength as the human could handle. "Sam please tell me she's going to be fine."

"She's a stubborn one Baby Lane. She'll be up before you know it." Sam felt when Lucy nodded into her chest seeing as she was much taller than the tiny Lane.

"Sam help me move her to the chopper." Sam released Lucy was a small smile before returning to Kara's side and easily scooping up the unconscious girl. Alex was talking with Director Henshaw as they all rushed back to the helicopter. Taking a deep breath Lucy composed herself enough to follow.

"Hey Lucy wait!" Lucy stopped and turned to see James running looking slightly out of breath. "What happened?" He finally was able to say after several deep breaths.

"What happened is that Kara got hurt saving your ass," Lucy snapped. James eyes widened as he looked at Lucy shocked at her tone of voice but also shocked at what she was saying. Lucy watched as his eyes drifted to the back of Sam who was now placing Kara into the helicopter.

James looked on worriedly as he saw Alex place her forehead onto her sister as she clutched her hand. He's never seen Alex that worried in all his years of knowing them. "I didn't tell her to come after me," He barely said loud enough for Lucy to hear but she did.

" _He thinks I should do more with my life. That I um I'm not living up to my full potential,"_ Lucy remembered what Kara had told her the first time they really discussed James. She looked at the man she used to think she loved and glared at him. "You didn't have to! That's who she is! And as far as she's concerned she will always have to prove herself to you for the life she chose." With that Lucy turned around and saw that the helicopter was waiting for her. "Goodbye James." Lucy took off and hopped into the chopper which took off seconds later leaving James on the ground wondering if Kara would be ok.

[DEO]

Several hours later, Kara started to wake up. Everything was confusing at first as her senses turned on one by one. First was her sense of smell and she could make out an intoxicating aroma with subtly hints of cleaning supplies as well as the soap Alex uses. Next was hearing, "Luce you should get some rest. She won't be moving for a while even if she does wake up," Alex said close by.

"Can't I just pull up one of the portable cots to sleep on. It doesn't feel right to leave her like this." Slowly Kara opened her eyes and at first was blinded by the light of the artificial sun before the glare went away. Turning her head Kara could see Alex and Lucy talking quietly while Sam sleep not too far away on the top of a table.

"Neither do I but Sam is here and I'll be checking in every few minutes."

"…Alex?" Kara groaned out. She tried to sit up but she felt pain in her abdomen.

"Oh thank god," Lucy mumbled.

"Kara I know you want to sit up but don't ok. You're still hurt."

"Okay. Is James okay? His jacket was singed when we got to him." Kara saw Alex look to Lucy in question. "Did you check on him?"

"He seemed fine when I spoke to him but honestly I wasn't paying attention to his wellbeing."

"I had my hands full with you so no I didn't."

Kara sighed, "Okay as soon as I'm fine I'll go see him. Make sure he's alright."

Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair. "You really had me scared there Kara." Kara closed her eyes at the soothing contact. "Try not to do that again."

Kara yawned, "Okay I'll try not to rip out power cores from a human who has it out to kill superman's loved ones." Alex pushed Kara's head lightly which made Kara giggle. "I'll be safer the next time there is an emergency ok Alex. I promise."

Alex pent down and kissed Kara's forehead, "That's all I ask little sister. I have to go run some test but I'm sure Luce won't mind keeping you company now that you're awake." Once Kara nodded Alex turned around and walked out the door leaving Kara, Lucy, and a sleeping Sam behind.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I fought with a volcano and lost. But it only hurts when I move so I'm just gonna stay here like Alex said." Kara moved her head to look at Lucy past the sun panels. "How are you Lucy?" Kara heard when Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

"You scared the crap out of us Kara."

Kara frowned, "I didn't mean to I'm sorry."

"No its…its ok I mean you're gonna be fine. I guess it was just a new feeling." Kara gave her a puzzled look. "I've never been so scared in my life Kara. I mean sure there were times when I worried about James not knowing what was going on. But I saw you on the ground not moving with this huge wound on your stomach and I just…" Lucy paused and looked away. "I yelled at him."

"What?"

"I yelled at James." Kara's eyes widened in shock. "When I told him you were injured all he said was I didn't tell her to come after me. So I blew up at him because if he really knew you he'd know that you would never stand on the sidelines when you knew you could do something." Lucy chuckled, "I mean I learned that on the second day I meet you and Sam when you jumped into the river to save that family." Lucy looked back at Kara, "And I know he hurt you Kara when you decided to be firefighter. And I told him as much. I'm sorry I know it wasn't my place but he needed to know."

Kara smiled, "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"It's the least I could do. I mean you're always saving me after all."

"Ugh you two are so cute its gross," Sam groaned as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes Sam looked over at them and laughed at their deer caught in headlight eyes. "You both forgot I was here right." Kara nodded and Lucy just stayed frozen. " _Have you confessed your feelings yet Kar,"_ Sam said in Kryptonian as she stretched.

" _No so butt out,"_ Kara replied.

"Wait Sam you know Kryptonian?" Lucy asked completely puzzled.

Sam shrugged, "Well yeah. Once I knew who Kara was and that Alex was fluent in Kryptonian I asked if I could learn it."

"It makes me feel at home when I can just slip into Kryptonian and know they can understand me. Clark doesn't really practice so its harder for him to understand me when I switch languages."

"So contrary to popular believe there is actually something he isn't good at."

Lucy chuckled, "That's actually very reassuring."

"I know right! Superman can't speak his own language. It's actually really funny."

As the two laughed Kara remembered she had a visit from Alexa early that day. "All joking aside. Sam we really have to talk."

Sam stopped laughing and looked over at Kara, "Sure Kar what's up?"

"Alexa came to me privately to talk." Sam started shaking her head, "No listen Sam I'm not telling you we have to do what she says. I only said I would relay the message to you." Sam stilled and looked Kara in the eyes preparing herself for what Kara was going to say about her Aunt's warning. "Your father is looking for you."

Sam was quiet but Lucy spoke up, "Your father as in the greek god."

"Not just a greek god…Ares."

"Oh ok so god of War"

"Yes and now with everything going on with my aunt showing up and other Fort Rozz escapees Alexa thinks it is just the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, Alex do you think you can get a bunch of water, Gatorade and possibly some snacks." Kara asked as she walked the streets of National City.

"Is it a special training day?" Alex asked as she shuffled around getting ready to start her day. Earlier when she had gone into her kitchen she was meant by the sound of bickering siblings. Maybe seeing a bunch of sweaty firefighters will distract the Lanes enough to be civil.

"Yeah with everything that's been going on we haven't had a good team workout so Sam and I wanted to take the crew for a heavy duty full gear training. I already called the chief and he is waiting at the park with the training equipment as well as our truck in case we get called. I want them to jog there so if you could get water and stuff that would be a real help."

"Yeah no problem. Also, you could have told me yesterday seeing as you were in the DEO for hours recuperating."

"I didn't think about it until later," Kara said through a pout.

Alex could hear it and began to chuckle. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Kara hung up as crossed the street to walk up to Fire Station 15 wearing her fire department tank top and cargo pants Kara was happy to see her crew waiting eagerly alongside Sam's. Putting her hands together Kara got the attention of everyone present just as Sam walked up to her. "Alright good morning everyone." They all greeted her before she continued, "So we haven't gotten to do training much other than hitting the weights so I wanted to do a full body workout in full gear."

Everyone was in agreement and dispersed to get ready for what was about to be the longest and most difficult workout Kara would put them through. Once they all returned decked out in their fire gear Kara nodded, "Okay so to start we are going to jog five miles to the park. Don't worry about hydrating I took care of that earlier. Everyone ready?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Let's move out!" With that Kara took off at a nice easy pace and heard when everyone fell into step with her. If people looked at them they could see that they all were in sync and moved as one unit. The sun wasn't fully up in the sky yet so the heat from it wasn't too much of a bother though the gear was getting uncomfortable for everyone.

After hitting the last one and a half mile mark, Kara gradually picked up the pace while discreetly turning on her bracelet to level eight. Instantly Kara began to sweat and felt the weight of her equipment but still it was just a fraction of what her crew was feeling. Turning around Kara ran backwards checking on all her people. Like always Sam brought up the rear not because she was slow but to make sure everyone made it safely and no one passed out from heat stroke. Once Kara was sure everyone was good she turned back around where she could clearly see the park and took off at a sprint.

It was a good four minute human all out sprint until they reached the park. Upon reaching the center of the park everyone saw Alex setting up one of the picnic tables with water. They all cheered and ran towards her eager to rehydrate. Kara slowed down and took off her helmet to wipe at her forehead so the sweat didn't roll into her eyes. As Kara continued to slow down her pace to a leisurely walk she noticed two people approaching her crew and sister. It was then that Sam matched her pace and bumped shoulders with her. As Sam took off her own helmet and tucked it under her arm she looked at Kara. "Did you know the Lane sisters were going to be here? _"_

"Nope," Kara shook her head but shrugged, "Maybe Alex thought it would do them some good to get some air. I mean its Lois last day in National City before heading back for Thanksgiving in Metropolis."

Sam nodded her head, "Makes sense…in a crazy sort of way. I know Alex would most likely agree with me but I cannot wait until that woman is gone." Sam shrugged before looking back to Kara with a smirk and then adding in Kryptonian, " _Just try not to get too distracted_."

Kara was then left to gape at her best friend who was laughing like a maniac. "Come back here Captain Steele!" Sam continued running over to where the chief was and Kara decided it wasn't worth the chase. Instead she walked over to her sister and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks Alex."

Alex shrugged as if it were no big deal and handed Kara a water bottle. "It really wasn't an issue Kara. Besides those two were driving me nuts so really I should be thanking you."

"Are they fighting that much?" Kara asked concerned.

"Every other thing out of Lois' mouth is an insult or indifferent comment. Lucy says this has been going on for years but it still bothers her. I can't wait until that witch is gone. If she stays any longer I'm not going to be able to resist the urge to throw her out of our home." Kara saw the anger Alex had been holding in as she spoke of Lois and hugged her to her side in order to comfort her. Immediately Alex sighed and relaxed into her sister. "I honestly want to fix them because sisters shouldn't fight like that but I also have the strong urge to punch Lois in the face."

"You can't meddle unless Lucy asks for help."

"I know but she's part of my circle and I protect my circle."

"And that is why we love you." Kara took this moment to release Alex in order to drink some water and "hydrate" like everyone else.

At that time Lucy and Lois came up to the table as Kara took a swig of water before handing it back to Alex. Kara made eye contact with Lois and nodded her acknowledgement of the older Lane. Then she turned to Lucy and smiled widely, "Hey Lucy."

"Hi Kara," Lucy went in for a hug but Kara took a step back. Frowning Lucy looked up at Kara for an explanation.

"I'm sweaty," Kara stated.

"I don't mind," Lucy said proceeding to hug Kara anyway. Kara sighed as she gently wrapped Lucy into her arms and hid her face in the crook of Lucy's neck. It didn't last long though because they weren't exactly alone and Kara really was sweating since her bracelet was turned up almost to capacity.

"Hey Cap can we take the jackets off for now? Its getting sticky." Jacob asked as he took off his helmet as well showing that he was completely drenched in sweat. Kara nodded as she back away from Lucy. "Oh thank god," He exclaimed as he shrugged out of the heavy jacket.

Lucy winked at Kara as the younger Danvers began to walk away making her blush. Turning to her crew Kara got their attention as she tossed her jacket to the ground. "Alright guys don't get too comfortable we are going to do some drills without the jackets for now but they will be going back on later." With that everyone else shrugged off their jackets and made a pile where Kara had dropped hers. Kara looked to Sam and nodded giving her the floor to start the next exercise.

Sam then approached with the rope dummy they usually used to simulate the dead weight of a victim that had to be dragged out. She then dropped it on the top of the jackets with a loud thud. "Listen up, you guys are used to dragging this thing around but I think that's better suited for the training academy when you don't trust anyone." Sam walked around the group who all watched ready for instruction. "Today you are going to partner up and you are going to carry your partner through a series of drills. This will help you get used to the weight of real person and help you adjust to whatever situation you find yourself in on call."

This is when Kara stepped in, "That being said this is going to be very strenuous so drink some more water and we'll get started." Everyone walked over to the table and took another swig of water before walking back to their captains. They already seemed to be paired up so that left Sam and Kara as each other's pair, which they of course had no issue with. "Alright first drill is going to be doing a fireman carry while doing squats. Remember do not drop your partner if you do you have to start over."

Lucy watched as the groups set off with their partners looped around their shoulders. She couldn't imagine the trust they all must have for one another to not even question the training. It actually seemed like they all enjoyed the change as well as the healthy dose of competition. As they came closer and closer she noticed as they all went faster trying to outdo the people beside them.

Jacob was behind Kara as he carried Mike on his back and Lucy could see from her spot that everyone was determined to finish without dropping their partner. Lucy smiled as Kara and Sam expressed how extremely proud they were that they finished the exercise without anyone dropping their partner. The boys were so pumped they were yelling and chest bumping one another. Kara started laughing before they were asked what the next drill was. "Ok so next you're going to do pushups with your partner on your back."

Sam looked at the crew before adding, "The one who went last in the other drill has to go first now. Fifty push up people lets go. You got this."

Kara got flat on the grass and once she felt Sam settle on her back she placed her hands in position. Kara went into a knuckle style pushup and lifted herself off the ground. She was on the tenth one when Sam yelled out to hold their position. "You are evil Sam."

Sam chuckled in her ear, "You love the challenge don't lie. Alright you can continue." Kara went down again and Sam looked around when her eyes landed on a concerned Lucy Lane. She watched as Lucy called out to Alex who then looked over at Kara. "Kar what level did you put on your bracelet?"

Kara was already on her last ten pushups when Sam asked. Pausing in her reps Kara turned her head, "Eight why?" She then continued to do her pushups finishing quickly in a last burst of energy.

"Shit Kar no wonder they were looking over here. You look kind of sick." Sam said once she got a look at Kara's face after having gotten off of her.

"I'm fine Sam just wanted to feel the burn. Now come on its your turn now."

Over on the side lines Lucy turned to Alex. "Does Kara look ok to you?"

Looking over at her two siblings Alex noted Kara's paler complexion and sighed. "She's probably using her bracelet. Usually the furthest she'll push it is level five but maybe she's upped the dosage for today's training."

"Is that safe? I mean just last night she was on the sun bed."

Alex looked back over to Lucy once she saw her sister jump onto Sam's back as they switched. "The bracelet I made has ten levels on it that are all safe in small doses. However, exposure to it for longer than four hours at such a high level will cause Kara to become ill. She's only had it on roughly for almost an hour so she's be fine for another hour then I'll tell her to turn it off so her cells can regenerate."

Lucy nodded at this feeling more at ease that Alex knew more about what her sister would do during training. Looking back on the field she saw as Kara and Sam shed their shirts off leaving very little to the imagination in their sports bras. "Alright I want you to do pull ups while you partner is secured to your waist." Sam yelled as they walked over to a child's playground that had the horizontal ladder. They each got into a spot and climbed up to wait as their partners secured themselves on their waists like a fanny pack.

Sam went first as Kara held onto her and proceeded to do the set. Lucy could see that Sam's body was just as fit as Kara's but her legs were more defined. Hopping down they switched positions and now Lucy had a full view of Kara's abdomen. After having caught a glimpse of what it looked like before Lucy was surprised at just how defined it really was as Kara's muscles flexed with the strain. "Hold!" Sam yelled and once again everyone stayed in position for as long as the captain said. Kara seemed to chuckle at this and swing her bottom half as if trying to loosen Sam's grip. It didn't seem to work but it did get Sam to shout out that they could all dismount.

Kara clapped her hands together, "Alright water break and then I want you all in full gear!" Rushing over to the table Kara grabbed a bottle of water. As she held the bottle to her mouth Kara felt as someone grabbed her wrist and suddenly all the sounds that had previously been blocked off came rushing back. Kara spit out her water and her free hand went to the side of her head as she tried to gain control over all her senses. The pain usually would last awhile even with Sam or Alex's help to calm her senses. However, this time as Kara's ears were covered by someone's hands, the steady rhythm of the person's heartbeat strummed so loudly into her ears it blocked all other sounds. Kara knew this heartbeat and was unsurprised to see that it had been Lucy who's heartbeat cancelled out everything else when she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I switched your bracelet off." Lucy started talking once she held Kara's gaze. "Its just you looked sick and Alex said it was the bracelet…so I turned it off and you already look so much better."

Kara nodded as she gave Lucy a smile as she then took Lucy's hands off of her ears and let them fall back to Lucy's side. Kara then reached out to push hair out of Lucy's face and let her hand rest lightly on Lucy's cheek. " _I zhor_ you never have to apologize for being worried." With that Kara turned around to start the next session of exercise.

"Be careful with her Lucy."

Lucy spun around to see that Lois was not too far away now that Kara had gone. Confused Lucy squinted at her older sibling. "I'm sorry?"

"Be careful." She repeated. "Clark is practically human having grown up here. He knows nothing else but earth's customs." Lois stepped closer, "Kara however is far more Kryptonian then she will ever be human."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock before looking over at Kara. When Lucy's eyes landed on her, she saw that Kara had paused in lifting her gear onto her back. Her fists were clenched tightly around the straps of her oxygen tank and her posture was rigid. " _God she can hear everything we're saying. What is Lois thinking?",_ Lucy thought to herself before turning back to look at her sister. "Kara would never hurt me Lois if that is what you are trying to insinuate."

"I would never insinuate such a thing. I'm just trying to help you understand what you clearly aren't seeing." Lois said as she walked around Lucy.

"Understand what exactly?"

"That she's in l…"

Both of the Lane sisters were unaware that they had two eavesdroppers. Suddenly the clear sky turned dark and a voice called out to them. "If I were you Lois I'd watch what you say about my sister. Especially about things you know she wouldn't want you meddling in." Both Alex and Sam who had been chatting quietly while Kara took care of the crew where now standing closer to them.

"I apologize Alex but this is a private conversation."

"You know as well as we do that it was never private. She can hear everything we are saying." Sam gritted out as the sky darkened. Lightning flashed across the sky with a loud crack as the sky opened up suddenly sending rain down on top of them.

"Captain Steele the less time you spend socializing the quicker this training will go," Kara bellowed effectively scolding her best friend back into the right frame of mind. Having not heard what had been said by the four women the fire crew flinched as Kara shouted. The tone of her voice was one they had never heard Kara use but instead of questioning what was happening they proceeded with the exercise as instructed. Sam shut her mouth and glared at Lois before walking over to Kara. The sky didn't let up in its down pour but the lighting had stopped.

They were all still in the park during drills after an hour and a half in the pouring rain when the Rescue teams walkies went off. This caused everyone to pause what they were doing including Alex and the Lane sisters. After Kara's outburst everyone had been silent and now with the call coming through all eyes were on the young captain.

"Fire Station 15 Technical Rescue Team, and Ambulance 10 needed at Lions Canyon Park."

Kara looked over to her guys who nodded. "Let's go boys." As a team they rushed over to the truck there chief had brought over. Doing a quick scan Kara knew they had all their equipment and pounded the side of the truck to signal Jacob to start moving.

Kara jumped in as the truck began to move and looked over to Lucy who was watching her with a worried expression. Instead of reassuring her that everything would be fine Kara turned and started barking orders to her team. When they were out of sight from the group they had left behind Kara slouched in her chair.

They had been driving in silence for a few minutes before Justin decided to speak. "So any plans for Thanksgiving day? I mean we all get the day off surprisingly." Justin asked as he checked his gear and wiped at the remaining rain drops on his brow.

"My brother and I will be out on the beach for the morning before driving up to see our parent for dinner." Jacob said as he turned down a street.

"I'm having Thanksgiving with my girlfriend's family. It should be fun but I'm also freaking out about being around her entire family." Mike said after a few moments of silence.

Justin smacked him on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it man. They'll love ya. But if you feel uncomfortable about spending so much time there you can call me and I'll go rescue you." Mike laughed and gave him a nod of thanks before Justin looked at Kara. "What about you Cap?"

"Eliza is coming into town tomorrow morning. I'm not sure where we are having Thanksgiving though. Possibly at Alex's apartment." Kara shrugged. The boys could tell she was still living inside her head from whatever had gotten her to snap at Sam earlier.

"Eliza's coming! Is she going to make pie?"

"Probably." Kara looked at Justin's face squinting her eyes as she examined him. "Why?"

"Because last year you gave us some and it was amazing!" That got Kara to laugh but before more could be said the truck rolled to a stop at the gate leading into the park.

Kara rolled down her window as the employee operating the gate approached the truck. "Hi, our dispatcher sent us here. Can you point us in the direction we are need?"

"You guys made good time. We have two hikers who fell off a trail. One is unconscious and the other has a broken leg. If you go straight down and make your third left the park ranger will show you the rest of the way."

After following the instructions the fire fighters were getting out of their truck to follow the park rangers down a trail that was too small for their vehicle. While they were getting their gear Roman and Zinda came up behind them already carrying a back board, a gurney, and medical equipment. "How bad is it looking Danvers?" Roman asked as he stood beside her.

"Not sure just yet. We still have to walk to where they fell?" Picking up most of the gear, as well as an axe she placed on her waist, Kara began following the park rangers up a hike-able but steep incline. Kara quickened her pace to walked over to the rangers, "Do you have any idea how long they have been down there?"

"Not exactly but about thirty minutes ago a runner who was taking this trail heard the man shouting for help. They got us and we reported it and got out here as quickly as we could." The ranger looked to his coworker before looking back at Kara. "This trail isn't one of the more popular ones so they could have been down there for a few hours." They walked for a little while longer before they came to a spot on the trail that seemed unstable with the way Kara's feet were sinking into the soil. "We're pretty sure that the sudden down pour caused the soil to shift which lead to them falling off the ledge."

Kara nodded and thanked them for the information before carefully leaned over the ledge far enough where she could see the two hikers. The one who was injured was losing blood from the bone sticking out of his shin. Using her x-ray vision Kara could see that the bone didn't hit a major artery but the blood loss was still a major concern. As for the unconscious hiker, it seemed as if she had hit her head on the way down where there was a large blunt force trauma. Her heart wasn't beating but Kara hoped they could revive her in time. "The man has a broken leg and is losing blood and the woman is unconscious but I can't see if she has any major injuries."

Going back to her guys she squatted by the rig they were setting up. "Ok guys we need to do this fast and as safely as we can. They have possibly been down there for an hour maybe more. I want Justin to go down and secure the man's leg while checking on the woman's vitals. Once you're done with that Justin you must get her on the board. It's important that you send her up first."

"Alright Captain."

Mike got Justin situated with his harness while Kara assessed how much rope would be needed. When everything was ready Kara went over to Justin be an anchor for his line. "Now it's about thirty-five-foot drop to reach them. When you reach them watch your footing this area is prone to mud slides." Kara looked up at the sky, "The rain is coming down pretty hard and that ledge they are on can give so just think before stepping."

"Sure thing Kara. You got my back?"

Kara smiled as she grabbed the line attached to Justin's harness. "Are you doubting me now kid?"

"Never Cap." With that Justin began walking off the ledge and began his journey towards the hikers. It took several moments to get down there but when he finally did Justin could see that the man who had been shouting for help early was barely staying awake at this point. Reaching for his radio, Justin began to speak to the paramedics for help. "Hey Roman the man is losing consciousness from the blood loss."

His radio crackled as a response came through. "Did he try stopping the blood flow with something?"

Justin got closer to the man who groaned. "Are you here to help us out of here?"

Justin smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes. Sir can you tell me your name?" As he spoke Justin was also searching for signs of first aid.

"Um yeah my name is Jonathan and…and that's Sabrina. I think she hit her head when we fell." The man got out as he tried moving.

"Sir don't move. Me and my colleagues will get you guys out safely." Justin reached for his walkie, "Hey Roman, so Jonathan here managed to get some cloth to stop the blood flow going to his leg. Is it safe to move him on the back board?"

"Can you get him in a splint?"

"Yeah yeah I can manage that if you send down the supplies."

"They are already on their way. Can you tell me anything about the woman?"

Shifting over to the right Justin began to look over the woman. Gently he managed to roll her on to her back after he saw no signs of injury to her torso. However, when he shifted her Justin saw that the left side of her body was a purple shade. "Shit." Reaching for his walkie Justin looked at Jonathan who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Have you ever seen _a blue bird_ this time of year?"

"Ok now secure Jonathan with a splint and we can talk about blue birds when he's topside."

"Negative Cap specifically said to make sure the woman got up first and I don't disobey my captain." Finally, the supplies got down to where Justin could reach for them and begin doing what Kara had told him to do. Working quickly Justin fashioned a split for Jonathan's leg before securing Sabrina to the back board. "Alright she's ready to go," Justin said into his walkie while also tugging on the line holding the back board.

Once Sabrina was topside Kara and Jacob pulled her safely over the ledge. "Mike hold onto Justin's line while we get her settled." Mike nodded and grabbed hold of Justin's line while anchoring his feet into the soil.

When Sabrina's body was further onto the ground Roman and Zinda rushed towards them to look her over. Kara sighed as she looked closely at Sabrina's body. "Now I know what he meant by blue bird," Mike stated as he looked over his shoulder at the still form. Kara noted the discoloration of her skin and how the blood seemed to collect on the side she had been laying on. Immediately Zinda began mouth to mouth while Roman did chest compressions. Their job now was to do everything they could before a doctor called time of death.

In the mist of doing compressions Roman looked up at Kara. "I called for another ambulance. They should be arriving at the opening of the trail." Zinda grabbed hold of the back board before looking at Roman who nodded. Taking his hands off her chest Roman grabbed the back board as well before they shifted her onto the gurney. "We need to get her to the hospital. Unfortunately, it looks like we arrived too late to save her. But maybe they can see something we can't at the hospital."

"Go I'll make sure to fill the new guys in," Kara said as she swapped places with Mike. With on hand on the line Kara reached for her walkie as Roman and Zinda made their way down the trail. "Justin how's it going down there?"

Justin wiped his face as the rain continued to roll into his eyes. "Yeah hey Cap, Jonathan's not looking so good. I managed to splint his leg and control the bleeding but he lost a lot of blood and he's soaked through from being out here for so long."

The new team of paramedics arrived and while Jacob filled them in Mike began lowering a back board to lift Jonathan. "Hang on we're lowering the back board now." Lightning crossed the sky just then and darkened as the rain came down harder. "For the love of Rao," Kara muttered, "What pissed you off this time Sam."

"Captain this isn't looking good," Jacob shouted over the down pour.

"I want everyone with a safety line. If this soil gives we'll be in no position to help Justin get out," Kara shouted just to be heard by the others behind her as her feet sank into the softening soil.

Instantly everyone sprang into action to get everyone in harnesses and anchored to something solid. "Cap we don't have enough harnesses for everyone."

"I don't need one. Just wrap the rope around my waist." Mike quickly did as she asked and secured a line to her waist and anchored it to a section of the trail that appeared unaffected by the rain. After several moments, Kara looked over her shoulder to see that everyone had a harness except for Jacob and Mike. They both shrugged when they saw her looking at them.

Their walkies crackled as Justin called in. "Cap his heart stopped and I can't do compressions without bringing you guys down." Jacob and Mike started pulling up the line for the back board when the soil they were on shifted causing them to drop the line as they slid towards the edge. Reacting quickly Kara reached for the lines while still keeping Justin's in her other hand. Kara heard as both Jacob and Mike grunted as their safety lines caught them. Using her x-ray vision, Kara saw that the back board containing Jonathan was now lower than Justin and the ledge had collapsed. "The ledge is gone and the soil is shifting too much to get a foot hold." Justin's voice was panicked but Kara kept her grip as the others got their bearings.

"Guys I can't pull them up by myself." Kara yelled as her feet slid further towards the edge. "The soil is giving, I need to back up." Slowly she started to back up and when she reached to where the guys had managed to get solid footing they took hold of the lines they had dropped.

Below Justin was trying to keep the shifting soil out of his face when a rock hit him in his head. The force of rock hitting his head along with his body's reaction caused him to fall and lose consciousness.

The movement was a surprise that caused Kara to move towards the ledge quickly. "Oh no you don't," Kara exclaimed as she grabbed the axe she had tied to her waist earlier and used some extra strength to slam it deep into the ground. This allowed her to stop before going over the edge. Kara then sunk her heels into the soil to right herself before backing up far enough to reel in Justin's line. In several moments Kara and the boys had managed to get the both of them over the edge. Grabbing hold of the back of Justin's jacket, Kara yanked his unconscious body further onto the trail. Then with axe attached to her hip she chopped all the safety lines. "Alright everyone off the trail." As she made sure everyone got off safely, Kara hoisted Justin into a fireman carry and were the last two to make it to the truck.

After everyone was safe and Jonathan was in the ambulance Kara looked over to the park rangers. "I know it isn't my place but seeing as we could have died I think it would be best if no one ever used that trail. Regardless of the weather it is way too dangers with that soil being unstable."

"Agreed but we need to follow procedure and inform our superiors. Thank you guys for all your help."

[Station 15]

Coming off the truck covered in mud Kara took off her helmet and shook out her hair which just ended up slapping her in the face. Kara looked at her boys who wore varying expressions on their faces. Kara then went back into the truck and got Justin's unconscious form. "Listen up, regardless of the outcome you all performed admirably. Even when things looked bad out there you still stayed strong and we all got out safely." Kara saw them nod but their expressions didn't change. "I know the news we received isn't one we strive to get when we go out but it is sometimes a reality we face. Don't punish yourselves for things that were out of your control. I'll be in my office if any of you wish to speak with me." She exhaled loudly before taking off her fire gear and going towards the men's quarters to settle Justin down leaving the guys to do the normal routine check after a call. Once he was safely in his cot she headed to her office. Walking through her door Kara shut it softly and fell onto her cot with her head in her hands. Before they had gotten back to the station Roman had called saying both Jonathan and Sabrina had passed away.

Though Kara had known Sabrina had been dead on-site Jonathan had passed during the ride to the hospital when they were unable to get his heart beating again. Two fatalities plus her crews injuries both on her watch was just too much with all that Kara had to deal with that day. But to add insult to injury the deaths could have most likely been avoided if Sam had never been angry enough to lose control. There wouldn't have been a sudden down pour causing the soil to shift. No, Kara couldn't think like that. It would only cause more pain and even if it hadn't happened today it would have down the line.

There was a faint knock on her door and Kara knew immediately who was on the other side of it. "I'm sorry Lucy I am very busy at the moment." She said as sternly as she could even though she was on the verge of tears. Every part of her body screamed at her to let Lucy be closer to offer comfort. In a way this was Kara's form of punishing herself even after what she had said to the guys.

The door opened anyway and Kara wanted to scold herself for not locking the door. When Lucy walked in and saw Kara holding her head in her hands bent almost in half on the cot, she closed the door behind herself. "Please just go," Kara whimpered as her emotions got the best of her.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can stop asking me to." Lucy knelt in front of the distraught girl and gathered Kara's face in her hands. When she maneuvered Kara's face so that she could stare into her eyes Lucy sighed, "The guys found me and Alex talking with the chief and asked if one of us would check on you." Lucy leaned her forehead against Kara's and sighed, "I know what happened. We don't need to talk about it but don't hide from me ok. Let me just be here for you."

Kara tried to let out the breath she had been holding but it came out as a soft sob as she finally let the tears go. "None of this should have happened."

"It wasn't your fault." Lucy said soothingly as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"I gave the wrong call. I told Justin to get the lady up first to see if they could revive her. But I knew better. I knew she had died the second her head hit something as she fell. And because of that we didn't get Jonathan out in time to save him."

"Kara you can't save everyone especially in your line of work. Even superman can't save everyone."

"But I'm supposed to be better," She snapped. Kara then fell apart again as she sobbed out, "I'm supposed to be better."

"Sweetheart, nobody is perfect." Lucy smiled as she wiped her tears. "Even with all your powers Kara you can't do it all." Lucy caressed Kara's cheek as she leaned back. "Do you know what I love most about you?"

That got Kara to freeze and look at Lucy with curiosity at the forefront of many other emotions coursing through her. She couldn't speak so she simply shook her head as she leaned further into Lucy's hand.

"That even with all your powers and the fact that you come from a completely different planet, you still care about everyone. Whether you know them or not you show so much compassion and love." Lucy took one of Kara's hands and intertwined their fingers together. "That's what I love most. And I know that the families of those two who passed will not hold this against you." Kara tried to pull away but it was halfhearted as Lucy held her still. "Because if they do come to see you they'll know that you did everything you could and that you cared."

"But will it ever be enough?"

Lucy smiled before she leaned forward and gently placed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "You will always be my hero Kara Danvers. And to me, Alex and Sam you will always be more than enough. Besides like I said nobody can save everyone but a good hero never stops trying."

[Next day at Eight in the morning]

"Where are you?" Alex demanded through the line.

Kara was in the middle of sparring with Sam when they both heard a commotion coming from inside the DEO. "Busy." Kara replied to Alex as they stumbled upon a alien prison wrecking the command station with the body of an agent.

"You both promised me that you were going to be here." Alex said as Sam ran in and caught the agent as they were then thrown across the room. As the huge alien saw Sam its attention was taken away from the agents forming a line ready to open fire.

"And we will be. Just dealing with an alien prisoner that got loose."

Lucy was at the front of this line and held a large gun against her shoulder. "FIRE," she yelled and immediately the order was obeyed. Hearing the order Sam set down the agent before turning around with her arms crossed in front of her. Luckily the alien prisoner was the only one who got hit by the blast and quickly went down without Sam or Kara stepping in. Once the alien was properly contained Lucy lowered her weapon.

Kara smiled as Lucy walked over to her while everyone else took care of taking the alien back to its cell. "He looked tough." Kara stated as she looked around at all the destruction the prisoner had caused.

Lucy nodded, "She."

Sam who had walked over to hear what they were talking about looked at the alien being carted away. Then her and Kara both managed to say, "Respect," causing Lucy to laugh.

"So Alex just called and she's flipping out that we aren't already there." Kara mentioned to Sam as Henshaw approached the trio.

Sam shook her head with a smile on her face. "Eliza doesn't come for another hour. Why is she freaking out now."

Kara just rolled her eyes, "You know how she gets." Looking to Henshaw and then Lucy before looking back to Henshaw she lifted her eyebrow. "Any chance agent Lane could have the rest of the day off?"

Lucy simply looked at Henshaw and with all three of them staring up at him he sighed. "Yes but keep your comms on you just in case there is an emergency."

[Kara's Apartment]

"Hey," Kara said as she opened the door. Lucy and Sam walked in after her as Alex turned around to look at her sister.

"Oh Finally!"

"Nice to see you too. Look this big havoc wreaking lady beast broke free. Happens to the best of us."

"I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out."

"Alex, I have seen you take down a human sized bug without a weapon. This is going to be fine."

Lucy looked at Sam for some more context to what was going on having never seen her roommate so on edge before. Sam merely shrugged and whisper, "Wait for it."

"Last year she was mad at me for you not dating enough. Okay? I can't even imagine what she's going to do to me for you being in the public eye in all of National City's magazines."

Lucy looked at Sam who nodded, "And there it is. Big tough Alex is freaking out because of Kara's recent publicity."

"She seemed fine on the phone about it. At least she's making pie."

Alex scoffed, "Yeah I'm sure your favorite."

"Chocolate pecan pie is the best dessert in all the galaxy and as someone who's been to twelve planets I mean that literally." There was a knock on the door and all four women turned towards the sound.

"Oh, God." Alex said in horror.

Excited both Kara and Sam went towards the door. Kara got there first and opened it revealing her foster mother. "Eliza!"

"Oh my girls. Oh my best favorite wonderful girls." Eliza squeezed Kara and Sam after putting her luggage down. "Oh Alex get in here." Alex walked over and immediately got engulfed into a bear hug from her mother. "You all look so great." When Eliza looked at Alex she frowned, "You look a little tired sweetie. Is the lab keeping you busy?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

When Eliza had finally moved past the trio her eyes landed on Lucy, who was standing stiff as a board not knowing what to do. "Oh hello I don't believe we've met before I'm Eliza Danvers."

Lucy smiled warmly as Eliza extended her hand in greeting. "Lucy Lane and it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who raised such wonderful people."

Eliza smiled brightly at the compliment before going back to the name. "Lucy oh so you Alex's roommate."

"Yes ma'am," Lucy nodded, "She took me in when I didn't have anywhere to stay and well they've all kept me sane."

"That sounds like my girls. Any relation to Lois Lane by chance."

"Yes she's my older sister but um we don't get along. She left last night back to metropolis for Thanksgiving. So you just missed her."

"Thank god," Sam and Alex muttered at the mention of the older Lane leaving. Kara shot them a look and both shut their mouths.

Eliza frowned but didn't push further on why exactly they didn't get along. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet the person Kara has been telling me so much about."

Kara face palmed, "Eliza."

Lucy laughed lightly at Kara's embarrassment. "I hope it was all good things."

"Oh of course but now that I'm here and I can finally see what they both love about you." Lucy looked over to Kara who was now hiding behind Sam as her cheeks went fire engine red from the embarrassment. "Now how about some lunch I'm famished."

Everyone had been comfortable getting lunch ready and the menu for the following day ready they decided to listen to the radio. "This is Leslie Willis coming to you live and wired from Catco Plaza the week of Thanksgiving." Kara handed Eliza a drink before going back to stand beside Lucy while they watched Sam and Eliza cook. "Which means it is time for my annual list of things I am not grateful for. And this year's list is only one item…the terrible twins."

Sam stopped chopping up ingredients and looked across the table at Kara. Kara ran her hand through her hair and shrugged as they continued to listen to the broadcast. "You all know them because of their recent rocket into the spot light. However like any celebrity siblings there is always one more famous or in this case infamous then the other. So Kara Danvers is really who I am not grateful for. How much do I despise, I mean loathe, her whole look at me I'm adorkable thing. And that hideous unflattering outfit she wears. I mean please people black isn't always slimming especially when you have arms like Arnold Schwarzenegger back when he was young. Your job is to save lives not do a body builder competition. I mean please it seems like overkill especially since no one is trying to tap that."

At this point Kara, had gotten out of her chair beside Lucy and walked away. Alex went to turn it off but Kara lifted her hand to stop her wanting to see how far this would go. In the meantime, Lucy was looking at the radio as if she would be able to go through it and strangle the life out of one Leslie Willis. "I mean who would that be? Who is hombre enough to puncture the chastity belt of the girl next door. Or is what's required a softer touch I mean she was spotted loving the ladies on the dance floor at the launch party before Reactron crashed it. She does give off a Sapphic vibe with her big old butch…"

Sam fearing where Kara's head was right now got up and did what Alex should have. She turned off the radio and walked over to Kara. "Hey, Kar lets go out and get some pizza or Chinese food." Kara was almost non-responsive but managed to look up at Sam. "What do you say." Kara didn't say anything and pushed past Sam to enter her bedroom. Sam looked at Alex who nodded and followed her sister.

"Kara."

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to process everything." Kara said as she looked at her sister. "I mean I know I shouldn't listen but I just…" Kara started to form her thought but just shrugged at the end.

"Hey, its your first bad review. Out of all the good feedback you and Sam have gotten are you really going to let one bad thing get you down?" Alex asked as she got closer to Kara.

Kara smiled," No I guess not." Bumping shoulders with Alex Kara gave her a side squeeze. "thanks Alex."

"Always."

Kara squeezed a little tighter before raising her voice. "Lets stay here Sam. But how about some music instead of the radio?"

"You got it Kar."

[Station 15]

It had been a slow shift and the only calls so far had been for Sam's team to go out on the Marina to help a fisherman who's engine caught on fire. So after doing some training with the team and checking in on Justin, Kara returned to her office to do reports. It quiet for once with just the clicking of the keys as Kara pressed down on them until the phone rang. Sighing Kara stopped what she had been doing and picked up the phone. "This is Fire Station 15 Captain Danvers speaking."

"Hi yes Ms. Danvers this is Winn Schott from Catco um we met before. When you uh had the interview. You knocked me down. But um anyway Ms. Grant was wondering if she could speak with you."

"I remember you Winn. Sorry again for running you over." Kara then paused as she looked at the time. "Yes I have some time to speak with Ms. Grant but I can get called out at anytime."

"That's ok. I'll patch you through," He said before the line went quiet.

"Kiera?"

"Hi Ms. Grant, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes I was calling in regards to you possibly doing another interview."

Kara rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh Ms. Grant I highly doubt I'm someone the people want to read about. Especially so soon after the first article."

"Well Kiera I'm here to tell you they do. Especially since the first article was only over the plane and your background. Now you have been seen in the thick of it with Wonder Woman and Reactron. Plus, you saved Mr. Olsen at the party with some rather impression quick thinking."

"Ms. Grant all do respect but are you sure you aren't doing this because of the broadcast yesterday."

"I'm going after a story I think needs to be heard. There is quite frankly too much male bravado seen in the media now a days that it be a nice change to get some female success stories in the press."

Kara nodded, "Ok Ms. Grant how about I swing by after my shift. It ends in a few hours and Catco isn't far from here."

"See you then Kiera."

After hanging up the phone Kara looked at her screen only to sigh having for gotten where she was. Saving the document Kara got up and went exploring when she came upon Sam outside on the dock. The sky was the darkest Kara had ever seen it with it not being anywhere near the time for the sun to go down. However, it hadn't started raining by the station but Kara could see the down pour was heading slowly towards them which meant a lot of calls would be going through. " _It's getting bad_ ," Kara spoke in her native tongue.

" _It was bad when we went to help that fisherman but now its coming closer."_ Sam replied without looking at Kara. It was then that a helicopter made its way into view. " _What are they doing. There's no way they can stay up in this storm."_

"Sam tell the chief I'm taking one of the trucks out." Kara said as she started backing up.

Sam whirled around, "What are you thinking Danvers?"

"I'm thinking something bad is going to happen and I want to be there so we don't lose any more lives on my watch." With that Kara sprinted towards the trucks shouting at for her crew to get into gear. As loyal as ever they were dressed in record time without any questions as they saw the look on their captain's face. Once they were on the street Kara turned to look out the window. The helicopter was passing above them, so Kara pointed it out to her driver. "Lieutenant I want you to follow that helicopter."

Jacob nodded as he put the truck through its paces trying to keep up with the helicopter flying over them. They were in the middle of the city when the down pour caught up to them. Kara had to tell Jacob to slow down because she knew he couldn't really see even with the wipers going at top speed. That was when disaster struck. Kara watched as the helicopter was struck by lightning and spun out of control. "Jacob stop the truck that helicopter is going to crash."

Jacob pulled over but Kara was already out of the truck. "Captain!" Kara was already sprinting towards a small child on the sidewalk when the helicopter clipped the side of a building losing its tail. Quickly Kara scooped up the girl and shouted to clear the streets as the tail came down. The girl was so shocked at what had happened she didn't start screaming until after Kara had already placed her beside her mother who had lost track of her moments before. Smiling at the little girl and her mother Kara went back to the truck.

Keeping track of the helicopter, as they grabbed their gear and saw as it skidded across the roof of one of the lower buildings. Using her x-ray vision Kara noted that it was the Catco traffic helicopter and it had two passengers still inside. "Guys we need to keep that helicopter from falling off the roof while safely extracting the passengers. It isn't going to be easy especially in this rain but we have to try. Now move it. We don't have time to waste."

Getting on top of the roof Kara and the boys immediately went into action as they tied a line to the helicopter. The nose was already over the side and any sudden movements could send it over board. "Boys I'm going to need you keeping it from going over while I get them out."

"Who's going to help you?"

Kara shook her head, "I'm going to set up the rig gear so it well keep me and them safe but if I need to I'll great an access point." Kara showed them her axe that was once again tied to her waist for easy access. She then set about putting the gear together before getting into the harness. Once she was certain the gear would hold due to the solid structure of the roof Kara then hooked up her line and jumped onto the ledge. Saluting the boys she began walking down the side of the building until she could see the door of the helicopter.

Grabbing hold of it she hoisted herself towards it but hovered so the strain of her weight did cause the boys to lose their grip. Opening the door Kara saw that the pilot was looking at her with horror in his eyes. "Sir I need you to unbuckle your seatbelt and grab onto me." When Kara peered around him she saw that the passenger was none other than Leslie Willis. The pilot shook his head violently causing Kara to look back at him. "Sir this can fall at any minute. I need you to come with me."

The helicopter moved and that caused the man to start unbuckling which was difficult with his hands trembling. Finally he got it off and looked at Kara who simply held out her hand while the other gripped her line. When he took it she pulled him towards her and gripped him tight. "Okay I need to shatter a window to get you on solid ground safely. So shield your face by tucking it into me." When he did that Kara took out her axe pushing off she flew backwards far enough that she could gain speed by propelling herself forward and slammed it using extra strength which caused her axe's hilt to break. Once they swung inside Kara dropped off the pilot and tossed her axe to the side before going out once more to help Leslie out.

"It's you." Leslie said as she gazed at the firefighter offering their hand to her.

"Grab my hand." Leslie did as she was told already unbuckled and Kara pulled her towards herself. As Kara was still hovering over the legs of the helicopter it lurched forward causing the guys to shut from above. Quickly Kara got off the helicopter and went to the access point she had made moments before and dropped off a shaken Leslie. Once again Kara didn't stay long and exited to make her way to the top to help the boys with the helicopter.

When she got topside Kara quickly rushed over to help them pull the helicopter over the ledge. The boys had done a good job of getting it back once the weight of the passengers was gone. So Kara grabbed hold of the line and in four quick tugs they managed to get it onto the roof with no problem. Clapping everyone on the back Kara beamed at them proudly. "Thanks for not asking any questions and when we get back I'll assume all responsibility. Lord knows the chief is going to chew me out for this."

[Back at the Station]

"DANVERS!"

Kara winced as she got out of the truck and looked over at Sam who was shaking her head. Walking towards the chief as he stood by the door Kara could see he was fuming. "Yes sir."

"Out of all your years here this has been the most irresponsible and reckless. Leaving without dispatch giving out instructions. Following a helicopter with the siren on in the worst storm we've seen in years. You could have caused an accident! Or what if you had been wrong and you couldn't get to a call on time because you weren't at the station in the first place."

"Understood sir. But it was my decision the boys were just following orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. Though I see your point I do not regret my call seeing as we saved them."

"You got lucky this time Captain. Don't pull this again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Sir."

"Now get out of here. You are suspended from duty for the next week." Kara nodded and turned to walk away when she heard him mutter to her back. "It was a great save Danvers but procedures don't allow you to make your own calls."

Kara understood she did but she would have done the same thing again if it meant getting to the people on time and clearing the streets of civilians. Kara packed up her stuff and walked out of her office to be met by Sam. She looked down at Kara with a questioning gaze. "Suspended for a week."

"Danvers why do you have to pull shit like this?"

Kara shrugged, "I promised Ms. Grant I'd see her after work. But I'll be home for dinner."

Sam nodded, "Good because Alex is getting Noonan's for dinner and Eliza wants all her girls there…and your girl is gonna be there." Kara glared at Sam who started to laugh as she walked away.

" _We need to talk about what we discussed at the DEO._ " Kara called out to her before she walked too far.

"And we will after Eliza leaves. We don't want her to worry more than she already does." Kara nodded before slipping out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking down the streets of National City as rain continued to fall, Kara strolled slowly towards her destination. Though in her heart, Kara knew she had made the right decision she couldn't help but feel torn about its outcome. Yes, she saved lives but she also put her crew in a situation that could be harmful to their careers if the chief decided to punish them as well. Sighing, Kara tucked her head towards her chest as she continued her way along the deserted sidewalk until she came upon an awning.

Once under the awning Kara wiped her face of rain before taking her phone out to check the time. Raising it to her face Kara saw that during the whole time she had been walking around she had forgotten she had put her bracelet on level six. After turning her bracelet off Kara noticed it was almost time for her to be at the Alex's apartment. Realizing she had been walking around with the bracelet on for nearly four hours. She then contemplated calling Eliza to tell her she would be late for dinner when it began to ring. As she read the name, Kara subconsciously searched for the soothing rhythm of the caller's heartbeat. "Kara!" Kara smiled when she realized the heart skipped a beat when Lucy said her name. "Eliza won't give me the recipe for the world's best pie!"

In the background Kara heard as Alex grunted, "Oh no not you too."

"It's the best pie in the galaxy actually," Kara smiled at her sister's misfortune. Then blushed as she was about to repeat what Eliza had told her when she had once asked for the recipe. "She says it's a family recipe that Alex and I can only receive once we um…have a you know…family."

There was a pause and Kara heard as Lucy's heart pounded just a little harder during that moment. Just when Kara though another minute would pass she heard Lucy exhale. "You guys need to get on that. I don't want to wait for Eliza's annual thanksgiving trip to eat this. It's just too good." Lucy took a bite out of what Kara could only assume was more pie as she heard a little moan at the end and Kara blush darkened.

Coughing Kara had to compose herself before answering. "Uh yeah um anyway I was actually about to call Eliza. If you could just tell her I'm going to be…"

"Hey guys!" Kara heard Sam as she entered the apartment.

Kara could hear footsteps and then heard Eliza's voice. "Hello Samantha! Where's Kara?" Eliza asked. "You did have a shift together, today right?"

"Oh um yeah so Kara…well…"

"Kara where are you," Lucy asked through the phone and everyone went quiet.

"I got suspended for a week and was told to leave work early. I was headed to Catco but I wanted to clear my head first and guess time just went by faster than I thought."

"Suspended?" Lucy asked quietly so Eliza and Alex had trouble hearing the conversation. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I see you Lucy. But I should really see Ms. Grant before it gets too late."

Kara heard the soft click of a door and realized Lucy had just sealed herself away from the others to talk privately. She heard as Lucy sat down releasing a heavy sigh, "Just…you'd tell me if you weren't okay right?"

"I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"Ok well can I pick you up after you talk with Ms. Grant?" As if knowing Kara would have said no Lucy continued to speak. "Please Kara it would make me feel better knowing you aren't out there alone in the rain."

"Of course, _I Zhor_. I shouldn't be too long."

[Catco]

After having said farewell, Kara began her trek to the Catco building. In no time at all she was already in the elevator now regretting her long walk through the rain as she made a puddle on the floor. Exiting the elevator Kara ran right smack into someone. Looking up she saw that it was James as he staggered backwards. Reaching out Kara grabbed hold of his forearm to stop him from crashing into anyone else. Once James was stable he looked down and frowned slightly when he realized it was Kara. Immediately he withdrew his arm from Kara's grasp and straightened out his shirt. "Kara," he nodded.

Ignoring his standoffish behavior Kara took a step towards him. With concerned eyes Kara looked over him to make sure he was well as she asked, "Are you okay?" Her question seemed to give him pause which Kara deemed as awkward silence that needed to be filled. "Its just…I was told that no one had checked you out fully after the whole incident with Reactron. And I um I just wanted to make sure you were you know…not singed." Kara shrugged a little at the end of her rambling causing James to smile.

"I forgot how much you talk when your nervous." Before Kara could protest how she wasn't nervous James continued. "I'm ok. Nothing worth mentioning except minor scrapes but all in all I'm in tacked. Also I uh," James looked away and began messing with his tie before looking back at Kara. "I owe you an apology."

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion, "For what exactly?"

"Kara I've been such an asshole to you. I mean you were seriously injured the other day. When Lucy told me what happened all I said in return was some bullshit on how I never asked for you to come save me." James sighed and hung his head. When he looked up Kara opened her mouth to say something but James shook his head. "Lucy yelled at me and told me how you felt you needed to prove yourself to me because I disapproved of your career." James put his hand on Kara's shoulder, "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you when you were just trying to get me to understand why and I wouldn't listen. I know it's a bit late but I'm listening now."

Kara sighed, "We'll have to talk later. I'm already running late to talk with Ms. Grant and get home for dinner." She looked at James full of dedication, "But we will talk." With that Kara walked past James and heading for the direction of Ms. Grant's office. Not seeing a receptionist Kara knocked on the glass door as warning before entering the office.

"Ah Kiera I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up." Cat lowered her glasses to look at her. It was a very intimidating look as if she were sizing her up for some challenge. It was only then that Kara remembered she was practically soaking wet in Ms. Grant's lavish office.

"Its been a rough few days Ms. Grant. I came as soon as I could."

"Yes, I just received news that you were suspended from duty for going after my helicopter."

Kara sighed and shuffled from foot to foot as she decided how best to discuss this with one Cat Grant. "Yes. Although I saved lives I broke procedure."

Cat nodded, "And what are you going to do about this?"

Kara frowned, "Nothing Ms. Grant. I don't regret my decision in going after a helicopter but I did break procedure. There is nothing honorable to gain by fighting my chief's decision."

Cat nodded and smiled, "Alright Kiera now is it alright if I record you for this interview as well?" When Kara nodded, Ms. Grant continued. "Alright so the public got to know you and Samantha a little bit in the last issue. A lot has changed in some respect wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't say a lot has changed. We get recognized by people who've never met us before and I'm sure that's because our faces have been on your issue as well as in the news. But we're just doing our job."

"So everything been pretty normal." Cat went on to discuss a few of the different calls Sam and Kara have been out on but nothing spectacular. Well not until she talked about the oil rig. "So it was night when you received a dispatch call sending you out to fight a fire on the Sea Dragon II oil rig. How did you perform a rescue?"

"When we got there, it was already too dangerous to send in a crew. We saw no signs of anyone in the water or any other aircrafts in the area which meant they were stuck inside. I told my crew to hover while I checked the safety of the landing pad but an explosion went off to close to the chopper. So I told my boys to not follow me but stand by for survivors." Kara explained how she went down the stairs until she came up to an obstruction that blocked the oil rig crew. Of course, Kara took out the part how she had single handedly got rid of the blockage. Instead she told a story of how she used her axe and with help from the workers they managed to clear the path. "I took up the rear and radioed the boys saying we had some cargo coming up. By the time we got up the stairs Sam's team arrived and began trying to suppress the flames. My crew managed to get everyone on the helicopter."

"Did you manage to get out as well?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. "Well yes but not on the helicopter." Cat just waved her hand encouraging her to explain. "I had to jump into the water and swim to Sam's ship." Kara went on to explain how she was able to survive by shimming down a rope before diving the rest of the way down. "Sam pulled me in and got me warmed up. But it wasn't for another few hours with the help of other ships that we were able to get the fire out."

Cat and Kara talked for nearly fifty minutes before Cat's phone went off. Excusing herself Cat stood and walked slightly away from Kara as she answered her cell phone. Not meaning too Kara listened in and heard as Cat argued with her mother about watching Carter for one night. It seemed however her mother was a real piece of work and wouldn't give up one night for her daughter or her grandson. Once Cat hung up on her mother and walked back Kara wasn't sure what she was thinking when she spoke. "I don't mean to cross any professional lines but if you really need someone to watch Carter…I wouldn't mind."

Cat's eyes snapped up to Kara and squinted, "What do you want Captain?" Cat stared at her long and hard as she placed a hand on her hip, "You don't work for me so there isn't anything to gain. Unless your hoping for more publicity or perhaps looking for a favor down the road."

"You know how sometimes people want to help other people?" Kara shrugged. "I actually like Carter and well as you know I do have the whole week off. I mean it's only if you are okay with it but I would really like to hang out with the little man."

"Well I suppose you would be the safest option considering how much he already adores you." Kara's smile got bigger and Cat had to resist rolling her eyes at the young captain. "Alright. But if anything happens to my precious boy…"

"I'll be destroyed and black listed or no one will ever find my body," Kara shrugged, "I give you my word Carter would not be safer than if he were with Superman."

"Oh no now it's just annoying."

Kara laughed, "Oh and congratulations on beating Lois Lane this year."

Cat smirked, "Should you be saying that seeing as you and Samantha were seen with her sister at the party?"

Kara blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean I'm pretty sure Lucy would agree with me that you deserved the award."

Seeing Kara's awkward twitch showing as well as a deep blush Cat was intrigued. "So what are you and Lucy, Kiera?"

"Just friends Ms. Grant," Kara answered but it seemed Cat wasn't buying it. It especially wasn't helpful when behind Kara talking to Winn was none other than Lucy Lane. Kara who was standing stiff while she had been talking with Cat began to relax once she heard Lucy's heartbeat. Seeing this Cat was instantly curious while also thinking it was humanly impossible for Kara to know Lucy was there.

"Right well back to questions I still need answers to. Do you know Wonder Woman?"

"Personally no. But professionally she did stop Reactron from killing us on the highway. I just glad she was in the area. Things could have gotten really bad. Turns out Reactron really _really_ hates Superman and was tracking down people who are associated with him."

"But during the time of the incident James was here at the office." Kara watched as Cat looked past her into the office. "Ah but Lois Lane had arrived around that time. But surely no one with half a brain allowed her on public transportation."

Kara just shook her head at Cat. "Lucy picked up her sister and then got stuck with her for the rest of her stay because you black listed her everywhere." Cat smiled remembering how she made it harder for Lois to work in her city. "Reactron targeted that highway to get to Lois and then he targeted the launch party you threw because James was the credited photographer."

"Ah yes the party. We got some footage of you and Samantha doing some quick thinking." Cat leaned back in her chair. "I know that something happened between you and James and yet you quickly reacted to shield him." She took off her glasses and looked at Kara.

"I wouldn't simply stand by and watch him get hurt Ms. Grant. No matter what he has done to me I couldn't…I wouldn't."

"Now in my opinion he wasn't truly who you were trying to protect."

"I'm not sure what you are trying to insinuate Ms. Grant. Regardless of whether I'm working or not I will always try to protect people. Especially if…"

Kara was cut off by Cat who was now standing and walking around her desk. "But if push came to shove you would have saved Ms. Lane." Kara's mouth closed shut instantly but Cat saw the look in Kara's eyes that gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Ms. Grant, I came here to offer an interview. Not to be interrogated."

"Yes, but I needed to know the answer so that someone such as Leslie Willis wouldn't try to use it as a spectacle simply because she dislikes you." Cat's expression softened somewhat. "It was uncalled for and was the reason I pulled her to do traffic." Cat took a step towards Kara, "Like it or not but the dynamic duo has been branded by Catco. There are certain things I need to know in order to ensure my image isn't…tarnished."

Kara didn't know what to think of this. Was Cat saying she was trying to protect her from Leslie or was the whole ordeal just to save face. Shaking her head Kara took a step back, "Its getting late Ms. Grant and I did promise my sister I'd be home for dinner. So are we done?"

"Yes, I believe that will be all for now." Cat said leaning against her desk.

"Just call me when you need Carter to be looked after." With that Kara left not knowing exactly how she felt about how it had ended. Once she exited the glass box she went immediately to where Lucy was standing. Lucy hadn't realized Kara was there and kept talking with the animated IT guy until she felt pressure on her shoulder.

Turning her head slightly Lucy saw a head of blond hair. "All done with the press?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the soft silk like hair. She felt Kara nod and purr but Lucy wasn't sure if maybe she was just hearing things, before looking back down to the smartly dress IT guy. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Winn but looks like I need to get this one home before she sleeps on the floor."

"It was nice speaking with you Lucy. And get some rest Kara hope to see you soon."

Before they could leave though they heard the tall tale signs of a woman in heels walking towards them. Turning them around Lucy's gaze fell upon none other than Cat Grant. Lucy slightly frowned when Kara straightened her posture. "Lois Lane's kid sister."

"Cat Grant it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who keeps my sister in check."

"Lucy Lane," Cat gave her a once over and caught the movement of Kara squeezing Lucy's hip. "Congratulations, you got the looks."

Not knowing exactly how to take that Lucy looked down and cleared her throat. "Anyway, we should be going. It really was nice meeting you." Turning around Lucy looked up at Kara to see she had a vulnerable expression on her face. Looking back over her shoulder Lucy notices Cat had her eyebrow raised looking back at Kara.

"I trust what you asked at the end will remain between us." Kara spoke softly. At Cat's nod of acknowledgment Kara stepped to the side allowing Lucy to pass. "Thank you."

[Alex and Lucy's Apartment]

As soon as Kara and Lucy stepped through the door Eliza demanded answers. "What is this I hear of you being suspended for a full week Kara Danvers?"

Kara winced and shot a pout to Sam who just shot her arms out while motioning to Eliza. " _You try and keeping something from her!"_ Sam muttered in Kryptonian causing Alex to snicker before trying to hide it behind a cough when Eliza looked at her.

" _You could have at least told me you were headed this way_ ," Kara whined _._ Seeing Eliza was not pleased that they were talking in Kryptonian Kara hung her head. "I broke procedure and went after the Catco traffic helicopter because it was headed into the storm. It never would have lasted out there. That particular model is for light storms it wasn't made to withstand anything like we had today. So, I made the call and told the crew to go after it…without a call from dispatch."

"Oh Kara why would you…" Eliza began but Kara really didn't want to get into it.

"Please can we not talk about this anymore," Kara asked softly still looking down at the floor. Eliza sighed but agreed for now and left to finish setting the table for dinner. Alex walked over to her sister and pulled her into a side hug as she kissed the side of her head. "I'm tired Alex."

Alex looked over her sister and noticed the slight burn around her bracelet. Knowing her sister had it on for too long Alex knew she needed rest. "Why don't you go lay down in my room while I go out to get the food? That'll give you a good twenty minute nap." Kara nodded and Alex began steering her to her bedroom. They were stopped shortly by Lucy who looked over at the kitchen making sure Eliza was distracted. "Luce?"

"Its just a suggestion but Eliza will probably go into your room to talk with Kara. If she's in mine Eliza won't enter without asking me first. That way we know Kara can get some sleep without being bothered." Lucy looked at Kara who was resting slightly on Alex.

"I think that will actually be a good idea. If mom knows Kara is tired she'll want to examine her and all she needs is rest." Alex gave pause as she thought more on the idea and smirked at Lucy once she thought of something, "I have a better idea. Here you take Kara while I go distract mom by dragging her to the restaurant with me." Suddenly, Lucy was holding Kara up as Alex dashed back towards the kitchen asking Eliza to tag along with her while she went to get the food.

"Well…come along sleepy head," Lucy said softly and gasped when Kara nuzzled into her side. Smiling softly at the extremely exhausted woman Lucy walked her over to her room. Once inside she shut the door and took a couple more steps before gently depositing Kara onto her bed. She rolled onto her side and reached for the pillow beside her. It was the same pillow Lucy slept on every night and she watched as Kara buried her face into it.

It wasn't long after that Lucy heard Kara's breath even out. There was something soothing about Kara's last thoughts having to do something with Lucy. She smiled as she began pulling a blanket over Kara when she noticed the burn mark on Kara's skin where the bracelet had moved. "Oh Kara," Lucy whispered as she carefully removed the bracelet. Kara stirred when the bracelet left her skin and turned her head to look at Lucy through sleepy eyes. "It's just me go back to sleep," Lucy spoke softly while she ran a hand through Kara's hair.

"okay…stay," Kara murmured sleepily as she grabbed hold of Lucy's hand which was still playing with her hair.

Lucy blushed and didn't know what to do. "Uh…give me a second Kara. I'm gonna make you feel better." Lucy blushed harder but Kara just mumbled something and released her hand. Sighing in relief Lucy walked over to her closet and retrieved a sun panel she had taken just in case Kara couldn't get to the DEO. Taking a few minutes, she set it up and turned it on giving the room a soft glow.

Kara hummed once it turned on and opened her eyes to see Lucy surrounded by the soft light. Her brain was still slightly foggy and though she was dreaming as she reached towards Lucy who looked like an angel surrounded by a halo of light. "So beautiful," Kara whispered as Lucy touched her hand.

Lucy chuckled right before she was tugged towards Kara. Kara's eyes drooped as she inhaled the stronger scent of Lucy, " _I Zhor, rrip nahn vo bem vo khap_."

A soft chuckle sounded and Lucy's head snapped towards her door to see Sam's head peek into the room. Blushing Lucy tried to get off the bed only to be caught with strong arms around her waist. Sam stepped into the room and laughed lightly at Lucy's dismay. "Oh she is absolutely hopeless. Don't bother trying to escape she's like a boa."

Lucy relaxed instantly and felt completely safe in Kara's embrace. "I know you heard her just now. What was it she said to me?"

Sam tilted her head in thought. After several moments of silence Sam decided to answer. "She said you were too good to her." Sam shrugged as she watched as Lucy inspected one of Kara's wrists that was wrapped around her waist. Upon closer inspection of her own Sam saw that it had what looked like a burn mark that was slowly healing due to the sun panel.

"That wasn't all she said. She keeps calling me _I Zhor_. What does it mean?"

Sam exhaled loudly, "That I cannot tell you. It is something only Kara should. Otherwise you might miss how…significant it is for her."

"Will she ever tell me Sam?" Lucy asked stroking the area near the burn that was almost gone.

"I don't know Baby Lane. As much as I would like to at times I cannot read her mind." Lucy nodded and Sam smiled as she saw Kara smile in her sleep. "I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm alright. I was just worried earlier. While I have you here though there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What was it?"

"Kara had said she feels at home when the people…"

"When the people closest to her speak Kryptonian," Sam finished for her. "Baby Lane are you asking me to teach you?"

"Yes!" At Lucy's outburst Kara whined and placed her face against Lucy's back right between her shoulder blades. Lucy had to bite her lip to stop from gasping due to the light pressure Kara was causing down her sensitive spine. Once she could control her racing heart Lucy looked back to Sam, "And can you teach me anything about her culture or is that something I have to ask her about?"

Sam smirked catching noise Lucy was trying not to make. "Some things I can tell you but I'm not an expert. Actually, you can ask her for access to Alura's um A.I. at the DEO so you can learn that way. But we will start immediately on the language." Sam watched as Kara pressed closer to Lucy. "She's going to be so embarrassed that she wrapped around you while asleep." Sam paused briefly before getting her phone out, "I'm so not letting her live it down without proof."

"Oh come on Sam," Lucy whined.

"Complain now baby Lane but down the line you will thank me." Sam quickly took the photo and looked at her master piece as she laughed. "This is perfect!" Lucy saw as Sam began to frown as she zoomed in on the photo she took. "God its really not fair for the rest of the world how photogenic you both are." With that she left the room and Lucy was left alone with Kara once again.

Lucy rolled over to see Kara's face and sighed happily as Kara adjusted to her movement. Now with Kara's head on her shoulder Lucy was able to look upon her as she slept. Lifting her hand, she began to run her fingers through Kara's hair once more. "I wish you would tell me what you really meant instead of hiding behind a language you know I cannot understand."

[Thirty-minutes later]

Sam was in the kitchen nursing a cocktail when Alex and Eliza returned. By the look of things Alex had a look of apprehension and Eliza gave Sam the impression she was not showing her true emotions by flashing her a halfhearted smile. _Oh boy_ , Sam thought as she down the rest of her drink and began to take out two beers. When Alex walked her way she simply pushed the bottle into her hand and watched as she paced. Once Eliza had disappeared into Alex's room Sam turned to look at the big sister she admired. "What happened?"

After taking a swig of beer, Alex throw her hands in the air. "I figured it out. Mom is furious that Kara has been slowly exposing herself to the public. But she's pretending she isn't."

"Have you considered Eliza isn't really mad?" Sam asked just to consider all their options on what was happening. "I mean it isn't like you guys are still kids she needs to worry about. I mean you both have successful careers and Kara has been laying low for awhile now."

Alex scoffed, "She has always come down hard on me for not protecting Kara and even you."

"So then maybe you should tell her the truth about what it is you really do. Who you really are."

Alex stopped pacing and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Okay wait. You want me to tell her that I'm a DEO agent." Sam shrugged and Alex began to shake her head. "No way! I can't. Officially we don't exist."

"If she is mad at you for not looking out for Kara or even me. Just tell her the truth. That your entire career, everything you've ever done in your life, has all been to protect us. You just got to give her a chance."

Alex sighed before looking back to Sam with a smirk. "You know protecting you guys isn't my actual job."

"Yeah but its got to be way more fun when we're involved." Sam saw when Alex smiled and remembered the photo she had taken earlier. Pulling out her phone Sam giggled, "Oh by the way excellent idea."

"Which one I have so many," Alex said which earned her a hip bump.

"Just look," Sam said as she held up her phone for Alex to view.

"They look so good together. But if either of them hurt each other I will kick their asses." Alex then walked over to the living room and put the tv on. Sam begins to unpack the food from Noonan's as they listen to the news. It just so happens that the news of the day happened to be involving both Kara and Sam in a video captured at the Catco event.

It was then that Eliza came back into the room. "Turn it off."

Sam froze in what she was doing and Alex turned around. "I'm watching it."

"Off."

Alex sighed, "I knew it. You are mad."

"Shit," Sam muttered.

Alex put her hands together, "Well go ahead and say it."

"I don't know how you could allow them to do this. Let your sisters nearly expose themselves on a number of occasions."

"They have done amazing things!"

"I know that but they…Kara has also put herself in danger."

"She is an adult!" Alex said standing up. "She is going to do things that you don't like and Sam is going to do things that you don't like but that is not _My_ fault!"

"Kara has been here fifteen years and still thinks that everyone is as good as she is! You should know better! You should have stopped her. Stopped them. I thought I could trust you!"

"Whoa whoa Momma Danvers," Sam got in between them but couldn't stop the argument.

"I do know better about people. I wish I didn't. You know what…no. I just remembered I have something to do at work." Alex began gathering her things when Sam grabbed hold of her arm.

Looking at the hurt expression on Alex's face, Sam was at a loss on what to do. "Alex…"

"Don't tell Kara."

"But Alex," Sam stopped when Alex shook her head and tugged her arm out of Sam's grasp. Sam flinched when the front door slammed shut. Turning around Sam looked at Eliza, "Why why can't you let Alex just be herself?" Eliza went to scold her but Sam didn't allow it as she took a step towards her surrogate mother. "Do you have any idea the pressure you place on her. The amount of responsibility and duty she feels. First with Kara then her job and why not add me to the mix for the hell of it."

"Lower your voice Samantha. Besides you wouldn't understand."

"You're right I don't Eliza. And you probably think I shouldn't care but you don't see them every day. I do!" Sam took steps towards the older woman who clenched her jaw. "The both of them in different ways feel the responsibility of the world on their shoulders. Or in Kara's instance two worlds. Yet instead of seeing that your flesh and blood is practically drowning in her sense of duty you tell her it isn't enough."

"I will not take that tone from you Samantha!"

"And it isn't fair to tell Alex that she is responsible for me. _You_ have no claim on me. I love you but as much as you have acted like it you aren't my mother!" Sam's voice was steadily rising and the room got darker. Seeing this Eliza took a step back as well as looking hurt from Sam's words.

"What is going on?" Both of them turn around to see Lucy was now standing in the room. Looking around Lucy saw that it was only Eliza and Sam arguing. "Where's Alex?"

Sam glared at Eliza, "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Eliza gave a look to Sam. "Alex said she had something to do at work."

Instantly, Lucy looked at Sam who nodded for the door. Understanding Lucy tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. "I'll go see if its anything I can help her with." Lucy walked into the kitchen looking for her phone which was on the countertop along with her keys. As she went to grab it she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing it was Sam, Lucy continued to place her phone in her pocket and grab her keys as well. "What am I getting into?"

"Alex was right. Eliza was mad. Alex probably won't want to talk."

"We won't need to."

[DEO]

Bullet shells hit the floor one after another as the wielder continued to demolish the paper target at the end of the range. When the bullets finally ran out Alex put down her gun and took off the headphones. Then with a grunt of frustration Alex threw a knife right through the heart of the target. "Hey killer you wanna do some sparring?"

Turning around Lucy was finally able to see Alex's face and it broke her heart. Alex's face was wet with tears still streaming down her face. Lucy was amazed Alex was still so accurate with her aim with how watery her eyes were. "Luce," Alex choked out before letting out a sob. Taking three large strides Lucy embraced Alex who latched onto her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes until Alex calmed down. Once her tears had stopped Alex stepped back and looked up at the ceiling as she dried her face with her hands. When she looked back at Lucy, Alex nodded in thanks. "So sparring?"

Alex went flying across the room and landed with a loud grunt. With a groan she sat up and looked at Lucy who had a very satisfied smirk on her face. "What the hell Luce?" Lucy laughed out loud and Alex did a flip to get back onto her feet. "Have you been holding back when we spar with the minions."

Still smirking Lucy shrugged before getting back into a fighting stance and beckoning Alex on. "Come on Lexie." Alex sent a jab at Lucy who easily dodged it and was able to get close enough to Alex in order to capture her in a headlock. Alex tried to break out of the grip but only managed to get her arm through a gap Lucy provided due to the height difference.

It was obvious to Alex in another second that Lucy was in total control in hand to hand combat. Just as Alex had this thought Lucy shifted her hips underneath Alex and pushed back while throwing Alex off balance. Then Lucy pulled her over top to slam her into the ground. When they were on the ground Alex managed to get out of the hold but started laughing causing Lucy to lose focus. "Judo? Really!"

"I'm short! I needed to learn something that would be extremely effective in close combat." Lucy smiled and lifted her shoulders, "I mean no one is really prepared for a small woman to be able to flip them into a vulnerable position."

"Yeah no kidding. You got skills Luce." Alex rubbed the back of her neck where Lucy had pulled down hard on to flip her.

"Thought you could use the workout."

"Yeah." Alex wiped her face. "So I guess we should head back home."

Lucy shrugged, "Only if you want to." Lucy walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel that she threw over her shoulder before grabbing two water bottles. Looking back at Alex she tossed the second bottle to her. "I mean I'm sure Kara won't mind if you stay with her for the night."

Alex sighed, "She'll have questions and I don't…"

"Well then go to Sam's. Or we can just tell Hank to put us on shift."

"Why did you come all this way Luce? I mean I know Sam probably told you something but you were looking after Kara."

Lucy stopped drinking her water to look bewildered at Alex. "I only caught the end of Sam yelling at Eliza. And I didn't come here because Sam told me to. I came because my best friend needed me."

Alex gave a slight smile before becoming serious. "At least I don't have to worry about you."

Lucy smiled and winked, "I know you care mama bear." Alex shoved Lucy who laughed loudly. "Come on lets see if the Director has anything fun to do."

[Thanksgiving]

Yesterday when Kara had woken up it was to an empty room and when she went to look for everyone she could only find Eliza. When she had asked where the others were Eliza shrugged saying Alex and Lucy had went to work and that Sam had just left. Kara had a feeling something had happened but Sam wouldn't tell her when she had called later to ask. Even her sister was avoiding her phone calls by texting her she was busy at work. Sighing, Kara shook her head as she got her place ready for guests as well as preparing the turkey. Today was a day for family and she really hoped hers wasn't going to explode at one another so they could just enjoy the little time they had together.

Kara had just got the table set when the door opened revealing Sam. Using her super speed Kara crashed into her best friend and squeezed her tight. Sam kissed the top of her head and squeezed back but the affection was short lived when she softly pushed Kara off of her. Sam didn't say anything as she went to the fridge immediately getting her beer of choice out. "Sam?"

" _I'm predicting booze will be needed for tonight."_ Sam finally said after taking a long swig of beer.

" _Will you just tell me what happened? All I remember is someone yelling before I fell back asleep."_ Kara frowned she also vaguely remember telling Lucy to check on Sam and how she had gotten a cold feeling like Sam had used some of her power.

"I can't Kar."

Just as Kara was about to ask why the door opened again and the rest of her guests entered. It was then Kara definitely knew something was wrong by her sister's avoidance of her eyes. She watched as Alex did just as Sam had and went for the beer nearly downing the whole thing in one go. "Glad you all could make it. I already put the turkey in the oven and Eliza the kitchen is all yours."

"Thank you Kara." Eliza smiled her thanks as she made her way to the kitchen which caused Alex to move towards the living room. Seeing this Kara frowned and began walking towards her sister but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Leave her be Kara. Its been a rough night," Lucy stated as she wrapped her hand around Kara's.

"Do you know what happened?" Kara asked as she searched Lucy's face for answers.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't have that information Kara. But I know those three are not on good terms right now."

Several hours later of silent preparation Kara was beginning to lose her mind. Getting up she picked up Alex and Sam's empty bottles to dispose of them while seeing if she could be of use to Eliza. When she reached her kitchen she saw that Eliza was having trouble getting the turkey out of the oven. Gently she pushed Eliza out of the way and grabbed the tray bear handed and lifted the turkey out of the oven to gently deposit it on the table. "Thank you Kara. Would you mind getting the other things and placing them on the table."

Using super speed Kara did as Eliza asked only for Eliza to catch her by the back of her pants. "Kara Danvers!" Everyone froze as Kara was scolded. "You know better than to do that."

"Do what…what did I do?" Kara spun around looking behind her, "Did I burn the rug…what?"

Thinking she knew what she was talking about Lucy walked over and put her hand on a very confused Kara while looking at Eliza. "I know who Kara is Eliza. She's safe to be who she is here." Kara and Lucy watched as Eliza looked directly at Alex, who began to drink wine.

"You're having a lot of fun Alex. Lets get some food in you."

"Yeah foods ready so everyone come, sit down and eat." As everyone sat around the table and after an awkward round of saying what they were thankful for they dug in. Kara watched as Alex poured herself more wine and then passed the bottle to Sam who finished it off. Standing up Sam went to get another bottle while Eliza set her sights on Lucy.  
"So Lucy what is it you do exactly?"

"Uh well most of what I do is classified but I can tell you I worked overseas during the war and became a major in the army. After that I came back state side and became a lawyer for the military per my father's request."

"So military upbringing and a law degree on top of that. Your father must be very proud."

Lucy shrugged, "At the time he thought it was useful having his daughter as his personal liaison but since I left he hasn't had…um nice things to say." Clearing her throat Lucy looked up at Kara briefly as she felt her gaze upon her before looking back to Eliza. "The girls tell me you're a scientist."

"Scientist is a general term dear. I am a bioengineer. Alex is in the same field," At this point Sam was looking at Alex as she began to look anxious after her last chug of wine. "I guess being a lab rat it runs in the family."

"There's something I have to tell you," Alex blurted out cutting Eliza off and causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"Okay," Eliza said waiting to hear what it was Alex thought was so important.

"When I was at Stanford I was doing research in genetic engineering and my work…and connection to Kara. It came under scrutiny. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor."

"Lexie don't," Lucy muttered.

Kara was too stunned to say anything as Alex continued to speak. "I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO. We monitor alien life here on Earth. I-I work with Lucy in the field and Kara in the lab," Alex pointed at them in turn making both very uncomfortable as Eliza squinted at them. "I mean that is my job mom. I look out for her...them…all of them."

Eliza stood up pushing her chair back with enough force that it wobbled before settling back on four legs. "Are you out of your mind!"

"Oh, here we go," Alex slumped back into her chair.

"How could you do this Alexandra?"

Kara looked at Lucy who didn't know what to do in a situation like this. "She called her Alexandra. This is gonna get ugly." Kara then looked to her best friend, "Sam!"

" _Let it run its course."_ Sam murmured in Kryptonian as she took another sip of wine. Kara raised her hands in the air in exasperation.

Alex stood up and waved her arms dramatically, "How could I do what? Devote my entire life to watching over Kara. Well I-I don't know maybe because its what you told me to do when I was fourteen years old."

"You lied to me for years!"

"Is that what you got…from all of that?" Alex looked so disappointed. "So Kara risks her life to protect other people and she is a hero. Yet I do the same and I'm in trouble. That is perfect." Alex got choked up at the end.

"You think your father would be proud of this?"

"I will never win with you." Alex turned around and left.

Quietly Sam stood up and walked into Kara's room wanting to avoid another argument with the Danvers.

Leaning to the side Lucy whispered into Kara's ear while pushing some hair behind it, "Save some food for me. I'll be back once I handle Lexie."

Kara nodded while she got up to confront Eliza who had moved into the living room. After the soft click of the front door Kara began speaking. "Huh…I don't understand why you would react like that."

"No Kara you don't." Eliza stated.

"She said you were mad when I decided to become a firefighter. That you were mad when I did the interview with Ms. Grant. Both were my decisions. Its not her fault that it is what I chose to do. In fact, she tried to stop me at first." Kara said as she walked closer to her foster mother. "But you know what in the end when she realized she couldn't stop me you know what she did?" Kara searched Eliza's face for signs of protest and when she found none she continued. "She made sure I got over my fear of fire before I even stepped into a fire station. Alex always makes sure I am prepared to handle whatever may come my way. But it has always been my choice."

"I know."

"You were always so much harder on her than me…why?" Kara shook her head when suddenly she heard someone talking. It wasn't someone within human hearing range but the voice was familiar. Eliza had begun to talk to her but Kara simply raised her palm to quiet her as she tried honing in on the voice.

"Why," It said.

"Is that," Kara walked over to her window and opened it to the night sky.

"Please. No!"

The voice was stronger this time and Kara nearly had a heart attack, "Carter." Taking off her glasses she scanned the area the voice had come from. Without another word Kara was out the window.

"Kara," Eliza yelled as she watched her youngest flying as fast as she could to the sound of someone in distress.

[Five minutes later]

"Get away from me," Carter shouted as he managed to slam the door of the bathroom before his so called babysitter could get to him. Looking around Carter searched for something to jam the door but couldn't find anything. Carter was still holding the handle of the door using his weight to keep it closed. Rummaging through the drawers he could reach and still not finding anything Carter's heartrate picked up, "No no no."

Then the door began to move violently as the guy tried to get to Carter. "Come on Carter open up. This will go a lot faster if you didn't fight it."

"No," Carter said when he finally found a can of Lysol. Letting go Carter waited as the door swung open before lifting the spray can and dosing the man's face in chemicals. As he screamed clutching his face Carter made a break for it managing to push past the man and run into down the hallway into the living room.

Pausing not knowing what to do Carter eventually grabbed the phone and ran towards the front door as he dialed a number his mother had taught him for emergencies. As he ran towards the exit he found it hard to breathe. While he was rushing to the front Carter went through a gray haze and waved his free hand trying to clear his path. Shakily, he raised the phone to his ear as he finally made it to the front door coughing as he heard the dial tone. Just as he was able to make out what he could see Carter realized it was his babysitter and he had gotten there first. Backing up Carter heard when the line picked up and he wanted to cry. "Help please."

"Come on Carter. No ones coming for you. Lets just enjoy this time together." He lunged for Carter knocking the phone out of his hand effectively ending the call.

Just then the door flew off its hinges causing both Carter and the man to run for cover. Carter managed to get behind a sofa where as the man ran behind a wall. "Carter stay where you are."

Coughing Carter managed to recognize the voice, "Kara!" Carter almost ran out to hug Kara but managed to stay put.

The man came walked from behind the wall and began to laugh at who came to Carter's aid. Kara recognized him as the man who had taken Carter by her place when he came to give her the invitation. "Why are you doing this."

"Because I was robbed."

"Of what exactly?"

"This life," He yelled, "I grew up in foster care and these brats live in large houses all alone." Kara felt sorry for the young man but he had gone too far when he attacked Carter. "I was just gonna teach the kid a lesson. So what are you going to do about it _Captain_." He waved around the knife he was holding in his hand. "I mean taking care of two instead of one wasn't in the plan but I don't think it should be an issue." That's when Kara noticed Carter was bleeding from several cuts.

"You're going to wish you'd never crossed paths with me." Kara growled out angrily.

The man smiled and raised the knife preparing to come at Kara. "Once you're out of the way I can finish off the kid and move onto the next rich spoiled kid. Then I'll burn this house to the ground." At that Kara's eyes glowed red which freaked out the guy.

Kara rushed him and grabbed his throat, "You won't get the chance." The man managed to hold onto the knife and raised it to Kara's shoulder.

"What the…What are you."

Carter watched in horror as his babysitter slammed the knife down onto Kara. "Kara," He screamed. But then he saw it shatter completely as it made contact with her shoulder. He then watched as Kara knocked him unconscious with one hit to his face.

Turning around Kara looked at Carter scanning him with her eyes to see if he needed any major medical attention. The only thing that looked serious was his forearm where the cut was deep and would require stitches. Before she approached him, Kara looked over to the fire the man had started and blew hard enough to extinguish it. She then walked slowly towards him afraid that he was going to be scared of her after what he went through. "Carter," She said softly.

That seemed to break him out of his frozen state as he ran towards her and embraced her. Gently she scooped him into her arms and lifted him until she was able to carry him towards the kitchen. "Lets get you looked at kid." Kara gently deposited Carter onto the kitchen counter and took the phone out of his hand. Scanning the area Kara found the first aid and got it out from under the kitchen sink. Then she quickly dialed 911 and relied all the information she could to them while wrapping Carter's forearm with gauze to stop the bleeding.

Once she was off the phone Carter looked at her with sad eyes. "How did he not hurt you?" Gently Carter touched her shoulder where there were still shards of metal from the knife breaking.

Kara took a step back from Carter. "Carter I," Kara paused thinking on how she should phrase it, "I'm not from here. I'm not from Earth."

"So you're an alien?"

"Yes Carter I am. I am Kara Zor-El and I'm originally from Krypton." Kara watched Carter's eyes get big.

"Are you related to Superman?" When Kara nodded Carter bounced in excitement, "Is that why you were here? Did you hear me…wait what am I supposed to tell the police? I can't tell them you shattered a knife. Can you replace the knife? Oh what am I going to tell my mother. I really don't want to lie to her but…"

Kara chuckled, "I can clean up the metal shards so they won't find them. And then replace the knife." Kara paused as she looked around, "Just say I kicked the door open and managed to knock him out when his attention was on you. As for your mother let me handle her." Then before Carter could blink Kara had picked up all the evidence of the broken knife and replaced the knife. Once everything was done Kara called Cat Grant who was working at the office for the entire day.

[National City Police Department]

Kara had been sitting in an interrogation room for the last thirty minutes when the door finally opened. As soon as the detective closed the door Kara had to ask, "How's Carter?"

The detective was a short olive skin toned woman with jet black hair. She was stunning and yet intimidating as she looked over Kara intensely. "I'm Detective Sawyer, Ms. Danvers can you tell me what happened? Why were you at Cat Grant's house?"

"Can you please tell me if Carter is alright his arm was cut pretty deep." Kara pleaded as she looked at the detective's eyes.

"Please just answer the question Ms. Danvers."

"I went over to ask Carter if his mother had told him I would be babysitting him sometime this week. I saw smoke under the door and I heard Carter shout after knocking on the door and I kicked the door in. The guy was holding a knife and Carter was bleeding. I managed to get hold of the man when he focused on Carter and knocked him out." Kara shook her head," I put out the fire, grabbed Carter, and the phone put him on the kitchen counter. Called 911 and bandaged Carter's arm as best I could. Then I called his mother."

"Did you know the man who attacked Carter?" the detective asked as she wrote down some notes while Kara talked.

"He was Carter's babysitter I met him briefly when Carter wanted to drop something at my apartment."

"Did he say anything before you knocked him out?"

"Yeah before I knocked him out he said he was doing this because Carter got the life he never did. He said he was going to move onto the next spoiled rich kid. Also I'm not sure what use this could be but I saved Carter from a fire in his school. We knew it was arson but never got a suspect. Ms. Grant is always working so Carter is usually with his sitter even during school."

"So you're thinking this was his second attempt on Carter and possible not his first time," Detective Sawyer said with surprise as she added more notes. "Well I believe that's all I have for you right now but I'll contact you if I need further information."

The detective stood up but Kara reached out grabbing her forearm. "Please can you tell me how the kid is."

"He's fine Ms. Danvers." With that Detective Sawyer left the room.

[Catco]

Kara had gone to the hospital at first, where they had taken Carter but when she had gotten there they said he had left. Ever since they had said that Kara felt like she was having a panic attack. She needed to physically look him over to know he was safe and taken care of.

"Carter," Kara yelled as she landed on the balcony where Cat's office was. She had made sure no one was around before speeding over.

Having seen her fly in Carter ran out from his mother's office and right into her arms. "Kara you came back."

"You had me worried when you weren't at the hospital."

"Mom came and…"

"Carter don't run in the…Kiera, how did you get on my balcony?"

"Ms. Grant I uh I don't suppose saying I was in the neighborhood would suffice." When Cat just folded her arms, and shifted her weight to tap her foot against the floor, Kara sighed. "Ms. Grant I…"

Before Kara could explain Carter went to his mother and managed to unfold her arms so he could hold her hands in his. Seeing her son silently ask for her attention Cat knelt before him. "Mom what Kara has to say cannot be used against her or told to anyone else. We have to protect her. Just like she has protected me."

Cat looked at her son and nodded before gazing up at Kara. "You aren't in the witness protection program, are you?"

"No Ms. Grant I'm not and I honestly shouldn't even be telling either of you my secret…but Carter already witnessed part of it. So I'm trusting you and Carter with a part of me that only my adoptive family knows."

"Does this perhaps have anything to do with the fact that you have super powers?" Ms. Grant asked as she slowly stood to her full height. Carter simple gaped up at his mother not knowing how she could possibly have known.

"How…"

"Oh please Kiera it wasn't difficult for me to figure that out. I mean I have my superior intellect and I am a very skillful reporter. My first clue was when you saved those window washers. You fell rather quickly when that man lost his grip. The second was when you survived the full force of a truck to the passenger side where you were sitting and still had enough strength to save four people in a sinking car without the use of equipment. You fell out of a building on fire and didn't have more than a scratch on you. The party and how Sam threw a metal table top at you which you caught not even looking and managed to keep your pace. Then there was the helicopter were a mother said she had lost her child in the commotion. Then out of nowhere you appeared dropped off the kid and vanished."

"When you put it like that it sounds like more people should figured it out," Carter mumbled.

Kara was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Cat walked over to her and looked her in the eyes before continuing with her list of observations. "Then there was tonight. The door was broken off its hinges and patched up rather well too. I know for a fact you had no clue to where I lived because I have several properties throughout the city. So Kiera what more can there be to this story?"

Kara laughed a little, "I do have powers yes. But the one thing you couldn't have known is that I come from Krypton."

"So National City has their very own Kryptonian."

"Sort of. Though unlike my cousin I have taken a different path in saving people."

Cat approached Kara slowly like a lion stalking its prey waiting to pounce. "Your cousin is Superman." Seeing the gleam in Cat's eyes Kara wasn't sure what to do except open and close her mouth like a fish. "Well if I had known that I probably wouldn't have sworn to keep this a secret. It's a shame really. National City could have used the publicity."

Hearing that seemed to snap Kara out of it as she remembered what her sister had said. "As much as he has done good my cousin has also had the opposite effect. If I paraded around with my family's coat of arms on my chest people far worse than Reactron will come to National City." Kara looked at Cat with a mixture of emotions, "They will come for me and they will do whatever it takes to get to me. Probably make a spectacle of it. So please," Kara took a step towards Cat, "Please don't let anyone know...this is hard enough as it is without being reminded that you're the queen of all media."

Cat placed her hand on Kara's shoulder and got her to stop talking. "Kara as much as this would make the biggest scoop of my reporting career, I will not use it. All I ask in return is that you keep looking out for Carter." Kara let out a long breath and laughed when Carter hugged her close. "Thank you for stopping that man. But how was it you were there so quickly," Cat chuckled, "I mean other than having super speed."

"Well most of the times I subconsciously remember the sounds of voices, heartbeats, and even footsteps of people I interact with most. I didn't realize I had done it with Carter until I was in the middle of arguing with Eliza my foster mom, when I heard a voice. When I realized it was Carter I took off."

"You remembered his voice?"

"When I first got here I suffered from sensory overload because I couldn't control my powers. My most overwhelming sense was my hearing. I could hear everyone. So the way my sister got me to control it was to focus on her voice…her heartbeat…she became my foundation. I guess Carter just happened to be in distress when I had recently been recharged by a sun simulator. That would explain my ears sensitivity to hearing him from so far away without meaning to."

"Well I guess luck was on our side today then. But it sounds like you should go have a chat with your family."

Kara nodded and said farewell with one last squeeze to Carter before lifting herself into the sky to fly back. Kara made sure to fly high above the city where no one below could accidently spot her. She flew slow enjoying the night air not truly wanting to go back to speak with Eliza just yet.

She was nearly a block away when suddenly something slammed into her from behind. Kara wanted to curse in Kryptonian for letting her guard down on her leisurely flight back. Using her elbows Kara manages to knock her assailant's head back and steer them into an empty parking garage. The slam down hard into the top floor but manage to only make a small crack that could be explained away with the age of the structure.

Quickly Kara gets up and moves away from the body of the person who body checked her in the sky. It was only when they stood that Kara knew who it was and then she was wary of how this would play out. The last time they had met it nearly broke her heart. Kara shook her head and prepared for battle just as Sam had instructed her to do. "Astra."

Author's Note:

I apologize for the delay in my writing. Life has been kind of crazy since I moved and then there was a hurricane. But now all is well and I should be uploading at least once a month if not more. As always I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sam." It was a pained whisper but Sam heard it nonetheless. After Kara had left her apartment, Sam stuck around in Kara's bedroom reading magazines. Shooting up off the chair she had been sitting on Sam hurriedly put on her shoes before running out the door. She heard as Eliza shouted asking where she was off to but was too concerned with getting to Kara to answer.

"I'm coming Kara hold on," Sam promised once she got outside and took off at lightning fast speed towards the direction of the voice. Yet once she arrived at the parking garage Sam saw Kara writhing in agony three feet above the pavement. Sam didn't know what was going on but knew immediately not to take Kara home. Eliza would probably make things worse and honestly there was probably one-person Kara would respond well to. So, after gently scooping Kara up Sam leaped into the air. Using her newly awaken skill Sam blasted through the air like a rocket.

Bursting into the DEO, Sam looked around the room, "Get me Agent Lane!" Kara's skin was burning hotter than any fire they had taken care of and it was really freaking Sam out to see her in such a state. Out of the corner of her eye Sam saw Kara's eyelids glow and realized Kara was protecting all of them by fighting to keep her eyes shut.

"Sam what happened," Alex asked coming from the science lab across the main hall.

"I-I don't know. She just called out for me. When I got there, it looked like she crashed but she was hovering above the pavement." Sam looked at Alex with worry, "She's in pain Alex and she's burning hotter every second. Do you know where Lucy is?" Sam asked as Alex put her hand to her sister's face. She saw as Alex pulled her hand away as if burned as Kara's temperature fluxed.

Suddenly the two realized they were standing in the center of the main hall when they heard items crashing to the floor. "Kara!" Lucy yelled as she ran down the stairs. Looking at Sam and then Alex silently asking for details. Gently, Lucy took hold of Kara's face and winced at the heat but did not let go as quickly as Alex. "Can we use the simulator room."

"What are you thinking," Alex asked as she nodded at her best friend's idea and began leading them towards that very room.

"Its Kryptonian tech so if we program it to simulate a red sun..."

"It'll shut down her powers and then we can focus on bringing her down from this...whatever this is." Alex finished as they got to the room. She then quickly opened the door and allowed Sam with Kara and Lucy into the room before closing it.

Sam looked at Lucy who was looking at Kara with concern. "Baby Lane you need to talk to her."

Placing her hand on Kara's sweaty forehead, Lucy gently pushed Kara's hair out of her face careful not to actually touch her skin again. "Kara, were going to try something ok." Lucy looked up at Sam wondering if this would do any good. Sam nodded and took hold of one of Kara's hands, placing it directly over Lucy's heart. Lucy blushed but didn't back away or move the hand now clutching the thick material on her chest.

"Hurts," Kara whimpered. "Make it stop _I Zhor_."

Lucy then placed both her hands over Kara's ears and winced at the temperature. The pain was worth it though as she saw Kara begin to slowly relax. "You'll feel better in a second Kara. Alex just needs to get the program running." Lucy rubbed her thumb across Kara's cheek and prayed Alex got the simulation running quickly. It was just a couple of more minutes until a red light shined down on them and Kara calmed even more. "Does it feel better?" Lucy asked leaning her forehead against Kara's.

"Your heartbeat is soothing _,"_ Kara muttered.

Lucy snorted and kissed Kara's cheek. "That doesn't answer my question but thank you. I'm glad it soothes you." Lucy backed away slightly until she could see all of Kara's face and smiled when she saw Kara open her eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying..." Kara paused when sat up enough and saw where Alex decided to send them. "Turn it off." Kara's hands were shaking.

"Kara what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she looked around to what Kara was looking at.

"I said turn it off Alex!"

"It's the only red planet in the system Kara I had no other choice." Alex said through a speaker.

"I don't want to see this," Kara said her voice shaking with emotion as she stared out from what appeared to be a window on Krypton. Kara backed up until her back collided with something. Everything was the same but when Kara blinked she saw the crumbling walls and the flames that raged outside.

"Close your eyes Kara," Lucy said as she blocked Kara's gaze from the scenery. Once Lucy had Kara's full attention she watched as Kara obeyed her without question. "Good now just listen to me. We're at the DEO and you're with me. Ok." Lucy leaned her forehead against Kara's again. "You're with me, just breath."

"I don't want to remember," Kara whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Kara what happened after I left to go after Alex? Can you tell me that?" Lucy asked after hearing Kara and wanting to distract her.

"I argued with Eliza…I yelled at her and then I heard Carter. He was in trouble so I flew to him." Kara went on to explain what she had found once she had arrived at the house. Lucy and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing as Kara described how she went in guns blazing. "I was interrogated by the police for what felt like forever before I was able to go check on him."

"What did you tell Cat, Kara?"

"I told her the truth. And she's not going to tell she just wants me to continue looking out for Carter." Lucy and Sam both breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Cat's decision. Kara made a face as she continued to explain what happened next. "Then I flew back home but I was tackled out of the sky."

Sam spoke next as she went closer to her two friends. "By what Kara? Cause when I got to you, there was a crater in the pavement."

[A While Earlier]

"Astra."

Kara watched her Aunt stagger to get on her feet and when she looked at Kara she looked ill. Breathing heavily, Astra began to talk, "Little one I don't have much time…you must listen."

Kara glared at her Aunt, "I told you not to call me that besides why should I listen to you when you tried to kill my family!"

"Kara please. Non has been planning with some very powerful people to bring destruction to this planet. When we met I was not under my own control, I had no choice."

"Why come to me now? Why wait so long to tell me?" Kara asked as she slowly circled her Aunt who appeared to be in pain as she clutched her head.

"I couldn't get to you without them knowing. But they were called away to discuss the next stage. I don't have much time. You must stop them. You must stop them from releasing project myriad." Astra raised her head to look at Kara with a crazed look in her eyes. Kara gasped not from the look her aunt was showing her but the fact that her aunt was bleeding profusely from her nose.

"Astra…"

"Warn your people little one and be wary of Indigo. She has been monitoring your place of work." Astra gasped in pain again and went down to one knee. Reacting without thinking Kara sped forward and grabbed hold of her aunt. Taking a napkin out of her pocket Kara began to clean her aunt's face but stopped when Astra pushed her hand away. "The next time we meet I won't be able to stop myself from hurting you."

"My sister is a scientist whatever they are doing to you she can stop it."

Astra shook her head and coughed into her arm, "She would need time to figure out a counter measure and time is something we have little to waste." Kara noticed there was now blood on Astra's arm where she used it to cover her mouth. Using Kara as a crutch to lift herself Astra looked down at her beloved niece with tears rolling down her face. "I love you little one and I am so sorry you had to experience so many horrors alone but I'm glad the brave one was with you and that I could see you grown."

Kara felt as her aunt's hand pressed down on her shoulder as if she was about to take off. Finally, able to see the woman she knew from her childhood, the woman who helped raise her, Kara didn't want to let go. "Please Aunt Astra don't leave me. Not again…please," Kara choked out as she grasped her aunt's hand.

"I will always be with you little one. No matter what happens, no matter what I say the next time we meet," Astra bent down slightly and kissed Kara's forehead before leaning her forehead against hers. "Rao be my witness I will do my best to protect you." In her close proximity, Astra stuck Kara's neck with something that was able to pierce her skin. In shock, Kara tried to push her away to see what it was but Astra injected liquid that burned as it went through her system. "Be safe Little one."

With that Astra tore away from Kara's grasp and flew away leaving Kara distraught and in an enormous amount of pain on the top floor of a parking garage. Kara screamed for her aunt to come back but her voice soon vanished and left her with her mouth ajar in a silent scream. Kara tried to get ahold of herself but was so shaken up she couldn't. Kara quickly realized she was losing control. Looking around Kara's eyes were going from human, to x-ray, to burning the ground with her heat vision. Her other senses were starting to go such as her hearing and center of gravity which caused Kara to slam her hands over her ears. "Sam," Kara whimpered afraid of how this was affecting her, "help."

In just a few moments, Kara felt as someone plucked her hovering body and pulled her close to them before they took off. When her hearing focused for a second before picking up everyone else in the area Kara was able to tell it was Sam. When they landed Kara couldn't tell where they were but felt a hand against her cheek that was cold before retreated from her burning skin.

The next thing Kara heard was Lucy's voice calling out to her and then her hands upon her ears. The beat of Lucy's heart canceled all others but Kara didn't dare open her eyes in case she was unable to control her heat vision. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she accidently caused Lucy harm. After a few more minutes, Kara felt the restlessness of her powers finally settle and the tension to leave.

[Back at the DEO]

"I think that was long enough Alex you can turn it off now." Sam said looking in the general direction Alex was in. A second later and the simulator shut down leaving them standing in a white room. Looking down at her sister and Lucy, Sam noticed a small trace of blood on Kara's neck where she thought Astra had injected her.

"Kara, I'm going to have to run tests just to make sure whatever that was its out of your system." Alex said as she opened the door to the simulator chamber. Kara looked up at her big sister and nodded but didn't make a move to get up. "I'll be quick about it I promise." Alex extended her hand and was glad Kara took hold of it. When she was up on her feet though Kara swayed causing Alex to respond quickly enough to pick her up.

Kara nuzzled into Alex's neck and let her sister carry her to the lab without protest of being babied. "She called you brave one."

"Who did?" Alex asked as she readjusted Kara so that she could wrap her arms under her thighs and shift her weight so she could climb the stairs that led to the lab.

"Aunt Astra…she must like you…to give you a nickname like me."

"She used to call you little one." Alex felt as Kara hugged her sister tighter.

"I don't think whatever she did was meant to hurt me."

Alex didn't acknowledge what Kara had said. In her mind, Astra had declared war the second she touched Kara and this was just another attempt to harm her. Instead Alex applied pressure to Kara's shoulder with her chin and felt as Kara practically purred from so much physical contact. When Alex got to the lab she gently placed Kara on the table and threw a blanket over her. "Just sit tight ok."

"Will it hurt?"

When Alex looked over at her sister she seemed so small lying on the metal table. Leaning over Alex touched Kara forehead with her hand, "It shouldn't. But if it does or you want to stop just tell me ok." Kara nodded and closed her eyes as Alex took out a tiny sliver of kryptonite to be able to extract blood from Kara. Just as Alex was about to pierce Kara's skin Lucy grabbed hold of Kara's hand further relaxing her.

Several hours later, Alex came back in with a clipboard that held stacks of paperwork. Alex sat down at her desk going through the paperwork with a frown on her face. Seeing this Lucy stood up and approached the older Danvers. "What is it Lexie?"

"I ran the test three times." Alex muttered before looking up, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Why what does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything. By the computer's result Kara is perfectly fine. She just has a few more white blood cells but that's nothing to be concerned with."

"I'm telling you she was different this time. Whatever she gave me must be for something else."

"She nearly killed Lucy and she sure as hell tried to kill you!"

Kara got off the table and staggered slightly before catching herself. "If she really wanted me dead I would be!" Frustrated Kara walked out of the lab and headed to the one person who had the answers to so many of her questions.

"Hello Kara. Do you wish to continue our lesson on your _Zhao_ "

Kara blushed before shaking her head, "What no that's not what I…Can you sense any other presences within your system?"

"No." Kara sighed in relief.

"Do you know of any species capable of controlling Kryptonians. That fighting against their control would cause an enormous amount of pain?"

"There are several magical beings as well as telepaths who could cause what you speak of but none of whom were powerful enough aboard Fort Rozz."

Kara sat on the floor and began to think. There are many magical beings that even the Amazons feared. So maybe just maybe Non made friends with one of them while on Earth. She'd have to ask Sam later about it. "Can you tell me again how dad courted you?"

On the other side of the door, Sam smiled to herself as she listened to what was left of Alura's memory retell the story of how Zor-El courted her as his _Zhao_. Sam had closed her eyes as she listened to Kara's now regular heartbeat until she felt someone poke her cheek. Opening one eye, Sam looked down to see it was Alex. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering. Has Kara told you anything about Astra?"

"No, she hasn't really been forthcoming with things as of late. She did say she was pretty certain Astra was not acting of her own freewill. Personally, I don't know what to believe especially since what happened."

"No, I understand. That's what I believe as well. I just get so frustrated with her when she won't listen to me. Especially when its…"

"When its about her safety," Sam finished glancing to Alex who nodded. "Well, you know Kara. Its always about others safety over her own." Alex leaned against the wall beside Sam and placed her head on her taller companion. Just as Sam began to look down, the door to the room slid open and Kara walked out. "Kar?"

Kara stopped in front of her sister and produced the napkin still cover in Astra's blood. Gasping uncertain as to who's it was Alex looked at her younger sister in question. "If you don't believe me. Maybe your beliefs will change with proof. After all science never lies right." Making sure Alex had taken the napkin, Kara walked away leaving them both staring at her retreating form.

"What was that about."

"Its probably Astra's." Sam took a step forward and turned towards Alex. "Probably shouldn't talk about those things when she's not far. I mean super hearing what a bitch." Sam chuckled before poking Alex in the middle of her forehead, "See ya around Danvers."

Alex pushed off the wall, "Wait where are you off to?"

Sam began to walk backwards, "I'm not the one who got suspended remember." She then turned around and continued on her way out with her hands stuffed in her front pockets.

Alex just shook her head before looking down at the napkin Kara had given her. Seeing the blood Alex was filled with determination to show her sister once and for all she could not let her heart cloud her judgement. Holding it to her chest, Alex took in a breath. "Science never lies." She then proceeded towards her lab.

[Kara's Apartment]

"Eliza are you here?" Kara called as she kicked the door open softly while carrying an enormous amount of take-out. Entering her home Kara looked around and noticed she was alone once again. Placing the food down on the countertop Kara noticed a note was left on her fridge. _Kara, I went back to Alex's apartment. I figured it would be the best place to catch her to apologize,_ _Love Eliza._

Kara sighed, "I hope that goes well."

It wasn't until several hours later that Kara's front door opened and Sam walked through. "I wasn't expecting you tonight. Here to tell me to my face that I'm delusional." Kara spat from the opening into her bedroom.

Sam smirked, "Yeah figured you heard that. Listen I can't tell you what you feel but I can tell you how it looks from my perspective." Sam walked in and tried to appear as none threatening as she could with Kara's angry voice. "I don't have family. I just have the ties to people care about. So, when someone who's supposed to care about you tries to kill you I cannot see what it is you see. How can you see that and still believe she's who you used to know."

"Because it's the same way I believe in you and that you'll return when your anger takes control." Kara shouted. Sam's eyes widened before she looked away from Kara ashamed. "She is being used as a puppet. A strong magician or telepath could control a Kryptonian and cause internal damage. The proof will be in the blood sample I gave Alex."

"Why would it be in a sample of blood. If its magic or a telepath how would that show in her blood?" Sam asked still not looking at Kara.

"Because its killing her," Kara deadpanned.

Sam's head snapped towards Kara in shock. "Her blood wouldn't have regenerated after being continuously under control for so long. Besides, under the sun simulation even if it had tried to regenerate the red sun would've stopped the process."

Sam's phone beeped while Kara continued to talk. Looking down at it she saw that it was from Alex. _Apologize to Kara, seems she was right._ "Damn," Sam muttered. "Look Kara…"

Kara shook her head, "You didn't see her Sam. She looked so sick." Kara walked towards Sam and sat beside her visibly deflating. "So no matter what Alex or even you think. I will do everything to save her!"

Sam looked at Kara with determination, "Then let me be by your side to fight whatever is coming. Let me protect you. Don't push me away Kara, after all we've been through don't do that."

Kara shook her head, "I don't know if I could let you. Not when I have absolutely no clue what's going on." Kara looked at the time, "Its getting late and I know you have work tomorrow. Why don't we save the rest of this conversation for another time." Sam knew she had lost Kara's interest and nodded before exiting the apartment.

[Next Day]

"I'm so going to win!" Carter squealed as he animatedly swung his controller about. In his mind the extra motion would give him some form of advantage over Kara. Laughing at the kid Kara adored she didn't go easy on him but thought it was a valiant try. When Kara had crossed the line in her mushroom cart Carter pouted but Kara simply chuckled.

"Want another go?"

"I will get my revenge! Just wait. I promise to get you this time." Carter exclaimed looking at Kara with determination in his eyes. Kara laughed and rubbed his head until his hair was all over the place.

Just as they were on the last leg of the race, there was a knock on the door of Kara's apartment. Looking over her shoulder and using her x-ray vision Kara smiled when she saw it was Lucy. Just then Kara heard as Carter won and smirked at the boy taking advantage of her distraction. "Nice one." Kara laughed before getting up and speeding over to the door. When she swung the door open Kara smiled down at Lucy, "Hey."

"I'm here for the leftovers I was promised." Lucy said smiling widely. "Any chance I got a piece of pie?"

Kara scoffed, "Eliza actually left a separate pie just for you." She closed the door and pouted, "As if I would have eaten it without her note plastered on the lid."

"There's pie?" Carter piped up as he got up from the floor.

"Oh hey Carter, how are you?" Lucy asked before bursting into laughter when Kara brought out the pie Eliza had marked as hers. The sheer number of notes plastered to the container was laughable. Kara continued to pout as Lucy laughed and Carter joined in.

"I'm good Lucy," Carter said once he could breathe.

Kara smiled at Lucy when her attention was on the kid. Carter saw and smiled, "So Kara…Lucy knows right?"

"Yes, Carter Lucy knows about the whole alien thing." Kara looked back at Lucy, "You've known for awhile now right."

"Yup so if you have any questions about Kara let me know." Lucy smiled at Kara who's eyebrows were raised in question. "I have you all figured out," Lucy winked and chuckled when Kara blushed in reaction. "Anyway what are guys up to today?"

"Kara's watching me for two days until my mom gets back from her award thing." Carter got animated as he explained all that had happened after Kara had picked him up from his home. "And right before you got here we were playing Mario Kart!"

"Oh and who was winning."

"I was but I got careless and he won the last round." Kara murmured.

"You only won one round?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Kara said she wasn't going to hold back. Because the time I would win I'd know it was because I was better. So that last one doesn't really count cause Kara wasn't paying attention."

Lucy laughed and poked Kara in her cheek, "Couldn't even let him win huh?"

"I'm teaching him the gracious art of losing. With the slight hope that one day he may get revenge."

There was a knock at the door and then it was opened. "Kara we need to talk sweetheart." Kara stood up and froze as Eliza walked through the door. Lucy was aware of the fight between all the Danvers and grabbed Carter's hand urging him to come along with her. Once they were out the door, Eliza stepped towards her youngest.

"Have you fixed things with Alex?"

"Yes, Kara which is why I'm here. You were right about the way I treated you and your sister. It was unfair and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for putting you both through that?"

"So long as you stop blaming Alex for the things I do."

"Of course, now since Lucy is out how about you tell me what's going on."

That seemed to immediately shock Kara back into her awkward self. "Uh I uh she we…do you remember when I first arrived we had a talk about how Krypton and Earth were different."

Eliza smiled before grabbing Kara's hand and leading her to the sofa to sit. Once she was seated she nodded, "Yes we talked about a number of topics. I believe the one you are referring to is when we talked of how the houses thought of marriage."

Kara nodded, "Well we also have a very sacred marriage. One that was rare and a blessing to find. It was considered a gift Rao bestowed on only those he thought were pure of heart." Kara began to explain, "You would call it finding your soulmate. But its much stronger than that. When two souls call out to one another we call it _Zhao_. Once the bond was established through meeting it grows stronger with each encounter. So much so that they start to feel each other. In those instances, the rules of how the houses would approach marriage were abandoned. Regardless of if their partner was from a lower house or one of high standing the two could marry. It was always done with a special ceremony and I only ever saw it once with my Uncle Jor-El." Kara looked at Eliza and tried to figure out the best way to phrase it. "You know how in all those Disney movies love always broke the most powerful of spells." Eliza nodded having had to sit through hours of movies Alex had to introduce to Kara. " _Khao_ is our one chance to actually achieve that."

"Do you believe Lucy is that for you?"

Kara clutched the front of her shirt, "My heart looks for hers when it feels she's near. She is my heart but I do not want to force this on her. I want her to choose me on her own. That way I know she feels the same."

Eliza smiled and reached out to place her hand on Kara's cheek. "Having met Lucy, I couldn't ask for a better partner for you. Keep her safe and I hope you don't have to wait long for her to really see you. Tell her goodbye for me, I have to go catch my flight." As Eliza got up and readied herself to leave she looked back at Kara, "Remember actions speak louder than words. If you want to remain silent just show her how much you care with everything you do."

[Two blocks away]

"Kara says you're really special to her. Do you know why?" Carter asked after receiving his ice cream cone for the nice guy behind the counter. Innocently he looked up at Lucy who had paused in digging out the money from her wallet to look down at the boy.

"I mean Kara and I are just really good friends. I'm not sure what would make me special." Lucy just shrugged not seeing what it was the boy wanted to hear. "I mean I'm not to the standard of Sam or Alex but I'd like to think I'm close." Once Lucy had gotten her change and taken her ice cream she turned to leave with Carter hot on her heels. As Lucy opened the door she heard a car door slam. Not thinking anything of it she turned to continue holding the door open for Carter as he passed her. As she turned it was only to slam into a tall man. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't…Colonel Harper?" She took a step backwards grabbing hold of Carter's hand.

"Lucy?" Carter whispered looking up at the now steel faced Major.

"I've been looking for you Lucy. Why haven't you answered your phone." The Colonel looked down at the boy with cold eyes before looking back up at the Major. "I had to track your phone's signal just to find you here."

Finding this very odd and highly inappropriate of a Colonel of the United States Army Lucy went into defensive mode. Scoffing, Lucy tried to get some space between them, "What is it I can do for you Colonel Harper? I know you didn't just come to chat." She led them away from the parlor but it ended up making things worse when she saw fewer people around.

"I got a message from your father." Lucy's eyes widened in shock not knowing why her father would contact someone in the army concerning her. "And I need you to take me to your place of work." Lucy opened her mouth to refuse but Harper was one step ahead. "Now before you refuse I have a legal document that should you refuse could be quite troublesome for you."

"I can't take you. I'm watching Carter at the moment. Perhaps later this week would be best." Lucy stated pulling Carter closer to her as she saw five men slowly block their exits as Harper talked.

"Major Lane you should reconsider and follow these orders. You will not like the consequences if you go against this."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse seeing as I cannot leave Carter on his own."

"I was hoping you'd come quietly simply because I asked but looks like I'll have to give you some motivation." Harper's voice went dark with anger, "Lucy Lane you are under arrest for aiding and abetting alien vigilantes." As he finished the men who surrounded them moved in and tried separating Lucy from Carter. Going into protective mode, Lucy took down three of the guys before getting overpowered by the fourth

"Let go," Carter yelled as he struck the last man standing. He quickly realized this was a mistake when the man four times his size threw him over his shoulder.

"Carter," Lucy shouted but just as she moved to get off the floor she felt blinding pain on her neck and the sound of crackling. As she fell forward she heard Carter yell for help and hoped Kara would hear. Lucy saw her Harper's boots next to her face and managed to look up towards him in distain. "Why."

"A few of your father's men, whom he's stationed in your little hideaway, told him about a new alien. One you've been working with secretly. One who needs to learn her place is in a cell."

[After the incident]

"Come on Lucy…answer your phone." Kara mumbled as she paced her apartment. After Eliza had left to catch her flight, Kara waited patiently for Lucy to bring back Carter. Yet once she realized it had been an hour Kara's worry began to increase. When the voicemail picked up again Kara threw her phone at the couch and watched as it bounced off it's soft cushion ending up on the floor. "Where are you _I Zhor_."

Closing her eyes, Kara began to concentrate on the woman who captured more of her heart and soul with each passing day. She blocked out all other sounds and instantly heard the heartbeat of Lucy Lane. Then Kara felt a burning yet shocking sensation on the back of her neck. Placing her hand there Kara wondered what it could be but focused back on Lucy. "Hang on you two. I'm coming," Kara mumbled as she changed into the disguise Alex had given her for her first DEO trip.

As she jumped out of her window into the sky, Kara reached out to Alex. When the line picked up Kara heard arguing in the background. One of the voices was Henshaw but the other was unrecognizable. "Alex, Lucy and Carter were taken. They seem to be headed your way."

"No Kara don't come here." Kara almost stopped flying as her sister harshly whispered at her. "Some of our men put us on lock down. They are waiting for someone to arrive. It doesn't look good."

"Carter was taken with Lucy, Alex. He's scared and Lucy is unconscious. I…you know I can't just wait."

"Don't rush into this Kara. You have no idea what's going on."

"If anything happens to them…Alex I don't know what I'd do." Kara said angrily as she hovered over the DEO.

"Someone new is coming into the room. I'll keep the line on but don't speak, just listen."

Alex shoved her phone into her shirt pocket and walked out into the room which was now filled with army colors. She stopped next to Henshaw and was shocked when General Lane walked into the room. "Where is it?"

"General Lane with all due respect you cannot just waltz in here and demand things from me. You have no power here."

"On the contrary, I do. You see I have legal documents from the president that you are to release an alien of my choosing to me…for testing." General Lane stated as he drew closer and handed Alex the paperwork.

"Let go of me."

"Carter? What is the meaning of this?" Alex growled as she saw how terrified Carter was.

"Alex help!"

"Sorry for the delay Sir. Major Lane refused to cooperate and the boy was…resisting." Colonel Harper appeared and Alex growled when she saw her best friend laying limp in his arms.

"Its one thing to take the Major but the boy. That's crossing a line," The General stated. Colonel Harper simply shrugged at the General who didn't say anything else on the matter.

"What the hell did you do to my agent Colonel!" Henshaw shouted as he took a step forward. It was then that Lucy started to wake up and Alex was glad when she witnessed Lucy elbow the Colonel in the face with her elbow.

"Carter?" Lucy asked as she wiggled her way out of Harper's arms. Before she really got a hold of what was going on her father stepped in front of her. "General what do you think you are doing?"

"Major Lane how nice of you to drop in. I am here to put this whole organization under investigation!" He bellowed and nodded his head at the man holding Carter. When he did the man released Carter who ran towards Lucy.

"Leave Lucy alone!" Carter yelled.

"Carter no go to Alex," Lucy said pushing Carter towards Alex.

"Now all I want is for you to bring out your secret weapon. The Kryptonian."

"No." Lucy shouted and her father turned his attention back onto his daughter. Seeing his cold stare Lucy hid behind her military training rather than flinching. Honestly, Lucy should have seen it coming but having been at the DEO for a while now she had forgotten what it had been like in her father's presence. So, when the slap came across her face Lucy was stunned, but what she truly wasn't expecting was the rush of wind to come from the main hallway.

" _Don't you touch her."_ Kara was seething with anger as she stood in front of the General. Kara placed Lucy close to her body and knew this might not be the best idea but her protective nature was overriding her logic.

" _Stand down,"_ Alex whispered harshly at her sister in Kryptonian. "General Lane I would very much like that you restrain yourself from physically assaulting my fellow DEO agent."

"So this is the Kryptonian." He asked ignoring Alex's request.

"What is it you need, General Lane." Kara asked as politely as should could. It was difficult not to growl with her current level of anger but she knew by rushing in she had made things far worse.

"Oh well I just needed to test some new material on you."

"Fine. I will…" Kara tensed as she felt the presence of kryptonite. "How did you get ahold of it." General Lane smirked at Kara as she realized how bad things could get. She grew weaker and began to lean on Lucy. Kara knew Lucy could feel her weakening when she felt Lucy wrap an arm around her waist to keep her up.

"Director Henshaw, they have Kryptonite." Lucy looked at Alex with a worried expression.

Alex drew her weapon but was shocked when Hank pushed the tip of it towards the floor. "Stand down Agent Danvers. You know his paperwork is perfectly fine. We have no control over this." Alex growled but did as she was told.

Kara grew weaker and pushed Lucy towards Alex when she felt someone move behind them. Lucy stumbled into her best friend and turned around to look back at Kara who was smiling just as Colonel Harper stabbed her with a syringe full of Kryptonite. "No," Lucy shouted. "You're going to kill her!" Lucy fought against Alex's grip but it wasn't much of a fight as she felt her energy escape her.

Kara grunted as she hit the floor. Yet she was surprised she wasn't weaker than she was. The amount of Kryptonite in her syringe should have killed her. Yet, she was still breathing on her knees looking at General Lane when she was restrained. General Lane put a hand under Kara's chin lifting her eyes so that she could see her. "I won't kill it. Not yet at least. Tomorrow it will test out our latest toy. I hope it'll prove interesting results."

Kara cried out as they injected her again. It was then that Alex noticed Lucy's weakening state. Glancing at her sister who, against all odds, was still alive. However, Lucy seemed to be growing weaker and Alex worried it was part of the _Zhao_ bond her sister had described. "General you don't need to use torture as a means for her to cooperate with you," Henshaw stepped forward also noticing the change in his agents.

General Lane completely missed how his daughter was now a very pale color. Alex was now holding her up and looking at Kara who was looking at Lucy with worry. "I will need a cell to lock it away until we are ready to test out our new material."

"I can show you the way General. We have a special cell just for the likes of her." A DEO agent had stepped forward and both Alex, as well as Henshaw glared daggers at the betrayal. Seeing this had the agent flinching but it did not deter him from showing the army men the way to the holding cells.

Once they had dragged Kara away, Alex looked down at Carter who had remained quiet by her side. "Carter sweetie. She's going to be ok." Alex was nearly heartbroken when Carter looked up at her with tears coming down his face. Henshaw saw this and scooped Carter up and carried him.

"Alex lets take them to your office and have them sleep off the shock. Agent Vasquez and Donavan," Hank looked over at his trusted agents, "I want you to monitor Supergirl. Make sure her vitals don't drop. She is one of our own and we take care of our own." They both saluted him and went off to do as he asked.

[0900 Hours]

Eighteen hours after being injected with Kryptonite and left in a cell with kryptonite emitters Kara was thrown out into the desert. The sand was hot on her hands and the sun was blinding but even with the sun's UV rays flowing into her she was incredibly weak. Coughing Kara sat back on her legs and took in a deep breath. She then tested out her powers discreetly as she searched the surrounding area for Lucy. Once she heard her strong heartbeat Kara knew that though yesterday Lucy had felt her pain it hadn't been enough to cause damage. She also took the time to see if Carter was still at the base and was glad to hear he was fast asleep.

The sand shifted in front of her and then a shadow blocked the sun from her face. "I take it you're enjoy your nice trip outside." It was the General. Kara remained silent but opened her eyes to look up at him. "Ah not going to say anything are we. That's fine. I only need you to test out our weapon." He stepped away so Kara could see what was behind him. Not very far was a red robot not sure what it was capable of Kara tried to scan it.

Kara stood to her feet and dusted herself off. While doing so she heard as the general walked away and knew he wasn't going to tell her the fight had begun. Just as she suspected the second she looked up the robot was already hitting her with some sort of wind blast that came from its hands. In her weakened state the blast proved to be a significant blow. Kara coughed and felt has her lungs burned with the effort of inflating.

"Supergirl."

" _Alex, this machine was designed specifically for Kryptonians."_ Kara wheezed out as she dodged another attack but grunted in pain when the robot fired missiles at her. She hit the ground hard and was fighting to get back up when the robot vanished from sight. "You covered it with lead. Nice touch." Kara spat out some blood and looked up at the sky.

Alex could see Kara was fatigued and simply being out in the sun was not doing her any good. After being exposed for so long to Kryptonite and having it in her blood she could not absorb UV rays fast enough to reverse the effects. "Come on. You can do it." Kara was then hit by a huge gust of wind that seemed to come from nowhere. Again, and again she was hit but each time she tried to return the favor she hit air.

" _Listen for it._ "

Kara's attention snapped over to the entrance of the DEO and saw Lucy standing there looking right at her. "Did you just…" Kara was astonished but she was sure she had just heard Lucy speak Kryptonian. She thought she was just hearing things due to the Kryptonite but as she looked at her sister who wasn't far she knew she wasn't. Nodding at Lucy, Kara did as she said and closed her eyes to listen. That was when she heard the windup before the wind attack and flew behind the sound. As the attack was launched Kara exhaled a large amount of cold air and was glad when the robot's outline was caught in ice. From how high up they were Kara knew that on impact the robot would shatter.

She heard as her sister proudly gained money from Agent Donavan who had thought the robot would win. Then Kara blacked out and plummeted to the ground.

When she came to it was three hours later and a hyper Carter was talking Alex's ear off about all her instruments inside her lab. Kara felt a fingers brush against her forehead lightly before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Like I went up against my cousin and lost." Kara whined before reaching out to hold Lucy's face in her hand. "How are you feeling _I Zhor_." Kara watched as Lucy actually paused to think of the question.

"Actually, now that you mention it I'm feeling a lot better." Lucy saw as Kara smiled. "Oh and you don't have to worry about the General. Director Henshaw spoke with the president and she lifted his reign of terror on the DEO. Also, she has honored you with the title of DEO alien and weapons specialist."

"Oh I don't know if I can live up to that title. I will try to though." Kara winked at her sister who looked over as soon as she heard them talking. "How you doing little man?" Carter rushed over and put his face in her stomach. "Hey now still sore. Be gentle."

"I was scared."

"Hey I'm tough ok."

"Actually, as much as I hate to admit it. I believe Astra is the reason you are alive right now," Alex stated as she pulled up a chart on her computer.

"What are you talking about Alex," Kara asked sitting up and wincing.

"I finally was able to figure out the substance she injected you with." Kara looked at her expectantly and Alex pulled up another file. The two side by side looked like regular line graphs so Kara looked back at her sister with a questioning gaze. "The one on the right is the amount of Kryptonite capable of killing you." Alex paused looked at her sister to see if she understood what was on the other chart.

"Is the one on the left…what they exposed me to?" Kara asked scared to hear the answer.

"It is." Alex stated. Lucy grab Kara's hand seeing that it was almost triple the amount necessary to kill Kara. "The substance I believe Astra used was a mineral that counteracts the effects of Kryptonite."

"So why did it cause me to lose control like that?" Kara asked confused.

"Well like with anything here on earth you're going to get your side effects. With this mineral it looks like you had a Kryptonian version of an allergic reaction when its introduced into your blood stream."

"What!" Kara shouted, "Of all the things. I'm allergic to something that saved my life. Un-freaking-believable. Rao if this is your form of humor it isn't funny!" Kara folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Hey now put that away," Lucy said poking Kara's cheek. "Shouldn't you be glad it wasn't something harmful."

"I mean I am but…how did my Aunt know I would need it…" Lucy dropped her hand at what Kara had said. Kara furrowed her brows before asking what had been on her mind since she flew in to the DEO. "Does your father normally…"

"Yes." Kara looked up at Alex who was looking at her best friend shocked. "But he's not the one who was acting strange. My father would do anything to get an upper hand on aliens especially a Kryptonian." Lucy paused, "The one I would look at would be Colonel Harper. I've worked with him closely overseas and he is not a man who would track me down the way he did or kidnap a child. I don't know what is going on but that is not the man I served with."

[Later]

Colonel Harper walked down a dark tunnel where the only light was coming from beneath the door at the end. Once he was there he turned the handle and entered a room that had a circular table glowing at its center. As he walked towards it his appearance began to change starting from his boots that turned into heels, his military suit was substituted for a green dress detailed in gold, and ended with his face that turned into that of a woman. Her purple hair was striking against her tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. "Your niece seems to have been given a type of antibody that allowed her to survive our little test run."

A man emerged from the shadows, and stood tall over the woman. "Seems my wife escaped the other day while we were away. She must have given her something to fight off the effects of Kryptonite. No matter she did not prevent our plans. It's not like she could speak of you and live after that spell you cast."

"Ah yes. Its something I learned from a fellow magician. Except his prevented any woman from speaking in his domain." The woman toyed with her hair as she looked at Non. "Now then shall we discuss the step to bring out the heavy hitters."

Non smirked, "Your revenge will come. But for now, we must stay on course. Indigo is doing her job of extracting any data she can find out about their little organization while you shall continue with your meddling. Do not expose yourself or our element of surprise is ruined and you know he would not be pleased with that."

She sighed and jumped onto the table top, "Fine I'll continue doing as he pleases. I look forward to once we get the big guns out. What do you think of me impersonating Maxwell Lord next. We'll need his facilities later on so why not take him out now?"

"Impersonate or give him the right motivation to do as we want." Non looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hm, I do like the way you think. Staying in the shadows and playing him like a marionette does sound rather enjoyable." Hoping off the desk she strutted for the door she had come in through. "Oh how I do rather enjoy being a sorceress."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The room was cold and dark except for a soft green glow. Two guards now stood in the middle of the room where as a few days prior there had been no one. "My dear wife. Did you think we would not notice if you escaped?" Non asked as he slowly approached Astra, who hung from chains against the wall. The chains were emitting Kryptonite but the closer Non got Astra could see he was using the same mineral she had given to Kara to block the effects.

"Forgive me the fact that it took you several days to realize means I was right in thinking I was of superior intellect when we married." Astra grunted.

"Do not insult me Astra. I do not wish to end your life but if you push me further I will not hesitate." Non yelled.

"Then listen well love. Spending endless years in the Phantom Zone has driven you mad. Kara will defeat you."

Non slapped her across the face, "Enough. By the time we are through, you will not recognize your niece until it is too late and she is dead by your hands!" With that Non left as quickly has he came leaving Astra alone with the horrid thoughts of her killing the one person she truly cherished.

[Back at the DEO]

"Hey Alex, can you run a test on me? I think my super hearing is out," Kara called out to her sister as she turned the corner making Alex jump and drop several vials of different colored liquids.

"Kara how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me."

Kara stooped down and began to pick up the pieces. "Lucy was actually able to sneak up behind me earlier. I…"

Alex looked down at her sister to see her frozen. "Kara…?" Alex knelt down to look at her sister closer and saw that she was looking at her hand. That's when Alex noticed the trail of blood coming from her sister's finger tips. "Come on Kara. Lets run those tests."

The next few days went by in a blur for Kara seeing as Lucy dropped Carter off to his mother thus leaving Kara alone to be examined by all the trusted DEO scientists. Though Cat did leave Kara a very long message of how could she let Carter get kidnapped but hope she was okay and to call her once she was better. Sam stopped by to give reports of how they guys were utterly useless without her and that in exactly one more day Kara's suspension would be lifted.

"The loss of your powers is undeniable traumatic. You may feel confused or even frightened they're lost forever. Your battle with the android and prolonged exposure to Kryptonite drained your cells of their solar energy. You are now vulnerable to your environment as any human. Subject to pain, sickness, death. But have faith Kara once your cells have reabsorbed sufficient radiation from earth's yellow star your powers should return. Do not be afraid and until you have recovered lean on those you trust. It is my deep regret that I am unable to be there with you myself my beloved daughter. As always my collective knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis." Alura's form disappeared and Kara sagged with uncertainty.

"Thanks…mom." Kara exited the room dedicated to her mouther's memory and entered the DEO hallway where Alex was standing by. "Please not another pep talk on how I should remain optimistic.

"What…I'm just saying this happens to Superman too and his powers come back within a few days."

"Yeah well its been two days."

"Well you're just going stir crazy cause you've been stuck at the DEO being observed like a lab rat. Now you get to go out into the real world and see what its like to be human for a day." Kara gave her sister a look to say she wasn't amused but Alex merely rubbed her head affectionately. "It'll be fine. Just don't do any of the crazy shit you'd normally do."

[Station 15]

Walking through the doors, Kara didn't expect to see anyone out of their bunks. Yet when she drew closer to her office she was wonderfully surprised to see that her boys were there along with Sam and the rest of the days shift to greet her. "Oh thank god your back. They are driving me nuts with all their incessant nagging."

"Oh come on Captain Steele we were just trying to see how our Cap was."

Kara smiled and opened her arms. She laughed as she was first given a hug by Justin who had pushed Jacob out of the way. "I've missed you guys so much. Now tell me what have you been up to?"

"Well you see we uh well Jacob had to take lead while you were gone. First call didn't go so well cause we weren't used to being without you." Justin released her and put his hands together. "but now that you're back, how about some training exercises?"

Kara laughed again before rubbing Jacobs head completely messing up his hair. "Now that's not a bad idea. Alright boys head outside and begin warmups." Kara watched as the boys ran in order to get everything ready. Just as she was about to follow Kara felt a strong arm weigh down on her shoulder. Looking back she saw it was Sam, "Do you want to join us?"

Sam shook her head, "Listen, Alex told me what happened." Kara sighed but did not try to duck from under Sam's arm. "Are you sure you should be out here? I mean you don't have any powers Kar. What if something happens and you try to act all heroic just to get seriously messed up."

"I appreciate the concern but I'll be just fine." Kara smiled and hugged her best friend. "I'll see you later." With that Kara ran after her guys and began working out for the first time as a human.

[Several Hours Later]

The crew got back inside for a well-deserved lunch break. Just as Kara sat down to eat, her lieutenant approached to sit beside her. "Listen, Cap are you feeling alright?" The question had Kara freeze mid chew. "Its just you hardly break a sweat when lifting weights with us and you got all red in the face near the end of the workout. You aren't sick are you?"

"Just feeling a bit out of it. Nothing to worry about." Kara said hoping it would pass inspection. "Definitely nothing that would cause me to stay home."

"Of course not." Jacob said.

Just as Kara finished eating her stomach started having other ideas. _What is this…it feels like I was punched in the gut,_ Kara thought to herself. Excusing herself Kara ran to see Sam nearly falling to the floor after running into the door. "Shoot," Kara exclaimed clutching her arm that took the brunt of the door.

"Kara I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Sam asked bending down to help Kara while holding a stack of papers.

"Son of a nutcracker that hurt. I guess I'm fine." Kara extended her arm and drew it back. "I can still move it without a problem. Anyway what is this feeling of being hit in the gut but I'm not fighting."

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Just Mike's cooking."

"Yup that'll do it. Just go to the bathroom Kar. Its normal when your stomach doesn't like what you feed it."

"Seriously, this is what a human stomach ache feels like. I should stop teasing Alex when she has an upset tummy." Kara shook her head, "Its no fun. No fun at all. Being human stinks." Right before Kara left Sam she sneezed. Turning around she looked at Sam with wide eyes seemingly surprised by the new sensation. Just like any best friend would do in that situation, Sam laughed so hard she began to cry. Grumbling, Kara vanished to use the ladies room leaving Sam in a fit of giggles on the floor.

Not too long after Kara was finally done in the throne room the alarm went off signaling the trucks out onto the street. As quickly as she could Kara still managed to be the first to the trucks but Justin wasn't far behind. From the corner of her eyes she saw him looking at her with concern. " _Rao please…I've learned my lesson."_ Kara muttered as she got into the truck. Once everyone was in Kara signaled to take off.

Just as they were nearing their destination all hell broke loss when the road beneath them began to separate. "Hang on!" Jacob shouted as he maneuvered to the best of his ability before taking the curb too fast trying to avoid civilian cars. Kara's head hit the dash and she felt as her skin parted on the right side of her face as the glass shattered before she lost consciousness. When she came too she tried opening her eyes and discovered she was unable to open her right one. However, with her left eye she saw that the truck had flipped and Jacob was unconscious at the wheel.

"Guys?" Kara coughed out, as she tried figuring out how to get out. Her head was throbbing and when she tried to carefully check the wound the pain increased to a point she saw white dots. Within that time there was no response Kara began to worry. Without her super powers she couldn't find out how they were doing. Using regular hearing Kara couldn't hear above the screams and car alarms of the vehicles surrounding them. "I need you to talk to me. Come on. Mike? Justin?" Again, no response.

Kara's heartrate picked up as she started panicking. _Calm down Kara. Relax breathe and first get yourself in a position to give the others help._ Taking a deep breath, she tried the buckle to see if it would budge but when that failed Kara reached for a shard of glass long enough to hold in her hand. Then she began to cut her way through the strap wincing with every cut.

When she was almost through, Kara placed one hand above her head to soften her descent before cutting the last strand holding her up. Crashing to the ground, Kara winced but didn't stop for long before she was crawling on the ceiling of the truck to check on her boys. It was a tight squeeze between the center console but she managed. On her way she saw that their radio system had been completely destroyed, "Guess were on our own." Once within arms reach, Kara stretched out to check on Jacob's pulse when her earring vibrated. Puzzled Kara paused what she had been doing and reached for the offending object. As she pressed down on it there was a clicking sound. "Kara," Alex's panicked voice came through. "I put the earring on you to monitor your heartrate and communicate with you if what happened with Astra happened again. Are you ok?" _That certainly explains a lot_ , thought Kara.

"…I-I don't know," Kara's voice was shaking even after she tried clearing it. "We were going on a call and there was an earthquake." Kara was trying not to get emotional as she placed her fingers on Jacobs neck to check his pulse. "Jacob tried…the truck flipped. I…I'm so helpless right now Alex."

"Kara. Kara, listen to me." Alex's voice was strong and her faith in her sister soothed Kara's fear. "You are not helpless. Do you hear me," Alex stated firmly. "You were trained for this. Powers or no powers you know exactly what to do. And there is no one those guys trust more to have their backs than you." Kara took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Now that you are calm, talk me through."

"I managed to get myself out of my seat with a shard of glass and crawl to Jacob." Kara relaxed further when she realized he had a strong pulse. "He's alive but he seems to be pinned by the steering wheel. That could have caused some damage to his chest." Turning around Kara tried squeezing into the back part of the truck to check on her remaining crew. "Oh thank Rao. Justin and Mike seem to be fine. They have superficial wounds as far as I can see and possibly a concussion." Kara sighed in relief before looking around her. "Are you ok Alex?"

"I'm ok. We just got power back up at the DEO. Don't you worry about me ok." Kara began kicking the door of the truck in order to find the tools she would need to extract Jacob when she heard Alex talking to someone else. "Vasquez was able to get ahold of Sam as well. She says a lot of calls are coming in but she's heading towards you now."

"I'm fine tell her to go on call. I'll get the boys out. However, I could use a radio. Ours got completely smashed." Kara sighed, "Oh, Alex can I talk to Lucy." Kara paused what she was doing and put her hand over her heart before mumbling, "I can't feel her. I just…is she ok?" To rid the moment of vulnerability Kara resumed to kick the door.

Alex groaned, "Luce hasn't checked in all day." Kara froze, leg midair ready to strike the door. Before Kara could ask for more information Alex rambled on. "This morning she mentioned she was meeting with James for something work related. She hasn't called in and I can't get a hold of her."

Kara kicked harder, "Once I'm out," Another solid hit, "of this damn truck I'll find her." Kara grunted after another hit and finally managed to kick the door partially open. The opening was just enough for her to squeeze through and slid equipment through.

"Focus on your job. Thousands of people are going to be needing you and every other firefighter in the city."

"I…"

"She can handle herself Kara."

"I know she's capable of taking care of herself...doesn't stop me from worrying." Kicking the truck door two more times, Kara then shimmed her way out of the over turned truck and onto the asphalt to gaze at the damage before her. The road was in a state of chaos and with no superhero flying around it was hard to imagine if they could get to everyone. "Alex can you patch me through to Kal?"

"Yeah give me a second."

There was silence and then she heard a throat clear over the line. "Clark Kent speaking?"

"Kal," Kara coughed as she tried standing up, "we need help in National City." Kara went to put pressure on her right leg when she felt a sharp pain. Gasping she limped towards the back of the truck where they had their first aid.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Clark's voice grew with concern, "Are you ok?"

"There was an earthquake. My crew is down and I don't have my powers. There are too many people who need help and we can't get to all of them." Kara paused as she took out some gauze from the first aid and began to wrap her head. "Please I don't ask you for anything but can you or one of your friends come help out?" Kara finished wrapping the right side of her head where she took the most damage and began wrapping the hand she had used to cut herself free.

"I'll see what I can do Kara. Stay safe."

Kara sighed and leaned against the truck for a moment before going into firefighter mode. She quickly got all the tools she would need as well as blankets for cushion and made her way back into the truck. By that time Justin was awake. "Cap what?"

"There was an earthquake and the truck flipped. Does anything hurt?"

"My left shoulder isn't doing so good but I think everything else is fine." Justin replied as he wiggled in his seat a little to test out his limbs. "How are you doing Cap?"

"Head injury possible concussion. I can't see out of my right eye. I cut my way out of the strap using glass so I've got a nasty laceration from that. Nothing too severe…I'll live." Kara placed the blankets underneath Justin and began to cut him out of his seat using trauma shears. "Use your good arm as a brace." Kara instructed and waited for him to do so before cutting the last of the strap. With a thud Justin was free. Making him face away Kara inspected his shoulder and determined it was bruised from the seat belt catching. "Take some aspirin. Then go see if you can get the jaws of life. Justin is pinned by the steering wheel."

Taking the medicine without water Justin did as Kara said and went out of the truck to get the tool in question. Kara sighed, "One down two to go." Kara looked over at Mike and saw that he still hadn't woken up. Concerned with this Kara checked his pulse again and found that it was slow. Moving the blankets Kara started to get to work on getting Mike out. As a precaution she put a neck brace on him since he couldn't stop his fall like Justin did. With one hand she got ready to cut the seat belt and with the other she grabbed hold of Mike's jacket.

Taking a breath Kara snipped the belt and used her arm to keep Mike from falling directly on his head. She managed to get him to fall on his side and began to perform a quick examination to make sure everything was ok. Kara was checking his back when Mike suddenly groaned out in pain. "Shoot," Kara sat back on her legs. "Justin!"

"Yes Cap," Justin's head came into view by the little opening by the door.

"Do we have anything like a backboard?" Kara asked.

"We have the basket," He replied as he set down the jaws of life.

Kara shook her head, "That's too bulky I need something foldable that I can maneuver him on. And I'd rather you work as quickly as possible to get Jacob out then have you waste time getting that door open."

"Uh how about this. It was something Sam was working on and asked us to test. It worked at the station pretty well. It's a light material sorta like aluminum but its bendable. She called it a tactical extraction board." Justin said as he passed a rolled-up tube to her. Taking it, Kara examined the thick slightly weighted material. Unraveling it Kara was surprised when it started clicking until it made a solid panel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob nod before vanishing to start up the jaws of life.

"Nice going Sam," Kara muttered as she placed the board on the floor and pulled Mike onto its surface. Taking some webbing from her jacket pocket Kara began to strap Mike securely to the board. Once she was done, Kara got out of the truck and began to yank on the door trying to open it further. It took her a few minutes and by the time she was done Kara was sweating profusely but carried on until Mike was safe on the asphalt. Wiping the sweat from her good eye Kara looked over to Justin who had managed to cut a path to Jacob. "How are you doing there Kid?"

"Almost got him." Justin called over his shoulder as he continued prying the truck apart.

"Captain Danvers!" Kara spun around and saw that it was Roman, who nearly stopped in his tracks at seeing her head wound. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Take care of my boys." Kara ordered as she got up. "I'm going to help whoever else needs me." Just as Kara was walking away with her trusted axe and a first aid bag, a sonic boom was heard above them. "thanks, Kal." Kara said looking up at the sky when she saw that not only was Superman flying above them so was Wonder Woman, Shazam, the Green Lantern, and few other Justice League members.

"Captain Danvers, before you go," Roman called out. Kara turned towards him and saw he held out a radio. "Heard through the grape vine that you could use one."

"Much appreciated."

[Catco Thirty Minutes Later]

A gas line had burst underneath Catco Plaza and the floors were filling up with smoke as the fire from below began to rise. "Is anyone in here?" Lucy called out as she went from room to room. The smoke was not thick but Lucy knew too long in this building without a mask wouldn't do her any good. However, she decided to stay behind with James and Winn to see who needed help. Currently she was on Cat Grant's office floor. "Hello?"

"Ms. Lane over here."

"Ms. Grant?" Lucy's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Ms. Grant, where are you?" Lucy began coughing as she walked further down the corridor of cubicles.

"I'm stuck."

"James over here," Lucy called out behind her as she continued towards Cat's voice. The smoke was getting thicker as she drew closer to where she was. It took another minute to locate her but when she did she saw why Ms. Grant needed help. She was trapped underneath a large art sculpture that was easily too heavy for her to pick up on her own.

"Lucy did you find anyone," James asked once he caught up to Lucy, while using his dress shirt as a filter poor makeshift filter for the smoke. Looking down at the ground James realized his boss was trapped. "Ms. Grant hold on I'll get you out." Immediately, James was on the ground trying to lift the sculpture off the queen of all media. Grabbing hold of Ms. Grant's underarms Lucy began to tug her out once James lifted it far enough.

When she was out completely, James dropped the sculpture and nearly coughed up a lung from the exertion as well as the thickening smoke. "We won't last much longer in this smoke. We need to make our way to the stairs." James said pointing in the general direction of the stair well. Unfortunately, Ms. Grant's leg was injured during the first shock wave and had to be carried by James. He didn't complain and simply lifted her into his arms and led the way to the exit.

As they hurried they could see flames coming out of one of the rooms to the far right of them. "Shit," Lucy mumbled, the fire was getting closer. As she paused before reaching the corridor to the stairwell door. Listening she heard a banging noise. "Wait do you guys hear that?"

Winn was there by the exit on the phone with someone. "Guys oh thank goodness. The people on the floor above are trapped. The fire is up there too and the smoke is getting too thick."

It was muffled but they could all hear shouting along with whoever was on the line with Winn. Opening the stairwell door Lucy decided to go see what they were up against only to find that the stairs going up gave way and no human could make that jump. Going back Lucy pushed past James and began trying to open the elevator doors. "The stairs are gone. This is the only way down for them." Using only her hands Lucy did her best to pry the doors open.

"Make your way to the elevator and climb down to our level," Winn said speaking into the phone.

"We don't have time for this. That fire is growing." James paused in front of his ex-girlfriend before sighing. "Look how about you take Ms. Grant out of here and I'll get these people out."

"You won't be able to open these doors alone James," Lucy scolded him before coughing. "Quick I'll help you with the door and then head down with Ms. Grant and Winn." Pleased with this idea, James readied himself by the elevator doors after carefully depositing Ms. Grant on the ground.

"Ready?" James asked looking at Lucy. When she nodded he counted down from three and they pulled with all their combined strength. When that didn't work they stopped and tried to breath some air before going at it again.

"What is the point of all those muscles if you can't even open a door," Winn said. Ms. Grant coughed when she laughed seeing as it was true. With all his muscles James was having no effect on the elevators just like Lucy thought. James rolled his eyes while Lucy chuckled.

She rubbed her hands on her pants knowing they were too sweaty and couldn't grip the metal enough to pull them apart. She had a feeling James were just as bad as hers but continued to try and pull the doors open. After their sixth attempt it seemed hopeless. Lucy could now feel the heat of the flames and knew the fire was growing rapidly. If they didn't get this door opened in their next attempt they would have to leave. Just as she readied herself to put her hands back on the door, Lucy felt a presence beside her right before an axe jammed into the middle of the doors. _She came,_ she thought.

"Stand back Lucy I got this," Kara stated and smiled as Lucy looked at her.

"Kara…what," Lucy gasped and then coughed from the smoke. Kara paused what she was doing and handed Lucy her mask. Once Lucy had it on Kara turned back to the elevator door and began slowly prying it open with her axe. "Kara you're hurt." With how close Kara was to her at the moment, Lucy could see she was sweating profusely and her breathing was labored. No matter what Kara said Lucy knew she was pushing herself past her limit.

"Just a scratch." Kara grunted, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Guys sorry to interrupt but they can't open the doors." Winn cut in.

Lucy looked at him wide eyed, "Seriously."

Kara pushed on her axe one more time before the elevator doors were separated. Once that happened James jumped back in helping Kara pull them all way back. "Alright you head out and I'll help the people upstairs."

"Kara you're hurt you shouldn't be here." Lucy stated.

"I can go open the doors on the next floor if you give me your axe Kara," James offered but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I came to get you _I Zhor_." Kara said simply with a smile before walking into the elevator shaft and jumping onto the ladder. James head snapped to Kara at the term before looking back to Lucy. Unfortunately, Lucy didn't catch this for her eyes were still following Kara.

Watching from the edge of the elevator shaft, Lucy saw as Kara secured herself with a carabiner and webbing that she looped around her waist. She had enough line to get to the elevator door but it would keep her close to the ladder if she fell. Quickly she got the door open and people started crowding her. "Hey," Kara yelled. Everyone froze and stopped pushing her closer to the edge. "Single file. I'll get you out but I have to keep this as safe as possible." That seemed to get through and soon enough, James was helping people get off the ladder and into the floor they were on.

When James helped the last of them he shouted at Kara. "I'm going down with them and Ms. Grant." Kara acknowledged his reply and started walking back to the ladder. "Come on Lucy."

"I'll wait for Kara you go on." James didn't argue and was gone before Lucy turned around.

Kara unclipped the carabiner from the ladder and was caught off guard when an violent aftershock tore through National city. Lucy watched as Kara slammed her injured head into the ladder losing her grip. As Kara fell backwards, Lucy acted quickly and jumped into the elevator shaft. Even with her small stature Lucy managed to wrap her legs around the taller girl and stopped their descent by grabbing unto the elevator cable with her bare hands.

"Kara! Come on Kara wake up." Lucy grimaced as the metal cable bit into the palm of her sweaty hands. They slid a few inches and Lucy was losing hope of getting out of this situation. "Come on baby wake up," Lucy muttered as she tried tightening her grip. She froze, why did I just call her that.

"L-ucy," Kara groaned, "...head"

Lucy took that moment to look at the girl who was facing away from her. It was then she noticed the fresh patch bleeding through the gauze wrapped tightly around Kara's head. "Shit." Lucy's grip slipped again and she cried out as she felt the skin on her hands break open. They stopped after dropping a few feet or so down the shaft. "Kara listen I know it hurts but do you know if you have anything to hook back onto the ladder. Its gotta hold both of us."

She felt as Kara moved her hand which brushed past her thigh. Lucy had to stop her body from shivering from the touch. " Hook. Sam made...should work." Lucy closed her eyes, Kara's speech was off and sounded slurred. She had some type of brain injury and Lucy didn't know if Kara could function enough to throw the hook.

"Kara I need you to wrap the rope around us and throw the hook onto the ladder. Think you can manage?" Lucy didn't hear a response but felt Kara move. It was less graceful then Kara usually was and took multiple attempts but she managed to get the rope around Lucy. Lucy sighed she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. "Kara you didn't put it around yourself."

"Fly."

"No Kara you can't you don't have you're powers." Lucy groaned and was about to scold Kara into putting the rope around herself as well when she lost her grip. "No." Lucy's hands were too bloody for her to tighten her grip without crying out in pain so she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck mindful of her head. "I'm sorry Kara. I couldn't hold on anymore."

Lucy shut her eyes as they fell and took comfort that her last moments would be with Kara. She didn't know why that gave her some peace but she didn't care to evaluate. Just as she hoped it would be a quick death, their free fall stopped. Puzzled wondering if she had died and had ended up in a non-corporal form Lucy began hoping she was wrong. Then, she felt arms wrapped around her tightly and extremely warm body tremble against her chest.

Opening her eyes, Lucy gazed at Kara who was openly sobbing and holding on to her like everything depended on Lucy being as close to her as possible. "Hey there's no need for tears," Lucy murmured. She then took off the gauze wrapped around Kara's head and softly gasped at the damage on full display. Though she was healing right before her eyes Lucy didn't know how Kara was able to regain consciousness from two head injuries.

"So why are you crying too?" Kara shot back looking at her with beautiful blue eyes that glistened from her treats.

"I'm not..." Lucy stopped. She wasn't aware she had been but Kara was correct she most certainly was crying. "Oh." Lucy took a second to wipe her face before nearly placing her hand on Kara's face. She stopped herself when she noticed the blood on her palms.

Kara turned her face and kissed the back of her hand. "Do they hurt?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled slightly, "Just a scratch."

Kara gasped, "Payback."

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah something like that. So why were you crying?"

Kara gave her a watery smile, "When we fell. There was some part of my mind that thought what good am I if I can't even keep my promise to you."

"What promise," Lucy whispered.

That I'd always catch you when you fell. I guess that and the adrenaline from falling kick started my powers." Kara said as she slowly flew them back to the open elevator door.

Lucy laughed, "You do know you were falling too right."

"Semantics," Kara said with a smile as she looked down at Lucy. A moment longer and they landed on the floor Lucy jumped from. Feeling Kara's feet touch the floor Lucy tried to break out of the hold but stopped when Kara tightened her grip. "Its not safe yet, _I Zhor_." Kara then grabbed the back of Lucy's legs and put her in a bridal carriage hold.

Lucy just allowed Kara to get away with it and relax into the warmth emanating from the Kryptonian. She felt as Kara's chest expanded before she let out a large gust of air into the room putting out any hot spots in the area that were causing the smoke.

"Are you finally going to tell me what that means," Lucy muttered half hoping Kara didn't hear her but knowing she did. Kara paused to look at her directly and Lucy prayed the girl would finally reveal what secret she had been keeping all this time. She felt as Kara shifted to use one hand to carry her before taking her hand. Then she watched as Kara placed it over her fireman jacket…directly over her heart. Lucy's eyes snapped back up to Kara's and blushed when all she saw was Kara's chin as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll explain after my shift is over. But for now, I have to do my job." Kara whispered gently against her skin.

Lucy relaxed in Kara's arms and kept her eyes on the blonde Kryptonian she had come to know. Finally, she would find out what _I Zhor_ meant. With all the lessons Sam had been giving her in secret she had never come close to learning what _Zhor_ meant but she knew _I_ was my in Kryptonian. _What am I to you Kara,_ Lucy thought as Kara sped through the building putting out the fire. _Will you finally be able to tell me tonight._

Before long Kara had placed Lucy down on the ground and the bandages were wrapped around her head again. Without another word, Kara went over to check on the Ms. Grant and James. When she approached them she used her x-ray vision to see any injuries they might have sustained. Kara sighed when all she saw was minor bruising on James and swollen ankle on Ms. Grant. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm all good Kara."

"Kiera…I'm assuming you got your powers back seeing as the fire is out." Ms. Grant stated softly enough for James to hear as well as Kara. James did a double take at what his boss just said.

"It's fine James. I trust Ms. Grant with my life." Kara said placing her bandaged hand on his shoulder. Kara looked at Cat to see her give a small smile. "Yeah turns out adrenaline is the best way to kickstart them."

Ms. Grant continued, "Can you listen for Carter. Make sure he's alright."

Kara closed her eyes and focused on Carter's heartbeat. Then for his voice and opened her eyes when she found it. She spun on her heels in the direction she heard his voice. "He' fine. All the kids are on the field," She smiled, "He says for you not to worry."

"He's talking to you? How does he know your listening to him?" James asked curiously.

Kara laughed, "He doesn't. Guess he just has that much faith in me. Though, I hope he wasn't talking to himself around people." Kara turned back to Cat. "I'll stop by to check on him, on my way back to my team."

Ms. Grant nodded and watched as Kara walked away. "Stay safe."

[Marine Response Unit]

"Get that fire out," Sam shouted as she ran along the boat side. They were currently docked beside the pier where a fire broke out near several containers of oil along with a cargo ship. Sam had most of her people on the dock running ground support while she operated the boat. Sliding to a stop Sam gripped the line that her lieutenant, Spencer, had managed to attached to the ship. She then tightened it to her boats winch. Running back to the front, Sam started up the engines. "Hang on Spencer."

"I'm good Captain. You pull this boat out of the way."

With the go ahead sign from Spencer, Sam began to steer her makeshift tug boat in hopes that her fireboat wouldn't fail at the task. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Sam muttered as she increased the power she was outputting. Slowly but surely the boat began to pull the cargo ship. It wasn't much but the few feet that was granted with the short tug was enough to keep the ship from the fire. Stopping the engines, Sam allowed the ship to drift forward a little more while peaking out towards the dock to see how her crew was doing. "Shit come on guys. That fire is getting worse!"

Just then there was a flash of blue light, "Erif eht tuo tup." Suddenly the water from the bay spiraled upward and poured down onto the dock snuffing the fire out.

"I know that voice." Sam looked all around the air for the sign of tailcoats and a top hat but found none. But then using her hearing just as someone walked up behind her. "Why are you here." Sam asked turning around.

"That's no way to greet someone you haven't seen in a couple years." When she did Sam saw what she had been looking for. A tall dark-haired woman in a top hat, bowtie, fishnet stockings, and black tailcoats. "Superman called. All hands-on deck within the area." She leaned forward with a smirk, "Aren't you glad to see me Sami?"

"Well that depends Zatanna. Did you come just because of Superman?"

Zatanna winked, "I was already on my way into town when he called." Sam laughed and Zatanna took step back. "Now how have you been?"

"Love to chat Zee but I'm in the middle of working."

"So am I Sami." Zatanna pointed her hands to the back of the boat where the winch was still attached to the cargo ship. "Hcated" With a blue flash the winch detached from the ship. "We can work and talk at the same time. Or is that too distracting."

Sam shook her head, "No I guess not." Sam walked back to steer the ship. "So, anyone else I know coming to the rescue?"

"Dick and Barb came. I'm sure the others were tied up in things back in Gotham." Zatanna walked around Sam before leaning against the control panel careful not to hit anything important. "Diana is also here."

"Well won't this be reunion." Sam muttered as she steered the boat to the dock to pick up her crew.

"Captain the fire is completely out. We can move on."

"Copy. Round up the crew and head to the boat." Sam rushed out to secure the boat to the dock.

Once her team was on board, they detached and went in search of the next emergency. When they came to report back to their captain and saw Zatanna they simply stood there not knowing what to say. "Captain…" Lieutenant Spencer asked once finding her voice.

"Some of the Justice League members are in the city helping us deal with the mass destruction we've sustained. This is Zatanna and she will be riding around with us helping where she can." Looking at her crew Sam glared to threaten them away from asking questions. "Any questions?"

"None Cap."

"Good. Now go check your equipment. We're going to rendezvous with Captain Danvers team." They all nodded before heading off to do just as Sam ordered. When they all headed out Sam returned to steering the ship.

"How is the kid?" Zatanna asked.

"Well at the moment its her first day back after being suspended, she has no powers, there was an earthquake so you could say its her worst day. Oh and her aunt is alive but crazy. She found her soulmate but won't fess up about her feelings. So shes good but things could be better."

Zatanna's gazed at Sam wide eyed for the over share. "Well I'm guessing your stressed out because you either don't know how to help or you can't. Because as our relationship stands you wouldn't be telling me all this, unless you had no one else to go to."

"Zee," Sam looked over at Zatanna. "I…"

"Captain Steele can you hear me?" Kara's voice came over the radio.

Sam grabbed her radio and responded as she pulled the boat into the station's dock. "Go ahead Kar."

"Any chance you can swing by the Haven Street Bridge?"

"I can be there in fifteen? Can you hang on until then?"

Sam could hear Kara chuckle, "Literally Sam. I can literally hang on until you get here. But hurry I have a school bus full of kids hanging over a fallen highway."

Sam looked at Zatanna who nodded and ran off to provide aid to Kara immediately until Sam could arrive. "Help is coming Kara. Zee will be there faster than I can be."

"Zatanna is here?"

"Yes Kara."

The line was silent for longer than usual until I crackled and Kara said "Awkward."

"Captain Danvers not now."

[Haven Street Bridge]

Currently, Kara and a few civilians were working quickly to safe a school bus from falling over a hole that opened during the earthquake. Kara had managed to get a civilian with a jeep wrangler and winch in position to hook up to the tail end of the school bus. Unfortunately, due to the angle that the bus was on it was impossible to get anyone out without tipping the bus. "Ok its hooked now backup," Kara shouted. The man who owned said jeep did as he was told and began to back up.

The screeching of his tires hurt Kara's ears but she stayed near the vehicle hoping it would work. They gained a few inches when the winch broke off causing the bus to slide down. "No," Kara yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed hold of the back of the bus. In this moment Kara wished she was alone and that no one could see her so she could pull the bus back onto safe ground. All the scared kids were screaming so Kara gripped harder.

"Tfil eht sub."

Kara let go as the bus lifted and began to move back onto the safe asphalt. Jumping onto the back of the bus while it moved Kara opened the back door. "Alright everyone single file." The bus then gently landed and Kara was able to get the kids and their bus driver out of the bus.

Looking up into the sky she saw Zatanna and her cousin. Before she could say anything, Superman saluted her and zoomed off to the next crisis. That only left her to deal with one. "Well if it isn't the Mistress of Magic. You came just in time." Kara walked away from all the civilians surrounding her and approached Zatanna for a private audience.

"You took quite the beating if those bandages are any indication."

"I'll live." Kara said looking up at the woman. "So you putting on one of your famous shows in National City?"

Zatanna landed in front of Kara. "Why do you miss them?"

"Not really. Sam did," Kara stated. Zatanna smiled sadly. "If you hurt her Zanna…"

"You know I never meant to," Zatanna said seriously.

"But you did and you never made up for it." Kara walked closer and placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "Listen, when all of this is over I need to speak with you about matters concerning Sam. I don't want to but you're the one person who knows her as well as I do perhaps better."

Zatanna frowned, "What's going on Kara?"

"Artemis…"

Wincing Zatanna nodded, "Say no more. I'll come over after I hash things out with Sami. I think its time I apologize for what happened last time."

[End of Shift]

Kara walked into her apartment and got ready to have Lucy over. Zatanna's visit she wasn't freaking out over so much. It was just a conversation that she needed to have with someone else who knew about Sam's family that had a chance to go up against them. She was about to pull out her phone to call Alex on what was the proper way to tell someone you loved them when she sensed something move. Turning around and seeing nothing Kara shrugged it off and walked further into her apartment.

That's when she noticed on her coffee table a green substance oozing from a cracked shell. "What in the," Kara proceeded to touch the green slim and grimace at the texture. Just then something fell from the ceiling and landed on her. It was so heavy Kara had never come across and object she couldn't lift. Yet her she was powerless. She began to get sleepy and within mere moments Kara was unconscious.

[The Next Morning]

"Alex have you heard from Kara?" Lucy asked as she walked into the DEO. To her surprise a woman in fishnet stockings and a top hat was standing beside Alex and Sam. Putting her hands on her hips she looked at her best friend and then Sam before turning to the new lady. "And who might you be?"

The lady turned to her and smiled, "Ah so you must be the one."

"I must be the one…what?"

Zatanna held out her hand, "I'm Zatanna a friend of Sam and Kara. And right now were wondering the same thing of Alex." Lucy didn't take Zatanna's hand within the few moments of her offering it. Sam watched this and raised an eyebrow before elbowing Alex to see if she saw that. Alex to was curious at her best friend's peculiar behavior but said nothing. Zatanna put her hand back down when it became clear that Lucy would not take it and turned to Alex. "As I was saying. I went over to Kara's last night as she had asked and when I got there she wasn't home. I also haven't been able to get a hold of her."

Lucy squinted at Zatanna, "I also went to Kara's last night and got no answer."

"Alex she didn't answer my phone call…she always answers even if she's upset with me." Sam stated.

Lucy then looked back to Alex, "Can I borrow your key and just check on her?"

Alex grabbed a few things off the desk and looked back up, "No need. Come on lets go."

It was nearly thirty minutes later when they arrived at Kara's door. When they got there Alex drew her weapon. "Did someone bring their key?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Alex said right before she kicked the door in. "Kara!" They all separated but it didn't take long for them to find her.

"Oh my god." Sam gasped.

"Kara," Lucy shouted as she rushed to Kara's unconscious form where a plant laid on her chest.

"That's definitely not a friendly plant," Zatanna said and put her hands up in surrender as the others turned to glare at her. "Too soon. I see that now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was nearly thirty minutes later when they arrived at Kara's door. When they got there Alex drew her weapon. "Did someone bring their key?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Alex said right before she kicked the door in. "Kara!" They all separated but it didn't take long for them to find her.

"Oh my god." Sam gasped.

"Kara," Lucy shouted as she rushed to Kara's unconscious form where a plant laid on her chest.

"That's definitely not a friendly plant," Zatanna said and put her hands up in surrender as the others turned to glare at her. "Too soon. I see that now."

The room was racked with silence. The four women paused not knowing what to do only knowing that someone they cared for needed their help. Zatanna shuffled back and forth on her feet waiting for someone to break the quiet. Alex could only look at her little sister. The person she swore to protect was in danger and she didn't know how long she had been in this state. Alex was taken out of her train of thought when she saw Lucy who was in tears reached out to grab the plant.

Moving quickly Alex grabbed Lucy's bare hand. When Lucy looked at her questioningly Alex had to be stern. "Don't. We don't know if it's harmful to humans." When she was sure Lucy understood, Alex back off and looked towards Zatanna. "Zanna can you lift it off of her."

Zatanna sighed in relief. This this she could do. "I can certainly try," Zatanna replied as she rolled her sleeves back. "Esaeler reh." Nothing happened and Zatanna frowned. "Og kcab ot erehw uoy emac." A flash of light but once the light cleared from their eyes the plant was still resting on top of Kara's chest.

"What good is your magic if it cannot lift a freaking plant?" Sam finally broke her silence.

"Sam no."

Where Lucy failed due to Alex intervening Sam succeeded due to her speed. Grabbing hold of the plant on both sides of Kara's chest Sam began to lift it. Alex pushed Lucy back as she saw the muscles ripple on Sam's arms. The floor cracked and just as Alex was able to see space between Kara's chest and the plant she began to thrash. "Drop it Sam!"

"Just a little bit longer Alex. I almost have it." Sam continued pulling. Her arms shook but she held tight to the plant that was now using some of its limbs to hurt Sam.

"Its hurting her." Alex said as she checked Kara's pulse. Sam froze and looked at Alex. "If you continue she'll die." With that knowledge Sam lowered the plant and then proceeded to lift Kara into her arms.

"If magic and brute strength can do nothing." Sam looked into Alex's eyes. "Then lets hope science can be of some use." Sam stood to her full height. Kara tucked safely to her chest. "I'll fly her to the DEO. Hopefully there we can get some answers."

"I'll contact the league and see if they have any information."

"Just contact Batman. He'll know the most and be the fastest to respond." Sam spoke before going towards the window. Alex opened the window for her and watched as Sam flew off with her baby sister.

Turning back around Alex went to her best friend who hadn't moved since she pushed her back. "Luce?"

Lucy wiped her eyes and stood to her feet, brushing off her clothes before looking at Alex. "Come on then. We need to head to the DEO so you can start figuring out that thing." Alex nodded and lead the way back out.

[DEO]

There was a whirlwind of papers as Sam flew into the DEO. "Ka…" Hank began to scold but as he turned around and saw that the one who flew in was Sam he changed his tune. "Sam what is that thing?"

"We don't know. All I know is that she isn't waking up." Sam started heading to the lab Alex usually treats Kara in knowing Hank would follow her. "Alex is on her way and I told Zatanna to call Batman. He'll know what to do." Sam's mood was unstable at best as she held her best friend in her arms.

Not wanting to push Sam further Hank tried to tread lightly with his words. "What makes you think he'll even help. You and Kara are just fire fighters. On top of that the DEO technically doesn't exist."

Sam had just placed Kara onto the table when there was a flash of smoke which revealed Zatanna, Alex, and Lucy. Ignoring the audience they had acquired Sam turned to Hank. "He's going to help because he knowns if I lose Kara I will bring hell to his doorstep. And unlike the rest of the league he participates in." She paused, "He has no contingency plan for me."

Alex rushed over and began working on her sister. Within seconds, she had already got Kara hooked up to several monitors. "Alex any news?"

"All I know for sure is that Kara appears to be sleeping and the plant has some hold on her. If we try removing it physically it hurts her. She was crashing when Sam tried ripping it off. Also, Zanna tried using magic but that had no effect either."

Subtly Zatanna's left eye twitched and if not for Sam looking at her she would have never saw the movement. Knowing that the Justice League communicated through ear pieces Sam sped towards Zatanna. It was if Zatanna blinked and suddenly Sam was in front of her. Getting super close Sam placed her ear against Zatanna's to listen into the conversation without saying a word. "You must keep them from doing anything drastic." Zatanna's breath hitched at the close proximity and her only other reaction to it was placing her hand on Sam's waist. "Sam I know you're listening. Now pay attention," Came the gravely voice of the dark knight. "The plant in the image Zatanna sent is called a Black Mercy. It survives off the host by placing them in a dream state. While in that state the victim will dream of that they most desire."

"That they most desire?" Zatanna reiterated.

"Krypton and her family or…" Sam subtly looked over to Lucy who was too set on gazing at Kara to notice. Zatanna caught on quickly from what little she heard already from Sam but remained silent. "Is there a way to get it off Kara?"

"I'm currently on my way there. I need to discuss this in person to best explain it to Agent Danvers. Eta one hour."

The line clicked, and Sam backed away from Zatanna. Raising both hands, Sam pressed them against both sides of her forehead. This unnerved Alex who was getting antsy from being left out of the conversation. "So anything?"

"Batman said he'll be here in an hour. For now lets just check on Kara's vitals. Make sure she's still doing ok."

Alex walked over to her and grabbed her by the hand before leaving the area to talk in private. Once they took several turns and were in a deserted hallway did Alex stop. Turning around she looked up at Sam, "How bad?"

"He didn't give me much over the line. Bruce simply said it was a plant that sends the victim into a dream simulation of what they desire most." Sam paused, "I think right now Kara is probably in her ideal world."

"Her what?" Alex asked puzzled.

"Her perfect world. You know…what if her planet hadn't been destroyed and her family killed. What if Lucy was born on Krypton instead of earth. What if she wasn't a firefighter and joined the military guild following Astra's footsteps. What if Clark was still her little cousin. What if she were normal. In this dream it all feels real." Alex turned and began walking away from Sam. Confused by this sudden turn Sam walked after the woman who was now messing with Kara's room. The room that housed the entire Kryptonian AI of Alura. "Alex what in the world are you doing?"

"I made this room so that only Kara could enter. But I made a failsafe that would allow me to enter if I needed to get information from Alura." Placing her hand on the panel, Alex only waited for a moment before the door opened allow both her and Sam to enter. "I think this situation fits the bill."

"How may I help you?"

Alex looked up at the hologram of Kara's mother, "I need all the information you can give me on the Black Mercy."

"I am sorry. I do not have sufficient information regarding this species."

"Kara is in trouble and nothing we have tried is working." Alex was close to breaking, "Batman said its called a Black Mercy it is an alien plant. Do you know of anything that could help?"

"I do not have sufficient data regarding this species."

Alex was beyond frustrated and exploded, "Damn it Kara is relying on me! She has always relied on me ever since you sent her here. I'm sure you had hoped that she would find people that would take care of her. Who would love her like she was their own." Alex's voice got soften as she admitted that she did but wasn't the picture perfect sibling in the beginning. "All Kara wanted was a family. That's what she is to me. She is my sister. And she needs me now more than ever. So please…tell me how to help my little sister!"

"I do not have sufficient information regarding this species."

Alex backed away from Alura's blue form and turned around to end up with her head in Sam's chest. Alex's eyes began to tear up as she felt Sam wrap her arms around her. "She's never going to want to wake up." Sam tightened her grip, gently swayed back and forth. "It was all she ever thought about growing up. And even now I still catch her gazing into the sky where Krypton would have been. I wish it was real for her."

"She's going to need us when she wakes up Alex." Sam kissed the top of Alex's head. "She's going to lose everything all over again. We have to stay strong." Sam pushed Alex away from her, "So wipe those tears and get back in there Agent Danvers."

[In The Other Room]

Hank stood back as he saw one of his best agents try to keep it together while holding the hand of one he considered his daughter. Zatanna looked at Hank in the corner and back at Lucy who was running her free hand through Kara's hair. Clearing her throat Zatanna approached Lucy, "So I take it you two are close?"

Lucy visibly tensed but relaxed as she looks up at the strange woman. "Yeah you could say that." Zatanna watched as Lucy's demeanor changed and figured this was the face she wore at work. "So how is it you know Kara?"

"Through Sam actually." Zatanna said with a smile. "I met Sam when she was eight and I was fourteen. We kept in touch. Until about a few years ago." She paused with a frown on her face. "Sam and I had a bit of a falling out but I'm hoping to fix that while I'm here."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong Lucy. Kara is a very good friend of mine but I'm here because of Sam. There is something Kara wished to speak with me about regarding her. I will not leave until I know what it was." Zatanna saw as Lucy nodded and squeezed Kara's hand. "You must really care for Kara. From what I've been told you haven't known anyone here long."

Lucy laughed slightly though it came out more like a sob. "They all just wormed their way into my life you know. Once moment I'm starting my first day of work living out of a hotel. Then the next thing I know I was having dinner with all of them and moving in with Alex. And Kara…Kara's just…there's no one else like her." Lucy kept talking and didn't notice Zatanna smirk at her. "She's just so sweet and brave and she's always there when I need her. And she was finally going to tell me…" Lucy broke down at this point and put her head on Kara's hip, "What she's been saying in Kryptonian. Pero esto sucede y yo no se que hacer. Coño." (But this happens, and I don't know what to do. Fuck.)

Zatanna's eyes widened as Lucy finally broke down but was shocked at her Spanish. She rounded the table and was going to place her hand on Lucy's shoulder but stopped as she saw Lucy lean further into Kara. Before she could offer any words of comfort the doors to the room opened and five people walked in. "Hope you come with good news Batman."

Shrouded in his usual black cloak, Batman stopped at the table and looked down at the young Kryptonian. Lucy at this point was now sitting straight as an arrow and had wiped her tears from her face. Batman glared at her briefly before turning to Zatanna and nodded his acknowledgment of her. Then he turned to Sam, "As I stated the Black Mercy sends its victim into a dream state. Once inside it, its virtually impossible to escape on one's own. Trying to remove it with force as you probably already tried will cause her body to go into shock." Batman then took hold of Kara's head and turned it to the side. Using a gloved hand he pointed at the tentacle that was wrapped around the base of her neck. "It punctured her skin here to get to her nervous system. The longer Kara stays in her ideal paradise the more her life is in danger. The plant will feast on her body as long as she's under its control."

"Get to the point!"

He glared at Sam but continued, "We need to set up a neuro link to her brain. It will allow one person to enter her dream world and return her back to consciousness."

"We have some equipment that could potentially be used for parts," Hank offered looking at this strange man cloaked in darkness. He wasn't sure if he should trust this vigilante with someone he felt responsible for. Batman looked at him and nodded.

Batman then pulled something from his toolbelt and began waving it over Kara's head. "Theoretically speaking if one were to enter a realistic dream and get killed. It could potentially kill them or cause significant brain damage. That being said who will be the one to enter Kara's dream?"

Sam raised her hand, "Seeing as I'm the one with powers I should go get Kara."

Alex quickly shot that down, "She's my responsibility. Once the tech is ready I'll be the one to go in and get her out." Alex stated as she looked up at Batman and then Hank. Both men nodded though Hank didn't look pleased. Sam was about to protest when Alex turned to her and spoke in Kryptonian, " _I need you out here. If things look bad stop Hank from pulling me out. Give me the time I need. I either come back with Kara…or I don't come back at all."_

Sam's eyes widened but she tilted her head down in acceptance. _"You have my word."_ Sam looked at Lucy who she knew understood what was said and winked at her. "Now let's get started shall we?"

Batman began gathering the necessary materials before speaking to Hank in hushed voices. Alex continued checking Kara's vitals and smiled when she saw Lucy set up a small solar panel near Kara's head. The bruising that was there from her earlier injures began to clear way and that made Lucy feel a bit better.

"Who do you think was behind this," Zatanna asked as she leaned against a wall beside Hank.

"We know Astra isn't in control of herself so probably Non. If he found out Astra visited Kara to save her life then he'd want to remove that connection." Sam said and looked over at Alex who agreed.

"For Kara's sake I hope Astra isn't harmed further for keeping Kara safe," Alex added while working.

It wasn't long after that when Batman cleared his throat gathering the attention of all within the room. "It's ready." He walked over to the spare bed in the room and placed the headset down to hook it up to one that was already on Kara.

"And you're sure this will work?" Alex asked

Batman glared at her but Zatanna was the one who spoke first, "He's usually never wrong when it comes to technology."

"This would go a lot quicker if you'd stop questioning everything."

Alex rolled her eyes and looked over at Sam as she got on the bed. It was the only time she showed that she was scared. Seeing this Sam flashed forward as Alex began to lay down. " _If anyone can bring her home its you."_ Sam said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

" _Watch over me."_

Batman placed the headset on Alex and began turning on the machine. "Closer your eyes and relax."

"See you soon." Sam said and she felt as Alex squeezed her hand one last time before falling into a deep sleep. Sam pouted when she realized she couldn't do anything to help either of the Danvers siblings except to simply watch over them. She looked up at Batman, "How long before this becomes dangerous?"

"I'd say she has roughly four hours before she gets sucked into the world Kara's mind has created. Or less depending on how the plant will take her intrusion."

Sam exhaled, "Great."

[Inside Kara's Paradise]

When Alex came to she was lying down on a stone floor. Her head felt like it got slammed with a ton of bricks but she simply shook it off and stood to her feet. Taking in her surroundings Alex heart ached at what Kara would go through yet again once she woke up. "I'm on Krypton," Alex sighed. The building she was in was breathtaking but her awestruck expression didn't last long when a robot came rushing towards her.

" _State your business_?"

" _I'm here to see Kara Zor-El_ ," Alex responded in Kryptonian hoping it would suffice.

" _Lady Kara is with Master Zor-El." The robot said. "I shall let her know she has company._ " Then it floated away leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

Not wanting to wait Alex decided to explore while she was there. So she left the room and started poking her head into rooms as she passed. When she heard voices she hurried into a room she was closest to. She nearly fell down a set of stairs leading down into the room below. When she stopped in the center of what seemed to be a separate living space Alex heard what she assumed to be running water. Just as she heard it though the water stopped and a strangely familiar voice was heard from the next room over. " _Did you finish talking with your father my love?"_

"Shit." Alex muttered. Not only did she recognize the voice, Alex knew this would be a big problem in waking Kara up. Thinking quickly Alex walked over to the sofa in the far end of the room with what appeared to be a fire place. Situating herself in a nonthreatening manner Alex prepared to meet the owner of the voice. When she heard the footsteps reach her Alex turned around and did as Kara taught her was a typical Kryptonian greeting. " _Pardon the intrusion, I was told to wait for Kara Zor-El here."_

Alex had to keep her expression neutral but all she wanted to do was gape at the image before her. Draped in white cloth with the standard house of El crest was none other than Lucy Lane. Nothing about her was different than her true version of herself and Alex was in awe. _"Oh…well she's currently with her Father. I'm sure she shouldn't take much longer. Can I get you anything…"_

 _"Alex and no I'm fine thank you."_

Lucy paused and Alex saw the distinct eyebrow twitch she gets when she doesn't fully trust what is being said. Alex hoped Kara returned soon before she had to eliminate Lucy to avoid being caught too soon. " _Alex…what a unique name."_ Lucy began twirling her bracelet and Alex knew it was what Kara had told her was Krypton's version of a wedding ring. The wedding bracelets consisted of two metals of different colors that intertwined with one another. The colors chosen were specific for the couple and no others were allowed to duplicate or use the color chosen.

Just then the door to the living space opened and Alex looked over to see her sister as well as an older man descend the stairs. She then watched as Lucy's face brightened as Kara walked up to her. It saddened Alex to know Kara would hurt from waking up from this as she saw her little sister kiss the one she loved deeply before turning her attention to Alex. Glancing at Kara's wrist she saw a matching bracelet to the one Lucy had. " _Who are you?"_

 _"Kara its me Alex."_ Alex knew she would be treading into dangerous waters but continued anyway. _"Your sister."_ She saw the Lucy copy look at her with distrusting eyes.

 _"I have no sister."_

 _"Kara right now you are suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy. It created this illusion of what your heart desires most to incapacitate you back on Earth."_

 _"Earth,"_ Kara looked as though she was wondering what that word sounded familiar.

"Yes Earth its where you've been for the last fifteen years. I've come to take you home." Again Alex saw the recognition on Kara's face when she switched into English.

" _I am home."_ Alex face dropped slightly but she acknowledged that Kara understood what she had said in English. The realization only lasted a second though seeing as Kara took a quick step towards her and struck her hard in the temple. Everything went dark after that.

Kara looked at Lucy wondering what was going on. " _I Zhor did she tell you anything before we got here?"_

 _"No, just that her name was Alex and she needed to speak with you. Though I assumed she wasn't from Krypton given her name."_

Kara stooped down and checked on Alex's pulse, " _Don't you find it odd how just a few days ago I was suffering from the Argo fever saying I was from Earth and now she comes claiming it was true."_

 _"Don't worry about it my love. Maybe its just a prank set on by one of your military friends."_

Zor-El placed is hand on his daughter's shoulder, " _Think nothing of it. Your mother will have this intruder dealt with in court for intruding on private property."_

 _"I suppose you both are right."_ Kara said but glanced down at the one who claimed to be her sister.

[DEO]

Everything was quiet except for the separate beeps of the two Danvers' heartbeats. They were closely matched to one another just slightly off by a second or two and Sam thought it was fitting that Alex's was the one chasing after Kara's. Sam still held Alex's hand as they waited and constantly looked over at Kara where Lucy was stationed beside. " _ta- nahn rr_ _i_ _p?"_ (Baby Lane how are you?) Sam asked concerned when Lucy suddenly looked as if the color drained from her face.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Batman observing their conversation probably wondering if Lucy understood. " _I don't know why but I suddenly feel dizzy."_ Lucy replied in Kryptonian as she placed her free hand to her temple.

Sam frowned at this and looked to her best friend. Was it possible Lucy was feeling the link between them from Kara being her _Zhao_ , Sam thought to herself. She then looked over to Kara's monitor and noticed that Kara's heartbeat had slowed slightly. Totally possible that Lucy is now feeling the pain from Kara, Sam cleared her throat after that thought. " _Why don't you get some rest. If anything changes I'll let you know."_

" _No I'm ok. I'm just stressed is all."_

" you need to rest." Sam insisted but saw that with the sharp look Lucy was giving her currently it was to deaf ears. Sighing Sam nodded and dropped the topic before turning back to look at Alex. Several moments of silence passed before anything happened.

The stark silence was interrupted by loud beeping and Alex's body jerking as she gasped in pain. Sam watched as Henshaw's eyes widened in panic as he looked at the monitor. "We're losing her. Pull her out now." When Batman didn't move forward to do so Zatanna made a move to do it but was cut off by Sam who leaned over Alex's head stopping anyone from touching the headset.

"I can't let you do that," Sam growled.

"Steele," Henshaw scolded while pulling his weapon.

Sam smirked, "You're going to need more firepower than that Director. Besides if we pull her out now we lose Kara." Sam took some calming breathes and looked over at Lucy.

"Director Henshaw I know you are worried about Alex. We all are but please give her some more time," Lucy asked politely trying to diffuse the situation seeing as all the agents in the room were pointing their weapons at Sam.

Hank put his weapon away and looked at both Sam and Lucy. "I am the one responsible for her safety! This is on my head!" He bellowed getting worked up. He tried to approach to get the headset off but Sam got in his face.

"But she asked me to stop you. That's what she said in Kryptonian before she went under."

"What?"

"She knew you would react this way if things went bad. So she told me to stop you because she wants to save Kara."

"You think I don't want that? I want them both back. More than anything."

"I know you do. I know she is more than just some agent to you. She's family. But if you pull her out before she reaches Kara…Alex will never forgive you. And you know that."

"I can't lose her." Hank muttered looking at Sam.

"Neither can I and we won't. Because even though she's human Alex has the unique ability to always find a way. You just have to trust her." Sam finally saw Hank relax and she let out a breath looking over at Lucy to see how she was doing. Then looking at Zatanna who was watching her carefully. Sam then looked around to see all the guns pointed at her. "Now would you kindly tell your men to lower their weapons. They'd only hurt Alex if they fired at me."

[Krypton]

Alex woke up with a gasp and found herself in a large room with a raised platform in the center. Looking more at her surroundings she realized Alura, Zor-El, Lucy, Astra and Kara were all present as well as a few guards behind her. Evaluating the situation Alex knew she was probably in what was considered a court room on Krypton.

" _The high council has rendered our verdict on the alien spy. We impose the maximum penalty. Banishment to the Phantom Zone."_ Alura stated coldly.

"Kara if they take me away you and I will be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills us." Alex pleaded taking several steps towards her sister who was wrapped protectively around Lucy. She didn't get far for the guards grabbed hold of her stopping her movement.

" _Don't listen to her. Once she is gone we will be happy like we were before she came here."_ Zor-El said overlapping Alex's pleas.

"Why do you think they are trying to silence me? Its because they are afraid of what I have to say. Even though I'm speaking in English I know you understand me Kara!" Alex began struggling against the guards trying to break free.

" _She's trying to confuse you with lies."_

"No I am trying to remind you of the truth. Life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard and it can be lonely especially for you. You have sacrificed, and you have lost so much I wish you could have had a life with your family but even if you did Kara it wouldn't be this." Alex said seeing Kara's face remain emotionless it seemed nearly hopeless. "Because this isn't real and deep-down Kara you know it." Alex saw Kara's face twitch just before there was what seemed to be an earthquake. Kara was knocked around but stabilized herself and Lucy before looking back at Alex. "I can't promise you a life and loss because pain is a part of life its what makes us who we are! It's what makes you a hero!"

Alex elbowed one of her guards in the face causing him to release his grip before turning on the other one who wasn't as strong. Using her cuffs to her advantage Alex jammed it up the man's nose with enough force to break it. Once she was out of their grasp, Alex ran towards Kara with a new hope of reaching her sister. But just as before she was stopped by Zor-El blocking her path. "You fight every day to keep people from struggling like you have. I know you can remember," There was another earthquake but now Alex was struggling against three men who were pushing her to the raised platform, "if you try. Please, please try Kara. Cause Earth needs Captain Danvers."

Kara's eyes widened slightly, "Captain…" She took a few steps towards Alex but was stopped by Lucy and Zor-El.

"Yes, remember that life with Justin, Jacob, Mike and Sam." At Sam's name Kara looked at Alex again. "Remember Sam! She is miserable without you by her side. She needs you. Your friends need you." Alex was getting dragged on to the platform close to tears, desperately trying to reach Kara mentally and physically. "And I need my Sister!" Another more violent earthquake tore through the room. As Alex struggled to remain standing she began to cry, "Kara I can't choose this for you. You have to choose it yourself."

One of the guards hit Alex causing her to bend forward and Kara shifted looking as if she wanted to help Alex escape her pain. Yet she was stopped as Lucy linked their hands together and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry her suffering will be over soon."

Kara looked at Lucy confused, "Why are you speaking her tongue?" Before Lucy could answer Kara's question Alex continued talking.

"Please come back to us. Kara please!"

On the verge of tears Kara looked at her father and finally realized what Alex said was true. " _I wish. I want so much for all of this to be true. To stay here with you. But this isn't real."_ Kara removed her hand from Lucy. " _You're not really her." Kara sobbed before she_ moved around her father to walk over to Alex but Alura stepped before her. " _You taught me to be so strong. And I am thank you. Krypton will be in my heart forever. But Alex is right. My sister is right! I have to go."_

" _Kara!"_ Alura hugged her and suddenly Kara was finding it hard to breath as Alura tightened her grip. _"We will never let you leave."_ Kara's eyes widened at the declaration just as another earthquake came in and knocked them to the floor allowing her to escape her mother's grasp.

"Alex!"

Alex reached towards Kara, "I got you! I got you!"

[Three hours later at the DEO]

Alex sat up gasping and with her free hand took the headset off while simultaneously squeezing Sam's hand. "Alex thank god," Hank exclaimed in relief.

Then Alex turned to see if Kara was ok even though she had yet to catch her breath. Seeing Kara still motionless on the bed Alex jumped off hers ripping her hand from Sam's before turning to Hank. "You pulled me out? How could you?" She then turned to Sam. "I told you to stop him," Alex growled.

Sam kept all emotion from her face and prepared for whatever Alex had to dish out. When Alex lunged at her Sam didn't block her efforts but calmly replied to her. "I did Alex."

"She was about to choose us!" Alex yelled at her. Hank rushed in and grabbed at Alex but Alex fought against him until she elbowed him. Sam stepped forward and embraced Alex. "She was about to come home," Alex yelled into Sam's ear causing her to wince at the volume. "Why did you pull me out? Why!"

"Alex I didn't. We didn't," Hank said to Alex as she fought against Sam's bear hug.

"Then how did I come back?"

"Because you did it," Lucy said. Alex turned her head towards her best friend who sat beside her sister and saw as the Black Mercy began to move off Kara's chest. It crawled away and landed on the floor below where it withered and died. "You were able to convince her." Kara slowly began to wake up and Lucy who was still holding Kara's hand smiled down at her favorite Kryptonian. "Hey."

Alex saw Kara's free hand shakily reach for the oxygen mask that was over her face. "Lucy…Lucy back away from Kara."

Either not listening or not caring Lucy continued to try and help Kara adjust to reality. "Hey its ok Kara. We're here. It's okay." But as soon as Kara looked over to Lucy she violently jerked away landing on her ass still shaking. Lucy frowned but didn't try to approach Kara after that.

"Sam," Alex muttered tapping her arm signaling for her to let go. Once Sam had done so Alex nodded at Kara.

Sam understood and knelt in front of Kara who seemed frozen. Sam at this angle could see the tears of sadness and anger trail down Kara's face. Watching in silence, Sam saw as Kara closed her eyes and they flashed red several times before they reopened. She didn't approach Kara but just offered her presence just like Kara does for her when she's upset. It took several moments but when Kara was ready she looked up at Sam. "Who did this to me?"

"Non," Sam said while tilting her head at Kara trying to get a hold on her mental state.

"Where is he," Kara coldly asked. All traces of sadness vanished from her face replaced by rage.

"While you were out I put out a tracker for the radiation put out by your heat vision. Within the last hour there have been four areas that spiked with that specific signature." Batman stated, and it was the first time Kara was made aware of his presence.

"I can help further by specifically locating him. Do you happen to have a 3d model of the area?" Zatanna asked twirling her wand around.

Everyone left the room following Hank towards the large computer monitors leaving Sam alone with Kara. Once the door shut behind them Kara fell forward into Sam's chest and her body was wrecked with uncontrollable sobs. Sam drew Kara closer to her and just held her while she released everything she was feeling. Sam ran her fingers through Kara's hair and kissed the top of her head for several moments and smiled slightly when Kara was able to get control of her sobs. In a few more moments Kara pushed away from Sam and wiped her tears from her face.

"After I find Non…can I stay with you tonight?"

Sam reached over and fixed Kara's hair. "Of course. Whatever you need Kar."

Once they returned to the main group Batman had taken over the DEO's computers and Zatanna was standing in front of an enlarged 3D model of National City. There were several red dots in different areas on the map already and Kara guessed it was the radiation signatures Batman picked up already. "How does this work?" Kara asked as she came into the room but kept her distance from everyone but Sam.

"I'll use a spell I saw my father perform once." Zatanna said as she flicked her wand before her. "Now that I know who I'm looking for it should be easy." She closed her eyes and then reopened them as she spoke backwards, "Etacol eht Nainotpyrk Non." It took several moments and then suddenly another red dot appeared on the map.

"He's mine," Kara growled but before she could Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need me you call." Sam stated seriously.

" _Keep Alex and I Zhor safe."_ Kara said and she noticed Lucy looked up at her words. At Sam's nod Kara fly out of there causing a huge gust of wind to push everyone back a few feet.

Once she was gone everyone turned to Alex wondering what the hell happened. Alex sighed, and tears came to her eyes, "I had to rip her away from Krypton. She lost it all over again." Everyone frowned. " _She was married over there Sam."_

Sam tilted her head slightly to Lucy and Alex nodded. "Shit," Sam muttered. Lucy looked from Alex to Sam and Sam froze…Lucy had understood that last part.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hank got the attention of the room by clapping his hands together. "Now we don't particularly know what Non is up to but we have gathered pieces of information. They are trying to initiate project Myriad. Unfortunately, we are not sure what that is but it must use a signal because the locations they are at are satellite towers."

Batman turned around to look over at the rest of the group. "The towers they are headed to are run by Maxwell Lord. The signatures are only at four locations currently but in total there are six."

Hank nodded his thanks before looking at his agents, "We'll need five teams. Supergirl is already headed to the sixth location. Agent Danvers, Donovan, Vasquez, and Stone along with myself will lead each team. Now gear up and move out." Hank then left to gather his team.

"Agent Lane you're with me. Pick three others and gear up. I'm going to grab somethings from the lab that will give us an edge." Lucy nodded before turning to the other agents gathered round. Though she hadn't really been at the DEO all that long Alex knew Lucy spent enough time with each individual to pick an excellent team. Walking away Alex went to Sam, "I'm assuming you're coming with us." Sam nodded but didn't say anything as Zatanna approached.

"How can I help?"

Alex placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "Actually before you go anywhere I need you to locate one more Kryptonian." Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Sam give her a questioning look. "I need you to locate Kara's aunt Astra. She needs medical attention but she's also extremely dangerous. If she crosses another teams path I don't know how that will turn out, but it wouldn't be good."

"Yeah I can. Just give me a second." Zatanna walked over to the map where all locations were lite by red dots. Taking her wand out again Zatanna closed her eyes, "Wohs em eht Nainotpyrk s'artsa noitacol htiw a neerg noci." It took a few seconds for one of the red dots to turn green. "Looks like she's at the one in the heart of the city."

Alex nodded and ran off to the labs. In the meantime Sam grabbed hold of Zatanna's elbow, "I want you to go after Supergirl."

"Come again?"

"Go after her. I've only seen her angry a few times but it always ends quickly. I just want you to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Because he will kill her if he has the opportunity."

"I'll go with you," Batman suddenly volunteered. He didn't offer any reason for doing so and after knowing him for so long Zatanna didn't question him.

"Then it's decided," Zatanna stated before waving her hand in front of herself. "Nepo ot s'non noitacol." The air in front of her shimmered and began to grow into a large oval. Zatanna looked over at Sam, "Be careful would you." Sam just smirked watching as Zatanna and Batman walked through the portal.

In a few seconds, Sam was standing alone in the middle of a bustling DEO. Before she could go in search of Lucy or Alex a hand was placed on her shoulder stilling her movements. When she turned her head she saw it was Hank. As she turned to face him fully, he placed something against her chest roughly, "Suit up Steele." Puzzled Sam tilted her head at him and then looked down at the pile of clothing now in her arms. "Can't have you looking like a civilian on a DEO mission. Now hurry up and change before Alex leaves you."

[Outside City Limits]

Non just as Batman said was in the last Lord Technologies satellite building. A sonic boom could be heard over head in night sky right before anything could be seen. Non had just opened a panel to start tampering with the equipment at the base of the satellite when he heard the sound. Non had just looked up in time to get tackled at the strength of Kara flying at mach three. Not too far away the portal Zatanna created opened up and they stepped out just in time to see Kara drag Non through the earth. They heard as Kara screamed, "Do you have any idea what you did to me!"

Non sneered at Kara, "I see you managed to break free of your paradise."

Kara punched him in the face, "You made me lose them all again!" She then flung him into a nearby cargo container before going after him to slam him down. The force in which she did so caused a crater to form. "My parents. My home. Everything that could have been!"

"I thought your mind would have succumb to your desires and died happily." Non said as he pushed Kara back with a smirk. "Especially for your feelings for that human," He spat as he sent her flying with a hit to the bottom of her jaw.

When Kara got up she sped towards Non her face glowing red. Once she was closer to him Kara released her heat vision. "You know nothing about me!" Non tried blocking the blast but still took on some damage as it's strength pushed him backwards. "You have never known me. Don't act as if you do now!" Kara went to punch him but he simply evaded her blow causing her to lose her balance.

"Don't I?" Non asked. At this time, Non showed Kara exactly why he was General Astra's right hand man. If not for Sam's training, Kara would have lost the second he had the upper hand. "You live as if you were the last survivor of Krypton. Kal-El isn't Kryptonian to you though seeing as he was a baby when he arrived here. He doesn't know. He couldn't understand." He slammed his knee into her gut and when she bent over he drove it into her face. "He grew up and the small glimmer of hope you had was taken when he left you."

Kara tried hitting him in the face but Non simply grabbed hold of her arm. "Shut up!"

"He doesn't care about you. He couldn't get rid of you fast enough once he found out who you were." Kara's eyes burned red as she shot her heat vision at close range only to have Non slam his hand over her eyes. Kara cried out as her attack backfired and the intense heat exploded close to her face.

Dazed, Non spun her around so he held her in a choke hold and continued speaking into her ear. "You hide among these humans as a servant to the public. To fit in. Just so you can feel needed by someone." Non sighed, "Look how far you have fallen from the mighty house of El." He sneered, " _Little one."_

"Don't call me that," Kara growled barely as she tried to get out of the hold. However, Non's grip was proving to be too strong for she was having difficulty finding an opening.

Seeing Kara's struggle Zatanna started muttering incantations. Nothing drastic that would make her Non's new target but just enough to give Kara a chance to escape. The air around Kara shimmered for half a second as Zatanna provided a small boost to her system.

Kara broke his hold, only to be sent flying after Non's fist connected with her jaw. As Kara struggled to get up Non yelled after her. "You were taken in by humans and you bonded with one in particular. This one squishy meat bag you call your sister and treat her as if she's your equal." Non flew towards her and hit her several times as she gathered her senses.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kara swung her left fist towards Non when she saw an opening only to Non catch her wrist and crush it. She cried out in agony feeling her bones slam into one another only to break.

"You could have helped your race once you found out we were alive. Instead you help them because your _Sister_ asks it of you."

"She never asked this of me." Kara grabbed hold of Non's leg with her good hand stopping his momentum. "Alex maybe human but she is more than you will ever hope to be." Kara then flung him into the air.

"You stupid girl! Have you any idea what you are doing to our people?"

"All I care for at the moment is that I'm stopping you."

"Your mother believed she could and she failed!"

"I won't. And if you think I was an annoyance before I'll show you how threatening to your cause I can be." Kara grabbed Non by the collar and repeatedly smashed his face with her left elbow until he spat blood.

"Your love for humanity is your weakness Kara Zor-El." Non stated as he looked over to a near by building that was stationed beside the satellite. "Humanity is a disease Myriad is the cure." He blasted her back with his heat vision before tackling her into the ground. There was a power struggle until Kara finally managed to get the upper hand by breaking Non's left arm. Using his good arm he nailed Kara on her head hard enough for her to release him. As he stood up and staggered backwards he chuckled, "You're getting better it seems. But I will not be dying today." With that Non took out the support on the satellite dish so that it would fall onto the building where a group of people had gathered to see the commotion.

In her dazed state, Kara could just make out Zatanna flying towards the satellite wand at the ready. In the meantime, Batman threw a few grenades at the dish. When they exploded a cement like supstance emerged helping to stabilize the dish while Zatanna held it in place. Shaking her head Kara stood up just to hear several very familiar heartbeats begin to accelerate. Knowing Zatanna and Batman could handle it Kara sped off into the night sky.

[Team Delta]

Not seeing the purpose of riding in a helicopter when she could fly, Sam opted for the more scenic route while listening in through an ear piece. "So what exactly is the plan Agent Danvers?"

"I'll be sending you in first to engage Astra."

"Solid idea," Sam acknowledged as she rounded a building closing in on their destination.

"You'd be our best bet against subduing her without having to bring out Kryptonite." Alex stated. She began taking things out of her bag and handing things to the other agents. "These are loaded with nanites and are only to be used on the General."

"Nanites as in Nanorobots. What is this the fucking syfy channel. You'd tell me if you were turning into a mad scientist, right?" There was a pause and then a more concerned voice came through the line. "You haven't like experiment on me with those have you?"

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle as Sam's concerned voice came through her ear piece. "I mean I'd be concerned Steele she does have access to your place."

Alex shook her head, "Enough the both of you. Now with the blood sample Kara procured I was able to determine Astra has been given Kryptonite daily probably directly into her blood stream. Her levels are critical and I'm not sure how she's been able to function at this point." Alex looked out the window seeing how far off they were before continuing in a rushed tone. "The nanites will flush that out of her system to prevent her from dying. However, Supergirl insists she is under some type of control. Therefore, Sam you need to hold her until we can get her into this gear. Its designed specifically to block all telepathic communication and I had Zatanna charm it to dispel magical control."

"Are you sure it'll work then?" One of the other agents asked seeming skeptical over the whole magic ordeal.

"I maybe a scientist but I've seen Zatanna do countless things that should not be even remotely possible. So if she says it will work I believe it will work."

In that moment Sam landed at their destination and saw the general placing something into a box. "SO all I have to do is grab her. You shot the special nano things and then I just hold her until you get some magic doohickey thing on her."

"Essentially yes that's pretty much it."

"I thought you were supposed to be a brainy strategist. What the hell kind of plan is that." Sam began sprinting towards Astra. "If I die I'm so gonna haunt your ass." With that last statement she tackled Astra who had just turned in time to receive the full blow to her abdomen. Unfortunately for Sam, Astra was not as weak as Alex assumed she'd be with the Kryptonite pumping through her veins. Instead of falling backwards from the blow Astra's feet dug into the ground buckling the cement. "Crap." Sam muttered just as she felt Astra's hands grab hold of the straps on her back. She was then lifted into the air and flew several yards before managing to stop herself.

Before she could retaliate, Astra was in front of her and backhanded her back into the ground below. Sam quickly got up from her place and dusted her arms off. "Danvers stay back." As she talked the night sky lite up with streaks of lightning.

"Sam listen to me if you get angry now you will kill her. She seems strong but that's because she can't feel pain. Basically she's on the Kryptonian version of pcp."

Sam calmed down but still told Alex to remain a good distance away while she got a handle of the situation. Then Sam went down into warrior mode as she waited for Astra to strike first. The Kryptonian watched her in the sky before descending to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you Astra but I will if you resist." Sam then sprinted at the General and once she was near she could see flashes of green emerge from around Astra's eyes.

Then the battle ensued. Being well trained Sam could easily over power the untrained Kara several weeks before. Though now faced with a fully combat trained Kryptonian Sam has finally met her equal. They exchanged blow after blow able to counter one another with no loss in speed. For the humans watching from a relatively safe distance they could hardly keep up with who was attacking and who was defending. Then unexpectedly Astra was able to find an opening and sent Sam flying into the helicopter that was supposed to be far from the battle.

"Everyone hold on," The pilot yelled as he tried to get control of his aircraft.

"Sam!" Alex cried out seeing the woman try to free herself from metal of the helicopter door. She saw the panic in her eyes as she couldn't get loose without taking the door completely off. Alex nodded her head to Sam signaling for her to do so and saw her hesitate before ripping the door off its hinges. The motion sent the helicopter spinning even faster to the point the pilot didn't know which way was which.

"Shit." Alex looked up at her best friend only to see her trying to hold her harness together. When Sam crashed into the helicopter the shards must have damaged Lucy's harness enough to cause it to break in their never-ending spin. "Alex," Lucy began to use one of her hands to reach towards Alex but when the helicopter jerked the opposite direction she fell.

"Lucy," Alex screamed her hand still reaching out for her.

Once the door was removed from the helicopter Sam was able to rip it off her body. She was about to race off to stop the helicopter from falling when she was attacked from behind. Apparently, Astra didn't like to be kept waiting. Fearing for her friends Sam knew she needed to gain the upper hand quickly so that she could get to them in time. She decided to call for her axe and not a moment too soon. Astra took a stance to blast Sam with her heat vision just as the axe arrived to block the rays. Then with one smooth stroke Sam hooked Astra and swung her as far as she could allowing her to get the helicopter.

Flying back Sam could see that they were about to crash into the upper levels of a building and physically put herself between the two stopping the collision. The downside is that when she stopped it completely her efforts jerked the helicopter, and someone fell out. By the screams Sam knew it was Lucy but could do nothing as she held the helicopter a loft.

There was a sonic boom.

As she fell out of the helicopter Lucy was oddly calm. Free falling was not in the list of things Lucy had planned for that day, but she knew it couldn't be the end. She knew Sam had gotten to the others so they would be safe and now she only needed to buy some time. "Kara." She spread out her limbs in hopes of slowing down her descent to allow the Kryptonian enough travel time. She didn't have to wait long after that.

Lucy felt arms wrap around her but instead of feeling a sense of warmth she felt a harsh cold. Turning her head, she saw that it was not the Kryptonian she had been hoping for. "Sh…"

"General," Sam shouted after she safely placed the helicopter on the ground. "You're fight is with me."

Astra took one of her hands off of Lucy and used it to brush her hair out of her face. "I wonder what has her so taken with you. What makes you _zhed zhor."_

It was then that Kara emerged from the dark sky only stopping a safe distance away. "I thought I made it clear. You are not to harm her or my sister. So help me if you hurt her…" Kara left the threat in the air letting Astra wonder what would happen. She glared at her Aunt not even sparing a glance at Lucy. This little detail hurt Lucy knowing that whatever had occurred in Kara's mind had made her recoil from Lucy.

Astra stroked Lucy's hair making her shiver. "You cannot win against me little one."

"I do not want to fight you." Kara said softly. Kara looked pleadingly at her aunt, "While I slept under the Black Mercy you were there. We weren't enemies we were family. We are family so please! I know you can fight it! Whatever they are doing to you we can fight it! _El mayarah_!"

"I was never a part of that house." Astra shouted. "You should have joined when you had the chance." Kara saw as Astra's face suddenly had green veins. "Humans will be your end my dear niece." Suddenly, Astra's free hand moved, and Lucy cried out in pain.

"No!" Kara immediately took off to catch Lucy as Astra let her limp body fall to the ground.

"Lucy," Sam screamed running full speed before leaping into the air. "You bitch!" There was a crack of thunder, "I will kill you." The rain began to pour down as Sam brought her axe down onto Astra.

"Sam stand down." Alex yelled into Sam's ear piece.

"She hurt Baby Lane!" Sam said continuing her fight with Astra. Her strength was increasing and with each swing blocked there was a loud smack.

While Sam fought above, Kara caught Lucy and placed her into bridal hold as she floated to the ground. Lucy took her hand away from her side to show a patch of blood rapidly growing. "Lucy…Lucy I have to get you to a hospital."

"There's no time for that. You're going to have to stop it." Lucy looked up at Kara to see her close to tears. "It's ok Kara, I trust you _._ "

" _I'm so sorry I Zhor. I'm so sorry_." Kara then gently placed Lucy on the ground and began taking off her gear with difficulty. Seeing this Lucy helped as much as she could.

"Kara your hand." Lucy asked concerned.

"It's broken." Kara stated as she got rid of the last piece of equipment. Once it was out of the way Kara then lifted her shirt to see the wound. Kara x-rayed the wound Astra had inflicted to see that it caused a large hemorrhage. "Hold my hand. This is going to hurt." She offered her right hand.

Lucy nodded and grabbed the offered hand. Kara squeezed it once and then Lucy closed her eyes as she saw Kara's turned red. Being trained to endure torture Lucy didn't scream but gasped as she tightened her grip on Kara's hand as she sealed the wound. It didn't last long but the pain was intense. When it was over Lucy opened her eyes, "I'm fine go help Sam."

Kara nodded and placed a kiss on Lucy's head. Right after she did it though Kara froze for a moment before moving so fast all Lucy felt was the breeze and rush of water from the ongoing downpour.

"Stand down Samantha!" At that Sam hesitated in her ongoing battle and was smacked out of the sky. It was then that Kara returned eyes burning red. Alex took this moment to run over to Lucy and check on her. "Kara, I have medicine for Astra that should counter the effects. I just need a clear shot." She wasn't sure if her sister heard her all she knew for sure was that once again her sister was fighting against someone she cherished. Her last remaining relative that saw her grow up.

"Did I damage your favorite toy little one?" Astra sneered at her niece.

Kara yelled as she released her heat vision. The intensity of the blast caught Astra off guard who tried to use her own heat vision to block it. She ended up having to duck away from the blast to then tackle Kara in the air. There was a scuffle and suddenly one of the bodies went flying into the ground causing an enormous crater to appear. A large amount of dust rose into the air from the impact and Sam dashed in when she saw Kara was the one still flying.

"Do you have her? I don't have a clear shot." From the sky Kara shot down to the ground entering the large dust cloud. From their spot on the ground neither Alex nor Lucy could see what was going on. They could hear the sound of Sam's axe swinging through the air and making contact with something. There was a flash of red and then the sound of metal clattering to the ground.

When they finally could see Alex gasped. Both Sam and Kara were on either side of Astra. Kara had a grip on both of her arms in one hand and forced Astra onto her knees. Alex gasped because she finally got to see her sister clearly and saw that her other arm was keeping Sam bent over in a headlock. It was then that she noticed Kara's left wrist was broken dangling at an odd angle on Sam's chest. Alex could also see there was a large deep gash on Kara's leg that matched Astra's wound across her stomach though Astra's was not as severe. Not waiting any longer Alex open fired on Astra with the medication. One of the other agents ran forward with the gear charmed by Zatanna and placed it on Astra who was now convulsing from the medicine.

Once all was in place Kara released her aunt and pushed Sam away from her causing her to fall on her back.

"Kara please."

"Kara!" Alex shouted as she saw her sister shove Sam. Quickly she helped Lucy up and they both went to see what was going on.

"You lost control!" Kara shouted. "You've been getting worse! The anger comes quicker lately hasn't it." Sam didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me? If I wasn't able to get to you just now. She would be dead! You would have killed someone! How can I trust…"

"I made a mistake. I'll have better control. But don't say you can't trust me now after eight years." Sam's voice got emotional, "Please don't."

Kara deflated "No I'm sorry. I'm just…not myself is all." Kara offered Sam her good hand and once Sam took it pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I still trust you." Kara rubbed Sam's back, "We'll talk later about it ok. I didn't mean to yell." Before Kara pushed back on Sam to exit the hug she felt her nod against her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I should get Lucy back to the DEO for an examination."

"As I stated before I'm fine." Lucy said as she limped over to Kara and Sam with help from Alex. "You on the other hand need to have a full examination and some quality time with you BFF the sun lamp."

Kara was about to protest when Alex poked her left wrist causing her to groan. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now if you can't think of any other excuses missy I want both you and Agent Lane to report back to the DEO immediately."

Kara frowned but nodded. Walking over to Lucy Kara waited for her consent before scooping her up into a bridal hold. "Next stop the DEO."

[In the Air]

It wasn't until they were a good five minutes into their flight back that Lucy exhaled. Kara hadn't said anything after she had taken off with Lucy in her arms and it was driving her insane. Everything felt wrong. Kara's silence. The way she was holding her with barely any pressure as if she were delicate. Looking at her face Lucy brought her hand to Kara's cheek getting the Kryptonian to look at her. Even then Kara only gazed at her forehead. "Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"Since I meet you my life has changed drastically."

Kara's eyes widened immediately thinking this had to do with the amount of times Lucy was put in harm's way because of her. "I'm so sorry you got hurt. I never meant for…" Lucy stopped her by placing her hand over Kara's mouth.

"Shhh let me finish. Yeah sure it has some to do with the amount of danger I'm always in but you forget I'm a soldier who's been to war. I can handle danger. I'm talking about how I went from not having friends to being apart of a family unit that isn't made up of blood." Lucy took her hand away when she was sure Kara wouldn't speak. "So I've been afraid to connect certain dots in case I was wrong and this unit was taken away from me."

Understanding she shouldn't speak Kara nodded for Lucy to continue. In the meantime, Kara stopped on the roof of a building overlooking the city while the sun rose. "So I'm just going to say what has been on my mind…and I hope you can be completely honest with me."

"I gave you my word."

Lucy nodded looking away and then exhaled before looking back at Kara. "The reason you freaked out after you came back from your dream was it because I was the one you saw?" Tears fell from Kara's eyes as she nodded avoiding Lucy's eyes as best she could. "Was I in the dream world? Was I different? Did I hurt you?" Lucy's voice cracked with emotion thinking that there was a possibility she had hurt Kara.

Kara took a shuddering breath. "You didn't hurt me Lucy. You were…but I," Kara started struggling with her words. "Things were different there." She still hadn't looked at Lucy as tears continued to fall.

"I feel like I've done something wrong. Like I've offended you somehow. You've barely looked at me since you've been awake. How different could things have been in there for you to avoid me? The real me?"

"They were just different. If you knew the things that happened. What I did in that world. You'd never forgive me," Kara finally looked at Lucy with a tear streaked face. "You wouldn't forgive me." She whispered.

Lucy walked over to Kara and used both her hands to lift Kara's head, so she was finally looking at her. "No matter what it was Kara I would. Ok it wasn't really me. I won't ask for details now but when you're ready I'd like to talk about it. But I would forgive you Kara." Lucy saw Kara's eyes widen slightly tears still coming down.

Lucy brought Kara's forehead down until it touched her own. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kara nodded and backed away enough to kiss Lucy's forehead. She then backed up fully and slowly lowered Lucy's hands from her face. "Now may I take you back?" At Lucy's nod, Kara scooped her up into her arms and took off.

[Several Hours Later At The DEO]

The soft hum of the sun panels, the subtle background noise as Kara closed her eyes only to hear Sam walk in. Her boots hit the cement softly with a small hint of a limp. _"I love you I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry,"_ Kara said softly. She opened her eyes as she turned her head towards the sound to see Sam stop in her tracks.

She ducked her head when she heard Kara speak to her and nodded in acknowledgment. " _I should have told you that my anger was getting worse. I'm sorry."_

 _"Yes you should have."_ Kara stated. " _But I should have noticed. There were a lot of signs."_

 _"What happened in the Black Mercy?"_ Sam asked as she walked towards Kara to grab her hand.

" _I tried. I tried to keep my memory, but it was so hard. I began to forget things. I…"_ Kara paused collecting her thoughts and felt grounded when Sam rubbed the back of her hand as comfort. " _I was with my parents and I was in the military guild for a few years. I had my own troops and I just got a promotion to Lieutenant." Kara frowned_ as tears spilled from her eyes _, "Everyone was so proud of me. We celebrated. I-I celebrated with my wife."_

" _Who?"_

"Who? As if I could be anyone else _. It was always going to be her."_

 _"Is that why you were so emotional when you woke up?"_

 _"I slept with her Sam. I had consent there and we were married but here I'm not her anything. If she knew she wouldn't forgive me. She says she would but how can she forgive that I never told her how I felt. But in a dream I can. I can do that. How can that be okay?"_

 _"Just tell her. You don't know how she'll react but if she says she'd forgive you I think she will. Honestly Kara just confess already and be with her."_

 _"What if she hates the bond?"_

Sam squeezed Kara's hand hard, " _Kara you haven't given her the choice. And if there is one thing Baby Lane has taught us. Its that she wants to be trusted enough to make her own decisions when she knows the whole story."_ She shook Kara's hand and used her free one to wipe away the tear streaks from Kara's face. _"But I honestly don't think she'll turn you away."_ Kara nodded and Sam smiled down at her, "Now how is your wrist?"

"Good I'm pretty sure I'm done baking." With that Kara exited the sun bed. "Do you know if Lucy is ok? I haven't seen her since I dropped her off with the doctor."

Sam stepped back allowing Kara to stand up in front of her. "She's fine. The doc said your quick reaction saved her."

"Lucy told me to do it." Kara sighed, "At least I listened I don't want to think of what would have happened if I hadn't."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Now what are you going to do?"

"I think I need a nap." Kara laughed right before she sighed, "But I don't think I could rest without seeing how Lucy and my Aunt are."

"Once you do I'll take you home so you can rest."

The lights were dimmed but now that her body had been rejuvenated Kara could see clearly. In the center of the medical room was General Astra who currently was strapped down to the bed using the strongest metal in the universe. Yet again Kara was brought to tears seeing her flesh and blood weak enough that an IV was placed in her arm. "Little one?"

Kara stepped closer to her aunt but didn't dare grab her hand fearing it was another trick. "Yes?"

" _I can finally think again."_

Kara let out an audible sigh of relief. _"No one believed me. They all thought that you had changed being in Fort Rozz." Kara stated looking at her aunt's worn face._

" _I just needed you to have faith in me."_

 _"I got proof and my sister figured out a remedy for you."_ Kara placed a hand hesitantly and very gently onto Astra's forearm _. "You'll be safe in here now. Alex will flush out all the Kryptonite and Zanna charmed that gear you're in to protect you from outside influence. You're safe here."_ Kara saw as tears rushed down her aunt's face.

 _"Did I hurt your Zhao badly little one?"_

Kara frowned but squeezed her aunt's arm gently, " _She will be fine. I'm going to see her after my visit with you."_

 _"She doesn't know."_ It wasn't a question but a statement as Astra looked directly into her niece's eyes. When Kara just shook her head Astra nodded _, "You need to tell her soon. If the bond is not completed I'm afraid she will lose it and she will not feel it anymore."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"If you wait too long no matter how strong the bond is she'll begin to doubt it. To the point where she'll stop feeling it and reject your affection when you do confess."_

[An hour later]

Kara was filled with dread after talking with Astra. No matter how pleased she was that her aunt was well it didn't take away from what she had said about her bond. With her nerves all in a bunch Kara floated down the corridor until she came to a stop in front of Alex's medical lab where Lucy was resting. Raising her hand Kara was about to knock when Lucy's voice called out to her to come on in. Taking in a deep breath, Kara did as she was asked and pushed the door open to see Lucy sitting up on her bed.

"I was wondering when you'd stop by." Lucy said as she looked Kara up and down. "All healed now?"

Kara nodded, "I spent a few hours under the panels. Still a little tender but I'll be a hundred percent in the morning." She walked further in to the room and stopped at the only chair in the room. Kara messed with the back of the chair making it swing back and forth. "How are you doing?"

Lucy rubbed her side, "Just a bit sore. No extra harm was done. In fact, the doctor said our fast thinking saved me a lot of trouble."

Kara nodded, "Sam told me that much. I'm glad I didn't injury you further."

"I knew you wouldn't," Lucy said immediately with conviction. She then looked at Kara's hand that was still making the chair seat rotate one way and then the other. "Is something the matter?"

" _Everyone is telling me to just tell you everything._ " Not knowing why Kara continued in Kryptonian. " _It was already hard enough but now you won't want to associate with me once you know. In the Black Mercy I was. I we…"_

 _"Does this have anything to do with the fact we were married,"_ Lucy began speaking in Kryptonian completely stunning Kara into speechlessness. " _That's the reason you couldn't look at me isn't it."_

 _"_ Who taught you…how?" Kara began but was cut off by Lucy.

" _Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours."_

Kara looked troubled and sighed, " _Yes. I…we were."_

 _"Sam has been teaching me ever since you said it makes you feel better to talk in your first language."_ Lucy folded her hands on her stomach as she looked at Kara's hand which had stilled on the chair.

 _"You've been studying for months without me knowing?"_ Lucy nodded. Kara was flabbergasted. " _But why…I don't understand?"_

 _"Honestly Kara sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart is certain areas and completely senseless in others. Will you tell me now what happened in the Black Mercy? Did we sleep together is that why you think I won't forgive you?"_

Kara then began her tale from the beginning. Lucy didn't say a word as Kara told her everything. She went into more detail than she had with Sam and told her about things Alex didn't experience. She talked about the customs that were done and how she was shown 3d holograms from their wedding. Once she was done, Kara looked at Lucy who simple looked at her like Kara was telling her about how much she loved being a fire fighter. That's when Kara knew Lucy was right and she would forgive her, and that Sam would beat her if she didn't take this opportunity to finally tell Lucy. "There is one other thing. I owe you an explanation that was interrupted by disastrous late night gardening."

Lucy crossed her legs on her bed and got comfortable. "Why yes Captain Danvers I do believe you are correct in that assumption."

"Before I tell you the meaning I need to remind you of what I've said before about my world."

"Which time?"

Kara got very serious and sat down in the chair she had been meddling with since she walked in. "About what I said when we danced."

"On why you don't think you would have been happy if you had stayed on Krypton. Because…because you didn't think your soulmate was there." At this point Kara knew Lucy was now connecting more of the dots.

"Soulmates or _Zhao_ on my world is a very rare occurrence. Two individuals once they meet will feel this odd connection. Once it starts to grow in strength they have an odd calming effect on one another and strong protective senses towards each other…"

"Can feel the others pain," Lucy added quietly.

Kara nodded and her eyes glistened with tears she willed not to fall. "When I arrived here all those dreams of finding a _Zhao_ were lost. Surely on a different planet it was never going to happen since it was rare on Krypton." Kara looked into Lucy's eyes lovingly. "Then I met you and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted you to like Kara Danvers. I…you didn't seem to take too kindly to Supergirl but I wanted you to like some part of me. I have done everything wrong and I'm sorry."

"Oh Kara," Lucy muttered when she saw a tear fall onto Kara's cheek.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Kara took a deep breath and exhaled, " _I zhor_ means my heart. You have been since you came into my life. I will always be your friend and I will always protect you but just this once I'm going to be selfish with you." Kara stood up and held Lucy's head in her hands. "Lucy Lane I am in love with you."


End file.
